desafiando a dios
by asura120
Summary: una princesa poco femenina acompañada por una lince artificial, ambas tienen que luchar contra un dios caído que poseyó al héroe de mobius, quien morirá y quien vivirá, esto solo lo sabe el mas allá del todo que lo altero todo, (secuela del mas allá del todo)
1. Chapter 1

Nota del autor, descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de nada todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, menos mis personajes, lean primero mi historia, el más allá del todo,

\- esto ocurre después de Sonic The Hedgehog Issue 287,

\- capitulo uno, adiós freedom fighters,

\- en un mundo destruido por el héroe que antes lo protegía, un mundo con nubes rojas, ríos de sangre, y una niebla cubriendo todo el planeta, en este mundo destruido anteriormente llamado mobius, ahora llamado mundo de sangre, por su tirado gobernante,

\- el nombre de este tirano es Sonic exe,

\- pero muy legos de la fortaleza del tirano, anterior mente el castillo acorn, en una cueva que a sido el escondite de la única sobreviviente de este mundo de pesadilla,

\- nada en esta cueva resaltaba mucho, a parte de una linterna clavada en el techo de la cueva que iluminaba más o menos el lugar, actual mente apagada, ya el generador de combustible estaba apagado, también avía una silla al lado de una mesa con suministros médicos, junto con barias vendas en sangrentadas en un tazón de metal con agua, y en una esquina avía un colchón viejo,

\- por unos minutos todo estaba en calma, hasta que unos pasos se escucharon afuera de la cueva.

\- al borde de la cueva una figura entra cojeando hasta dejarse caer en la silla, dando un suspiro de cansancio, esta movían era sally acorn, la última freedom fighters ahora la única movían no zombiificada por Sonic exe,

\- Sally estuvo unos segundos sentada con los ojos serados con la cabeza baja, pero dando una fuerte inhalación abrió sus ojos azules levanto la cabeza y comenzó a examinar sus heridas, principal mente su brazo izquierdo o bien la falta de él, de su brazo izquierdo ya solo llegaba al hombro donde un muñón cauterizado por su ahora único anillo-cuchilla, Sally miro el muñón y por unos segundos Sally intento llorar pero no pudo lo intento de nuevo pero con los mismos resultados Sally gimió mientras susurraba,

\- ¿porque llano puedo llorar?, ¿acaso me estoy haciendo insensible?, con eso dicho Sally dejo que sus emociones se rindieran a lo más profundo de su mente, y miro el resto de sus heridas,

\- puso su única mano en su pecho, dando un ligero salto al sentir una pulsada de dolor, tenias 2 costillas rotas, después reviso todas las cortadas en su cuerpo viendo que no eran muy grabes, pero aparte de su brazo faltante lo peor fue su pierna derecha, tan solo al estar sentada podía sentir como el hueso estaba separado del apéndice, además de que su muslo tenía uno de sus huesos saliendo y para terminar su tobillo esta total mente en el sentido contrario,

\- Sally suponía que cualquier doctor le diría que se tendría que amputar, sino fuera que ella era la única que podía tratar sus heridas, dando suspiro trato todas sus cortadas con sus escasos suministros médicos,

\- fuera de la cueva que se ubicaba en la cima de una montaña, que sería imposible para mochos escalar, una lince antropomórfica de color gris estaba flotando mirando a Sally en el interior de la cueva intentando quitarse el chaleco con su único brazo,

\- esta lince tenía su pelaje de color gris, los extremos de las orejas además del pelaje de los pies hasta las rodillas y de la punta de sus manos hasta los codos son de color café, y su rostro cuenta con una franja a lo largo del puente de la nariz así como uno debajo de cada ojo, sus ojos eran de color azul marino, y su cabello negro era largo y llegaba hasta su espalda, con algunos de los mechones sobre sus hombros, para su atuendo, traía una playera gris oscuro, un Shorts gris oscuro, calcetines gris claro y unos tenis negros con adornos grises, este ser era el más allá del todo, el ser que mato al todo, pero este avatar fue creado por lo más cercano que tiene a una amiga, para que pudiera interactuar con mortales, por así decirlo,

\- el mas allá del todo desvió la mirada para ver el paisaje de pesadilla, y después miro hacia arriba y usando su poder en constante crecimiento vio como este infierno comenzó,

\- con la muerte de casi todos los freedom fighters,

\- (hace 5 meses)

\- solo han pasado uno 14 días desde que chip volvió a su invernasion, y toda parresia ir bien ya que el dr eggman dejo atacar, por alguna razón estuvo inactivo, las razones, aún desconocidas, pero todo se fue a la basura cuando…

\- (en el sky patrol,)

\- durante la mañana todos despertaron por un fuerte grito, corriendo fuera de sus habitaciones y corrieron dentro de la sala de reunión, solo para ver a Sonic en la sala de reunión cubierto de sangre, vieron a tails en una de las sillas con una cara de horror, al parecer de el vino el grito, pero lo que horrorizo a los freedom fighters fue ver a Sonic de espaldas con la cabeza del dr eggman sostenía en una de sus manos ensangrentadas, Sally de forma temerosa se acercó a Sonic,

\- so..Sonic que has hecho, Sally pregunto un poco asustada por la cabeza de su enemigo en la mano de su amigo,

\- Sonic la miro aterrando más a los freedom fighters, al ver que la parte blanca de sus ojos ahora eran negras, y el color verde ahora eran rojo sangre, edemas de las lágrimas de sangre,

\- Sally comenzó a caminar lenta mente hacia atrás mientras decía, Sonic tus... tus ojos, que… que te paso,

\- Sonic solo sonrió mostrando unos enormes corinillos afilados, mientras decía, estoy más que bien Sally, porque ahora yo soy dios,

\- jeje, bien por ti, ¿eso creo?, rotor respondió, bastante inquieto, al ver a Sonic de ese estado,

\- Sally vio a bunnie levantando a tails y cargándolo hacia ellos,

\- gracias rotor, pero ahora con dr eggman muerto los freedom fighters destruiremos al cáncer de universo y más allá, hablo Sonic con una enorme sonrisa retorcida,

\- ¿de qué cáncer hablas sugar-hog?, no somos precisamente buenos doctores, dijo bunnie mientras junto con Antoine intentaba calmar a tails, el pobre zorro estaba todo pálido, probablemente por el susto,

\- jeje, no me refiero a ese tipo de cáncer bunnie, respondió Sonic mostrándole su colmilluda sonrisa a bunnie, que tuvo que cubrirle momentánea mente los ojos de tails para no asustarlo más,

\- entonces… ¿de qué cáncer hablas, sugar-hog?, bunnie pregunto mientas Antoine con su brazo libre sacaba de forma discreta su espada,

\- hablo de todos los humanos en este planeta, Sonic respondió dando una risa macabra,

\- ¡¿espera que?¡, Sally perdió su temor y fue cambiado por valor,

\- ¡Sonic! no puedes matar a todos los humanos de mobius, es atroz, es…,

\- Sally nunca termino porque un rayo golpeo a Sonic mandándolo hacia la pared, en frente de los sorprendidos freedom fighters, Nicole en su estado Overclocked se materializo,

\- ¡Nicole! ¡Que estás haciendo!, porque atacas a Sonic, amy grito, que solía estar congelada de miedo por la apariencia de Sonic, pero ver a Nicole atacando su amor la saco de su congelamiento,

\- Nicole miro a todos los freedom fighters y grito, ¡ese no es Sonic!, !ESE¡, ¡NO!, ¡ES!, ¡SONIC!,

\- ¡maldita i.a!, todos de la sala vieron como Sonic se levantó del suelo y miro a todos,

\- estaba dispuesto a dejarlos unirse a mí, pero al ver que no pueden controlar su esclava artificial, no me dejan de otra, y por cierto llámenme Sonic exe, para que no me digan que no tengo sentido del humor, todos vieron como la sonrisa loca del ahora llamado Sonic exe, cambio a una sonrisa asesina,

\- ¡ahora los matare a todos!, con eso dicho Sonic exe corrió hacia los freedom fighters, pero amy y Nicole fueron más rápidas al reaccionar,

\- Nicole levanto una barrera de energía donde Sonic exe choco, posterior mente amy usando su enorme martillo golpeo al erizo demoniaco, mientras gritaba,

\- lo dije una vez, y lo dijo otra vez, ¡puedo con cualquier Sonic!,

\- rotor sacudió la cabeza y agarro una llave de tuercas de sus cinturón, y miro a Nicole,

\- Nicole toma a tails y a Sally y sácalos de aquí, yo y el resto detendremos a Sonic lo más que podamos,

\- Nicole asintió mientras bunnie de daba a tails con su brazo orgánico, mientras convertía el robótico en un cañón disparándole a Sonic que estaba forcejeando con amy, Antoine saco su espada y cargo hacia Sonic exe, pero el erizo poseído atrapo a Antoine por el cuello levantándolo del suelo, bunnie corrió hacia Sonic exe para ayudar a su esposo, pero el demonio golpeo a la coneja hacia la pared dejando grietas en ella, Sally materializo sus cuchillas e iba atacar también pero Nicole la sujeto de mano apagando una de sus cuchillas y comenzó a correr por los pasillos de la nave,

\- ¡Nicole que estás haciendo!, todo los de más están allá tras peleando con Sonic, Sally grito intentando zafarse del agarre de Nicole, pero sin resultados, ya que Nicole aun sin una estrella roja sobrecargándola su forma holográfica era muy fuerte, y en este estado resultaría imposible para Sally zafarse de ella,

\- Sally ya lo dije, y el mismo lo dijo, él no es Sonic, Nicole respondió aun con tails en su brazo libre, el zorrito al escuchar el nombre de su hermano mayor sacudió la cabeza saliendo del estado de shock y miro a Sally atreves del hombro de Nicole,

\- tía Sally, Nicole tiene razón ese no es mi hermano mayor, Sally al ver al zorro sonrió y le dijo al pequeño,

\- tails que bueno que estés bien, ¿ahora dime que te paso?, ¿porque gritaste tan fuerte?,

\- tails aun en el brazo de Nicole respondió,

\- bueno yo estaba haciendo lo de todos los días, me pare 30 minutos antes que todos ustedes para iniciar todos los sistemas del spy patrol, pero Sonic apareció gusto a mi lado, ya con esa apariencia y con la cabeza de eggman, dijo algo sobre activar la alarma contra incendio, pero media la cabeza diciendo la sostuviera y por eso mi grito,

\- Sally vio un poco de sangre en los guantes de tails,

\- sí y yo ya avía visto a Sonic atuendo raro, Nicole continuo, la noche anterior escuche sonidos raros en el cuarto de Sonic, pero no pude entrar para ver ya que el miedo no me dejo, fue hasta las 6 de la mañana cuando los sonidos se calmaron, pero cuando entre lo único que vi fue el típico desorden de Sonic, intente revisar su cuarto, pero 10 minutos después salió tails de su cuarto,

\- bueno eso explica los gritos los tails, ¿pero donde estabas Nicole mientras Sonic nos asustaba con colmilluda sonrisa?, sally pregunto aun mirando a la Holo lince,

\- bueno cuando Sonic reapareció sentí algo raro en él, pero no pude ver que era, por lo que fui a la sala de máquinas busque nuestro otro anillo rojo, cando lo encontré y lo conecte en mi computadora pude ver lo que real mente era esa cosa que controla a Sonic, y solo puedo decir que no mentía cuando dijo que él era dios ahora,

\- espera quieres decir que con lo que están peleando ahora, ¿¡es un dios?!, y me sacarte de hay un sabiendo que podíamos estar ayudando, ¡ahora mismo!, Sally exclamo al enterarse que sus amigos estaban en peligro,

\- no te preocupes tía Sally, lo más seguro es que ya lo contuvieron con éxito los demás, además amy puede con cualquier Sonic, tails dijo guiñándole el ojo a Sally, a lo que iba a responder, pero un fuerte temblor que sacudió el spy patrol,

\- antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo roto atravesó la pared cercana, Nicole soltó la mano de Sally que aprovecho para correr hacia el mecánico,

\- Sally se arrodillo al lado de rotor mientras decía preocupada, ¿¡rotor estas bien!?,

\- a lo que él respondió poniéndose de pie aun con la llave de tuercas en su mano, Sally noto que rotor tenía barios moretones alrededor de su cuerpo junto con carias cortadas en su cara, edemas de que le faltaba un colmillo,

\- rotor miro a Sally junto con tails y Nicole, y puso una cara de enojo,

\- ¡Nicole que estás haciendo aquí!, te dije que sacaras a Sally y a tails de qui,

\- Sally se acercó a rotor y comenzó a decir, pero rotor estas herido no podemos dejarte qui, y que hay de los demás, tampoco podemos de garlos qui,

\- tía Sally tiene razón, no podemos dejar amy, Antoine, y bunnie, dijo tails que logró zafarse del brazo de Nicole,

\- rotor miro las caras suplicantes de Sally y tails, levanto la cabeza para ver a Nicole que estaba mirando a la dirección donde se escuchaba una pelea,

\- Nicole, rotor comenzó mirando a la lince Overclocked, Nicole al escuchar su nombre miro a rotor ignorando por el momento las exclusiones que se escuchaban a pocos pasos de ellos, rotor se acercó a Nicole poniendo sus dos manos en los hombros de la lince Overclocked, dejando caer temporal mente su llave de tuercas,

\- Nicole escucha, por favor saca a la princesa Sally acorn y a miles prower de qui, y no te lo pido solo como capitán del spy patrol sino también como freedom fighters y como amigo, que no importe cuanto los dos intenten oponerse por favor sácalos de qui,

\- Nicole miro a rotor por un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza, y poner una cara seria,

\- este bien rotor lo hare, Nicole dijo poniendo una cara seria y mirando a tails que hico lo mismo,

\- ¡esperen no vamos a dejar a nadie y, AHH!, Sally no pudo terminar ya que Nicole la levanto en sus brazos como solía hacerlo Sonic y corrió por el casillo,

\- ¡no Espera!, ¡ROTOR!, Sally grito mientras estiraba la mano hacia rotor que levanto su llave de tuercas y le dio un pulgar arriba a Sally mientras se a legaba en los brazos de Nicole, junto con tails volando a su lado,

\- rotor miro el agujero por donde avía salido, y con una cara decidida camino atreves de el hacia la pelea que se escuchaba,

\- en uno de los pasillos del spy patrol cerca de una ventana que daba vista a una de las alas de la nave, el trio corrió por el pasillo, bueno más bien par llaqué Sally intentaba saberse de los brazos de Nicole Overclocked, incluso intento gruñirle a Nicole, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un adorable chillido de ardilla,

\- ya cálmate Sally, rotor me pidió que te sacara de qui, dijo Nicole ya un poco frustrada por la constante lucha de la princesa,

\- ¡no me importa!, nuestros amigos podrían morir, ¡así que suéltame Nicole!, Sally gruño aun retorciéndose en los brazos de la lince dando pequeños gruñidos,

\- la lince pensó que ya tuvo suficiente, así que miro a Sally lista para mostrarle a la princesa quien es el depredador en esta nave,

\- Sally eso no es gruñir, empezó Nicole atrayendo la atención de sally y también de tails,

\- ¡esto si es gruñir!, con eso dicho la lince doblo sus orejas mostro sus colmillos y le dio a unos centímetros de la cara Sally un muy fuerte gruñido bestial, que parresia más al rugido de un león que el gruñido de un lince,

\- Sally se calmó al instante y se encogió de miedo al no conocer este lado de Nicole,

\- tails un poco asustado de Nicole intento calmar las casas,

\- am…., Nicole tiene razón tía Sally, solo estamos siguiendo el plan de contingencia, tails dijo volando a lado de las dos chicas,

\- plan…, ¿plan de… de contingencia?, ¿qué plan de contingencia?, Sally pregunto calmándose por el momento del susto,

\- Nicole un poco triste al tener que asustar a su amiga, pensó que al ver que Sally dejaría de intentar zafarse si la mantenía distraída con algo comenzó a explicar deteniendo se el medio del pasillo,

\- después de que casi derivan el spy patrol la primera vez, decidimos hacer este plan de contingencia, en el peor de los casos, comenzó Nicole

\- ¿y cuál sería el peor de los casos?, pregunto Sally, ya más calmada,

\- es de que crema, yo, y por supuesto tú, estuvieran dentro del spy patrol si llegara a estrellase, respondió tails,

\- por lo que todos decidimos, sin tu permiso que en ese caso o similares, sacaríamos a todos los menores de edad de la nave, aun en contra de su voluntad, termino Nicole,

\- ¿y eso que tiene que ver con mijo? Soy la líder de los freedom fighters, se supone que yo debería que darme en lugar de todos ustedes, Sally dijo confundida,

\- por dos razones, la primera porque aparte de tails eres la segunda menor de edad qui, ya que crema sigue con su madre junto con big, la segunda razón es porque si Sonic exe nos mata tu eres la única que podría encontrar la forma de detenerlo, ¿¡y por cierto no creas que no he notado que has estado intentando zafarte de mí!?, Nicole respondió reacomodando a sally en sus brazos ya que la ardilla está a pocos deslices para zafarse de ella, y la lince estaba segura de que si Sally lograba liberarse correría hacia la pelea,

\- pe… pero yo, Sally intento responder, pero savia que tenía razón, ya que apenas cumplió 16 años hace 5 días, incluso su amiga bunnie ya tiene 18 años, pero con que ella es la única que puede detener a Sonic no estaba muy segura,

\- tails vio la cara de tristeza de su tía, a lo que intento consolarla, tía Sally yo,

\- WHA-BOOM¡,

\- tails nunca termino ya que una enorme eclosión hico temblar toda la lave, y el trio bio cierto martillo de cierta eriza rosada, atravesar la pared y clavarse a unos centímetros de la cara de tails, pero cuando Sally estaba a punto de preguntar si el zorro estaba bien, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó acompañado, con Amy saliendo de un costado de la nave sostenido las manos de Sonic exe con las suyas, el trio vio a través de la ventana de la nave, como el demonio y la eriza se estrellaban en el ala del spy patrol,

\- amy al chocar con el ala puso sus dos piernas en el estómago de Sonic exe empujándolo fuera de ella, Sonic exe callo unos pasos de distancia de Amy, y en un borrón azul oscuro, el erizo endemoniado estaba de pie, Amy se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia él, Sonic exe igual se lanzó hacia Amy a una velocidad mayor, pero el demonio se sorprendió al ver que Amy esquivo su golpe y retrajo un puño,

\- de regreso en el pasillo donde el trio bio la pelea en el ala de la nave, creyeron ver todo moverse en cámara lenta cuando el puño de Amy golpeo la cara de Sonic exe, pero cuando todo parecía comenzar a moverse a velocidad normal tails casi cayó al suelo y Nicole dio un grito de sorpresa cuando dejó caer a Sally al suelo mientras con las dos manos levanto una barrera en frente de ellos, cuando una onda de choque rompió la ventana, lanzando trozos de virio a la barrera,

\- ¡desde cuando Amy es tan fuerte!, pregunto Sally sorprendida mientras se ponía de pie a lado de Nicole,

\- eh… bueno Amy siempre fue muy fuerte, tails comenzó mientras veía como un enorme circulo de grietas al derredor de los dos erizos,

\- ¿de qué hablas tails?, Nicole pregunto mientras desvanecía la barrera, y sujetaba la mano de Sally como precaución, ya que estaba segura de que si no lo hacía Sally se lanzaría contra Sonic exe, como hiso cuando el spy patrol fue casi invadido,

\- bueno solo lo sabemos Sonic, Amy, y yo, pero de todos modos Amy siempre fue muy fuerte, incluso yo hice su martillo, está diseñado para amortiguar sus golpes, incluso sus guantes están hechos para que sus manos no se rompan si un día tiene que pelear con sus puños como ahora,

\- antes de que Nicole o Sally pudiera responder escucharon un fuerte grito, Sally fue la primera en mirar la dirección del grito y al ver que algo rosado venía muy rápido empujo a Nicole fuera del camino que a su vez empujo a tails, cayendo los tres al suelo, cuando de la ventana rota entro Amy estrellándose contra la pared, el trio bio el estado de Amy y se horrorizaron al ver que la sangre salía de sus orejas, boca, nariz, e incluso los ojos como si fueran lágrimas, además de que cuando Amy se deslizo de la pared al suelo dejó una mancha de sangre en la pared, Amy sacudió la cabeza y se levantó, pero al ver al atrio, noto por la esquina de su ojo un borrón azul acercándose y les grito, ¡CORRAN!,

\- después de gritarle al trio, Amy logro atrapar la cara de Sonic exe estrellándola con la pared que avía chocado antes, y comenzó a correr hacia la dirección contraria del trio, desgarrando la pared con la cara de Sonic exe mientras corría, cuando Amy junto con el erizo endemoniado salieron de vista Nicole que aún seguía en el suelo cuando Sally la empujo se levantó, miro como tails tomaba es vuelo y antes que Sally pudiera seguir a Amy Nicole la tomo de nuevo de la mano y comenzó a correr hacia el hangar de la nave,

\- cuando llegaron tails apretó el botón que abría la entrada del spy patrol, Sally vio alrededor del hangar al ver que al parecer la pelea ya vía pasado por a qui, ya que todo estaba destrozado con quemaduras en las paredes, marcas de jarras y cuchillazos en el suelo, incluso el tornado estaba partido a la mitad, Nicole camino hacia una de las casillas rotas que solía estar en una paredes forzando a Sally a seguirla ya que la lince todavía sostenía su mano, y Sally sintió adormecimiento en su mano que Nicole sostenía,

\- am… ¿Nicole parias soltar mi mano por favor?, ya casi no la siento,

\- Nicole miro a Sally que supo de inmediato que le iba a decir la lince Overclocked,

\- no Nicole, no voy a salir corriendo en el momento de que me suertes,

\- Nicole puso una cara seria mientras soltaba la mano de sally y respondió, no te quitare mi ojo digital de encima, pero solo iba a decir que, si podías sostener tails en el momento de que salgan de la nave, ya que solo que un paracaídas aun funcional, las orejas de Sally se doblaron en su cabeza mientras veía que todos lo paracaídas están de una forma simple de decirlo destrozados, menos el que sostenía Nicole,

\- tails podrías ir a buscar una correa o algo parecido, Sally le pregunto a tails mientras comenzaba a ponerse el paracaídas,

\- estoy en eso tía Sally, respondió tails comenzando a buscar entre los escombros del hangar, pero en el camino encontró uno de sus aparatos, erra su perro robot t-pup que estaba apagado pero aun intacto, tails miro atrás de él viendo que Nicole se asomaba fuera de la nave, probablemente asegurándose de que no allá escombros cayendo, también vio a su tía Sally intentando caminar lentamente legos de Nicole, solo para que la lince Overclocked sin mirarla sujetara la cola de la ardilla listada, y con un fuerte tirón la jalara a su lado, tails miro a t-pup y lo activo,

\- el pequeño robot abrió sus ojos, pero antes de que diera un yip yap de alegría por ver a su creador tails le tapó la boca,

\- escucha y-pup ve y busca la computadora de Nicole, y por la en la caja fuerte, después ve a mí laboratorio y tráeme el proyecto que emos estado trabajando, pero hazlo en silencio,

\- t-pup al ver que su creador quería que no hiciera ruido asintió y comenzó a escabullirse fuera del hangar, después de unos segundos tails encontró un cinturón con un broche, ya con el cinturón en sus manos tails camino hacia las dos chicas,

\- encontré esto tía Sally, te servirá, tanto Nicole como Sally vieron como tails se acercaba a ellas cuando llego con las dos le entrego a sally el cinturón,

\- Sally vio el cinturón y después a Nicole y comenzó, bien Nicole solo sujetemos esto a talis y después puedes darme tu computadora y así podemos, Sally nunca termino al ver que Nicole no tenía consigo su computadora también noto que la lince daba una mirada triste, Sally supo al instante lo que ocurría,

\- no…, Sally comenzó a sacudir su cabeza, no…, Sally comenzó a soltar lágrimas, ¡no vamos a dejarte a ti también!, Sally decía, sujetando a Nicole desde los hombros,

\- Nicole soltó una sola lagrima y abrazo a Sally mientras comenzaba,

\- Sally lo siento por haberte gruñido antes, yo solo…

\- eso no importa Nicole, sé que lo hiciste solo para asustarme, para que dejara intentar ir a pelear contra Sonic, Sally continuo aun llorando,

\- pero no es excusa….. desde que tuve la capacidad de sentir emociones reales… aun cuando todavía no era capaz de tener una forma física…. te he visto más como mi hermana, que como mi dueña, que fue la única forma en que te vi cuando el doctor ellidy me entrego a ti,

\- yo… Nicole nunca supe, Sally cero los ojos mientras se separaba de Nicole,

\- Sally aun con los ojos serados comenzó a asegurar el cinturón al para caídas, Nicole al ver que sally no les prestaba atención levanto a tails del suelo y selo acerco y le susurró al oído,

\- tails sé que puedes volar, pero necesito que te asegures de que Sally se aleje de del spy patrol lo más que puedas, tails asintió a tiempo llaqué Sally termino de asegurar el cinturón y miro a Nicole mientras comenzaba,

\- segura que no podemos ir a buscar tu computadora, Sally tubo como respuesta un estruendo que hiso temblar la nave,

\- Nicole le sonrió a la princesa mientras sujetaba a tails en el cinturón, que a su vez empujo sutil mente a Sally hacia la puerta abierta del hangar dando ligeros empujones al piso con sus colar,

\- cuando Nicole termino de sujetar a tails Sally instintiva mente envolvió sus brazos en el torso del zorro,

\- Nicole, Sally pregunto, a lo que Nicole respondió,

\- solo no me odies por esto…. hermana, Nicole sujeto el cordón del paracaídas y lo galo provocando que Sally junto con tails fueron arrastrados fuera del spy patrol,

-Sally intento sujetar los frenos del paracaídas pero los frenos quedaron atorados en los cables que sostenía el paracaídas, el par vio como el spy patrol se alegaba lentamente de ellos, con humo saliendo de varios agujeros, vieron por unos segundos cuando un fuerte exclusión se vio en la parte de árida de la nave saliendo de ahí Antoine abrazado a bunnie, antes de chocar contra el techo de la nave, la pareja se levantó y tomaron poses de combate con Antoine sosteniendo su espada en frente de él y con bunnie convirtiendo su brazo en un cañón, tanto Sally como tails vieron que bunnie y Antoine tenían heridas sangrantes en todo el cuerpo, también notaron que a bunnie le faltaba un pedazo de una de sus orejas, la pareja espero a que algo saliera del humo pero en lugar de salir un erizo endemoniado salió rotor volando hacia la pareja, Antoine empujo a bunnie fuera del camino pero al hacerlo rotor callo fuera del spy patrol, bunnie intento activar sus propulsores para ir por él, pero al intentarlo chispas salieron de las piernas robóticas, bunnie llano podía volar, la pareja casada solo podía ver como rotor caía a su muerte,

\- ¡ROTOR!, tails y Sally gritaron a ver como rotor se caía la nave, Sally sujeto la cabeza de tails y desvió su mirada, con una mano mientras aun lo sujetaba con el otro brazo, tails vio un pequeño objeto volando hacia él, después de unos segundos vio a t-pup volando a su lado dando yip yap al llegar con tails, Sally al ver el perro robot soltó la cabeza de tails dejando que el zorro hablara con su mascota,

\- t-pup hiciste todo lo que te pedí,

\- yip yap, t-pup larra asintiendo la cabeza metálica,

\- ¿qué le pediste a t-pup tails?, Sally le pregunto al zorro en sus brazos,

\- solo algunas cosas tía Sally,

\- Sally iba a preguntar más pero un fuerte grito atrajo la atención de los dos mobians, a la nave, vieron como amy salió del techo creando un nuevo holló en el spy patrol, después de unos segundos Sonic exe salió del abejero y miro al resto de los freedom fighters y dijo,

\- bien solo quedan cinco, pero lo admito son fuertes, Sonic exe puso una sonrisa maniaca, pero yo lo soy más, con eso dicho Sonic exe corrió a una gran velocidad y por unos segundos se movió más lento cuando paso entre bunnie y Antoine, pero mientras pasaba la pareja parecían recibir golpes por todos los ángulos, cuando Sonic exe se detuvo la pareja dio un fuerte grito de dolor antes de caer al suelo,

\- ¡BUNNIE!, ¡ANTOINE!, tails grito y furria lleno rostro, y voltio a ver a t-pup,

\- t-pup activa el Sonicbuster, t-pup asintió y un compartimiento se abrió de su estómago, y un par de guantes y botas metálicas salieron acompañadas con una mochila con dos cohetes, el aparente traje se mantuvo flotante en frente el par en paracaídas, que en lugar de bajar lentamente subía más llaqué los contantes estallidos de los motores del spy patrol los elevaban más, tails levanto la cabeza y miro a Sally con una cara seria mientras decía,

\- Sally suéltame, Sally quedo sorprendida al ver el traje y por la petición del zorro, pero poco después la mirada de sorpresa de Sally cambio por una de terror a ver que tails soltó su cinturón, la princesa asustada sujeto más fuerte a tails temiendo por su seguridad,

\- ¡tails que estás haciendo!, Sally grito apretando más al zorro,

\- Sally no voy a quedarme viendo como matan a mis amigos, y a mi hermana mayor, ¡así que suéltame!,

\- ¡no!, ¡No voy a soltarte!, Sally respondió, negándose de soltar a tails,

\- grrr, no me dejas otra opción, t-pup libérame, tails dio la orden y el perro abrió la boca rebelando una lengua con un taser en la punta,

\- Sally vio con inquietud como t-pup se movía de tras de ella, antes de dar un grito de sorpresa cuando t-pup dio una descarga en su espalda, gusto en la zona donde su chaleco y Shorts no cubrían,

\- ¡hay!, Tails has que t-pup deje electrocutarme, Sally dijo después de que t-pup le diera otra descarga esta vez de tras de una de sus rodillas,

\- no hasta que me sueltes, tails respondió mientras doblaba sus orejan, real mente le dolía tener que herir a su tía Sally así,

\- ¡no voy a sol…!, ¡HAAAY¡, Sally dio un fuerte grito y sacudió sus piernas intentando alegar a t-pup de ella, ya que el perro robot le dio una poderosa descarga en su cola, a subes haciendo que la princesa con cola chamuscada apretara con toda su fuerza a tails,

\- ¡HAA¡, tía Sally me estas sofocando, tails también grito obviamente fingiendo, pero tristemente Sally se lo creyó,

\- Sally dio segundo grito soltando a tails pensando que lo estaba lastimando,

\- tails al estar libre comenzó a girar sus colas y logro poner su mano en uno de los guantes que se ajustó a la mano de tails, después las botas con el aparente jetpack y el segundo guante le colocaron en el los otros mientras des zorro, ya con el traje puesto tails miro a Sally que lo miraba con una cara suplicante, silenciosamente diciéndole, por favor no vallar, morirás, no me ajas esto,

\- tails no pudo más y hablo, tía Sally, Nicole y yo te mentimos,

\- qu… que, Sally pregunto sorprendida,

\- ¡sí!, nunca hubo un plan de contingencia,

\- pe... pero todo lo que dijeron,

\- el verdadero plan era llevarte lejos si un día Sonic se hacía malo,

\- ¿de qué hablas tails?, y porque llamaste tu traje Sonicbuster,

\- es en caso de dark Sonic,

\- Sally recordó lo que ocurrió con las esmeraldas del caos falsas, y, a dark Sonic,

\- así que arme este traje en caso de que dark Sonic se saliera de control, pero creo que este caso es lo suficientemente cerca,

\- pero tails porque todos están tan interesados en protegerme,

\- ¡porque no queremos perderte otra vez!, tails grito, y dio un suspiro y continuo,

\- todos…. Yo…. No puedo, no podemos perderte otra vez, Nicole y yo no lo soportaríamos, no de nuevo, no… soy… no somos…. tan fuertes, tails comenzó a llorar mientras continuaba,

\- desde que recuperamos nuestros recuerdos de la línea alterna, y recordamos a mecha Sally hemos estado planeando como protegerte en caso de que algo atentara tu vida, porque no queremos ni siquiera imaginar como seria la vida sin ti, especial mente Nicole, ella siempre lloraba cada vez que hacia una simulación de los posibles eventos que podrían cavar con tu vida, dark Sonic siendo uno de ellos, el plan era simple, Antoine, bunnie, y amy, entretenían a dark Sonic mientras rotor iba por los trajes y Nicole y yo te alegábamos lo más que podíamos, pero con rotor muerto solo quedo yo, para usar este traje para intentar derrotar a dark Sonic,

\- Sally quedo sorprendida, y con lágrimas vagando por su rostro y con voz entrecorta, pregunto,

\- yo…. Yo… en serio…. Soy tan…. importante para todos ustedes,

\- tails le dio una cálida sonrisa y respondió, no te dijo tía solo porque me justa como suena, los freedom fighters no somos, solo un equipo de luchadores, somos familia, y Nicole te lo dijo para ella eres su hermana, con eso dicho tails voló a la lucha limpiándose las lágrimas con su guante, y poniendo una cara de determinación, mientras Sally solo pudo estiras su mano hacia tails, silenciosa mente susurrando, no…. No vallas, miles,

\- de regreso a la lucha, Sonic exe sostenía a Antoine del cuello con una mano mientras bloqueaba los puñetazos de amy con la otra, con bunnie debajo de uno sus pies intentando levantarse, el erizo endemoniado comenzó a apretar el cuello de Antoine y a poner más presión en su pie aplastando poco a poco a la coneja debajo de su él, o lo estaba cuando un borrón naranja choco con el arrastrándolo lejos del spy patrol, cayendo en al suelo por debajo, de la nave, Sonic exe logro quitarse el borrón que resultó ser tails, el erizo diabólico miro el traje del zorito y rio,

\- ¡jajajaj!, bonito traje cachorrito, tevés muy tierno en él, pero todavía no es Halloween,

\- el ojo de tails tintino al escuchar que era tierno, el zorro armado voló hacia Sonic exe mientras gritaba, ¡ESTO TE PARESE TIERNO!,

\- tails logro concertar un fuerte golpe en el estómago de erizo, acompañado con una pequeña onda de choque, ¡harrr! El erizo gruño puniendo una de sus garras en su estómago, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo tails golpeo la cara de Sonic exe, el erizo se recuperó en el aire y voló hacia tails, que logró esquivarlo, pero noto que el erizo estaba volando,

\- ¡en serio puedes volar!, el zorro grito, mientras Sonic exe intento golpearlo, pero tails cruzo sus brazos y un escudo de energía en forma de burbuja envolvió a tails, cuando Sonic exe golpeo el escudo tails extendió sus brazos expandiendo el escudo lanzando a Sonic exe en el aire, tails voló hacia el rebasándolo, cuando Sonic exe estaba a punto de llegar a tails, el zorro retrajo un puño y golpeo a Sonic exe en el estómago creando una potente onda de choque, tails sin perder tiempo comenzó a dar constantes golpes, comenzando con una patada en el estómago seguido con un puñetazo en un costado en su cabeza, y terminado un golpe de dos colas, en la cabeza de Sonic exe mandándolo hacia el suelo,

\- el erizo se levantó del cráter que creo al chocar y miro al zorro,

\- bueno eres fuerte, veo que tendré que ponerme un poco serio,

\- Sonic exe cargo contra tails pero el zorro logro hacerse a un lado, pero el erizo dio un giro intentando golpear a tails con su ante brazo, pero tails intercepto el antebrazo de Sonic exe con el suyo, creando un atronador, ¡SHACKS!,

\- Sonic exe intento golpear a tails con su brazo libre pero el zorro trapo el golpe con su mano abierta, después Sonic exe retrajo el brazo que uso para golpear a tails por primera vez, y lo uso para golpear la cara de tails que a su vez bruzo los dos brazos enfrente de él,

\- todas estas acciones fueron acompañadas con atronadores ¡SHACKS!, cuando las ondas de choque llegaron con los dos luchadores los forzó a separarse,

\- Sonic exe miro confundido a tails y pregunto,

\- ¿porque peleas con mijo cachorro?, ¿podrías haberte ido con la princesa Sally y salvarte?,

\- tails bajo la guardia por unos momentos para responder,

\- ¡¿por qué peleo?!, simple, ¡porque son mi familia!, sé que pude a verme ido con tía Sally, ¡pero no puedo quedarme viendo como asesinas a familia sin hacer nada!,

\- ¿porque dices que son tu familia?, no son tus padres, no son tus hermanos, no son de la misma sangre, ¿por qué estás dispuesto a morir por ellos?, Sonic exe respondió mirando al spy patrol donde Antoine, bunnie, amy y Nicole estaban mirando con preocupación a tails, escuchado lo que decían, Sonic exe los escucho decir,

\- tails, todos del spy patrol dijeron con voz de preocupación, el erizo miro a la dirección de Sally y la escucho de sir lo mismo,

\- tails,

\- Sonic exe miro de nuevo a tails a lo que el zorro continuo,

\- poseíste el cuerpo de Sonic por lo tanto tienes sus recuerdos, así que recuerdas como desde que tengo memoria pensaba que mis padres estaban muertos, por eso considero a mis amigos como mi familia, aun después de que recupere a mis padres, todavía considero a mis amigos como mi familia, ¡y por eso mientras un quede vida en mi cuerpo!, ¡voy a seguí peleando!,

\- por unos segundos no pasó nada, y bunnie miro a tails en el aire susurrándose a sí misma,

\- tails,

\- parecía que esas palabras eran una señal, ya que tails no tuvo tiempo de ni siquiera gritar cuando Sonic exe voló a una velocidad deslumbrante entregándole un poderoso golpe en la mandíbula de tails, mandándolo a variaos metros por encima de las nubes acompañado con una atronadora onda de choque,

\- cuando tails perdió velocidad Sonic exe apareció enfrente de él poniendo su garra en la cara del zorro, comenzando a empujarlo a una gran velocidad hacia el suelo, tails intento golpear el pecho de Sonic exe con una mano mientras con la otra intentaba hacer que lo soltara, pero sin resultados, el zorro sintió el viento contra su nuca mientras el suelo se acercaba a gran velocidad, incluso escucho y sintió como su cuerpo rompía la barrera del sonido, vio que el suelo estaba a unos segundos y miro la cara de Sonic exe, pero por lo raro que sonara no vio una cara diabólica que le estuvo dando a todos los demás, sino una mirada de tristeza y arrepentimiento, y llegó a pensar que las lágrimas de sangre no eran solo estéticos,

\- antes de llegar al suelo tails creyó escuchas a Sonic exe decir,

\- lo siento cachorro,

\- ¡WHA-BOOM¡,

\- una enorme explosión lleno el bosque donde volada el spy patrol dejando un enorme cráter detrás,

\- ¡TAILS!, los freedom fighters restantes gritaron preocupados por su amigo, Nicole que se materializo en el techo de la nave miro preocupada en cráter humeante,

\- por unos segundos no pasó nada, pero una bola cubierta de humo salió volando de la zona del imparto, y se estrelló contra el spy patrol, al chocar el humo se dispersó rebelando a Sonic exe pero extrañamente en lugar de tener una sonrisa macabra, tenía un cara tristeza, Nicole comenzó a sollozar al pensar que tails avía muerto pero todos incluso Sonic exe se sorprendieron cuando un segundo objeto salió volando, chocando a unos centímetros de Sonic exe, pero cuando el humo se disipo todos los freedon fighters se horrorizaron al ver el lugar donde el brazo derecho de tails tenía que estar, en su lugar un muñón desgarrado y torcido estaba,

\- ¡tails tu brazo!, amy lloro al ver el estado del cachorro,

\- tails pareció ignorarla mientras cargaba hacia Sonic exe, el erizo lo esquivo pero tails puso su único brazo en el suelo y comenzó a girar golpeando a Sonic exe, mandándolo un metros hacia tras, Sonic exe se levantó y corrió hacia tails que puso su único brazo enfrente de él, cuando Sonic exe choco contra el haciendo una onda de choque que casi tira a todos, tails dio un fuerte cabezazo a Sonic exe asiéndolo retroceder, tails aprovecho para apuntar su única mano hacia el erizo mientras una bola de energía comenzó a materializase, Sonic exe miro a tails que al ver lo respondió,

\- como dije, yo no me rendiré, ¡mientras todavía quede vida en este cuerpo!,

\- con eso dicho tails disparo un enorme rayo de energía envolviendo al erizo, pero tails vio como Sonic exe comenzó a caminar a través del rayo,

\- no…. ¡No voy a rendirme!, tails gimió al ver que Sonic exe estaba a unos sentimenteros de él,

\- cuando Sonic exe llego hasta el sujeto su mano cortando el rayo, después sujeto a tails por el cuello rebatándolo del suelo a unos metros del techo del spy patrol, Sonic exe miro al zorro ahogándose mientras levantó una mano con garras y le dijo,

\- lo siento, con eso dicho Sonic exe atravesó el estómago de tails y lo dejo caer contra el suelo,

\- ¡TAILS!, todos del techo gritaron, Sonic exe miro al resto y comen son a caminar hacia ellos, Antoine y bunnie lograron llegar a donde estaba amy, bunnie levanto a amy y la abraso de forma protectora mientras Antoine suponía en frente de ellas, Nicole igual se acercó a amy y la abraso de forma protectora a ambas chicas,

\- Sonic exe miro a Antoine y dijo, valla abecés tienes valor,

\- a lo que Antoine respondió con todo el valor que le quedaba, protegeré a mi esposa, también a amy rose y a nuestra compañera Nicole, con toda la fuerza de voluntad y de mi alma,

\- que admirable, Sonic exe respondió levantando los brazos sobre la cabeza,

\- Antoine extendió sus brazos y cero los ojos negándose a moverse, pero antes de que Sonic exe bajara los brazos se escuchó un fuerte grito,

\- ¡NOOOOO!,

\- repentinamente el brazo de tails se envolvió alrededor del torso de Sonic exe, y con un poderoso un impulso tails voló hacia el cielo aun sujetando a Sonic exe, Nicole se levantó del suelo y miro hacia riba, a subes Sally que ya solo podían ver puntos de colores del spy patrol , también miro hacia riba reconociendo el punto naranja y azul como Sonic exe y tails, y ambas chicas gritaron a la vez,

\- ¡TAILS!,

\- en el espacio por encima del planeta, se logró ver como tails aun arrastrando a Sonic exe, pero tails vio en su guante un medidor de energía, de un costado de Sonic exe tails bio como la batería del traje estaba a punto de acabase, al igual que comenzaba a congelarse y a sofocarse por el vacío de espacio, así que con un impulso de energía de sus votas dio la vuelta apuntando a la tierra, y desvió toda la energía en los propulsores y se lanzó hacia el planeta, usando a Sonic exe como escudo del reingreso a la atmosfera, pero Sonic exe logro soltarse y los dos luchadores comenzaron a pelear, mientras ambos eran envueltos en fuego cayendo al planeta,

\- de regreso con en el sky patrol, bunnie y amy lograron levantarse ignorando el dolor de sus adoloridos cuerpos, pero bunnie tuvo que usar como apaño a su esposo Antoine, mientras amy usaba como apoyo a Nicole, que seguía en su estado Overclocked pero al parecer la energía de la estrella roja comenzaba agotarse, porque Nicole parpadeaba de su forma Overclocked a su forma normal, pero con cada parpadeo la nave se tambaleaba, tal parece que lo único que mantenía el spy patrol en el aire en el estado que estaba, era el poder de Nicole Overclocked, paro mantener una nave tan grande como el spy patrol es un poco de mesiado para una sola estrella roja,

\- Nicole, Antoine comenzó, tal vez deberíamos aprovechan que nuestro zorrito genio, llevo a Sonic exe legos, para ir a buscar tu computadora y después abandonar la lave, e ir por la princesa Sally, ya que no parece que puedas mantener la nave en el aire por más tiempo,

\- sugar estoy de acuerdo con tijo, pero no podemos abandonar a tails, no retiro lo dicho, ¡no puedo abandonar a mi hermanito con ese monstruo!, bunnie dijo mirando con preocupación el cielo, amy, Nicole, y Antoine, viraron también con preocupación el cielo recordando todo lo que dijo tails sobre que los veía como su familia también,

\- antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, todos vieron hacia riba cuando escucharon un estampido sónico, y vieron como una bola de fuego cayendo a gran velocidad, mientras se acercaba vieron a tails envuelto en llamas con su único ano en el pecho de Sonic exe, usándolo como escudo de la mayoría del fuego que envolvían a ambos,

\- ¡no!,

\- todos del spy patrol dijeron en voz baja sabiendo que tails no sobreviviría el imparto,

\- Sonic exe vio detrás de él viendo que ya solo quedaban unos metros para chocar con el suelo y miro a tails con una cara sin expresión, y el zorro lo escucho decir,

\- ojalá descanses en paz cachorro, antes de desaparecer, tails solo tuvo tiempo para ver su mano vacía y mirar hacia el spy patrol diciendo sus últimas palabras,

\- lo siento, yo falle, una última lagrima salió del ojo de tails antes de finalmente chocar,

\- ¡WHA-BOOM¡, una colosal explosión acompañado con onda de choque desgarro la montaña donde choco,

\- el spy patrol casi es derivado del cielo junto con los que estaban en el techo, pero Antoine y Nicole clavaron su espada y lanza de dos puntas al suelo, evitando caer de la nave junto con amy y bunnie que sujetaban con fuerza, Sonic exe apareció en el techo de la nave pero los demás lo ignoraron, y también ignorando su dolor del cuerpo cuando amy y bunnie se soltaron de lo que las apoyaban y se acercaron a la orilla de la nave, mientras Antoine desvió la mirada incapaz de ver, Nicole temblorosa mente camino hacia la orilla aun parpadeando entre formas, cuando las tres chicas llegaron a la oriya de la nave miraron donde solía ver una montaña ahora solo un enorme cráter humeante, en el centro del cráter se podía ver un pequeño cuerpo humeante y sin vida de miles prower,

\- Sonic exe cero los y se dijo así mismo,

\- van dos, faltan tres y Nicole no cuenta, Sonic exe abrió los ojos y miro el cráter donde ya hacia tails, y continuo, no debiste meterte en mi camino cachorro,

\- ¡MALDITA RATA!,

\- Sonic exe miro de tras de el para ver a Amy corriendo hacia él, con furria asesina en sus ojos,

\- ¡esto es por tails y rotor!, amy grito antes de dar un poderoso golpe,

\- KA-THUNK!,

\- Amy le dio un poderos golpe en la cara de Sonic exe, pero el golpe fue demasiado poderoso, ya que la mano de Amy estallo incapaz de soportar la fuerza del golpe, también la montaña que estaba detrás de Sonic exe simplemente fue borrada, y el spy patrol casi es partido a la mitad,

\- Sonic exe se tambaleo por la fuerza de imparto, después de dar unos pasos hacia tras logro estabilizarse, el erizo endemoniado bio detrás de él viendo la montaña que fue borrada, después miro a la eriza rosa, viendo que ella estaba de rodillas sosteniendo el muñón ensangrentado que era su mano, también vio lagrimas mescladas con sangre vagando por el rostro de Amy, pero no eran de dolo, eran de tristeza, Sonic exe levanto una garra y apunto con la palma abierta a hacia Amy, comenzando a cargar una esfera de energía negra, pero antes de que pudiera disparar, escucho en segundo grito,

-¡mataste a mi hermanito¡,

\- Sonic exe miro hacia tras solo para ver un puño de acero golpear su estómago, pero al igual que el de Amy, su puño estallo, pero esta vez Sonic exe ni siquiera se movió, el erizo vio a bunnie con una cara de tristeza y furia, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una lanza dos puntas se colocó en el cuello de Sonic exe, la lanza levanto al erizo en el aire y después lo hiso chocar de cabeza contra el suelo, Sonic exe logro levantarse viendo a Nicole sosteniendo la lanza, ella también tenía lagrimas vagando por su rostro, pero lo que sorprendió al demonio fue ver que Nicole le daba una mirada de muerte,

\- pero cuando se puso de pie, recibió un corte profundo en la espalda seguido por otros tres más,

\- grrrr, Sonic exe gruño retrocediendo, viendo que los cortes fueron cortesía de Antoine, cuando retrocedió sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda antes de que un puño saliera de su pecho, el dominio giro su cabeza solo para ver la cara de furria de Amy, antes de que lo levantara en el aire y después lo estrellara de frente contra el suelo, Sonic exe intente levantarse pero Amy lo revolvió al suelo ya que su puño seguía dentro de él, también sintió como la espada de Antoine se clavó contra unos de sus brazos,

\- grrrr, Sonic exe volvió a gruñir intentado usar su segundo brazo para levantarse, pero bunnie convirtió lo que quedo de su brazo robótico en una cuchilla, y lo uso para atravesar el segundo brazo de Sonic exe,

\- el erizo intento levantar la cabeza, pero una lanza de dos puntas se clavó de los dos lados de su cuello regresando al erizo al suelo,

\- Sonic exe miro detrás de él viendo a Antoine con su espada clavada en su brazo izquierda, junto con bunnie con su brazo en forma de cuchilla haciendo lo mismo, también vio como Amy lo sostenía al suelo con su único puño a través de su cuerpo, y por último a la lince Nicole con su lanza en su cuello, sonic exe miro como todos de daban una cara de muerte acompañado con lágrimas de tristeza, él erizo les sonriendo y les dijo,

\- real mente amaban a ese cachorro, ¿verdad?, pero no se preocupen, al matarlo lo salve de vivir toda su vida como un mutante de dos colas, ¿probablemente ni siquiera lo quieren sus padres?, por algo siempre está con ustedes, ¿no lo creen?, así que no tienen por qué agradecerme, ¡jeje!,

\- después de eso, Sonic exe podía jurar que escucho como algo se rompía dentro de los freedom fighters restantes,

\- tanto Antoine, bunnie, y amy miraron a Nicole, y los tres gritaron a la vez,

\- ¡Nicole estrella la nave!, ¡MATA A ESTA RATA!,

\- Nicole no lo dudo y con una mirada de puro odio, mando una orden mental haciendo que los cohetes del spy patrol se activaron, impulsando la nave hacia el suelo,

\- antes que el spy patrol se estrellara, Sonic exe escucho a los freedom fighters restantes gritar con odio puro,

\- ¡MUERE!,

(minutos antes con Sally),

\- Sally vio como tails se estrelló contra el suelo, no tuvo tiempo de gritar el nombre de tails cunado la onda expansiva la derribo del aire, Sally vio como el suelo se acercaba peligrosamente rápido, así que cero los ojos esperando el imparto, pero unos segundos después sintió un tirón en su espalda, lentamente Sally abrió los ojos viendo que estaba a unos sentimentero del suelo, con él para caídas atorado en un árbol, al ver que solo eran unos metros Sally se soltó del paracaídas cayendo perfectamente en el suelo, ya en el suelo miro a la dirección de donde se estrelló talis, preocupada por el zorrito comenzó a correr hacia esa dirección, pero una segunda onda de choque la lanzo a varios metros hacia atrás callando de espaldas en una roca, Sally se levantó gimiendo poniendo una mano en su espalda, y no ayudo de mucho que su cintura allá sido electrocutada, también todavía le dolía su cola ya que hay recibió una descarga mayor, Sally vio que la roca donde choco era muy alta por lo que en peso a escalarla, cuando llego a la sima vio el spy patrol volando hacia el suelo, Sally vio con horror cuando el spy patrol choco contra el suelo acompañado una enorme eclosión, Sally callo de rodillas y miro con lágrimas en sus ojos las conuclas de humo,

(tiempo presente),

\- el mas allá del todo volvió la cabeza, para ver la cueva, la chica ya avía parchado todos sus cortes, en la boca de Sally estaba un pedazo de madera con su chaleco envuelto, también bio que la pierna estropeada de Sally ya estaban todos los huesos en su lugar, al parecer estuvo mordiendo el trozo de madera mientras se volvía a como dar los hueso, el sudor y el jadeo constante lo confirmaba, además de que escucho sus gritos ahogados mientras veía como murieron los freedom fighters, el más allá del todo bio a Sally sostenía una botella de alcohol destapada por unos momentos, después miro a su muñón, y sudor comenzada a bajar de nuevo por su rostro,

\- valla eso sí que le va a doler, el mas allá del todo pensó, pero vio algo subiendo por el costado de la montaña, bueno parece que es hora de que me muestre, el mas allá del todo peso antes de flotar hacia la entrada de la cueva,

\- Sally miro la botella de alcohol con inquietud y después al muñón que solía ser su brazo, mientras pensaba,

\- esto va a doler, y mucho,

\- Sally dio un suspiro antes de volver a mirar la botella, dio un trago antes de poner la botella sobre hombro y cero los ojos, comenzando a jadear una y otra vez, pero al hacerlo no escucho el oso zombi que entro en la cueva, Sally estaba a punto de verter la botella de alcohol sobre su muñón, pero en gruñido la izo abrir los ojos, gusto a tiempo para que un oso sin labios y con los ojos con cataratas la sujetaba en su pierna no herida, y la arrastrara hacia él,

\- ¡HAAAAAA¡, Sally grito de miedo viendo como el oso zombi metió su pie en su boca, Sally apenas logro sacar su pie de su bota antes de que el oso diera la mordida, el oso al no saborear la sangre escupió la bota ya destrozada y sujeto a Sally de su pierna herida, que intentaba alcanzar su anillo cuchilla que dejo en la mesa junto con su guante,

\- ¡HAA!, ¡HAAAAAA!, Sally grito de miedo y de dolor mientras el oso apretaba su pierna herida, pero logro alcázar su chaleco recordando lo que avía dentro, lo que es clicaría porque tiene un sabor metálico en su boca,

\- Sally saco del chaleco un revolver de seis disparos, pero ya solo le queda un tiro,

\- Sally puso la pistola en la frente del oso, ella estaba a punto de disparar, pero vio una segunda figura detrás del zombi, Sally estaba sin opciones, si le disparaba al oso se quedaría sin balas para defenderse de lo que estaba detrás del oso, Sally quito la pistola de la cabeza del zombi y la puso en la suya,

\- ¡prefiero yo misma terminar mi vida!, ¡que ser comida viva por unos o dos zombis!, Sally pensó lista para dispararse,

\- pero el zombi oso comenzó a flotar forzándolo a soltar la pierna dañada de Sally, que vio como el oso fue desintegrado sin dejar rastro, Sally vio la segunda figura acercarse a ella, a lo que ella comenzó a arrastrase hacia tras con su pierna sana, y con la pistola apuntando hacia la figura,

\- bonita bienvenida, la figura hablo, Sally quedo sorprendida, por la voz, la bombilla del techo de la cueva se encendió, iluminando la cueva revelando la apariencia de la figura,

\- ni… Nicole, Sally dijo con crecientes alegría mientras bajaba la pistola al suelo, pero después noto que no era Nicole, si era una lince pero no era Nicole, además que la lince estaba levitando a unos centímetros sobre la tierra, pero la sonrisa cambio a una cara de duda al escuchar que Sally le dijo Nicole,

\- espera… ¿Nicole?, lo siento pero te equivocaste de lince, la lince hablo mientras aterrizaba en el suelo y camino hacia Sally, y levantando la mano, la princesa comenzó a flotar del suelo hacia la cama al fondo de la cueva, y con suavidad la vago sobre el colchón,

\- ¿entonces quién eres o que eres?, Sally pregunto sin saber con quien está ablando,

\- bien te lo diré, el ser hablo bruzando los brezos, y puso una cara seria y serró los ojos,

\- soy lo que está más allá del fin, más allá del inicio, más allá del tiempo, más allá del espacio, más allá del infinito, yo soy,

\- a la lince le abrió los ojos, rebelando una pupila que parresia tener constelaciones en su interior, y un aura fantasmal cubrió su forma,

\- ¡el más allá del todo!,

\- Sally miro por unos segundos al mas allá del todo por unos segundos, antes de mirarlo con picardía y hablar,

\- y dime, o gran más allá del todo, jeje, en serio creíste que te iba a creer tan fácilmente, jeje, de que eres aparentemente un ser omnipotente, jeje, he visto mejores ilusiones en salones, jeje, pero aun así aun así gracias por salvarme del zombi, jeje, y por hacerme reír de nuevo, jejeje, jaja, no he reído en meses, jeje, ¡hay mi estómago!, Sally puso su única mano en su vientre dando más risita, pero por erros izo de masía presión sobre una de sus costillas rotas,

\- ¡hay mis costillas!, Sally dejo de reír y gimió de dolor, mientras hacía muecas y roblaba sus orejas contra su cabeza,

\- ¿espera… no me crees?, ¿y que hay de mis ojos?, ¿y del aura a mi alrededor?, y del foco prendido sin generador, el mas Alla del todo pregunto con curiosidad, mientras señalaba una de sus manos en sus ojos, y su otra mano en el aura que aún lo cubría, y miro al foco encendido y el generador apagado,

\- no… no te creo, Sally respondió ya un poco más calmada, y continuo, o estas asiendo alusiones, o en realidad estoy dormida, o el zombi me comió y estoy muerta, y también está la posibilidad de que ya me volví loca, y en realidad no estás aquí, y solo te imagino porque al parecer extraño más a Nicole que al resto de mis amigos, y…. a mi…. papi,

\- ¿pe… pero tu estómago y tus costillas?, si estas muerta o dormida no beberías sentir dolor,

\- Sally miro al más allá del todo con una cara triste y después desvió la mirada,

\- perdóname si soy desértica,

\- el más allá del todo miro a Sally con tristeza sabiendo que si aún pudiera Sally estaría redamando lágrimas de tristeza, por unos segundo ninguna de las dos no dijo nada, hasta que se le ocurrió algo al más allá del todo,

\- bueno, el mas allá del todo comenzó, y camino hacia sally y sujeto con suavidad su pierna herida, y la levanto a casi su máxima altura, y continuo, si no estoy aquí entonces puedo dejar caer tu pierna sin que te duela, ¿verdad?,

\- Sally no la miro, pero comenzó a sudar,

\- bueno, el mas allá del todo dijo antes de dejar caer la pierna que callo en colchón,

\- por dos segundos no pasó nada, pero Sally cero los ojos con fuerza, una de sus orejas comenzó a tintinear, después comenzó a morderse el labio, y sujeto con su única mano la tela del colchón casi arrancadora, Sally no pudo más, abría los ojos y dio un fuerte grito,

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!,

\- Sally comenzó a gemir y a dar golpes en el colchón con el puño, después de unos segundos se calmó, y dolorosamente miro al mas allá del todo que estaba cruzado de brazos, y le dijo,

\- está bien si eres real, pero pudiste, no sé, pellizcarme la nariz, jalarme una oreja, ¡o arrancarme un pelo de mi cabeza!, Sally exclamo señalando su nariz, oreja, y cabello, con su mano,

\- buen punto, el mas allá del todo dijo rascándose la barbilla con un dedo,

\- grrr, pero a todo esto, porque te vez así, si eres lo dices ser no deberías verte diferente, ¿por favor responderme?, Sally pregunto ya muy segura de que este ser es real,

\- el más allá del todo asintió y comenzó,

\- bueno es por yo no tengo forma física, pero todos que me ven tanto dioses como mmm…. ¿mortales?, me ven como lo que consideren la entidad tecnológica más importante para ellos, pero alguien que conozco me sugirió que usara una forma más… estable, por lo que estoy usando un avatar que es casi igual de fuerte que mi verdadero yo,

\- bueno eso lo explica, ¿eso creo?, Sally respondió intentando sentarse, pero no prueba que seas omnipotente, Sally le pregunto logrando sentarse en la cama,

\- bueno, yo nunca dije que fuera omnipotente, Sally estaba a punto de sonrojarse, pero el mas allá del todo continuo,

\- además sobrepaso, ¡por mucho!, la omnipotencia, pero no es momento de probarlo, pero aun puedo hacer cosas pequeñas, el mas allá del todo respondió sonriéndole a la princesa,

\- ¿qué cosas pequeñas?, Sally pregunto dudosas,

\- cosas pequeñas como esto, el mas allá del todo respondió señalando un dedo hacia Sally, lanzando un pequeño rayo hacia ella,

\- ¡AAHH!, Sally grito y cero los ojos cuando el rayo la golpeo, pero Sally no sintió dolor, más bien se sentía, ¿bien?, Sally abrió los ojos para ver que todas sus cortadas se avían ido, y su pierna ya no dolía, Sally sin problemas se levantó de la cama, y dio unas cuantas patadas al aire viendo que estaba totalmente curada,

\- Sally iba a agradecerle, pero no nudo responder, ya que el mas allá del todo puso su mano en su hombro donde aún le faltaba su brazo, y le dijo a Sally con una cálida sonrisa,

\- y también darte una mano, el mas allá del todo comenzó a deslizando su mano por el hombro de Sally, pero cando llego donde el brazo terminada, partículas de luz blancas comenzaron a aparecer condensándose poco a poco en un brazo con forme la mano del mas allá del todo bajaba, Sally jadeo al ver como las partículas generaron un codo, posterior mente un antebrazo, y final mente una mano, que el mas allá del todo deslizo su palma, tanto la nueva palma de Sally como la del mas allá del todo se juntaron, haciendo que las partículas se dispersaron mostrando un brazo completo,

\- Sally no lo podía creer, recupero su brazo, comenzó a mover de forma experimental su nuevo brazo, mientras miraba al mas allá del todo con agradecimiento,

\- y no olvidemos lo más importante, el mas allá del todo dijo antes de lanzar otro rayo de energía a Sally, pero estabas Sally no grito ni cero los ojos,

\- con un ligero destello toda la ropa destrozada y quemada de Sally fue reparada,

\- Sally miro hacia vago para ver que tenía puestas sus dos botas, después miro sus manos viendo que tenía puestos sus guantes blancos junto con sus anillos-cuchilla, después miro su pecho viendo que tenía puesto su chaleco azul,

\- Sally miro al más allá del todo, y le dijo,

\- gracias,

\- no es nada Sally, el mas allá del todo respondió bruzando los brazos,

\- ahora al paso 2, el mas allá del todo hablo mientras levitaba la silla y la puso a lado de la cama sentándose,

\- ¿cuál paso 2?, Sally pregunto sentándose en la cama,

\- el paso 2 que tu duermas, el mas allá del todo respondió, disparando un rayo hacia la cabeza Sally,

\- Sally no tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse antes de caer in consiente al suelo,

\- el mas allá del todo camino hacia Sally y la levanto en sus brazos, la cargo hacia la cama y la acostó sobre ella con suavidad, después materializo un orbe de energía de color dorado en su mano, que hizo flotar hacia Sally, ya con el orbe encima de Sally, el mas allá del todo miro la forma inconsciente de Sally y le hablo,

\- te daré la oportunidad de ser fuerte,

\- después puso una cara seria,

\- y serás la más fuerte,

\- con eso dicho el orbe entro en Sally, cubriendo su forma en energía dorada por unos segundos, antes de desaparecer, el mas allá del todo después camino fuera de la cueva mirando el mundo destruido enfrente de él, cruzado sus brazos puso una cara seria y hablo anidien en particular,

\- no dejare que se repita los sucesos del futuro que tuve que destruir, tuve que alterar el tiempo mismo para a reblar las cosas, ahora muchos seres casi tan poderosos como yo me odian hasta la muerte, por lo menos ya no tendré casarlos.

(memoria del más allá del todo, fragmento de archivo, futuro roto, parte desconocida,)

\- en lo que solía ser ciudad mobotropolis, ahora una ciudad en ruinas, una figura caminaba entre los escombros, esta figura se tropezó cayendo al suelo con un doloroso gemido, soltando una computadora con la pantalla rota, abolladuras en todas partes y un anillo nebro fundido en un soporte, la figura gateo asía la computadora, mostrando quien era la figura,

\- Nicole tomo su computadora y dolorosamente se puso de pie, sosteniendo con cuidado su computadora dañada, Nicole miro alrededor mientras salía de un callejón entrando en la calle principal, Nicole miro hacia en pequeño cráter en el medio de la calle, Nicole dio un grito de terror y corrió hacia el cráter, en el cielo rojo comenzó caer gotas de lluvia mientras Nicole se detuvo en frente del cráter, la lince callo de rodillas y lágrimas comenzaron caer de sus ojos, mirando el cráter solo pudo decir una palabra mientras la lluvia inundaba ligera mente el cráter,

\- no…. No…. Sally, final mente Nicole no pudo más y grito,

\- ¡SALLY!, ¡NNNOOOO!,


	2. capitulo 2

Nota del autor, descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de nada todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, menos mis personajes, lean primero mi historia, el más allá del todo,

\- antes de empezar tengo que decir una cosa,

\- ¡PUDRANSE HATERS!, cometas suicidio colectivo, o no seque, pero dejen en paz al personaje de sonic the hedgehog, Sally acorn, esta historia es mi manera de insultarlos, dándoles donde más lo encabrona, al terminar este capítulo sabrán porque, les mandaría más insultos, pero no sé si esta permitido en esta página,

\- para los que quieran una historia más "viva" les dejo una canción de fondo, les parecerá familiar ya verán donde usarla,

\- hans zimmer - flight (man of steel),

\- bueno en pesemos,

\- capitulo dos, vuelo,

\- afuera de la cueva había una tormenta, truenos se escucharon legos y cerca, mientras la lluvia caía, dentro de la cueva, Sally se detorsión sobre el colchón bañada en sudor, en su interior en las profundo, sus átomos lenta mente tomaron un color dorado, en su mente las muertes de sus amigos repetían una y otra vez, en su ADN partículas blancas entraban en él, cambiando su color a dorado acompañado un brillo cubriéndolo, los truenos se escucharon mas fuertes, las palabras de Sonic exe se escucharon acompañados con los gritos de sus amigos, ¡YO!, las células comenzaron a brillar con forme el aura se expandía a otras células, ¡SOY!, cada vena, tendón y arteria de su cuerpo brillaban expandiéndose hasta llegar a su columna vertebral, que subió hasta llegar al cerebro, ¡DIOS!,

(por la mañana)

\- Sally se despertó mirando al techo de piedra y tierra de la cueva, a la que ya estaba acostumbrada a lo largo de los meses, por unos momentos solamente miro al techo, pensando que todo lo que avía pasado, sobre ella perdiendo su brazo, siendo atacada por un oso zombi, y por supuesto, la lince llamada, el más allá del todo, que supuestamente sobrepasaba la omnipotencia, era solo un sueño, o por lo menos eso pensó, ya que cuando giro la cabeza miro al mismo ser, sentado en la silla gusto a lado de la cama, Sally noto unas cosas diferentes de la lince, el aura ¿divina?, cubría su forma, y sus ojos se veían como cuando se presentó por primera vez, con constelaciones dentro de su pupila,

\- ¡hola!, el mas allá del todo saludo, sonriéndole a Sally, que giro la cabeza hacia el otro lado pensando,

\- ahora que ya no me duele todo el cuerpo, y ya no estoy tan cansada puedo pensar lo realmente raro que es este chico, ¿o chica?, ¿o dios?, ¿o fantasma?, bueno lo que sea,

\- en realidad, térmicamente soy un androide, el mas allá del todo dijo sobresaltando a Sally,

\- ¡sal de mi mente!, Sally grito al ponerse de pie de un salto, pero al hacerlo en lugar de caer al suelo, el salto la izo estrellar se en el techo con la cabeza dejando unas grietas, cuando Sally regreso al suelo callo sobre su espalda, y miro las grietas que dejó en el techo, pero noto que no le dolió el golpe, si lo sintió, pero no le dolió,

\- el más allá del todo la miro y con una cara de leve enojo, se cruzó de brazos y le dijo,

\- ¿¡ten cuidado!?, no vayas a romper los auriculares y las gafas de piloto que te puse,

\- Sally confundida puso una de sus manos sobre sus orejas sintiendo algo duro y metálico en ellas, Sally más confundida puso su otra mano en sus ojos sintiendo una gafas sobre ellos aun mas confundida se quitó los auriculares, inmediatamente arrepintiéndose, ya que cuando se quitó los auriculares, comenzó a escuchar a varas millas de distancia, escucho una fábrica incendiándose, escucho a docenas de zombis gimiendo, escucho las alarmas de una planta de energía nuclear, escucho a Sonic exe roncando aparecer durmiendo, junto con muchas cosas más,

\- Sally gimió de dolor, cubriendo sus orejas, dejando caer los auriculares al suelo, también acerco sus piernas a su pecho, poniendo su frente en sus rodillas, aun cubriendo sus orejas que le comenzaron a doler mientras más sonidos llegaban, pero dos segundos después todo los sonidos se fueron, Sally lentamente levanto la cabeza descubriendo sus orejas, viendo una cúpula cubriéndola, Sally sintió algo tocando su hombro, giro la cabeza para ver al mas allá del todo arrodillado a su lado mirándola con una ligera sonrisa,

\- ¿estas mejor?, el mas allá del todo le pregunto comenzando a acariciarle la cabeza,

\- Sally le sonrió de regreso y le respondió,

\- si lo estoy, pero, Sally miro al mas allá del todo con molestia, ¿¡pero que me hiciste!?,

\- que te hace pensar, ¿qué te hice esto?, es mas allá del todo le pregunto con sarcasmo, Sally le dio un leve gruñido y comenzó,

\- o no lo sé, qué tal que, después de que me curaste y me revolviste mi brazo, me noqueaste, y ahora me despierto y salto más alto, no me dolió el golpe con el techo, y por su puesto ahora oigo casi todos los ruidos del planeta, así que te vuelvo a preguntar, qué. Me. Hiciste.

\- bien me atrapaste, el mas allá del todo respondió poniéndose de pie, y si fui yo quien te izo eso, pero no por malas intenciones, el mas allá del todo comenzó poniendo sus brazos de tras de ella, dándole la espalda a Sally,

\- lo único que hice fue darle a tu cuerpo el poder que ya tiene tu corazón, tu espíritu, y tu voluntad,

\- Sally lo miro por unos segundos, antes de suspirar, serrar los ojos y sacudir la cabeza, está bien te lo creeré por ahora, pero que son estos auriculares, y estas gafas Sally pregunto levantando los auriculares, con una mano mientras con la otra levanto las gafas sobre su cabeza,

\- no te recomiendo que ajas eso, el mas allá del todo dijo sacudiendo un dedo,

\- Sally supo halo que se refería, ya que cuando levanto las gafas sus ojos comenzaron a doler, ya que comenzó ver atreves de las cosas, ver a largas distancias, y cuando intento mirar al suelo, la tierra comenzó calentarse hasta cristalizarse, intento mirar su mano y comenzó a ver atreves de el pero dos puntos negros comenzaron a parecer en su mano, y Sally dolorosa mente sacudió la mano ya que le comenzó a quemar, pero al hacerlo desvió la mirada provocando que se quemara sus rodillas, su vientre y su otra mano, Sally cero sus ojos con fuerza y se puso de nuevo las gafas, y con cuidado fario sus ojos de nuevo, viendo que ya no veía atreves de las cosas, y que llano quemaba lo que vía, ya con su visión normal vio que el suelo se cristalizo, tan bien vio que su mano tenía dos agujeros que atravesó su guante, dejando dos quemaduras en su pelaje, después miro sus rodillas su vientre y su otra mano, viendo que se dejó un camino de pelaje quemado, pero antes que pudiera por lo menos gemir de dolor, las quemaduras se desvanecieron, Sally miro al mas allá del todo sabiendo que fue ella, que la miro sonriéndole,

\- tal vez deberías ponerte los auriculares antes que baje la barrera, el más allá del todo dijo, a lo que Sally respondió levantando del suelo los auriculares,

\- ya sin inconvenientes Sally final mente miro los auriculares, que parecían sus orejas solo que metálicas, además de ser unidas por una parte parida una diadema, Sally se los puso sobre su cabeza asiendo que sus orejas embonen dentro de las versiones metálicas de las mismas, después se puso de pie que a su vez el más allá del todo bajo la barrera,

\- ¿espero no verme ridícula con esto?, Sally pregunto poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, a lo que el mas allá del todo respondió materializando un espejo grande en frente de ella,

\- Sally se miró al espejo, las gafas de piloto eran de color azul, haciendo que combinara bien con sus anillos-cuchilla, y los auriculares embonaba bien con sus orejas perdiéndose en su cabello, parecía que sus orejas eran robóticas, una ultima cosa que noto, es que sus ojos ahora tenían un brillos tenue, pero solo en la pupila, a ella no siempre le preocupo tanto su apariencia, tenía que admitir que se veía, bien, con su ropa habitual casi se veía como un super héroe, solo le faltaba una capa, pero como si fuera una señal el cuello de su chaleco brillo y comenzó a extenderse bajando por su espalda, y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a sus tobillos, cuando el brillo se desvaneció, una capa azul unida a su chaleco estaba cubriendo su espalda, Sally miro la capa por unos segundos antes dé mirar al mas allá del todo con molestia, a lo que respondió,

\- trata de no hablar tus pensamientos en voz alta, podría mal interpretarlo, y por cierto, como ya tienes la paraciencia super héroe, porque vamos aun logar mas "tranquilo" para que te acostumbres a ser lo, más o menos,

\- ¿espera que?, Sally solo pudo decir esas palabras, antes de desaparecer y reaparecer en una zona congelada,

\- Sally miro a su alrededor, mirando las millas y millas de nieve, mientras el viento ondeaba su capa,

\- hmmmm, ¿dónde estamos?, las orejas de Sally se crisparon, y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, ¿y dónde estás?,

\- detrás de ti, Sally lo escucho en forma de un susurro detrás suyo, a lo que se dio la vuelta viendo al más allá del todo,

\- que mal, esperaba asustarte, el mas allá del todo dijo doblando sus orejas hacia tras, a lo que Sally puso sus manos en sus caderas y respondió con una ligera sonrisa,

\- Sonic exe estuvo haciendo lo mismo con mijo tantas beses que llano me afecta, pero por que nos trajiste qui, Sally pregunto señalando con una mano su alrededor, a lo que el mas allá del todo respondió,

\- es para que entrenes con tus nuevos poderes,

\- ¿poderes?, ¿qué poderes?, Sally pregunto muy confundida, a lo que el más allá del todo continuo,

\- sí, lo que real mente te ice fu darte poderes, ahora tu cuerpo es más fuerte, más rápido, y sentidos ultra sensibles, como ya debiste darte cuenta, y todo ese poder proviene de una energía que ahora eres capaz de usar de forma natural, de echo tu visión láser es una salida descontrolada de esa energía, aunque solo eres pasas de usar lo básico, ya aprenderás a usarla de forma más eficientes, pero vasta de explicaciones es hora de que aprendas a pelear con lo que ya tienes, empieza con correr, que tal hasta esa montaña, el mas allá del todo señalo una montaña a lo legos,

\- qué te parece, a las tres, el mas allá del todo dijo levantando tres dedos,

\- es…. Está bien, Sally dijo inclinándose para correr,

\- uno, Sally comenzó a fijar su vista hacia la montaña,

\- dos, Sally tenso todo su cuerpo,

\- ¡TRES!, el mas allá del todo grito, y Sally salió disparada como si fuera lanzada por un cañón, creando una rebaja de viento,

\- el mas allá del todo miro a la dirección hacia donde fue Sally, y se dijo para si misma,

\- tal vez deba ir a ver, con esas palabras el mas allá del todo se desvaneció,

\- ya que a la dirección a donde fue Sally, se vio como algo choco contra la montaña antes de derrumbarse,

(segundos ante)

\- la princesa Sally corrió con todas sus fuerzas, viendo que se movía a una gran velocidad, miro sus piernas viendo que eran desenfoques azules, después miro su alrededor viendo que todo pasaba más rápido de lo que podía ver, Sally cero los mientras pensaba,

\- Sonic, es así como, ¿siempre ves?, ¿al correr?, los pensamientos de Sally fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió su cara chocar con algo grande, y en un momento Sally estaba corriendo y al siguiente una montaña callo sobre ella,

\- el mas allá del todo reapareció flotando a unos metros viendo las toneladas de rocas regadas por todas partes, miro hacia un lugar en especifico y levantó la mano, de entre los escombros salió una princesa sujetada por una fuerza invisible de su chaleco,

\- valla pensaba que las gafas no te estorbarían para ver, el mas allá del todo dijo mientras bajaba a Sally a unos metros de los escombros,

\- es realidad no me estorban, solo me distraje, Sally respondió mientras se sacudía la nieve,

\- bien ya quedo claro que fue suficiente entrenamiento común, es hora de que aprendas a pelear, el mas allá del todo dijo mirando Sally que una miro de preocupación,

\- ¿y como se supone que aja eso?, Sally pregunto un poco inquieta, a lo que al mas allá del todo respondió,

\- muy fácil, solo atácame,

\- que…. ¿Qué?, Sally dio unos pasos atrás, sacudiendo las manos en frente de ella,

\- no…. No te atacare, Sally dijo a lo que el mas allá del todo respondió con una cara seria, que puso los pelos de punta de la ardilla,

\- solo hazlo,

\- muy…. Muy bien, Sally respondió tomando una pose combate, altivando sus anillos- cuchilla,

\- no te servirán tus anillos ahora Sally, y lo sabes, el mas allá del todo dijo bruzando los brazos, a lo que Sally vacilando apago sus anillos,

\- bien, ¡ahora atácame!, el más allá del todo dijo en voz alta, a lo que Sally respondió corriendo hacia él, a una velocidad extrema que con facilidad el mas allá del todo équido y puso un pie en el camino, haciendo tropezar a Sally, cayendo al suelo con su capa sobre su cabeza,

\- Sally se levantó y de nuevo corrió hacia el más allá del todo a una velocidad mayor, que de nuevo la esquivo con facilidad igual puso su pie asiéndola tropezar de nuevo, pero cuando Sally estaba a punto de caer denuedo al suelo, puso sus manos en suelo y giro como un trompo, el mas allá del todo logro esquivarla, saltando unos metros, pero se sorprendió de lo rápido que Sally estaba acostumbrándose a sus nuevos poderes, pensando como acelerar esto le pregunto a la princesa,

\- oye Sally, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?,

\- ¿qué seria?, Sally respondió, intentando darle una patada, que atrapó con una mano,

\- ¿cómo perdiste el brazo?, el mas allá del todo dijo esquivando un golpe,

\- ¿quieres saber como perdí mi brazo?, Sally respondió, intentando dar una segunda patada, que el más allá del todo la atrapo, pero en lugar de soltarla la levanto de cabeza, colgando de su pie, el mas allá del todo puso su cara en frente ella y le dio un pellizco en su nariz, a lo que Sally gruño, asiendo sonreír al más allá del todo, que comenzó a decirle mientras la bajaba,

\- ¡si!, ¡¿tu adorable brazo de ardillita?!, ¿¡que dan ganas de decir que ternurita!?,

\- al escucharlo Sally se sonrojo tanto, que parecía haberse convertido en una echidna,

\- ¡jeje!, te pareces a knuckles,

\- no…. No me digas adorable, ¿pero por que quieres que te diga como perdí mi brazo?, ¿no podrías singlemente verlo?, ¿no que eras mas que omnipotente?, Sally dijo intentando desviar la conversación dejando de pelear por uno momentos,

\- sí lo soy, pero prefiero, escucharlo de ti, pero no te detengas, ¡sigue peleando!, el más allá del todo respondió incitando a Sally a que sigua peleando,

\- está bien, Sally comenzó a contarle como perdió su brazo mientras cargaba hacia ella,

(última misión de Sally, ciudad mobotropolis, castillo acorn, 11:00 pm)

\- en la sala del trono del castillo acorn, cerca del trono una losa del suelo comenzó a levantarse, mostrando ser mas grueso de lo que perecía, pareciendo mas un enorme ladrillo, ya cuándo el ladrillo estaba en su punto máximo, se escucho un fuerte jadeo cuando el ladrillo se movió hacia un lado, después de unos segundos una mano en guantada salió de una orilla del ladrillo, en pujando la loseta aun lado, después una segunda mano en guantada Salió sujetándose en el borde del agujero junto con otra mano, se escucharon gemidos mientras las dos manos se aferraron con fuerza a las orillas, hasta que final mente la cabeza de Sally salió del hoyó, después de unos momentos su torso salió, ya con su pecho libre Sally dio un suspiro recobrando el aliento, dejo caer su cabeza al suelo dando suspiros, después de unos cuantos suspiros Sally puso con fuerza sus brazos en el suelo, y con unos fuerte empujones y gemidos logro sacar su cintura, con unos mas logro sacar sus piernas, sentándose en el suelo, puso sus dos manos en una de sus piernas y comenzó a jalar con fuerza, gimiendo al sentir como sus tobillos se doblaban de más, logrando sacar uno de sus pies, y poniendo sus manos en su otra pierna repitió el mismo procedimiento, logrando sacar su otro pie, ya libre Sally se dejó caer al suelo jadeando de cansancio, pasaron unos minutos y Sally logro sentarse, gimiendo porque con cada movimiento sus articulaciones tronaron, después de unos segundos Sally logro ponerse de pie, pensando para sí misma,

\- ¿cómo es que me costó trabajo entrar por los ductos?, ¿si yo y Sonic solíamos entrar y salir por ahí?,

\- Sally miro al hoyo por donde entro, y puso sus manos en los costados del hoyo, y después levanto las manos, viendo que el hoyo era menos de la mitad del tamaño de su cabeza, y con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza pensó,

\- aunque yo solo tenia 6 años, y Sonic 5 años cuando solíamos usar estos ductos para jugar, probable mente Sonic ya no se acuerda, bueno si sigue dentro de Sonic exe, ¿eso espero?,

\- intento enderezarse, pero una pulsada dolor la izo poner una mano en su hombro y la otra en su cadera, serrando un ojo y mordisquearse el labio con dolor, pensó,

\- nota mental, sé que soy muy flexible, pero nunca lo pongas aprueba a tal extremo, porque dolerá mucho hoy, y mucho más mañana,

\- Sally cero los ojos respiro hondo y con un fuerte crack se enderezo,

\- Sally gimió y miro alrededor y comenzó a caminar hacia el trono con sus articulaciones tronaron al ponerse en su lugar, al llegar al trono puso una de sus manos de forma cariñosa en uno de los respaldos del trono mientras decía con voz triste,

\- papi…. Donde estas, Sally después camino a una de las ventanas y miro la ciudad fuera, mobotropolis no cambio en nada, además de todos los zombis que inundaban la cuidad, estaban en todas partes menos por el castillo, tal vez Sonic exe no quiere ningún zombi en él, Sally miro por ultima ves el trono de su padre antes de irse por uno de los pasillos del castillo,

\- caminando en los pasillos del castillo, Sally miro como todas las banderas fueron cambiada por la cara maniaca de Sonic exe, con la frase de, yo soy dios, en ellas,

\- estas banderas la ponían los pelos de punta, después de pasa por los pasillos y salas Sally logro entrar en las bóvedas del castillo, camino en la bóveda mirando por unos momentos la bóveda donde estaban las esmeraldas del caos, pasando por una más, miro donde bio una enorme puerta blindad que conduciría a los objetos mas poderosos de su familia, la espada y la corona acorn, con ellas Sally esperaba poder enfrentar a Sonic exe o viajar a otras dimensiones en busca de ayuda, Sally noto que la puerta estaba abierta, al entrar vio que, tanto la corona como la estada, ya asían en suelo destrozados, Sally entra mas profundo a la habitación blindada, sin inmutarse por los dos objetos destrozados en el suelo, camino hacia unos de los soportes donde solía estar la espada, mirando de rehogó a los objetos pensando para si misma,

\- espero que Sonic exe no allá notado que estos dos eran falsos,

\- Sally volvió a mirar hacia el soporte de la espada, y con su mano enguantada torció uno de los ganchos haciendo que la pared se deslizara a un lado, rebelando un panel con un detector de retina y de huellas digitales, Sally miro el panel por unos momentos antes de decir con una cara y voz triste,

\- tails, me sorprende que no le dijeras de estos a nadie, ni siquiera a Sonic,

\- Sally sacudió la cabeza y puso su ojo derecho en el escáner,

\- del escáner salió un rayo azul que paso por el ojo de Sally antes de desaparecer, Sally parpadeo su ojo para quitarse la desorientación, y después se quitó un guante lo puso en el panel digital, un escáner paso por su mano, pero Sally dio un salto cuando sintió un pinchazo en la punta de sus dedos, al quitar la mano noto que tenía puntos de sangre en sus dedos, y miro como el panel dio un din de confirmación mientras se deslizaba fuera del camino, mostrando una habitación oculta,

\- Sally camino dentro de la habitación mientras se ponía de nuevo su guante, la habitación estaba total mente vacía he sexto por los dos estantes de Vibrio blindado, que en sus pensión magnética sostenía tanto la verdadera espada acorn como la verdadera corona acorn, Sally camino hacia el estante con la espada e iba a intentar abrirla pero el serojo de duella digital fue cambiada por un candado, Sally activo uno de sus anillos-cuchilla e intento abrirla pero para la sorpresa de la princesa el candado no se abrió, vio el mismo candado en el estante de la corona, intento varia veces abrirlos con sus anillos- cuchilla, pero sin éxito, Sally frustrada salió de la habitación oculta, pensando,

\- Sonic exe debió haber entrando de alguna forma hay, y cambio el serojo por un candado demasiado duro para que yo la rompa, grrrr, tal vez las cámaras de seguridad vieron si esa rata endemoniada tiene la llave o por lo menos donde lo puso,

\- Sally sintió un escalofrió por su espalda, y miro detrás de ella sin ver nada, y con más precaución que con entro comenzó a caminar hacia la biblioteca, o como su padre y el resto del personal del castillo solían llamarlo, el estudio real,

(castillo acorn, el estudio real, 12:00 am)

\- en el estudio real, Sally estaba sentada en frente de una computadora, intentando entrar al sistema, pero sin éxito, ya que la contra seña era diferente,

\- grrr, vamos, Sally gruño intentando por cuarta ves entrar al sistema, pero la cuarta contraseña fue negada,

\- grrrr, Sally volvió a gruñir pero se le ocurrió algo, y escribió en la computadora, chili-dog, y la computadora le dio aseso, Sally sin perder tiempo comenzó a entrar en las cámaras de seguridad, notando que la cámara de la bóveda estaba perdida, así que regreso la grabación a los últimos minutos y reprodujo la grabación, que fue esta mañana a las 7:00am, en el video sebe a Sonic exe saliendo de las bóvedas, sosteniendo una llave, el erizo miro la llave antes de reír, ¡jeje!, pero se detuvo y comenzando a sonreír de forma maniaca, y lenta mente miro a la cámara, Sally comenzaba a asustarse por la mirada que Sonic exe le daba a la cámara, pero Sally noto con un temor aun mayor como el reloj del video comenzaba a acelerarse pero la imagen no cambio, intento serrar el video pero la computadora no respondía, el reloj del video se detuvo y cambio a, en vivo, con Sonic exe todavía mirando la cámara, Sally está apunto de desconectar la computadora, pero Sonic exe desapareció de la imagen dejando una nota atrás, Sally alego su dedo del botón de apagado de la computadora y miro una nota en el piso de donde solía estar Sonic exe, Sally miro más de cerca la nota acercando su cara a la pantalla leyendo lo que tenía la nota,

\- yo soy dios,

\- ¿pero…? ¿qué quiere decir eso?, Sally hablo en voz baja mirando la pantalla a unos centímetros de tocar su nariz,

\- pero repentina mente la cara de Sonic exe apareció en toda la pantalla gritando con su voz demoniaca,

\- ¡YO!, ¡SOY!, ¡DIOS!,

\- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!, Sally grito cayendo de la silla, de cara al suelo, y aun en el suelo ella se puso sus dos brazos sobre su cabeza y cero con fuerza sus ojos temblando de miedo, por unos segundos no pasó nada y Sally temblorosamente abrió los ojos y levanta la cabeza del suelo, para ver la habitación vacía, Sally aun temblando se levantó del suelo, y miro la computadora para ver que la grabación se cero y Sonic exe desapareció, Sally temblorosamente levanto la silla y se sentó en ella, decidiendo continuar su búsqueda, revisando las cámaras de seguridad buscando la llave que vio que tenía Sonic exe, reviso los viejos calabozos, nada, los pasillos, nada, las cocinas, nada, las habitaciones, nada, busco en la cámara que esta fuera de la habitación de su padre, y aunque la puerta estaba serrada vio la luz prendida por debajo la puerta, Sally se llenó de esperanza pensando,

\- ¿¡puede ser que papi este aun aquí!?, Sally decidiendo ir a revisar,

\- pero noto algo raro en una de las cámaras, al abrirlo vio que era la cámara del estudio real, donde ella estaba ahora, en la cámara vio a Sonic exe, parado, de tras, de ella,

\- ¡AAHH!, Sally grito al voltearse activando uno de sus anillos- cuchilla, solo para ver de nuevo una habitación vacía, pero después de unos segundos las luces se apagaron, dejando la pantalla de la computadora como única fuente de luz, Sally aterrada miro la pantalla de la computadora, viendo que la cámara cambio a visión nocturna, mostrando a Sonic exe aun de tras de ella, Sally de nuevo volteo solo para no ver nada, de nuevo miro la pantalla y bio a Sonic exe en la misma posición, volteo de nuevo y no vio nada, miro la pantalla y esta vez Sonic exe no estaba, rápida mente miro detrás de ella viendo a Sonic exe detrás suyo, que le dio un fuerte grito demoniaco,

\- ¡YO!, ¡SOY!, ¡DIOS!,

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!, Sally grito de miedo cayendo al suelo, y comenzando a arrastrarse lejos,

\- ¡jejejejeje!, Sonic exe rio de forma demoniaca mientras comenzó a caminar hacia ella,

\- Sally intento altivar sus anillos-cuchilla, pero no funcionaron, es más, la pantalla de la computadora se apagó, dejando a Sally en total oscuridad solo escuchando las risas demoniacas y los pasos de Sonic exe, cádavas más cerca, Sally siguió arrastrándose mas legos, pero su espalda choca con una esquina,

\- ¡JAJAJA!, Sally escucho las risas de Sonic exe más cerca,

\- ¡JAJAJA!,

\- Sally con terror absoluto se acurruco en una bola, que temblaba y gemía de miedo, y cero los ojos con fuerza, escucho a Sonic exe llegar hacia ella riendo más fuerte,

\- ¡JAJAJAAAAAA!,

\- Sally dio un grito ahogado apretándose en una bola más ajustada, sintió el aliento de Sonic exe en su oreja susurrándole,

\- ¡yo…!, lo sintió en su oreja,

\- ¡soy…!, lo sintió en su cuello,

\- ¡dios!, final mente lo sintió sobre su cabeza,

\- ¡aaaahhh!, Sally dio un último grito ahogado, si aún pudiera llorar probablemente estaría bañada en sus propias lágrimas, pero no pasó nada Sally aun asustada se mantuvo en su bola, por unos segundos mas no paso nada, y por unos más nada, por cinco minutos Sally estuvo en su bola a un temblando de miedo, pasaron otros cinco minutos más y nada, Sally aun muy asustada saco su cabeza de entre sus piernas y la lentamente abriendo los ojos, solo para ver a Sonic exe saltando sobre ella,

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!, Sally dio un fuerte grito de terror, solo para encontrarse en el lugar donde estaba la primera vez que se calló, cuando Sonic exe la asusto en la pantalla, con las luces encendidas, la computadora aun prendida, y sin Sonic exe sobre ella, Sally se levantó del suelo de forma temblorosa y miro pantalla, estaba a punto de sentarse de nuevo, pero la pantalla parpadeo viendo la cara de Sonic exe por unos segundos,

\- ¡aaaahhh!, Sally grito altivando sus anillo-cuchilla y cortando a la mitad la computadora, antes de salir corriendo del estudio real, pero sin darse cuenta de que Sonic exe esta sobre uno de los estantes de libros, y dando una risa malvada se desvaneció,

(castillo acorn, 12:30 am)

\- Sally corrió por los oscuros pasillos del castillo, hacia la dirección de la habitación de su padre, Sally miro hacia atrás por unos segundos, pero al hacerlo se tropezó con una mesa cayendo al suelo, Sally puso una de sus manos en su rodilla que se lastimo al caer, estaba apunto de gemir de dolor, pero creyó escuchar algo detrás de ella, ignorando el dolor Sally se levantó y siguió corriendo, al girar por una esquina vio la habitación de su padre, y sin dudar entro en ella y cerró la puerta de tras,

\- ya en la habitación Sally miro con leve esperanza a su alrededor esperando ver a su padre, pero la habitación esta bacía, Sally al ve esto se recargo sobre la puerta y se deslizo hasta llegar al suelo, ya en el piso Sally reviso su rodilla viendo que tenía un gran raspón en ella pero no lo suficientemente profundo para sacarle sangre, pero si se noto que un parche de su piel esta rasgado, Sally le paso la mano viendo que cada ves que lo hacía el pelo de su rodilla se le caía,

\- Sally de nuevo ignorando él dolor se puso de pie miro de nuevo la enorme habitación de su padre, con maniquís en los lados con diferentes trajes para cada ocasión, un espejo de cuerpo completo, con una gigantesca cama en el centro, Sally miro la cama por unos momentos antes de pensar,

\- este colchón es tan grande, que cabrían muy bien todos mis amigos en ella, aun con big y rotor, bueno…. creo que exageró,

\- Sally abrió la puerta para Salir, peor antes apago la luz con un interruptor que estaba aun lado de la puerta, pero al hacerlo vio a Sonic exe parado hasta el finar de la habitación con su dientuda sonrisa, Sally rápida mente encendió la luz y el erizo desapareció, no dispuesta ha jugar su retorcido juego dejo encendida la luz al salir,

\- ya en el pasillo miro hacia la dirección contraria de donde vino, viendo una puerta serrada que conducía a su habitación, recordando que tenia que encontrar la llave, decidió revisar su cuarto ya que la llave no estaba en la habitación de su padre, caminado hacia su habitación comenzó a escuchar ronquidos dentro, haciendo que la ardilla se detuviera a unos pasos de la puerta, Sally de forma cautelosa abrió lentamente la puerta, al entrar lo primero que bio fue a Sonic exe durmiendo sobre su cama, roncando profunda mente, ocasional mente dando risas demoniacas, Sally miro a su alrededor, aun con las luces apagadas Sally bio que su cuarto no había cambiado, con un armaría grande en un costado de la habitación con un montón de vestidos que su padre le aria usar si se quedaba demasiado tiempo en la ciudad, en el otro costado de la habitación había una mesa con espejó y silla, y gusto en centro una cama pequeña con Sonic exe sobre ella un roncado, Sally pensaba irse pero vio la llave que buscaba en una mesita de noche al costado de su cama, Sally armándose de todo el valor que pudo comenzó a caminar a hurtadillas hacia la llaves, ya unos centímetros comenzó a estirar la mano hacia la llave, pero de repente sintió algo sujetando su cola, lenta mente y con sudor sobre su cabeza bio la mano de Sonic exe sujetando su cola, y con miedo creciente miro la cara de Sonic exe pero por una razón sus ojos seguían serados y seguía roncando, Sally intento mover la mano de Sonic exe de su cola pero lo escucho susurrar,

\- ¡jeje!, te atrapare sal, ¡jeje!, te ves tierna en echa bolita y gimiendo, ¡jeje!, estoy bajo tu cama,

\- Sally no entendió lo que decía, pero no pudo escuchar mas cuando la mano de Sonic exe salió de debajo de su cama sujetando su pie,

\- ¡aaaahhh!, Sally grito cuando la mano de Sonic exe comenzó a arrastrarla hacia abajo de su cama, sujetándose de la cintura de Sonic exe sobre su cama, que la soltó de su cola cuando el otro la sujeto, y comenzó a intentar resolver que estaba pasando, mientras el Sonic exe bajo su cama la su jeto de su otro pie,

\- vamos piensa, porque hay dos Sonic exe, ya era bastante malo solo uno,

\- los pensamientos de Sally fueron interrumpidos cuando el Sonic de en sima de su cama susurró,

\- voy a entrar en tu cuarto,

\- y la puerta se abrió y otro Sonic exe entro riendo,

\- ¡eso es!, Sally pensó al sujetar el brazo del Sonic exe sobre su cama, ya que el Sonic exe de debajo logro arrastras sus piernas debajo la cama y ahora esta jalando su chaleco, Sally intento patearlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacer que la comenzara a morderle y rasguñarle la cintura y las piernas,

\- grrrr, no durare por mucho tiempo más, pero tal ves si despierto al Sonic exe sobre mi cama los otros dos desaparezcan, o…. voy a tener tres Sonic exe asiéndome Chen sabe que…. pero debo intentarlo, Sally pensó, sujetando con fuerza el brazo de Sonic exe ya que uno está acercándose más, otro estaba intentando deslizar una mano por debajo su chaleco y su camiseta, mientras con la otra intento meterla en sus shorts, y con su boca le mordía la cintura, pero para que quería meter su mano por debajo de su camiseta y la otro en sus shorts no quería ni imaginarlo,

\- Sally de forma desesperada mordió con fuerzas el brazo de Sonic exe, haciendo que los otros dos de evaporarán, pero Sonic exe no se despertó, solo gruño un poco y se volvió a dormir, Sally ya libre rápidamente se levantó del piso tomo la llave y salió sin mirar atrás sin darse cuenta de que Sonic exe despertó,

\- Sally corrió fuera de su habitación y corrió hacia el elevador, al llegar Sally forzó la puerta abierta y salto, ya cayendo activo sus anillo-cuchilla y los clavo en la pared comenzando a desacelerar, ya cuando estaba a unos metros Sally salto cayendo firme pero seguro al suelo,

\- ya en el suelo miro la puerta del elevador, corriendo a él lo forzó abierto y salió del elevador, ya afuera Sally vio que estaba de nuevo en la bóveda del castillo, miro la llave en su mano y después corrió por la bóveda, mientras corría vio la puerta blindada de entes, corrió hacia el mientras miraba hacia tras por si Sonic exe la perseguía, pero cuando miro hacia delante solo pudo ver el pecho de Sonic exe antes de chocar contra él y caer al suelo de espaldas, Sally miro hacia riba viendo a Sonic exe sonriéndole, el erizo endemoniado miro al suelo y levanto la llave que se le callo cuando choco con él, y después miro a Sally antes de decirle,

\- gracias sal, ¡jeje!, por traerme la llave, ¡jeje!, por cierto, ¡jeje!, no se si fue un sueño o no, ¡jeje!, pero verte hecha volita fue divertido, ¡jeje!,

\- Sally no dispuesta a verse débil, se levantó del suelo y lo miro desafiante antes de contestar,

\- ¡yo jamás me vería tan débil!, ¡menos contra ti!,

\- Sonic exe se rio antes de responder,

\- entonces dime, ¿por qué la computadora del estudio real estaba partida a la mitad?,

\- Sally desvió la mirada, asiendo todo lo posible para no sonrojarse,

\- e…. ¡eso no es de tu incumbencia!, Sally dijo aun desviando la mirada,

\- ¡jeje!, bueno, como aun así te detuve de robar la espada y la corona, te dejare ir, solo porque me divierto al asustarte, Sonic exe dijo mientras levantaba la mano y la puerta secreta se cero,

\- grrr, ¡no soy tu juguete!, Sally gruño antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a irse, pero Sonic exe dijo un comentario más,

\- dime sal, ¿alguna vez te has preguntando?, ¿cuál es tu nivel de amenaza contra mí?,

\- Sally no lo miro, pero Sonic exe vio una de sus orejas moverse a su dirección, el erizo diabólico sonrió antes de continuar,

\- bien, empecemos con la más alta, están los neo dioses, que para ti son dioses demasiado poderosos para que tú lo entiendas, nivel de amenaza contra mí, extremó, yo no tendría oportunidad contra solo uno de ello,

\- después tenemos a los dioses, que como el nombre lo dice son dioses, pero con poder de escala omnipotente, nivel de amenaza contra mí, muy alto, sigo siendo impotente contra ellos,

\- luego tenemos a los semi dioses, que diferencia de lo que estas pensando sal, son seres parecidos a dioses con mucho poder, nivel de amenaza contra mí, alto, igualan mi poder,

\- un poco mas abajo tenemos a los titanes, seres que no siempre son de gran tamaña, pero si tiene un gran poder, nivel de amenaza contra mí, medio, son muy fuertes, pero los supero,

\- más abajo que eso tenemos a los monstruos, son poderosos, pero menos simpáticos que yo, nivel de amenaza contra mí, bajo, son poderosos…. pero yo lo soy más,

\- casi hasta el final tenemos a los héroes, como yo los llamo, son mortales que son fuerte y bastante valientes, y a diferencia de lo que crees de mí, si respeto eso de los mortales, pero siguen siendo solo eso, mortales, nivel de amenaza contra mí, mínimo, como ya dije son valientes y fuetes, hasta cierto punto, y respeto su valor, pero más a los que tuvieron el valor para enfrentarse a mí, pero los mortales son fascinantes pero frágiles,

\- ¿y en donde entro yo?, Sally pregunto solo volteando la cabeza para ver al demonio,

\- en eso estoy sal, ¡jeje!, Sonic exe respondió,

\- pero si te lo preguntabas, tus freedom fighters están en ese nivel, lo admito los hiciste valientes, y en serio les importabas, también es por eso y por otras razones más por lo que no te he matado aun, porque al hacerlo su sacrificio seria en vano,

\- y tu estas, también estas en nivel héroe, no eres muy fuerte, pero tienes la inteligencia para llegar al nivel titan, bueno eso es todo ya puedes irte, Sonic exe termino cruzando los brazos y poniendo una cara seria,

\- Sally de nuevo comenzó a irse, pero no sin un ultimo comentario,

\- mis freedom fighters siempre fueron valientes, pero, Sally comenzó con voz entre cortada, yo…. yo los…. los amaba, a…. a todos ellos, pe…. pero ahora se…. se han ido, y…. nunca lo…. Los veré…. De…. de nuevo, Sally comenzó a correr, pero Sonic exe la sujeto del brazo, mirando hacia tras le dijo a Sonic exe con odio,

\- ¡suéltame!,

\- Sonic exe la miro con su cara seria que comenzó a sonreír poco a poco, y comenzó,

\- sabes, Nicole todavía esta viva,

\- en…. ¿En serio?, Sally comenzó,

\- sí, pero no te diré donde esta, al menos que,

\- ¿al menos de qué?, Sally pregunto notando que Sonic exe apretó más su hallare en su brazo,

\- al menos que tu y yo tengamos una, ¡jeje!, noche entretenida, ¡jeje!, si sabes a lo que me refiero, ¡jeje!,

\- la cara de Sally se puso pálida, y con una mirada de horro intento zafarse del agarre de Sonic exe, pero al ver que no podía, miro a Sonic exe con suplica con sus orejas dobladas sobre su cabeza, y comenzó,

\- ¡n…. no!, ¡por favor no!,

\- Sonic exe la miro con una mirada hambrienta y dijo,

\- no te resistas sal, lo vas a disfrutar,

\- ¡no!, ¡déjame!, ¡por favor!, ¡no me hagas esto!, ¡no tengo ni la edad!, Sally lloro intentando soltarse de Sonic exe, que comenzó a rastrarla hacia la bóveda donde estaban, con los objetos falsos desapareciendo sin dejar rastro, Sonic exe la miro con enojo antes de sujetar su brazo izquierdo y decir,

\- talvez con esto seas más, dócil, y con eso dicho Sonic exe estiro el brazo izquierdo de Sally, y levantando la mano alargo sus garras y con un corte limpió corto el brazo de Sally hasta el hombro,

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!, Sally grito de dolor cayendo al suelo, sujetando su brazo cortado, aun con sus orejas aplastadas sobre su cabeza se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia tras lentamente, Sonic exe la miro sonriendo de nuevo y le dijo a la princesa,

\- oye sal, ahora si vas a ser mas cooperativa, después miro el brazo cortado que aun sostenía, y con una mirada hambrienta miro a Sally que seguía retrocediendo, Sonic exe comenzó a lamer el brazo cortado mientras decía,

\- sal, imagina que esto es uno de tus muslos, a lo que Sally se puso mas pálida, y mirando su hombro sangrando activó su ahora único anillo-cuchilla y lo puso en su hombro,

\- grrrrrrr, Sally gimió de dolor y Sonic exe se sorprendió por eso,

\- quitando el anillo-cuchilla, Sally sudando miro su hombro cauterizado, y con odio miro a Sonic exe y corrió hacia él, saltando le dio una patada a la cara de Sonic exe con su pie derecha, pero al hacerlo el pie de Sally quedo al sentido contrario al chocar contra la cara de Sonic exe que no se movió ni parpadeo,

\- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!, Sally grito de dolor volviendo a caer al suelo,

\- Sonic exe la miro con cara inexpresiva, caminando hacia ella sujetándola del cuello la levanto del suelo y la miro a la cara,

\- ¿en serio pensaste que eso me lastimaría?, pensaba que eras más lista que eso sal, Sonic exe dijo antes de darle un golpe en el pecho de Sally mandándola hacia la pared al otro lado de la bóveda, al chocar Sally quedo clavada en la pared antes de caer de frente al suelo ella sintió como unas de sus costillas se rompieron, Sonic exe camino hacia ella mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero sin un brazo y con un pie roto levantarse fue muy difícil, pero antes que pudiera ponerse de pie, Sonic exe usando su super velocidad llego con Sally en menos de un parpadeo, sujetando su pierna rota la arrojó contra la pared, al chocar de nuevo contra la pared Sally sintió como su pierna se desnucaba del apéndice, con una risa Sonic exe aun sujetándola de su pierna la izo girar un par de veces antes de estrellarla contra el suelo, pero del golpe izo que un hueso de su pierna saliera, Sally intento gritar de dolor, pero estaba demasiado herida para hacerlo, Sonic exe miro a Sally en el suelo antes de decirle,

\- lo siento sal, pero ya no podremos jugar más, que lastima yo tenia ganas de pasar un buen rato, pero tal vez….

\- Sally ya no pudo escuchar más ya qué se desmallo,

\- (tiempo presente,)

\- entonces fue así como perdí mi brazo, Sally termino su historia con una mirada amarga en sus ojos,

\- o…. Ya veo, el mas allá del todo dijo un poco triste por hacerle recordar eso,

\- las dos estaban sentadas en el centro de un cráter, que estaba a lado de otros más, Sally estaba sentaba de espaldas recargada parcial mente en la espalda del mas allá del todo, estuvieron por un bueno rato entrenado para que Sally se acostumbrará de sus nuevos poderes, terminaron de entrenar cuando Sally estaba contando como Sonic exe la sujeto de la cola,

\- y no sé si, Sally comenzó temblando, no sé si Sonic exe me violo, ya que cuando desperté estaba afuera de la ciudad,

\- el mas allá del todo al escucharla y sentirla temblar se levantó miro a Sally y puso sus dos manos enguantadas en sus hombros,

\- Sally te puedo asegurar que Sonic exe no te toco, tú no te preocupes, ¡tú tranquila y yo nerviosa!, bien,

\- Sally se rio y levanto la cabeza, mirando la cara sonriente del más allá del todo,

\- gracias, Sally respondió a lo que el más allá del todo de dio un pulgar arriba,

\- las dos chicas estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, Sally miro al mas allá del todo que después de darle ánimos estaba mirando a lo legos,

\- pensaron unos segundos más a lo que a Sally se le ocurrió algo, y mirando al más allá del todo comenzó,

\- te puedo preguntar algo,

\- ¡pero claro Sally!, ¿qué quieres sabes?, el mas allá del todo respondió, feliz de responder,

\- quería preguntarte, ¿tienes otro nombre?, Sally pregunto mirando al mas allá del todo con curiosidad, a lo que ella respondió,

\- sí, si tengo uno,

\- ¡en serio!, Sally respondió, a lo que el más allá del todo regreso,

\- ¡pero claro que si Sally!, mi nombré es Max,

\- como Max el mas allá del todos, Sally pregunto, a lo que el más allá del todo ahora llamado Max respondió,

\- más como, ¡Max la lince!, Max respondió,

\- sí, eso también funciona, Sally dijo pensando que eso también sirve,

\- ¿y que eres hombre o mujer?, Sally volvió a preguntar,

\- térmicamente ninguno, pero en este avatar soy mujer,

\- ha bueno, Sally respondió y con una cara seria le pregunto a la ahora llamada, Max,

\- ahora dime Max, Sonic exe realmente es, ¿dios?, Max la miro por unos segundos antes de suspirar y responder, térmicamente sí, pero su poder es más limitado cuando estoy yo,

\- ¿por qué es más limitado?, Sally pregunto estrellada, a lo que Max respondió,

\- yo limito su poder, para que puedas vencerlo sin el riesgo de que destruya el universo,

\- ¿en serio puede destruir el universo?, Sally pregunto un poco nerviosa,

\- sí, pero no podrá, porque no lo dejare, ahora necesito que escuches esto, Max comenzó poniendo sus menos enguantadas en los hombros de Sally, a lo que la miro aun nerviosa,

\- Sally yo te abre dado el poder, pero no significa que yo sea tu guía, y no esperes que el destino te guíe, el destino esta muerto, lo mate cuando intento destruir toda la vida, por lo que tu eliges el camino, la vida de totas las cosa viva estaba escrita, pero ya no, ¡tu elijes!,

\- ¡que mataste!, ¡que!, Sally grito asombrada, a lo que Max solo pudo decir encogiéndose un poco, mordiéndose el labio, y doblando las orejas,

\- ¡¿hay!?, seme salió,

\- ¡sabes que no!, importa, simplemente no importa, solo déjame sola un rato, ¿!quiere¡?, Sally dijo quitándose las manos de Max y comenzando a caminar lejos, a lo que Max sacudió la cabeza,

\- tal vez…. Tal vez deba ir a ver si la sorpresa sigue ahí, tal vez así, Sally no me odie…. Por lo menos por un rato, Max pensó viendo a Sally caminando lejos antes de desvanecerse,

\- grrrr, como sé que pudo confiar en él, ¿o ella?, ¡o lo que sea!, Sally pensó caminando por la cumbre congelada, que después de mirarlo por un rato siguió pensando,

\- grrrrr, y me lleva sin avisar a un desierto congelado en quien Sade donde, y sin avisar meda a lo que llama poderes, modificando mi cuerpo sin mi permiso, es casi como si me hubiera violado, Sally se estremeció con la idea, envolviendo su capa alrededor de su cuerpo, pero miro la capa por un tiempo, y deteniéndose con una mirada triste pensó,

\- pero me salvo de ese oso, si hubiera sido un oso movían no me hubiera costado mucho deshacerme de él, incluso en el estado que estaba, después Sally miro su brazo que no hace mucho se le fue arrebatado, que después lo recupero,

\- y me curo, además medio la fuera y una oportunidad para vencer a Sonic exe, Sally miro hacia riba y cero los ojos sin tiendo el aire frio en su rostro, pensando,

\- tal vez…. Beba esperar que me dijo que es realmente, no debo presionar, un no se si debo confiar en él, pero si confió un poco más…. tal vez no beba esperar que se le salgan mas información, pero, si este poder es tan grande como dijo que es, tal vez yo pueda…,

\- (reproducir canción)

\- Sally abrió los mirando el cielo, recordando la sensación de vuelo, que siempre sintió en su extreme gear, Sally miro hacia abajo recordando cuantas veces quiso poder volar como bunnie, y cuando estuvo en el mundo digital realmente le hubiera gustado poder volar como y izo Nicole, Sally levanto sus manos abierta mirándolas, y poco a poco las cero con fuerza,

\- tu elijes el camino, Sally recordó lo que Max dé dijo, y con determinación volvió a mirar hacia riba, doblando las rodillas Sally se inclino y con un poderoso salto de disparó hacia el cielo, después de unos segundos de impulso callo al suelo, pero con otro salto volvió a saltar, pero de nuevo callo al suelo, una vez más lo intento, pero esta vez voló más alto en el cielo sobre pasando las nubes,

\- ¡jaja!, Sally rio pensando que estaba volando, pero comenzó a tambalearse el aire, y con un jadeo Sally se desplomó hacia él suelo,

\- ¡AAAAAHHH!, Sally grito de miedo collendo sacudiendo sus extremidades, siguió collendo a su velocidad terminal, pero ya casi llegando al suelo vio que se dirigía a una montaña,

\- ¡AAAHHH!, Sally grito al chocar con la punta de la montaña atravesándola, que posterior mente choco contra el suelo creando un cráter, Sally salió gateando del cráter, posterior mente se te puso de pie, miro las montañas a su alrededor con el viento helado soplando su capa, un resplandor en la esquina de su ojo atrajo su atención miro que era el sol, desvió la mirada hacia el cielo,

\- no esperes que el destino te guie, Sally recordó las palabras de Max, aun que las inclinaciones eran diferentes el mensaje era lo mismo,

\- decidida se inclino y puso su puño en el suelo, y cero los ojos pensando en una cosa, "vuela"

\- sin que Sally se diera cuenta la nieve a su alrededor comenzó a levitar del suelo, en forma de circular, y la tierra a su alrededor comenzó a temblar, repentina mente Sally abrió los ojos y con un devastador,

\- ¡BOOM!,

\- se disparo hacia el cielo, desgarrando toda el área de donde despejo, Sally sobre paso la minea de nubes, y con un fuerte impulso que rompió la barrera del sonido y voló hacia una dirección aleatoria,

\- Sally no pudo evitar sonreír viendo como la tierra de abajó cambiaba de panorama rápidamente, llegó en pocos segundos a un lugar que reconoció rápidamente como áfrica, volando más bajo paso por varios árboles y colinas bajas,

\- ¡JAJA!, Sally lloro de alegría, está volando sin ayuda, guio volando y pronto llegó al océano, dando un impulsó más volvió a romper la barrera del sonido, mientras volaba por el océano noto a ángel islán por la esquina de su ojo, pensando ir a ver más tarde siguió volando, pronto llego a tierra y siguió volando a través de las colinas de roca, esquivando cada una de ellas sin ni siquiera rosarlas, pasando por debajo de una formación voló hacia riba, mirando hacia abajo por unos momentos, pensando que tan legos podía llegar se dio un impulso mas saliendo de la atmosfera del planeta,

\- en el espacio por encima del planeta Sally se detuvo mirando la tierra debajo, poco a poco toda su alegría se fue desvaneciendo mientras miraba el mundo agonizante,

\- no sebe bien verdad, Sally escucho la voz cadáver mas familiar de Max, dándose la vuelta Sally bio a Max volando detrás de ella mirando el planeta,

\- ¿cómo te puedo escuchar en el espacio?, Sally pregunto confundida, pero después se tapó la boca viendo que también se podía escuchar,

\- no te preocupes Sally no es que yo este haciendo esto, si no que tus sentidos son lo suficiente mente agudos como para escuchar en el espacio, Max dijo calmándola,

\- Sally más calmada miro de nuevo el planeta agonizante, Max se acercó a Sally mirando el mundo a su lado por unos minutos, antes de comenzar,

\- ¿cómo fue tu primer vuelo Sally?,

\- muy bien, y me sentí feliz mientras lo hacía, Sally respondió sonriendo ligera mente, a lo que Max respondió

\- entonces creo que te gustara esto,

\- ¿a que te refieres?, Sally pregunto levantándole una ceja y cruzando los brazos,

\- es hora de que rescate a al guíen, Max respondió,

\- ¿a quién?, Sally regreso,

\- te daré una pista, Max dijo guiñándole un ojo a Sally,

\- ¿cuál es esa pista?, Sally pregunto ladeando la cabeza,

\- es una lince y… Max nunca pudo terminar ya que Sally la sujeto de los hombros y le grito en la cara,

\- ¡NICOLE!,

\- si…. Nicole, que buena pista te di verdad, Max dijo mientras Sally le pedía a gritos donde esta Nicole,

\- fin del capítulo.

(recuerdo del mas allá del todo, fragmento de archivo, futuro roto, parte desconocida,)

\- ¡BAM!,

\- en la cueva donde Sally se esconde, un oso con un oyó en la cabeza callo al suelo sin vida, Sally dejo caer la pistola al suelo, antes de dejarse caer al suelo, Sally jadeo por un rato antes de hablar para si misma,

\- este no es mi día, primero mi brazo, después pierna, y a hora gaste mi ultima mala en ese zombi, si, no es mi día.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota del autor, descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de nada todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, menos mis personajes,

\- Nota del autor: mochos me dirán, por que insulte a los haters de Sally, y en el mismo capítulo Sally sofrió, en mas de un sentido, la razón es simple, los que hayan leído los comic de archi desde sus incisión de Sonic, o hayan disto Sonic satam, sabrán que Sally tanto la versión pre o post Genesis no ha cetaria poderes a la talla de Superman que ya debieron a ver notado en el principio y al final del capítulo anterior, pero si Sally los hubiera recibido, digamos, cuatro días después de la muerte de los freedom fighters, Sally le hubiera exigido a Max, (o el mas allá del todo) que la volviera a ser una movían normal afirmando que habían otras opciones, por lo que Sally tubo que pasar por eventos que la combes can que esta es su última oportunidad de oponer resistencia a Sonic exe, (que por cierto no es el original Sonic exe, es…. digamos que es otra versión más coherente, por así decirlo, al igual de más poderos,) pero como vieron en el primer capítulo Max altero el tiempo ya que la primera ves no intervino, pero como se bio en el mismo capítulo, las cosas no salieron bien, que, por cierto, estos fragmentos son recuerdos del mundo donde Max no intervino, que serán puestos de forma aleatoria para que ustedes armen las piezas, pero bueno vasta de introducción vamos a la historia,

\- les recomiendo escuchar primero esta canción, remy zero save me, preferible esta versión, Remy Zero - Save Me (Smallville Theme - Female Version)

\- capitulo 3, rescate,

\- Sally bolo a gran velocidad por el cielo, después que Max le dijo dónde estaba Nicole Sally se sorprendió, pero sin dudar por más tiempo bolo a la ubicación,

\- Sally siguió volando pasando por montañas lagos y bosques, antes de detenerse abrupta mente en el aire, su capa ondeo por la ráfaga de viento que provocó, pero Sally no le puso interes mirando con tristeza su destino, al pie de lo que solía ser una montaña, ya hacia el spy patrol, la nave tenía piezas y enormes trozos regados por todas parte, además el techo tipo cúpula roja de la nave estaba abierto como si hubiera explotado, Sally miro la nave una ves poderosa con tristeza hasta que escucho una voz,

\- no es una buena vista, ¿cierto?,

\- Sally miro a su lado solo para ver a Max volando a su lado, al verla Max la miro y con una mirada seria y comenzó,

\- Nicole está dentro, en lo que solía ser las celdas de prisioneros,

\- Sally miro de nuevo el spy patrol antes de preguntar,

\- ¿Por qué no la teletransportas o lago así? A lo que Max respondió,

\- porque tienes que ser tu quien la libere, la pobre lince le vendría bien ser rescatada por alguien que ve como su hermana mayor,

\- Sally miro al spy patrol con determinación, antes de ver algunos objetos moviéndose alrededor de la nave, centrándose en ellos noto que eran zombis, pero más deformes y más grandes, mirando a Max volvió a preguntar,

\- ¿porque esos zombis parecen que les dieron esteroides?,

\- Max miro los zombis por un momento antes de responder,

\- Sonic exe debió mutarlos con el poco poder que ahora tiene,

\- Sally miro de nuevo la zona de imparto, silenciosamente esperando que los cuerpos de sus amigos no estén entre ellos, Sally sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a tensar en un plan, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Max puso so mano en su hombro, girando la cabeza Sally miro a Max con curiosidad, a lo que Max respondió,

\- Sally se que normal mente planeas y después actúas, pero ahora solo déjate llevar,

\- ¿a que te refieres?, Sally respondió ahora confundida,

\- me refiero a que no sirve planear con ellos, Max en peso señalando a los zombis y continuo, son solo zombis sin cerebro, lo único que tienes que hacer es, golpearlos, con fuerza,

\- ¿¡pero…!? Sabes que tienes razón, ya están muertos de todos modos, Sally respondió antes de dispararse hacia el spy patrol,

\- (celdas del spy patrol,)

\- en una de las celdas nicole estaba sentada en una esquina con su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, pero un sonido hizo que levantará mirando un figura oscura con una mascara de gato agrietada con una mini computadora con un anillo negro en su mano, que miro a la lince por unos segundos que le regreso la mirada con odio, antes de que se viera una colmilluda sonrisa se viera por detrás de su máscara, la figura camino a un panel de control improvisada y después de mover algunos controles la temperatura de la celda donde estaba Nicole comenzó a bajar, mientras la temperatura de la celda bajaba la figura miro la mini computadora específicamente el anillo negro,

\- este anillo de daba a la lince energía suficiente para impulsar su computadora, pero también la forzaba en su forma física, además de darle sensaciones ultra realistas, en pocas palabras, Nicole está atrapada forma física, además que alunada sus habilidades de hackeó, la figura volvió a mirar la celda viendo que Nicole comenzó a temblar de frio, acurrucándose en una bola intento conservar el copo calor que podía generar, Nicole miro la figura con más odio,

\- brrrr, pa… phage… brrrrr, que quieres ahora, Nicole pregunto a lo que phage respondió,

\- mi nuevo amo va a avenir en unas horas, ¿y ya sabes lo que eso significa verdad?,

\- Nicole miro con odio a phage, durante meses le a estado haciendo lo mismo, por alguna razón a Sonic exe le gusta oírla cantar, aunque nunca canto Sonic exe afirmaba que tenia una buena voz para cantar, por lo que antes de que venga phage la tortura para que cante para Sonic exe,

\- Nicole ya designada que no tiene otra opción dijo aun temblando de frio,

\- prrr, que, prrr será, prrr, esta, prrr, ves, a lo que phage respondió mientras volvía a subir la temperatura,

\- la de save me, así que prepárate para ensayar, phage abrió la puerta de la celda sujeto a Nicole por su oreja y la jalo fuera,

\- Nicole gimió de dolor con algunas lágrimas sujetando la mano de phage, intentando que no la jale de su oreja, phage la lanzó al piso, a unos centímetros de una mesa plegable, caminando a un lado de la mesa, phage levanto una grabadora del piso y la puso en la mesa, mirando a Nicole que se estaba levantando de forma temblorosa sobándose su oreja dijo,

\- prepárate gatita, a lo que Nicole aun temblando tanto de frio como de dolor, se aclaró la garganta antes que phage encendiera la grabadora,

\- i feel my wings have broken in your hands, Nicole comenzó a cantar con una voz melodiosa,

(afuera del spy patrol),

\- Sally se dejo caer desde el cielo, provocando una onda de choque que lanzó los zombis mutantes, le ventándose del suelo Sally miro a su alrededor viendo que los zombis mutantes se comenzaron a levantar del suelo, Sally golpeo al más cercano tirándolo de nuevo al suelo, pero después se volvió a levantar, uno de ellos logro golpearla, pero Sally logra regresarle el golpe, pero fue demasiado fuerte, haciendo que el zombi perdiera la cabeza, el zombi callo al suelo pero esta vez no se levantó,

\- golpearlos con fuerza eh…. Hmm, tal vez funciones, Sally pensó al cargar hacia el zombi mutante más cercano,

\- somebody SAAAAVEEEE MEEEE¡ let your warm hands break right through, someboby SAAAAVEEEE MEEEE¡ i don't care how you do it just, stay, stay. Come on, i've been waiting for you,

\- Sally corrió hacia un grupo grande de zombis, ya a unos metros salto y aplaudió destrozando al grupo enfrente de ella, pero al hacerlo el impulso mando a Sally así atrás que aprovechó para dar un golpe hacia el zombi más cercano,

\- you were all i wanted,

\- Sally se deslizó por el suelo logrando juntar un grupo grande de zombis, Sally se quito sus gafas por unos segundos y uno su visión láser para incinerar el grupo,

\- all my dreams have fallin' down,

\- Sally al ver que el grupo quedo incinerado, dolorosa mente cero los ojos y se puso de nuevo sus gafas, pero un total de cincuenta zombis aprovecharon que estaba distraída para lanzarse sobré ella, Sally gruño al sentir el peso cayendo al suelo, dejándola enterada bajo barias toneladas de zombis mutantes,

\- crawlin' round and round,

\- de la pila de zombis mutantes se comenzaron a ver destellos rojos atravez de los cadáveres vivientes, y la pila comenzó a estremecerse, pero más zombis se lanzaron sobre la pila haciéndola mas grande,

\- somebody SAAAAVEEEE MEEEE!,

\- la pila repentina mente explotó, dejando ver a Sally disparando su visión laser al cielo con zombis mutantes quemados a su alrededor,

\- let you warm hands break right through,

\- Sally a gran velocidad paso sobre las oleadas de zombis destrozándolas,

\- en las celdas, phage vio con ligera alegría como Nicole junto sus manos y miro hacia riba, aun con sus orejas dobladas y con contantes lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas y siguió cantando con una combinación de pasión y tristeza,

\- somebody SAAAAVEEEE MEEEE! I don't care how you do it just stay, stay! C'mon, i've been witing for you!,

\- Sally se elevó en el aire y mirando con odio la ultima oleada, se quito una ves mas las gafas y con un poderos barrido desintegro hasta el ultimo zombi mutante, pero al hacerlo por error corto un pedazo bastante grade lo que quedo de la montaña,

\- and all my dram son the ground,

\- Sally vio que el pedazo de tres veces el tamaño del spy patrol estaba cayendo sobre la nave estrellada, sin pensarlo Sally voló por debajo de la roca e intento sujetarla, pero el peso de la roca la abrumo comenzando a ser arrastrada hacia abajo,

\- crawlin'round and round, and round,

\- a unos metros del spy patrol Sally empujo la enorme roca con todas sus fuerzas, logrando de tenerlo y con un fuerte empegos más comenzó a elevar la roca,

\- - somebody SAAAAVEEEE MEEEE!, let your warm hands break right through!,

\- Sally siguió elevando la roca gigante, hasta lograr colocarla sobre la montaña,

\- somebody SSSAAAAAAAAAVVVEEEEEEEEE MMMEEEEEEEEE! I don't care how you do it just stay, stay! I made this whole world shine for you just stay! Stay! C'mon, i'm still waiting for you!,

\- Sally aterrizó fuera del spy patrol jadeando de cansancio recargándose en la pared más cercana,

\- nada mal, Sally rápidamente giro la cabeza para ver a Max con un bote de palomitas,

\- Sally la miro por unos minutos antes de suspirar y caminar por una de las grietas de la nave, ya dentro Max apareció a lado de Sally aun con un dote de palomitas, ambas caminaron por los pasillos destruidos del spy patrol, hasta que Sally pregunto,

\- ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste mirando?,

\- ¡desde el principio!, Max respondió mientras agarraba un puñado de palomitas y se las comió,

\- ¿en serio puedes comer? Y más importante, ¿de dónde sacaste las palomitas?, Sally volvió a preguntar viendo como comía las palomitas,

\- ¡por su pollo que puedo!, aunque no lo necesité, y las palomitas las saque de la cocina del spy patrol, a lo que Sally la miro extrañada antes de hablar,

\- ¿por su pollo?, ¡pero que palabra es esa!, oh y otra cosa, Sally se detuvo y miro a Max con seriedad, estuviste dentro de la nave, ¡y no ferrificaste si Nicole está bien!,

\- Max la miro por unos segundos antes de responder, en realidad si revise, ¡y si!, Nicole está bien, ¿¡más o menos!?, pero tal ves esto te calme un poco,

\- los ojos de Max brillaron por unos instantes, antes de que todas manchas de sangre y rastros de zombi enzima de Sally desaparecieran,

\- Sally se miró así misma viendo que Max la limpio, Sally se miró su reflejo atraves de uno de los virios rotos del pasillo, antes de volver a mirar a Max, Sally iba a decir algo, pero mejor sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando, pero no antes de agarrar un puñado de palomitas,

\- pero cuando Sally comenzó a caminar por un pasillo Max le grito,

\- ¿adónde vas Sally?, ¡Nicole está detrás de esta puerta!,

\- Sally se detuvo a medio paso, y dejando caer el puñado de palomitas volvió a gran velocidad al lado de Max,

\- ¿pero si las celdas estaban en el otro lado de la nave?, Sally miro con duda a Max a lo que respondió mientras se comía otro puñado de palomitas,

\- no olvides que la nave esta echa pedazos, hay partes en donde no deben estar, como esta, Max señalo la puerta que estaba a su lado y continuo, esto solía ser la cocina, ¿cierto?, Max miro a Sally por confirmación que solo asintió con la cabeza,

\- bueno ahora esto una combinación de la sala de máquinas y la prisión, Max termino mientras soltaba las palomitas que comenzaron a flotar en el aire,

\- Sally camino hacia la puerta de metal, pero al ver que se abría sola como solía hacerlo, Sally clavo su mano en la orilla de la puerta y con un tirón arrancó la puerta, al otro lado de la puerta Sally bio la sala de máquinas,

\- aparte de las pantallas rota y algunos cables rotos, toda la habitación está intacta, Sally noto un cable que sobre lacia del reactor de anillos de poder, que se concertaba a una maquina que estaba en un costado de la sala,

\- ¿no recuerdo esto?, Sally pregunto mirando más de cerca la máquina, que se veía como un CPU, grande,

\- eso es el CPU de phage, Max sin prestar mucha atención,

\- ¡que phage esta aquí!, Sally grito sorprendida,

\- sí, pero volviendo a la misión, Nicole está aquí, Max respondió señalando a una puerta al otro lado de la sala, Sally ignorando por ahora el CPU, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero una inquietud comenzó a inundarla, al llegar a la puerta al ver que esta tampoco se abría sola, estiro una mano para forzarla abierta pero se detuvo, bajando la mano, las orejas Sally se aplanaron y poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda miro con duda la puerta enfrente de ella, Max la miro con curiosidad y pregunto,

\- ¿Sally?, ¿qué ocurre?, a lo que Sally respondió,

\- durante meses pensé que estaba muerta, junto con todos los demás, ¿qué pasa si me pregunta de por que no la busque antes?, que pasa si…. Sally sin tío como Max puso su mano enguantada en su hombro,

\- Sally tanto tu como Nicole han esperado encontrarse, no creo que importe cuanto tiempo te tomo,

mirando hacia tras Sally bio como Max le daba un guiño, a lo que Sally respondió,

\- tiene razón Max, Sally volvió a mirar a la puerta y con determinación continuo,

\- ¡ahora mismo voy a arrancar esta puerta!, ¡voy a entrar hay!, ¡y le daré un fuerte abraso a Nicole!, y, por último, ¡no voy a dejar que Nicole se separe de mi lado hasta que yo cumpla 700 años!, con eso dicho Sally clavo sus manos en la puerta y la comenzó abrirla, pero al abrir una fisura Sally noto algo al asomarse vio algo que la enfureció, pero antes de arrancar la puerta Sally sintió como Max se asomó sobre su cabeza, y sintió como su pelaje se erizó,

\- grrrr, ¡eso ya ir demasiado lejos!, Max gruño viendo lo que estaba al otro lado de la puerta,

(minutos antes con Nicole,)

\- phage vio con diversión a Nicole, que al momento de que termino de cantar, callo de rodillas y comenzó a sollozar, page aun alegre por el sufrimiento de Nicole dijo,

\- oye gatita, ¿no Tienes un comentario que decir?,

\- s.… si… u… una… cosa….

\- ¿y eso que sería?, phage pregunto de vuelta, a lo que Nicole levantó la cabeza y grito,

\- ¡POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVÉ!, ¡QUIEN SEA!, ¡GOKU SUPERMAN BOB ESPONJA!, ¡QUIEN SEA!, ¡so… solo sal… sal verme!, Nicole dejo caer su cabeza al suelo y siguió sollozando,

\- ¡jejeje!, phage comenzó a reír de alegría mientras Nicole seguía sollozando,

\- ¡hahaha!, page siguió riendo haciendo que Nicole digiera en voz baja,

\- tu humor me está matando, pero phage si la escucho haciendo que sonriera de forma diabólica,

\- sabes Nicole siempre he querido intentar algo contigo, a lo que Nicole levanto la cabeza del suelo y respondió ya no importándole el lenguaje,

\- ¿ahora de que chingados hablas phage?,

\- phage la miro con sorpresa, Nicole nunca había dicho una grosería,

\- ¿tanto la estoy dañando?, phage pensó antes de sacudir la cabeza y responder,

\- quería decir que iba a intentar absorberse de nuevo, ya después inventarle una escusa a mi amo, pero, phage volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez de forma más diabólica, haciendo que Nicole se sintiera nerviosa mientras phage continuaba,

\- por la grosería que acabas decir, voy a tener que castigarte, phage termino a lo que Nicole singlemente cruzo los brazos y con mirada inexpresiva hablo,

\- phage ya me has hecho de todo…. ¿qué más puedes hacerme ya?,

\- ya verás gatita, page respondió mientras su forma comenzó a cambiar, Nicole noto que la forma de phage comenzó a crecer y a ponerse más voluminoso, cunado los cambios terminaron phage volvió a hablar con voz masculina,

\- como no voy a absorberte, veamos si las i,a, pueden procrear,

\- Nicole supo al instante lo que phage quería decir, y con temor creciente Nicole intento ponerse de pie, pero phage rápidamente corrió hacia ella y la tiro de bueno al suelo de un empujón, Nicole de nuevo en el suelo comenzó a arrastrarse de espaldas hacia tras, mientras phage se puso en cuatro patas y comenzó a acecharla como un león a su presa,

\- vamos Nicole, se que lo quieres, phage dijo,

\- ¡NO!, Nicole grito de miedo, a lo que phage la sujeto del pliegues de su vestido,

\- ¡SUELTAME!, Nicole grito de terror a lo que phage rio de forma maniaca,

(tiempo presente,)

\- ¿¡esto es ir demasiado lejos!?, Max gruño mientras Sally apretada las orillas de la puerta doblándolas,

\- las dos vieron todo a partir de que phage cambio su forma, y no les gusto nada lo que vieron, - grrr, ¡voy a partirla a la mitad!, Sally también gruño de enojo,

\- ambas vieron como phage sujeto a Nicole por su pantalón, y se lo comenzó a bajar, a un través de los gritos y patadas de Nicole,

\- ¡HASTA QUI!, Sally grito, y con eso dicho Sally levanto un pie lista para tirar la puerta de una patada, pero en el último segundo Max sujetó el pie de Sally que iba a usar para derribar la puerta, provocando que Sally se desequilibrara cayendo al suelo,

\- OOF!, Sally gimió antes de levantar su cabeza del suelo, mirando detrás de ella bio a Max aun sosteniendo su tobillo, poniendo una cara de enojo y con sus orejas crispándose Sally pregunto,

\- ¿¡primero me das ánimos?!, ¿¡y ahora me detienes de tirar la puerta y rescatar a Nicole!?,

\- Max aun sosteniendo el tobillo de Sally respondió con una mirada tan fría que la asusto, hasta el punto de que temía que arrancara su pie hay mismo,

\- phage ya se sobre paso,

\- las palabras de Max estaban llenas de tanta frialdad, haciendo que Sally se encogiera de miedo con sus orejas aplastándose sobre su cabeza y comenzando a temblar de miedo, además de que sintió como el ambiente se sentía más pesado, y al ver sus ojos se estremeció, creyó ver, poder, más poder de lo que ella es capaz de comprender, Sally cadáver más creía que Max si es un dios, incluso sintió como Max probablemente sin darse cuenta, comenzó a apretar su tobillo,

\- yo misma me encargare de ella, Max termino apretando mas su agarre en el tobillo de Sally que comenzó a escucharse chasquidos de él,

\- Sally gimió de dolor, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a darle unos tirones a su pie intentando que Max la suelte, a lo que sin prestarle atención Max la soltó y camino a la CPU de phage, ya libre Sally comenzó a masajear su tobillo ya que le comenzaba a doler mucho, de pues de un par de segundos lenta mente se puso de pie y con inquietud pregunto,

\- q…. que vas…. ¿Vas hacer?, a lo que Max respondió, pero su voz parresia venir de todas partes,

\- el objetivo de phage es aprender, así que le voy a dar lo que quiere, con eso dicho Max puso su mano en el CPU,

(en las celdas)

\- ¡POR FAVOR DEJAME!, Nicole lloro con terror,

\- la lince asustada logro sujetarse de los marotes de una de las celdas, pero solo con una mano, ya que con la otra sujeto su pantalón que ya estaba a medio bajar, phage estaba intentando bájale el pantalón de Nicole con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra estaba tratando de quitarle sus zapatos, mientras lo hacía phage noto que Nicole tenia rayas negras en sus piernas, y con ganas de asustar más a Nicole dijo,

\- ¿no sabia que tenias rayas en tus piernas?, ¡me voy a divertir descubriendo que otras partes de tu cuerpo las tienen!, phage termino logrando quitarle uno de sus zapatos mostrando su pata de lince,

\- desperrada nicole soltó el barrote de la celda, mordiendo uno de los dedos de su guante y con un tirón se lo quito, mirando por unos momentos su mano negra, saco sus garras de lince y sin pensarlo le dio un zarpazo en la máscara de phage, que gruño de sorpresa, soltando a Nicole phage se levantó de del suelo, pasando su mano por las marcas de rasguños miro a Nicole, pero antes de poder decir algo phage se desvaneció,

\- Nicole miro por un par de segundos antes de ponerse de pie y volver a ponerse su pantalón, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas levanto su zapato del suelo y se lo volvió a poner, mirando a su alrededor vio su minicomputadora en la mesa plegable,

\- al levantarla sus intentos de contener sus lágrimas se izó más difícil, su minicomputadora tenía la pantalla rota, pedazos de su carcasa faltaban en todas partes mostrando su frágil interior, y le faltaban casi todos los botones de su teclado, gimiendo Nicole abrasando su minicomputadora mientras pensaba,

\- ¿qué leas echo a mi cuerpo phage?

\- un sonido de metales siendo doblados saco a Nicole de sus pensamientos, abrazando su minicomputadora contra su pecho, Nicole giro su cabeza lentamente mirando la única puerta de las celdas, caminando hacia tras Nicole bio con temor creciente como la puerta comenzaba a doblarse, hasta que la espalda de Nicole choco con la pared, la lince comenzó a temblar mas cunado la puerta fue arrancada, cerrando los ojos Nicole se deslizó al suelo y comenzó a temblar,

\- ¡NICOLE!,

\- la lince escucho una voz muy familiar, abriendo lentamente sus ojos Nicole vio a alguien que por meses esperaba ver,

\- ¿Sa… Sally?, Nicole pregunto insegura si lo que veía era cierto, ya que Sally acorn estaba parada gusto enfrente de ella,

\- Sally que después de que Max no se movió por unos minutos, Sally arrancó la puerta para ver a Nicole en una esquina temblando,

\- tanto Nicole como Sally solo se vieron por lo que pusieron horrar, hasta que Nicole se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia Sally, que extendió los brazos a tiempo para atrapar, ya en los brazos de Sally, Nicole comenzó a llorar mientras Sally la abrasaba los más suave que podía, igual intento llorar, pero nueva mente Sally se vio incapaz de hacerlo,

\- ni… Nicole, Sally comenzó intentando una ves mas de llorar, yo…. Yo pensaba…. Qu…. Que… estabas…. estabas…. Sally un pudo terminar ya que Nicole se apartó un poco de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos,

\- yo también pensaba que estabas muerta, Nicole dijo juntando su frente junto con la de Sally, mientras seguía sollozando, Sally cero los ojos y abraso un poco más fuerte a Nicole no dispuesta a separarse de ella o través, pero sin que Sally se diera cuenta una sola lagrima salió de la esquina de su ojo,

\- después de unos minutos Nicole pregunto,

\- ¿quién es ella…?,

\- Sally se separo del abraso y miro a la dirección que Nicole miro, pero antes bio la computadora de Nicole,

\- ¿Nicole que te paso?, Sally pregunto al ver el estado de su computadora, a lo que Nicole respondió,

\- fue phage, pero de nuevo, ¿quién es ella?, Nicole respondió señalando a la dirección de Max, que aun tenia su mano en el CPU de phage,

\- Sally miro a Max por un segundo antes de responder,

\- oh… bueno… ella, hmm, yo…. Eso…. Em…, Sally comenzó a en clicar lo mejor que podía, de quien es Max,

(mientras tanto en el mundo digital)

\- phage se materializo en el mundo digital en su forma de enjambré, mirando a su alrededor viendo a lo legos una lince, acercándose a la figura phage pregunto,

\- ¿Tú quién eres?, porque sé que no eres Nicole,

\- la figura miro a phage y respondió,

\- puedes llamarme Max,

\- phage quedo fascinada, al ver que su voz también es igual a la de Nicole, la figura ahora conocida como Max pregunto,

\- tu estaba a punto de hacerle algo abrible a Nicole, ¿cierto?,

\- cierto, phage respondió mientras se escurría alrededor de Max, que no se inmuto por lo cerca que phage estaba,

\- es bueno saberlo, Max respondió antes de repentinamente sujetar la mascara de phage, que intento retroceder, pero cantidades inmensas de información comenzaron a entrar en su base de datos,

\- phage se sentía extasiada misterios que antes parecían imposibles se estaban rebelando ante ella, cada secreto del universo se desenvolvía, grandes excusiones se resolvían, grandes misterios se revelaban,

\- ¡puedo ver la verdad!, phage hablo extasiada, a lo que Max respondió con frialdad,

\- eso no es la verdad, pero esto sí,

\- repentinamente phage comenzó a ver mas allá del universo, y más allá del multiverso,

\- ¡esto es glorioso!, phage hablo, pero comenzó a ver más allá del mega versó, más allá del omniverso, llegando al infiniverso,

\- ¿Qué?, ¡no!, ¡esto es demasiado!, phage grito, pero Max no se detuvo,

\- phage vio por encima del infiniverso, viendo, viendo un, un hueco, un hueco donde contiene un numero infinito de infiniversos, todo lo que existe en un hueco,

\- ¡no!, ¡detente!, ¡demasiada información!, ¡nnoooo!, los gritos de phage fueron ignorados,

\- phage comenzó a ver por encima del hueco, viendo un vacío, un vacío lleno de huecos en cada hueco habían más infiniversos, pero lo que le comenzaba a provocar un colapso en phage fueron los seres, seres de un poder que no pueden compararse, la tan amada impotencia no era Dana comparado con ellos,

\- ¡NO!, ¡este conocimiento!, ¡no debería existir!, ¡nadie debería saber tanto!, ¡no más!, ¡por favor!, ¡NO MAS!,

\- Max soltó a phage pero la información seguía entrando en ella,

\- ahora ve lo que realmente soy, Max hablo con una mirada que la lleno de miedo, mientras se acercaba a la máscara de phage,

\- repentina mente phage vio un ser, su forma era humanoide, pero total mente negra con galaxias en su interior, pero la forma comenzó a disolverse, cuando la forma termino de disolverse phage grito,

\- ¡HHHHHEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!,

(mundo real)

\- entonces, no sabes casi nada de ella, Nicole pregunto con los brazos cruzados, tanto Sally como Nicole estaban sentadas en el suelo, por los últimos 10 minutos Sally intento explicar lo más que podía de como conoció a Max, y por qué se llama Max, y como llego aquí, pero Nicole aparte de resaltar que no sabe casi nada de Max, también no le creyó que tenia poderes,

\- si lo admito, no se nada de Max, aparte de que da miedo cuando se enoja, Sally se estremeció al decir lo último, a lo que Nicole pregunto,

\- ¿y esa aura que la cubre?, ¿y sus ojos?

\- no tengo ni idea, Sally respondió sin saber cómo responder a eso,

\- ¿y el cubo de palomitas flotando por allá?, Nicole dijo señalando el cubo de palomitas, a lo que Sally respondió,

\- Max las saco de la cocina del spy patrol, ¿bueno eso me dijo?, tal parece que algunas cosas todavía funcionan, por que hasta donde recuerdo, solo teníamos maíz, no palomitas de microondas,

\- o uso su omnipotencia para reparar la maquina de palomitas que hizo rotor, Nicole respondió,

\- Sally se entristeció al escuchar el nombre de rotor, antes de decir en voz baja,

\- los extraño, a todos,

\- yo también, Nicole respondió igual de triste,

\- por unos instantes ninguna de las dos chicas hablo, hasta que Nicole pregunto,

\- me dijiste que te sujeto demasiado fuerte, cuando vieron lo que phage intentaba hacerme, ¿no te lastimo?,

\- Sally iba a negarlo, pero aun sentía que le dolía su tobillo, Nicole al ver su cara de duda dijo,

\- no creas que no e notado que no pones nada de peso en tu pie izquierdo, incluso aun sentada, puedo ver que evitas poner peso en el,

\- Sally al ver que Nicole no iba a dejarlo pasar, comenzó a quitarse su bota izquierda, rebelando su tobillo casi negro,

\- no puede ser, ¡Sally tu tobillo!, Nicole jadeó al verlo e intento tocarlo, pero al hacerlo Sally se estremeció y dio un gemido ahogado, haciendo que Nicole rápidamente quitara la mano, pero al hacerlo la hebilla de su guante se callo sobre el tobillo de Sally, que jadeó por el contacto, Nicole cuidadosa mente quito si hebilla y se lo puso de nuevo, Sally mordiéndose el labio se puso de nuevo su bota,

\- lo… lo siento Sally, Nicole se disculpó, a lo que Sally respondió,

\- no te preocupes Nicole, por lo menos no me mordiste, como cuando intentaste experimentar dormir como yo lo hago, pero por error te desperté, y en lugar de preguntar qué pasa, simplemente me mordiste,

\- hey fu mi primera ves en intentar dormir, y, además tails también te mordió ese mismo día,

\- sí, pero tails intentaba morder a Sonic por usar a t-pup para freír sus chili-dogs, ¡no a mí!, y el mismo lo dijo, la mordida fue con cariño,

\- antes que la discusión llegara más legos, escucharon un estruendo, tanto Sally como Nicole se pusieron de pie, aunque Sally tubo que tener cuidado al pararse ya que su pie todavía le dolía, vieron como el CPU de phage se desgarro abriéndose de adentro hacia fuera, ambas vieron como la figura distorsionada de phage salió de su CPU desgarrado,

\- ¡HHHAAAAAA!, Nicole grito al ver a phage, y la lince corrió detrás de Sally y se escondido debajo de su capa, pero phage parecía no notarla, ya que se desplomo en el suelo a unos centímetros de Sally, después de unos instantes ambas escucharon a phage balbucear la misma palabra,

\- lo… vi…. Lo vi… lo…. vi… lo vi, Nicole asomándose por el hombro de Sally pregunto de forma inquieta,

\- ¿que viste?, pero phege siguió balbuceando,

\- vía…. Vía…. vía,

\- ¿que viste?, esta vez Sally pregunto igual con inquietud,

\- phage no respondió en su lugar vio como Max camino hacia Sally y Nicole, y con una miraba de horror absoluto a través de su máscara, grito de forma desesperada,

\- ¡DIOS!,

\- después de ese último grito phage se desintegró sin dejar rastro, tanto Sally como Nicole vieron a Max con inquietud, que las vio con una mirada inexpresiva, pero la atención de Max se centro en la forma que Sally intentaba no poner peso en su pie izquierdo, después de un escaneo rápido Max bio el moretón y los músculos dañados en su interior, poniendo su cara alegre habitual hablo,

\- Sally tu pie esta herido, ¡a remediarlo!, con eso dicho los ojos de Max brillaron por un instante, Sally repentina mente ya no le dolía el tobillo, equilibrándose en un pie Sally se quitó de nuevo su bota, viendo que el moretón se desvaneció, Nicole al verlo toco donde solía estar el moretón preguntando,

\- ¿Sally ya te duele?,

\- no, ¿ya no me duele?, Sally respondió no tan sorprendida, ya que Max ya la había curado antes de heridas peores,

\- Max miro a Nicole y después a Sally y pregunto,

\- ¿ya le dijiste quien soy?,

\- Nicole esperando que Max le diera mas información, respondió por Sally,

\- no, no mea dicho quien eres,

\- Max al escucharla decir eso respondió, de forma alegre,

\- ¡soy tu hija del futuro!, ¡vengo para advertirte!, ¡que eggman es puto!, Max exclamó,

\- Nicole se cruzó de brazos y queriendo ver hasta dónde iba este juego, respondió,

\- ya sabía que eggman es puto,

\- ¡Nicole!, Sally exclamo al escuchar la decir una grosería,

\- Nicole ya te rescaté ahora vámonos, Sally miro a Max y continuo, y Max no es momento de tu humor, solo…. vámonos quieres, ambas linces se miraron antes de responder al mismo tiempo,

\- si Sally, respondió Nicole,

\- por su pollo Sally, Max respondió de forma alegre,

\- ¿de dónde salió esa palabra?, Nicole pregunto confundida,

\- eso es clasificado, Max respondió levitando su cubo de palomitas hacia ella,

\- Nicole no dispuesta a seguir jugando simplemente levantó su minicomputadora y miro a Sally,

\- vámonos entonces, Sally asintió la cabeza y salió por la puerta que arrancó, después de pasar por los pasillos destruidos de la nave, finalmente salieron a la zona de imparto, ya afuera una de las orejas de Max se crispó, Max se puso serio y miro a Sally y Nicole,

\- Sally porque no tomas a Nicole y van a tu escondite,

\- Sally miro a Max y preguntó,

\- ¿no vas a venir?, a lo que Max respondió,

\- las encontrare allá, se no confían en mí de todo, ya es hora de que les cuente una historia,

\- bueno, ¿tebeo halla?, Sally respondió antes de sujetar a Nicole por su cadera, Nicole estaba a punto de preguntar qué estaba haciendo Sally, pero sin previo aviso despejo,

\- ¡AAAAHHH!,

\- Nicole chillo mientras Sally se alegaba mas del suelo,

\- ¡enserio puedes volar!, la lince grito asustada,

\- te dije que tenía poderes, Sally respondió un poco mas alegre, ya que recupero su amiga, o mejor dicho su hermana,

\- de regresó con Max, bio como Sally y Nicole volaron legos, antes de mirar detrás de ella, viendo a Sonic exe sentado sobre una roca, al verla, el erizó endemoniado bajo de la roca, ya en el suelo Sonic exe trono los dedos y una mesa con dos sillas se materializó, sentándose en una, Sonic exe le izo señas a Max que también se sentara, que sin temor camino a la otra silla y se sentó, cruzando sus manos sobre la mesa miro con seriedad a Sonic exe,

\- que hacer aquí mas allá del todo, o prefieres Max, Sonic exe comenzó mientras se materializaba un chili-dog,

\- estoy aquí para darles una oportunidad a Sally y a Nicole de detenerte, Max respondió sin rodeos,

\- ¿así?, pues no me parece que le dieras suficiente poder, y, además, e serio les mentiste, que reduces mi poder, cuando lo único que hiciste fue crear barreras alrededor de este universo para que no pueda salir, y por cierto mataste a phage de forma bastante horrible, realmente un dios superior es más cruel que un dios inferior, o en este caso es, ¿diosas?, Sonic exe respondió mientras le daba un mordisco a su chili-dog,

\- ella selo merecía, y si en este cuerpo soy una diosa, Max respondió de forma inexpresiva,

\- por unos segundos no se dijeron nada, hasta que Max dijo,

\- Axel, ¿lo sientes verdad?, no solo le di poderes, Max respondió, pero al hacerlo Sonic exe miro con odio a Max por decirle Axel,

\- ya hace mucho que no uso ese nombre, pero si lo sentí, tienes que decirle si quieres que tenga una oportunidad contra mí, Sonic exe respondió acabándose su chili-dog y materializándose un plato en la mesa llena de diez chili-dog,

\- lo are, se lo diré, pero tú sabes que ahora no conviene matarla, Max respondió, mientras Sonic exe materializó frente a ella un vaso lleno de algo amarillo con un popote, que con un análisis rápido de mostro que esto era jugó de limón,

\- se que si la mato estuviera destruyendo todas las energías, que algunos huecos necesitan para vivir, Sonic exe respondió, y viendo a Max dándole sorbos a su baso sonrió, pero no una sonrisa maniaca o retorcida sino una normal,

\- ¿porque obligabas a Nicole a cantar?, Max una vez mas pregunto,

\- por los recuerdos de Sonic, deja que te los muestre, Sonic exe respondió antes de materializar una burbuja donde se reprodujo uno de los recursos de Sonic,

\- en el recuerdo se ve a Sonic buscando a Sally en el cantillo acorn, se vio al erizo corriendo por los pasillos antes de detenerse en la habitación de la princesa, pero antes de entrar a buscarla se escucharon unos ruidos de su interior, abriendo ligera mente la puerta, Sonic se asomó viendo a Nicole en su forma holográfica, cantando una canción del titanic que se estaba reproduciendo en su mini computadora, Sonic estaba apunto serrar la puerta, ya que Sally no estaba en la habitación, pero algo sujetó su hombro asiendo que el erizo diera un ligero grito alertando a Nicole, haciendo que se remasterizará y cerrara el video, en el pasillo Sonic miro quien lo sujetaba y vio a Nigel dándole una mirada divertida,

\- normal mente estaría furioso, por ver a alguien intentado espiar a mi hija, pero, contigo no me sorprende,

\- perdón, es que estaba buscando a sal, Sonic respondió rascándose de tras de la cabeza,

\- ella esta en el patio del castillo con Amy, ven, yo también la estaba buscando, en el camino te contare cuando tu y mi niña se metieron a jugar en los ductos de ventilación, cuanto ella tenía seis años y tu cinco, Nigel respondió mientras conducía a Sonic por el pasillo,

\- era o obligarla a cantar para mí, o dejar que phage la destruya lenta mente, Sonic exe dijo desmaterializando la burbuja,

\- bueno eso lo explica, Max respondió,

\- ya había terminó él jugó, y procedió pararse de la silla y comenzó a caminar legos, pero Sonic exe la llamo de nuevo,

\- ¡Max!, ¡espera!,

\- dándose la vuelta Max miro a Sonic exe y respondió,

\- ¿qué ocurre ahora Axel?, Sonic exe se enojó un poco, porque Max lo llamo Axel de nuevo,

\- llano me llames así, desde que mataste a mi pared el anticuerpo, y posterior mente el todo, perdí la razón de tener mi propio nombre, Sonic exe respondió desviando la mirada, Max lo miro triste mente antes de responder,

\- está bien, exe que ocurre,

\- lo suficiente mente cerca, Sonic exe bufo y continuo,

\- quería decirte que, zalgo también esta aquí,

\- Max miro a Sonic exe con mas seriedad y respondió,

\- ya lo savia,

\- Sonic exe se sorprendió al escucharla,

\- tu, ¿ya lo sabias?,

\- si ya lo sabía, quedo atrapado qui cuando levante las berreras dimensionales, Max respondió mirando hacia cielo, Sonic exe tomo si ultimo chili-dog y se paró de la mesa que posterior mente desapareció,

\- sé que no lo enfrentaras, tu apoyas las pelear justas, y zalgo por lo muy peligroso que sea, incluso yo, que estoy aquí atrapado en este universo, tengo más poder que él, y mi pregunta es a quien mandara para pelear contra él,

\- ya pensare en eso más tarde, Max respondió,

\- Sonic exe la miro con cara inexpresiva antes de suspirar, y responder,

\- bien, solo espero que quien quiera que mandes se lo suficientemente fuerte para cuando llegue "cuando él llegue", ya que no meteré las manos cuando ese demonio llegue aquí, sé que amenaza mi mundo pero no es mi problema, con eso ultimo Sonic exe tomo el vuelo y se fue a una gran velocidad, Max miro la dirección donde se fue Sonic exe, antes de suspirar,

\- por lo menos su limonada sabe bien, con eso dicho Max se desvaneció,

(con Sally y Nicole)

\- en serio no puedo creer, ¡que esta sea tu primera vez en aterrizas!, Nicole pregunto mientras se quitaba su pantalón empapados y lo colocaba en una roca para que se seque, justo bajo el único foco actual mente encendido, junto con sus zapatos y sus guantes, la lince solo tenia puesto su vestido morado,

\- en serio, estuve intentando que phage no me quitara el pantalón, ¡solo para para tener que quitármelo!, ¡porque nos estrellamos en el lago al pie de esta montaña!,

\- cuando llegaron al escondite, Sally intento aterrizas, pero al hacerlo las dos chicas se estrellaron contra la superficie del lago, quedando ambas incómodamente mojadas, por suerte la computadora de Nicole es aprueba de agua,

\- Sally que estaba sentada en su colchón, miro a Nicole mientras se secaba el cabello con una tu allá, al igual que Nicole, Sally estaba empapada, no tenia puestos sus botas ni su chaleco, aparte de sus gafas y sus auriculares, solo tenía puesta su camiseta y sus shorts,

\- Nicole por lo mensos la remojada no quito la tierra de encima, Sally dijo intento calmar a Nicole, que la miro a Sally antes de caminar hacia ella y sentarse a su lado,

\- Sally sabes que no me gusta mojarme, Nicole dijo estremeciéndose,

\- lo sé, pero lo menos llano vueles a aceite de motor, Sally respondió intentando a limarla,

\- no, ¡pero ahora vuelo a gato mojado!, Nicole respondió mientras Sally le dio una tu allá para secarse,

\- mientras Nicole se secaba miro el chaleco de Sally más específicamente la capa que solía ser el cuello del chaleco,

\- Sally, Nicole comenzó, ¿quién cambio tu chaleco?,

\- Sally la miro y después su chaleco y respondió, Max lo hizo, para que parezca un super héroe, ¿eso creo?,

\- ¿y no te molesta?, porque bueno, ¿Rosie te lo regalo?, Nicole pregunto mientras se secaba el cabello,

\- en realidad no, ya que el cuello fue lo que Sonic werehog le desgarró, cuando se comportó como un perro, en el spy patrol Sally respondió lo que le provocó una risita a Nicole,

\- ¡con que fue por eso!, ¡porque pasaste toda la noche persiguiendo a Sonic con un periódico enrollado!, Nicole pregunto divertida,

\- ja, sí, ¡hay pobre werehog la correteada que le di!, ¡lo perseguí todo el camino hasta la manada de Lupe!, Sally dijo divertida también, a lo que Nicole continuó,

\- si, ¡no puedo creer que Sonic te temía al punto de que cunado amaneció y se des transformó!, ¡uso su velocidad para llegar con Lupe antes!, ¡solo para aferrase a sus piernas como niño asustado!, y gritar veinte veces en diez segundo, ¡sálvame!,

\- Sally se rio y continuo ¡haha!, ¡si la podre Lupe!, ¡estaba tan avergonzada!, tal vez tuvo que ver que la cabeza de Sonic estaba un poco demasiado cerca de su entrepierna,

\- si, ¿eso que tiene que ver?, ¿con que no te importé que Max modifique el cuello de tu chaleco?, Nicole pregunto dudosa,

\- ¡ah!, eso porque, después de que Lupe se quitó a Sonic de encima, y le esplique lo que hizo, lo mando con los ancianos de la manada, o como ella dijo, ve con los ancianos y aprende hacer más que Sonic the hedgehog, o también la traducción que momentos después me dio, que valla a aprender hacer mas que solo correr rápido y comer chili-dog, Sally explicó,

\- ¿y eso que tiene que ver?, Nicole volvió a preguntar,

\- simple Nicole, es por que los ancianos, aparte de obligarlo a lavar mi chaleco, también le enseñaron a tejer y a coser ropa, por lo que tejió otro cuello y selo cosió a mi chaleco, Sally termino de explicar,

\- Nicole al escucharla no pudo aguantar y comenzó a reír estéricamente,

\- ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!,

\- incluso lágrimas de alegría comenzaron de sus ojos, Sally se puso muy feliz al escuchar sus risas, en realidad nunca escucho a Nicole reír, la alegría de Sally poco a poco comenzó a disminuir,

\- ¡jajaja!, co…. Con razón Sonic no quería hablar con nadie cuando volvieron, Nicole siguió riendo, pero al ver la mirada triste de Sally, rápidamente se detuvo y sus orejas se doblaron contra su cabeza,

\- ¿Sally?, ¿estás bien?, Nicole pregunto mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Sally, a lo que respondió bastante triste,

\- es solo…. que esta es la primera vez que te veo reír, y me duele pensar, que el mundo tuvo que irse literalmente al infierno para oírte reír,

\- Nicole iba a responder, pero una voz conocida les llego a sus oídos,

\- bonita remojada que se dieron, ambas chicas miraron a la entrada de la cueva, viendo a Max mirando sus ropas húmedas,

\- sigo sin confiar en ella, Nicole le susurró a Sally en su oído,

\- se que no lo haces Nicole, Max hablo sorprendiéndola,

\- pero bueno, es ora de explicarles a las dos, que soy, ¡de forma más detallada claro!,

\- eso sí quiero oírlo, Sally fue un poco baja cuando me dijo lo poco que sabía, Nicole respondió cruzándose de brazos,

\- yo también quiero oírlo, Sally también respondió,

\- bien en entonces, se los es clicaré de forma de un cuento, que en si es una historia larga, pero suena mejor como un cuento, Max respondió sentándose en la única silla,

\- ¿por qué en un cuento?, ¡ya no tengo siete años!, Sally pregunto entrañada, a lo que Max respondió,

\- porque, de todas formas, la historia es larga, por que no solo les diré que soy, también por soy,

\- vamos Sally, no es que te negaras, cada ves que el rey te cuenta un cuento, de cuando él tenía tu edad, y salía de aventura con los padres de tails, Antoine y Sonic, Nicole respondió haciendo sonrojar a Sally,

\- bu…. Bueno…. no te interrumpo Max, Sally respondió intentando ocultar su sonrojo, pero sin éxito,

\- bueno en pesemos con el principio, Max comenzó

\- en el principio no existía nada, solo antimateria y materia, separados por un horizonte inestable, pero una ocasión el horizonte se rompió, y las dos fuerzas chocaron creando un vacío, un vacío donde no existía nada, pero los residuos de la fusión se condensaron creando un ser, un ser conocido como el progenitor, el fue el primer ser en existir, pero el ser estaba solo, hasta que un segundo ser surgió, igual de los residuos, este segundo ser también era un progenitor, pero estos dos seres aun estaban solo, por lo que ambos decidieron combinar su poder incalculable creando más seres de un gran poder, pero estos seres no eran progenitores, eran los neo dioses,

\- espera, ¿estas ablando de los mismos que Sonic exe me hablo?, Sally interrumpió con fundida,

\- si, son lo mismo, Max respondió y continuo,

\- los neo dioses tenían algo de progenitor en ellos, por lo que los neo dioses se les puede considerar mitad progenitores, y al igual que los progenitores, los neo dioses combinaban sus poderes creando más neo dioses, así siguieron por eones creando mas neo dioses, hasta que un día, un neo dios por erros creo un hueco, un hueco que posterior mente lleno de vida,

\- espera, quieres de sir, que la vida tal como conocemos, ¿fue un accidenté?, estabas Nicole pregunto,

\- en realidad no, eso solo fue un hueco, no el hueco donde están ahora, Max respondió y de nuevo continuo,

\- al verlo, los otros neo dioses hicieron lo mismo, pero ocasional mente seguían creando otros neo dioses, pero algo ocurrió, un par de neo dioses intentaron crear otros neo dioses, pero en lugar de surgir varios, solo surgió uno, pero este era diferente, ya que por error los neo dioses que lo crearon impregnaron sus mitades de progenitor, del modo que el ser que surgió también era un progenitor, pero a diferencia de los primeros dos progenitores, este era mas poderoso que los dos juntos, pero el poder corrompe y mas si no tienes la suerte de nacer sabio, como todos los demás neo dioses, por lo que este ser no solo estaba ebrio de poder, sino también se auto proclamó como el todo, y afirmando que Dana debe existir, solo el, por lo que mato a los primeros progenitores que no tuvieron oportunidad contra él, y posterío mente comenzó a matar a todos los neo dioses,

\- eso es horrible, ¿cómo puede alguien matar su propia especie?, Sally y Nicole exclamaron al mismo tiempo, cubriéndose la boca,

\- eggman estaba loco, que esto no les sorprenda, Max respondió de forma inexpresiva, y una ves mas continuo,

\- la mayoría de los neo dioses lograron escapar, ya con parte del vacío vajo su control, el todo creo vida pero en si interior, y para asegurarse que las formas de vida no se rebelen, le dio una mente propia a cada una de sus anticuerpos, y estos anticuerpos crearon seres conocidos como creadores, que aligeraría su trabajo de supervisar cada forma de vida, esto estuvo así por las edades, pero una ocasión, unos creadores dejaron sin supervisión una galaxia pequeña por unos cuantos eones, pero cuando lo volvieron a revisar ya avía vida sin su intervención, eran humanos, la primera raza humana en existencia, y esto no le agrado al anticuerpo local, por lo que mando múltiples razas alienígenas para destruir la raza humana, pero eso solo fortaleció la raza humana, aumentando si nivel de desarrollo tecnológico, que enfureció aun mas al anticuerpo, por lo que destruyó todo el universo sin importar las formas de vida en ellas, pero no funcionó en lugar de eso solo los hizo mas fuertes, pero en lugar de quedarse y resistir, los humanos usando su ahora muy avanzada tecnología, crearon un universo por debajo del multiverso, fuera de la vista del anticuerpo, que por eones los busco sin resultados, pero un día, con furia el anticuerpo comenzó a destruir todo el multiverso, universo por universo, además de trasmitir los gritos de todas las formas de vida a cada universo que era destruido a los demás universos,

\- Sally y Nicole estaban sin palabras, no podían entender por qué estaría dispuesto a matar a tantos,

\- Max las miro con cara solemne, y continuo,

\- los gritos llegaron al universo artificial, donde todos los lideres humanos ya hartos decidieron intervenir, el plan era crear una nueva generación de super soldados, usando una máquina que combinaría soldados con las armas más poderosas que tenía, y cada arma era capas de destruir multiversos enteros, la maquina convertiría soldados y las armas en energía y posterior mente los fusionaría, pero la maquina se construyó demasiado deprisa, como resultado la maquina fallo, y en lugar de solo convertir en energía al soldado y al arsenal, convirtió en energía todo el universo artificias, pero el soldado que estaba dentro de la maquina se fusiono con toda la tecnología, y ese soldado era, yo, y de ese modo fue como yo, el mas allá del todo nací,

\- quieres decir, ¿que antes eras humano?, Sally pregunto sorprendida, Nicole estaba sin palabras, no lo podían creer, Max solía ser un humano,

\- si lo soy, o lo era, Max respondió poniéndose triste,

\- a que te refieres, ¿que lo eras?, Nicole respondió,

\- el humano que fui antes ya murrio cuando yo nací, solo queda el más allá del todo, o Max la lince, Max respondió mirándose una de sus manos enguantadas, y continuo, como sobrepaso a un dios, soy más que omnipresente, omnisciente, omnipotente, y muchas cosas más, y al ser más o menos un robot, puedo apagar muchas de esas características, solo para poder recuperar algo de mi humanidad perdida, pero eso es solo una ilusión, lo que fui antes llano existe, incluso mi alma, mi alma también está más allá del de un dios, Max y va a continuar, pero sintió algo contra su cabeza, poniendo una mano en ella noto que eran sus orejas, que se habían doblado contra su cabeza, además de sentir algo caliente vagando por sus ojos, poniendo su mano en uno de sus ojos, vio que era una lagrima,

\- Max si no puedes continuar…. no lo agás, ya no sigas, Sally dijo mirando tristemente a Max, no podía imaginar que todo lo que fuiste fue borrarlo sin vuelta tras, muchos lo harían solo por el poder, pero la mirada triste de Max demostró que no era por poder,

\- no voy a terminar, ya casi termino, Max dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, se limpia las lágrimas, y continuo,

\- después que nací, todo era confuso, lo único que sabía, era que cada segundo que pasa evolucionó , y con la mente confundía, hice lo único que podía procesar en ese momento, luche contra el anticuerpo, la pelea duro siclos llaqué sus creadores se metieron en el camino, pero finalmente logre vencerlo, y cuando lo hice ya avía evolucionado bastante, logre detectar la presencia del todo, mirando en al pasado descubrí todo lo que ya les conté, por lo que aumente mi tamaño para enfrentarlo, cuando me encontré con el me dijo que mi nombre y mi sola existencia era un insulto ante él, por lo que extraje toda vida de él, pero no a los anticuerpos ni sus creadores, y si eso los incluye a todos en este universo,

\- ¿quieres decir? ¿¡qué!?, Sally pregunto a lo que Max termino por ella,

\- si, a ustedes también, pero ya voy a terminar,

\- el todo al ver qué esto se enfureció, y una vez más la pelea empezó, a diferencia de mi pelea anterior con el anticuerpo, el todo era mas poderosos que yo, hubo un momento que el todo estaba a punto de matarme, al lanzarme todos sus anticuerpos como proyectiles, un golpe mas y el fin para mí, pero resulta que todo los humanos no murieron en la fusión, solo fueron convertidos en energía, ahora se llaman los trascendidos, ellos me ayudaron al quitarme el todo den sima el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera recuperarme, ya curado seguí mi pelea con el todo, pero poco a poco logre superarlo, ya que al lanzarme todos sus anticuerpos perdió su capacidad de regenerase, después de pelea un poco más logre finalmente vencerlo, pero antes de morir me dio una advertencia, que muchos seres muy poderosos estarán enojados, y que vendrán por mí, pero para todos los seres vivos que oculte, cree un hueco, que cree usando todo los recuerdos de todos lo seres vivos, y ahora protejo por así decirlo este hueco, con la ocasionar ayuda de los creadores,

\- Sally y Nicole estaban sin palabras, por lo que Max volvía a hablar,

\- pero al hacerlo, algunos recuerdos de que no deberían tener se devolvieron, ustedes lo conocen la super Genesis, aunque los neo dioses que no me odian lo llamaron, el choque, ya que el revoltijo fue por mi pelea con el todo,

\- Sally sacudió la cabeza y pregunto,

\- no eso quiere decir que, Nicole también sacudió la cabeza y termino por ella,

\- todos los que pensamos que fueron borrados, todavía es tan vivos, y que nuestro universo no es uno alterado,

\- ¿pero no eso significa que?, o no, Sally dijo con miedo,

\- ¿qué ocurre Sally?, Nicole pregunto con preocupación,

\- en otro universo sigo siendo mecha, Sally exclamó mientras se puso su mano en su boca,

\- ya no debes preocuparte por eso Sally, por lo menos ya no, Max dijo confundiendo a ambas chicas,

\- ¿ha que te refieres?, Nicole pregunto poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sally,

\- es porque esto ya había pasado antes,

\- ¿cómo que esto ya había pasado antes?, esta vez Sally pregunto,

\- me refiero a que esto paso antes, pero antes no intervine, yo tenía la idea que todo debería resolverse solo, pero no funcionó, por lo que regrese el tiempo, no viaje atrás en el tiempo, lo regrese,

\- ¿y que ocurrió para que tengas que hacer eso?, Nicole pregunto, no entendiendo lo que esta diciendo,

\- me refiero que lo cambie todo, regrese el tiempo, y no solo estoy interviniendo ahora, ya cambié todo, mecha Sally nunca existió, por lo menos la versión que recuerda, ustedes dos son las únicas que todavía tienen esos recuerdos,

\- ¿¡ve más lento Max!?, ¿no te seguimos?, Sally dijo mas confundida,

\- me refiero a que alteré todo, el pasado del tu de la otra dimensión, Max respondió, y continuo, solo tuve que cambiar una sola cosa,

\- ¿qué cambiaste?, Nicole pregunto comenzando a entender,

\- solo le metí una idea a la cabeza de Sally, cuando está a punto de ser robotizada la segunda vez,

(línea de tiempo alterna, el pasado, en el interior del robotizador)

\- se puede bloquear la señal de comando?, Sally pregunto,

\- no, la computadora de Nicole respondió,

\- confundir los procesos de arranque, Sally volvió a preguntar,

\- la estoy bloqueando y esta lista para disparar, Nicole volvió a responder,

\- ¿y…. un apagado manual?, Sally un ves mas pregunto,

\- un momento Sally, Nicole respondió,

\- ¡si!, ¡si se puede apagar de forma manual!, la computadora de Nicole grito,

-como Nicole, Sally respondió,

\- gusto a tu lado, hay un cable rojo que le da energía al detonador, si lo rompes, el robotizador no podrá funcionar, Nicole respondió,

\- Sally miro a su lado, viendo en cable rojo, pero al ver que había una forma de desconcertarla, pregunto,

\- ¿y?, ¿cómo la rompo?,

\- emm, ¿podrías roerlo?, Nicole pregunto mientras un signo de interrogación apareció en si pantalla, sally miro inexpresiva a Nicole antes de responder,

\- Nicole, soy una ardilla, no un ratón,

\- Nicole iba a responder que las ardillas son roedores, pero Sally logro escuchar al doctor eggman gritar,

\- ¡FUEGO!,

\- Sally presa del pánico mordió el cable, y con un tirón lo partió a la mitad, y por unos segundo no paso nada, y por otros mas tampoco paso nada, y nada, y nada, y nada, Sally escuchó a eggman preguntar que pasaba, antes de ser interrumpido por un estruendo, diez segundos después Sonic metió su cabeza por el hueco por donde ella entro y grito,

\- ¡Sally!, ¡no tengo ni idea que hiciste!, ¡pero salvaste a todos!, además logre decapitar a silver Sonic, y su cuerpo callo sobre eggman y metal Sonic, y ambos están fuera luces, solo tenemos que ocuparnos de naugus, ¡y pobre comer un millón de chili-dogs!,

\- cara de Sonic cambio a una nerviosa y respondió,

\- pero sal…. Por favor…. No medes esa cara,

\- Sally noto que por la posición que estaba, Sonic estaba viendo su parte posterior, y comenzando a sonrojarse grito,

\- ¡NO ME MIRES!,

(tiempo presente)

\- eso es reconfortante, Sally dijo más tranquila, pero después pregunto,

\- no tuviste nada que ver con el desenlacé tan raro, ¿verdad?,

\- no, eso sí no fui yo, Max respondió,

\- bueno eso lo aclarado, pero ya vas a responder de qué ocurrió aquí, para que tengas alterar el pasado, ¿o nos vas a salir una última sorpresa?, Nicole pregunto,

\- Max volvió a poner una cara seria y respondió,

\- tomen en cuenta que para evitar que, como yo lo llamare el evento paradox, se borre solo tuve que regresar el tiempo del vacío,

\- ¿es serio eres tan poderosa?, Sally pregunto, sorprendida,

\- todos los neo dioses pueden hacer eso, pero selo prohíben, ya que algunos huecos son vulnerables a las distorsiones temporales, Max respondió y continuo, y con todo lo que ya les dije, traten de imaginar, que pudo haber pasado, para que yo allá alterado el tiempo, e intervenir personal mete ahora mismo, aun sabiendo que varios huecos probablemente están colapsando ahora mismo,

\- Sally y Nicole no sabían que responder, después de todo lo que les conto, no podían ni y maginar que ocurrió para que Max allá echo lo que hiso, al ver sus caras Max continuo,

\- antes de continuar, ¿tienen una alguna pregunta?,

\- si, lo que poseyó a Sonic, ¿es un creador?, Nicole pregunto,

\- si lo es, se llamaba Axel, pero ahora solo se llama exe, es uno de los muchos que escaparon, Max respondió,

\- ¿alguna otra pegunta?,

\- sí, ¿porque Sonic exe tiene los ojos así?, Sally pregunto, intentando no pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado,

\- esos ojos son el reflejo de un alma herida, probablemente Sonic aún era capaz de ver todo lo que Sonic exe hacía, Max respondió,

\- ¿Sonic exe ya tenía esos ojos?, ¿cuándo lo vimos por primera vez?, Nicole pregunto,

\- probablemente sea porque cuando Sonic exe fue a por eggman, se encontró con la manada de Lupe, que, por supuesto se reusaron a unirse a él,

\- Lupe…. Sally y Nicole se pusieron tristes, ya sabiendo lo que Sonic exe les hizo,

\- ¡o no!, ¡eso significa que Sonic esta sufriendo!, ¡atrapado en su propio cuerpo!, ¡bien como un creador loco lo usa como su marioneta!, Sally dijo cubriéndose la boca con las manos,

\- no te preocupes Sally, ocasionalmente Sonic lograba recuperar el control, así que exe mantiene su alma dormida, para que no le estorbé,

\- porque phage te llamo, ¿dios?, sé que más o menos lo eres, pero ¿porque te llamo así?, después de unos segundos Nicole pregunto,

\- es por qué, forcé toda la información en mi cavesa, o disco duro, y hablo de todo, desde el principio hasta ahora, y final mente mi verdadera forma, que no es buena idea que alguien la vea,

\- ¿Por qué?, Nicole volvió a preguntar, Sally también estaba confundida, ya que Max le había dicho que no tenia forma,

\- mi verdadera forma no es comprensible, incluso para los progenitores, por lo que no conviene verme como realmente soy, ¿alguna otra pegunta?, Max respondió,

\- no, eso es lo que quería saber, Sally respondió,

\- con eso vasta, Nicole también respondió,

\- qué bueno, porque hay una cosa más que decirles,

\- ¿y eso es?, Nicole pregunto,

\- eso es que, algunos huecos del vacío requieren de energías que pueden variar, como, el aura, el chi, la magia, y la energía del caos, No hay forma de explicarlo, pero esas energías necesita de por lo menos de un progenitor vivo, para poder existir, por eso los neo dioses nunca atacaron el todo, después de que lo mate le estado dando soporte vital a todas esa energías, pero mis poderes no son compatibles con la mayoría de esas energías, ya que mis poderes tienen como base lo cuántico, y la energía cuántica no es muy compatible con otras energías, pero cuando pelee con el todo logre comprender y duplicar su ADN, por así decirlo, y a lo que quiero llegar es que Sally tiene poderes porque convertí el noventa y cinco por ciento de su ADN, en ADN progenitor,

\- espera, no dijiste algo sobre una energía, eso tiene algo que ver, Sally pregunto intentando armar los puntos,

\- de echo si, y es energía divina, Max respondió y continuo, la energía divina es la fuente de poder de todos los dioses, algunos son capases de aprovecharla de forma natural, como tú, pero como te dije antes, solo serás capas de usar lo básico, si quieres aprovechar de mejor manera la energía divina, tendrías que…. mostrar las actitudes de un dios, por así de siglo,

\- hamm, okey…. y… aparte de evitar que los huecos se destruyan, hay otra razón, ¿para que me hayas convertido en una progenitora?, Sally pregunto dejando lo de las actitudes de un dios para después,

\- al escuchar su pregunta, Max respondió,

\- es para que Sonic exe no te mate, otra vez, eso ultimo Max solamente lo pensó para que los super sentidos de Sally,

\- bueno eso puede ser útil, Sally respondió,

\- ahora debo comprobar algo, dijo Max comenzó a caminar hacia Nicole, ya a unos sentimenteros de ella pregunto,

\- dime Nicole, Sally en algún momento tendrá que luchar contra Sonic exe, en que lugar quieres estar cuando eso llegue, a lo legos y solo desearle suerte, o…. luchar a su lado,

\- Nicole se quedo pensando por unos minutos, a ella no le gusta pelear, pero no quiere quedarse atrás, y ver a Sally luchando ella sola con Sonic exe, poniendo una cara seria tomo una decisión,

\- quiero pelear a su lado,

\- está bien, Nicole, pero habrá que mejorarte un poco, Max respondió, haciendo que Nicole se pusiera nerviosa, Sally también estaba nerviosa,

\- ¿de que tipo de mejoras?, ¿estamos hablando?, Nicole pregunto mientras tomaba su computadora y se lo acercaba al su pecho, al ver su inquietud Max respondió,

\- no son muchas, solo un cuerpo con el mismo poder que Sally ahora tiene,

\- ¿un cuerpo?, Sally pregunto,

\- sí, Max respondió, un poco mas alegre, y con un movimiento de su mano, una figura humanoide envuelta en luz apareció en la cueva, mirando la mirada sorprendida de Nicole Max hablo, señalando el cuerpo,

\- este cuerpo será tuyo, una vez que te descargues en él, tomará tu forma y serás igual de fuerte que Sally ahora mismo, y al igual que ella, serás capas de fortalecerte con forme pasa el tiempo,

\- vamos Nicole, tendrás una forma física real, no una holográfica, una real, Sally la ínsito, viendo que la inseguridad de la lince,

\- Nicole tenía que admitir que siempre quiso tener una forma real, y tener la oportunidad de tener finalmente una, la emociono, y después de pensarlo finalmente respondió, yyyyyy… ¿cómo me descargo en el?,

\- Max iba responder, pero una figura humanoide dorada de tres metros, apareció afuera de la cueva,

\- ¡hey miren es!, ¡un transcendido!, Max exclamó más alegre al verlo,

\- ¿es un trascendido?, Sally pregunto a cercándose a la figura,

\- al tocarlo en donde adivinó era su cintura, Sally sintió un hormigueo en su mano, el trascendido levantó una mano y la puso sobre su cabeza y la comenzó a acariciarla, a su vez que escucho un lenguaje extrañó salir en su boca,

\- ….

\- él dice que dice que eres adorable, y suavecita, Max hablo, aparentemente traduciendo lo que dijo,

\- ¡no soy adorable!, ¡tampoco soy suavecita!, Sally respondió un poco molesta,

\- si lo eres, no lo niegues, además, este y muchos trascendido dijeron exactamente lo mismo cuando vio por primeras vez a tu…. Max repentina mente se interrumpió y descuidadamente se corrigió, a alguien que conoces, Max respondió,

\- ¡no!, ¡no lo soy! …. espera, ¿cómo de alguien que conozco?, ¿por un segundo dijiste a tú?, ¿a quien te refieres?, Sally pregunto confundida, mientras Nicole la miraba con sospecha,

\- Max sonrió por su propio deslicé de información y respondió, es alguien que tu memoria apenas recuerdas, pero tus sentimientos si la recuerdas, que conformé pasa los años poco a poco esos recuerdos se van desvaneciendo, pero tu corazón gamas la olvidara, resuelve este acertijo y sabrás de quien hablo,

\- Sally iba a preguntar por qué no le decía quien es, pero la figura la movió suavemente aun lado y floto hacia Max, y de nuevo hablo en eso extrañó lenguaje,

\- ….

\- tanto Sally como Nicole vieron como conforme hablo el trascendido, Max se sorprendió, y de sorpresa paso, poco a poco a enfado, y mientras más hablaba, Max se enfadaba más y más, y sin previo aviso Nicole se desvaneció y el cuerpo tomo su forma, y se desplomo al suelo,

\- ¿que estas…? Sally pregunto, pero no pudo terminar ya que también se desmallo, Max rápidamente levitó a las dos chicas al colchón, y después se desvaneció junto con el trascendido,

(en el vacío)

\- el mas allá del todo, en su forma de humanoide con galaxias en su interior, mirando hacia el vacío, viendo, neo dioses, mas de los que se podían contar, el más allá del todo bio el hueco de tras suyo, y un destello de preocupación paso por su mirada que todo lo ve, al ver su hueco que cabía perfecta mente en su omnipotente mano, antes volver a mirar a los neo dioses, y preguntar,

\- ¿qué quieren?, como se esperaría de un ser como el, su voz emanaba poder absoluto, que ordenaba respeto,

\- destruirte, ¡por cometer el tabú!, uno de los neo dioses respondió, y al igual que el más allá del todo, su voz era poderosa,

\- el más allá del todo miro por unos segundos antes de responder,

\- ¡inténtelo!, el poder de su grito tenía tanto poder, que hico que el vacío se entreviera junto con varios neo dioses,

\- con eso dicho el más allá del todo levanto su mano, y disparando un rayo de poder incalculable hacia los neo dioses,

(recuerdo del más allá del todo, fragmento de archivo, futuro roto, parte desconocida,)

\- phage paso su mano por la zona en donde Nicole acababa de rasguñarlo, antes de mirar a la lince con odio, phage se agacho y sujeto su zapato antes de quitárselo con un tirón, posterior mente sujeto su pantalón y de los quito, Nicole gritando de miedo, intento patear a phage pero solo logro que la sujetara de su pata, y la arrastrará hacia él,

\- ¡aléjate de mí!, Nicole gimió mientras de daba otro zarpazo en la máscara de phage, que la volvió a soltar el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera arrinconarse en una esquina, phage al verla rio maniaca mente, mientras se acercaba a ella lenta mente, Nicole con su mano enguantada abraso sus piernas, mientras con la otra daba zarpazos al aire, mientras ponía su cabeza en sus rodillas sollozando, phage se rio al verla, inclinándose se acercó más, y dijo,

\- ¡HAHAHA!, vamos Nicole rasgúñame,

\- Nicole gimió de miedo, mientras seguía dando zarpazos al aire, pero antes que phage se cansara de esperar, su figura parpadeo, antes de componerse, pero se escucho unos sonidos al otro lado de la puerta, antes que una exclusión la volara en pedazos, destruyendo el CPU de phage en el proceso, que grito al desvanecerse,

\- Nicole bio donde solía estar la puerta, antes que la figura de una muy herida Sally acorn saliera del humo,

\- ni… Ni…. Nicole, Sally dijo antes de desplomarse al suelo,

\- Nicole no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia Sally, al llegar a ella Nicole se horrorizó al ver todas sus heridas, específicamente la falta de su brazo izquierdo, también su pierna derecha tenia una sutura claramente improvisada en su muslo,

\- Sa… Sally, ¿qué te paso?, Nicole gimió acunándola en sus brazos,

\- Sally, que todavía seguía despierta, respondió,

\- mi brazo faltante y mi pierna herida fue por Sonic exe,

¿y cómo me encontraste?, Nicole volvió a preguntar, intentando no sollozar,

\- hay una base Gun a unas millas de distancia, entre hay para buscar munición y algunas armas, ya que en estado que estoy, no puedo luchar de cerca, pero en una de las computadoras detecto una señal de auxilió, por lo que metí todo lo que pude en un tanque grande y vine a aquí, pero afuera me encontré con docenas de zombis, por lo que tuve que luchar con ellos, logre eliminar a todos los de afuera, pero como el tanque no entra, tuve que salir y luchar con los zombis de adentro, y entre volando la puesta con explosivos,

\- Sally, Nicole lloro en el cuerpo roto de Sally, mientras la ardilla herida decía en voz cansada,

\- aun que no se si, ya acabé con todos los zombis de qui, fue lo último que Sally decir antes de desmallarse,

\- Nicole escuchando gemidos en los pasillos del spy patrol, y viendo un rifle de asalto en el suelo, lo tomo y se arrinconó de nuevo en la esquina, pero esta vez en una de las celdas, no antes de tomar su computadora, la lince estaba un poco perturbada por el estado de su computadora, pero lo ignoró, Sally está viva y está muy herida, y no está segura si puedes llegar al tanque que Sally le hablo, ya que ni siquiera sabe dónde está, además que no puede carga su computador, a Sally, y el rifle que necesitará para defenderse de los zombis,

\- y de ese modo Nicole se arrincono en una esquina, recostó a la inconsciente Sally en su regazo, puso su computadora a su lado, y apunto el rifle hacia la entrada, esperando que Sally despierte y juntas salgan de qui.


	4. Chapter 4

Nota del autor, descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de nada todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, menos mis personajes,

\- muerte a los haters.

\- Capitulo cuatro, ¿tengo alma?,

\- Sally se despertó sintiendo algo sobre ella, levantando la cabeza miro hacia abajo, vio a Nicole acostada sobre ella, la lince traía de nuevo toda su ropa y ya no olía a gato mojado, vagando de nuevo su cabeza, Sally recordó todo lo que paso ayer, mas específicamente a Max noqueándola de nuevo, gruñendo la ardilla pensó,

\- espero que esto se vuelva rutina,

\- dando un suspiro, levantó una de sus manos y se quito las gafas, mirando su mano, bio atra vez de él, y atra vez del techo de la cueva, comenzando a concentrarse, y poco a poco dejo de ver atra vez del techo de la cueva, y después de unos segundos mas dejo de ver atra vez de su mano, suspirando Sally volvió a ponerse sus gafas, estaba apunto volverse a dormir, pero un sonido atrajo su atención,

\- purr, purr, purr, purr,

\- también sintió una vibración sobre ella, mirando hacia abajo bio a Nicole con una ligera sonrisa, también noto que el sonido y la vibración venían de ella,

\- no lo puedo creer, Nicole esta… ¿Ronroneando?, Sally pensó, no segura que hacer, pero vio que sin darse cuenta esta acariciando su cabeza con su mano libre, un poco apenada Sally pensó,

\- parase que todavía tengo la costumbre de acariciarle la cabeza de muttski, puede que es pequeño se el aprendiz de Charles, pero como le gusta que le acaricien la cabeza, después de todo sigue siendo un cachorro,

\- Sally intento volver a dormir, pero no pudo, viendo que Nicole no iba a despertar, por ahora, sin tener de otra, se quedo pensando en todo lo ocurrió ayer, más específicamente por que la noqueo a ella y a Nicole,

\- Max se veía bastante molesta, por lo que nos contó, probablemente hay un montón de neo dioses muy enojados, espero que Max este bien,

(en el vacío)

\- el mas allá del todo golpeo a un neo dios, mientras otros cinco lo atacaban con rayos de energía, pero el mas allá del todo vio esto, y puso el neo dios que golpeo en la trayectoria de del rayo en el último instante,

\- ¡KA-BOOOM!

(en el escondite)

\- probablemente está bien, Sally pensó, dando dio un suspiro y serondo los ojos,

\- purr, purr, purr, purr, PURR, PURR, PURR,

\- pero después de unos segundos, de nuevo levantó su cabeza, sintiendo que los ronroneos y la vibración se intensificaba un poco, viendo que distraídamente le estuvo rascando una de sus orejas, la vibración comenzaba aponerla incomoda, ya que por la posición incómoda, se le estaba comenzando a dormir un pie y un brazo, intentando moverla, para que pudiera caminar un poco, o bajar al pie de la montaña pera practicar con visión laser, o algo así, Sally sujeto uno de sus hombros para moverla, pero al hacerlo los ronroneos de Nicole se convirtieron gruñidos, incluso Sally vio como de la punta de sus guantes sobre salieron sus garras, deteniéndose Sally vio como las garras de Nicole volvían a entrar a sus guantes, después de unos segundos intento moverla de nuevo, esta vez, gruñendo Nicole puso su boca en su cuello, después abrió su boca mostrando sus colmillos y mordió la piel del cuello de Sally, que se estremeció al sentir como Nicole aun con su piel en su mandíbula seguía gruñendo, soltando su hombro Sally cuidadosa mente sujeto la cabeza de Nicole e intento alegarla lenta mente de ella, y con suerte soltar su cuello en el proceso, pero al hacerlo las garras de Nicole volvieron a salir y se clavaron en ella, además de que mordió mas fuerte la piel de su cuello,

\- ¡ouch!, Sally gimió intendó no entrar en pánico,

\- sin más opción, Sally intento despertar a Nicole, comenzando a sacudirla, y teniendo cuidado en no moverla demasiado,

\- emmm, ¿Nicole?, despierta, Sally pregunto intentando no mover su cabeza,

\- la lince no respondió, en lugar de eso gruño mas fuerte,

\- Nicole, ¡por favor despierta!, Sally volvió a intentarlo,

\- Nicole de nuevo no respondió, pero si soltó la piel de su cuello, pero solo para envolver todo su cuello en sus mandíbulas, y comenzar a apretar, a su vez que clavaba sus garras mas profundamente en su cuerpo,

\- ¡NIIICOOOLEEE!, ¡NOOO MEEEE COOOOMAAAAAS!, Sally grito de pánico, sintiendo como sus colmillos comenzaban a perforar su cuello,

\- su grito logro despertar a la lince, que al ver donde estaba su boca, dio un fuerte grito,

\- ¡HHHHAAAAAAAA!,

\- también intento alegarse, pero sus garras seguían clavadas en su vientre y su hombro,

\- ¡OUCH!,

\- Sally también grito ya que cuando Nicole se levantó la galo con ella, lastimando mas los lugares donde Nicole clavó sus garras,

\- o no, ¡Sally yo… yo… lo… lo siento!, Nicole se disculpó mientras intentaba desclavar sus garras,

\- no… no te, ¡ay!, preocupes, sé que, ¡ouch¡, no querías, ¡ay!, a serlo, Sally dijo, mientras Nicole lograba desclavar sus garras,

\- pero yo te lastime, Nicole dijo mientras pasaba la punta de sus dedos por sus colmillos, sintiendo algo de sangre en ellos, por alguna razón el sabor era, gustativamente sabroso, pero moral mente desagradable,

\- solo… solo dime no hay sangré, o si las marcas están demasiado profundas, Sally gimio cubriéndose la cara con sus manos,

\- Nicole miro donde la mordió y clavo sus garras, viendo marcas bastante profundas, en su vientre, en su hombro derecho, y barios avugueros un su cuello, Nicole también noto que las heridas estaban salando, pero no lo suficientemente rápido, por lo que sacudió su pelaje, cubriendo todas las marcas,

\- Nicole, ¿estoy sangrando?, ¿o algo así?, Sally pregunto sintiendo como Nicole sacudió su pelaje,

\- emm…. ¡no!, solo unos rasguños aquí y allá, eso es todo, Nicole respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca apenada, pero volvió a poner una mirada triste, y entrelazando sus dedos y tímidamente pregunto,

\- Sally no estas, ¿enojada?, ¿o triste?, de que casi te…. cómo y eso,

\- al escucharla, Sally descubrió su cara y se enderezó mirando a Nicole, con la mirada mas suave que pudo reunir, ya que sus rasguños y la mordida todavía le dolían, pero si Nicole decía que estaba bien, con eso le bastaba,

\- no Nicole, sé que no querías, y además Sonic exe me a echo cosas peores,

\- pero…. Yo…, Nicole no pudo terminar, ya que algo que nunca le había pasado sucedió, su estómago gruño,

\- ¿¡que me pasa!?, Nicole grito poniendo sus manos en su vientre aterrada, Sally iba a intentar calmarla, pero su estómago volvió a gruñir,

\- ¡HHHAAAA!, ¡me va a salir algo!, Nicole volvió a gritar, entrando en pánico y cayéndose del colchón,

\- Sally salió del colchón y se arrodilló a su lado, pero Nicole no la noto ya que se estaba encogiendo de miedo, por los sonidos de su estómago,

\- Nicole no pasa nada, Sally comenzó poniendo su mano sobre su hombro, Nicole la miro temerosa y pregunto,

\- entonces, ¿qué me pasa?,

\- probablemente tienes hambre, Sally respondió, confundiendo a Nicole,

\- pero, ¿si soy un holograma?, o bueno, un androide como Max,

\- ¿cómo sabes que eres un androide?, esta vez Sally era la confundida, a lo que Nicole respondió,

\- mis habilidades como I.A, volvieron, pero mas fuerte, puedo sentir como este cuerpo es máquina, y biológico al mismo tiempo, pero si Max no necesita comer, ¿porque yo sí?, Nicole termino a tiempo para que su estomago volviera a gruñir,

\- tal vez tu nuevo cuerpo es mas realista de lo que se esperaba, o Max lo modifico así, Sally respondió mientras ayudaba a Nicole a pararse,

\- y a todo esto, ¿dónde estará?, se fue muy deprisa, Nicole pregunto dudosa,

(en el vació)

\- el mas allá del todo recibió un poderosos rayo, de parte de cincuenta neo dioses, sosteniendo el rayo con una mano con la otra genero una bola de energía, antes de lanzarla así ellos,

\- ¡KA-BOOOM!,

\- después de destruir los cincuenta neo dioses, el mas allá del todo se dio la vuelta, a tiempo para interceptar un poderosos golpe de un neo dios con uno de los suyos,

\- ¡WHOOOOOM!,

(en el escondite)

\- estará bien, no lo olvides ella es mas fuerte que un neo dios, Sally respondió y continuo, pero si tienes hambre podríamos ir a una base de Gun, que no esta muy legos de aquí, nunca e entrado, pero estoy segura de que tiene carne que puedas comer dentro,

\- Nicole miro dudosa a Sally antes de responder,

\- ¿porque carne?,

\- creo que esto obvio, pero eres una lince, y los linces son depredadores, y si estar tanto tiempo con tails me ha enseñado algo, es que todos los movíans que son depredadores, comen casi exclusivamente carne,

\- tal vez fue por eso, porque casi te…. Como… hace unos momentos, Nicole respondió antes de poner una mirada dudosa y mirar a Sally y preguntar,

\- Sally, ¿de que has estado viviendo?, ¿durante todo este tiempo?,

\- de puras bellotas, y algunas nueces, Sally respondió encogiéndose de hombros, Nicole la miro parpadeando un par de veces antes de decir,

\- por alguna razón…. ya me lo esperaba,

\- bueno… vallamos entonces, Sally respondió mientras se ponía sus botas y su chaleco, mientras Nicole caminaba hacia la salida, Sally bio su minicomputadora y encogiéndose de hombros la tomo y lo engancho en su bota,

\- repentina mente, un mensaje apareció dentro de la cabeza de Nicole,

/vuelo en línea/

\- ambas chicas caminaron hacia la salida de la cueva antes de detenerse,

\- tal vez deba llevarte, como ayer, Sally pregunto, a punto de levantar a Nicole en sus brazos, pero la lince sin problemas comenzó a levitar del suelo, Sally se quedo sorprendida al serla preguntando,

\- ¡¿cómo aprendiste tan rápido?!, ¡¿a mí me tomo toda la mañana?!, ¡¿tan solo en no lastimarme yo sola?!, ¡¿y todavía tengo que usar estas gafas y estos auriculares?!, solo para no aturdirme, Sally exclamó, poniendo una mano en sus gafas y otra en sus auriculares,

\- Nicole solo se cruzó de brazos y sonrió antes de responder,

\- en el mundo digital puedo volar también, hacerlo aquí en mas o menos lo mismo,

\- o, es…. bueno saberlo, Sally respondió, mientras incómodamente sonreía,

\- Nicole se alego un poco para que la princesa pudiera despegar, Sally dio un salto intentando volar, pero se calló al suelo, lo volvió a intentar, pero solo logro sostenerse en el aire por unos segundos, antes de caer al suelo, sobre su trasero, gruñendo Sally intento una vez más, pero esta vez sí logro estabilizarse en el aire,

\- mirando a su lado, la princesa logro ver como Nicole intentaba no reírse, probablemente por los intentos fallidos de antes, Nicole al ver la mirada molesta de Sally desvió la mirada, mordiéndose el labio para no reír,

\- bien, la base de Gun esta por aquí, Sally dijo, comenzando a volar hacia una dirección, con Nicole volando cerca de ella, después de volar sin decir nada por uno minutos, Nicole intento romper el silencio,

\- me dijiste que Sonic exe te había cosas peores, ¿cómo a que te referías?,

\- por donde empiezo, Sally respondió, contando con sus dedos, antes de volver a responder,

\- te contare algunas de ellas, pero todas fueron por intentar la espada o la corona,

(intento de entrar al castillo acorn, número quince)

\- Sally se acercó a una alcantarilla, que según los planos de las tuberías, este llega de al interior del castillo acorn, usando una palanca, Sally logro destaparla, y soltando la palanca, estaba comenzando a entrar en ella, pero escucho unos gruñidos de adentro, rápidamente sacando sus piernas del avuguero, acercó una de sus orejas al oyó escuchando más gruñidos, sin querer que algo salte sobre ella, Sally comenzó a cerrar de nuevo la alcantarilla, pero de repente, a su alrededor comenzaron formarse grietas, Sally no tubo tiempo de gritar, antes que un megalodon rompiera el pavimento a su alrededor y se tragara a la princesa,

\- y por unos segundos no paso nada, y después nada, y nada, y nada, y nada, hasta que un estruendo se escuchó, y del avuguero Sally salió corriendo con cada pelo y cabello de su cuerpo erizados, y con un diente de megalodon clava en su cola, y otro en su chaleco,

(intento fallido)

\- ¿y como escapaste de su boca?, Nicole pregunto mientras Sally terminaba,

\- oh…. Bueno es por que resulta que mis anillos-cuchilla, dan una descarga eléctrica cunado los enciendo bajo el agua, Sally respondió y continuo, cunado me trago pensaba abrirme una salida, pero cuando encendí mis anillos dieron una enorme descarga al tiburón y a mí, pero logre soportar el aturdimiento así que escape mientras tenía su boca abierta, pero no antes que intentará serrar su enorme boca sobre mí, Sally termino pasando su mano por donde solía estar la cicatriz en su cola,

\- ¿y que paso con el megalodon?, Nicole volvió a preguntar,

\- bueno después de intentar comerme, como otras nueve beses, pensé que había desecho de él, al abrir las tuberías de forma manual, la última vez, Sally respondió y continuo pero un días más tarde, encontré un lago que no estaba lleno de sangré, por lo que aproveché para limpiarme de un pequeño accidente,

\- ¿qué accidente?, Nicole interrumpió levantando una ceja,

\- solo te diré, que nunca uses un lanzacohetes, para desacerté de una ballena zombi a medio descomponer, la grasa de ballena no es sencillo de quitar, y menos cuando lo único que tienes para lavarte es pura agua,

\- hmmm, bueno…. Entonces…. ¿en que estabas? Nicole respondió intentando no pensar en eso, ya que, por algunos rasos, pensar en Sally cubierta de grasa de ballena le así gruñir su estómago, y no quería pensar en eso, la simple idea la asustaba,

\- así, bueno como decía, encontré un lago no contaminado, por lo que aproveché para darme un baño, pero cuando empezaba a limpiarme algo se aferró a mi cintura, y cuando menos medí cuanta, estaba en el aire con un pulpo gigante debajo abriendo su enorme pico, por obvias razones no tenia con migo mis anillos, por lo que no pude cortarle los tentáculos para liberarme, pero cunado estaba apunto de comerme, el megalodon salió del agua e intento morderme, pero el pulpo me quito del camino y enredo sus otros tentáculos en el tiburón, y para no alargar la historia, el pulpo me lanzo legos, y lo ultimo que vi del tiburón, fue el y el pulpo gigante peleando, mmm… tal vez olieron la grasa de ballena que tenía sobre mí, y por eso los atraje,

\- Sally es esa la base que dijiste, Nicole pregunto, señalando la base que estaba debajo de ellas,

\- si es esa, Sally respondió, a lo que Nicole comenzó a descender, ya cuando la lince estaba apunto de llegar al suelo, comenzó a desacelerar, para posterior mente aterrizar suavemente en el suelo,

\- ya en el suelo, Nicole miro la reja que llevaba hacia el interior de la base, pero un silbido atrajo su atención, mirando hacia riba, y apenas logró esquivar a Sally cunado se estrelló contra el suelo,

\- Nicole levantó su cabeza del suelo, viendo a Sally dentro de un cráter que hizo al caer, levantándose del suelo, Nicole camino hacia el cráter y pregunto,

\- ¿Sally?, ¿estás bien?,

\- la ardilla en el cráter respondió de forma avergonzada,

\- necesito aprender, ha aterrizar, sin estrellarme,

\- eso lo vemos más tarde, vamos, entramos a la base, Nicole respondió mientras su estomago volvía a gruñir,

\- si entremos, Sally respondió, mientras salía del cráter, mostrando que no tenía ni un rasguño, caminando hacia la puerta de la base antes de detenerse, y desengancho la minicomputadora de su bota, Nicole al ver su anterior cuerpo pregunto,

\- ¿aun lo tienes?,

\- Sally la miro y luego a la computadora, antes de responder,

\- costumbre, creo, Sally respondió, mientras conectaba la minicomputadora en el serojo digital,

\- Nicole se quedó viendo como sally usaba su anterior cuerpo para abrir el serojo, hasta que su estómago comenzó a gruñir, acompañado de un dolor agudo en su vientre, intentando ignorar el hambre creciente en su estómago, miro a Sally viendo su progreso en abrir la puerta, viendo que el código de la puerta era de cinco dígitos, pero Sally solo llevaba dos dígitos,

-Nicole sin darse cuenta vio las marcas de mordidas que le hizo, y el sabor de su sangré le hacía gruñir el estómago, y se sorprendió al tener que deprimir un gruñido salvaje, además que sin darse cuenta se estaba hacer cando sigilosa mente a Sally con sus dientes descubiertos, sin querer dañarla, o trabes, Nicole movió a Sally del camino sorprendiéndola, y puso su mano en frente del serojo digital, y con un din la puerta se abrió,

\- ¿Nicole?, ¿estás bien?,

\- si… lo…. Estoy, Nicole respondió entando en la base, Sally sin saber por que la prisa, entro también,

(diez minutos después)

\- no puedo creer esto, ¿solo tienen carne seca?, Nicole pregunto mientras mordía un trozó de carne seca, Sally que estaba sentada sobre una enorme caga de suministros, respondió,

\- tal vez, por que la carne seca dura más, sin echarse a perder,

\- a todo esto, Nicole, ¿avía algo de tras de mí?,

\- Nicole dejo de comer el trozó de carne y preguntó,

\- ¿qué te hace pensar eso?, a lo que Sally respondió, mientras el pelaje de su cuello se erizaba,

\- bueno es que a ya fuera, sentí un escalofrió subiendo por mi espalda, y tenia una sensación que me decía que hullera, que no le ice caso, ya que estabas conmigo,

\- Nicole se avergonzó, ya que sabia que ella fue la causa de su escalofrío, e intentando cambiar el tema, respondió,

\- no, no avía nadie, pero, sobre tu problema de aterrizaje, mmm, que tal si después vamos con dulcy, tal vez ella pueda… Nicole no pudo terminar ya que Sally la detuvo vagando de la caja, miro triste mente a Nicole, antes responder,

\- hace dos meses, fui al santuario shijin, buscando a dulcy y sus Shijin Warriors, pero lo único que encontré fue el santuario destruido, y alrededor de la montaña había un total de tres cráteres enormes, y…. Sally se detuvo e intento llorar una vez más, pero al ver que de nuevo no pudo, continuo,

\- y…. trata de adivinar, qui… quienes…. Estaban… dentro… de esos…. esos cráteres,

\- Nicole se quedó confundida por unos minutos, hasta que, puso una mirada de horror tapándose la boca con las manos, ya sabiendo quienes eran, y con voz temblorosa pregunto,

\- ¿fue?,

\- Sonic exe, Sally respondió, a lo que Nicole negando la realidad, volvió a pregunta,

\- pero, dijiste que eran tres cráteres, que hay de cinder, dulcy, jian, y bunker, no la hubieran dejado pelear contra Sonic exe,

\- Sally camino hacia ella y la atraso antes de responder,

\- en el tercer cráter, el mas grande de los tres, estaba dulcy, pero su cuerpo estaba abrasando de forma protectora algo pequeño, de color Naranga, y con una diadema con una flor verde azulado en ella,

\- eso significa que todos que conocimos, que Sonic conoció, están…. Nicole dijo comenzando a sollozar,

\- se han ido, Sally termino abrasando mas fuerte a Nicole,

\- pero debe haber alguien, no podemos ser las únicas en todo el planeta, que quedan, Nicole hablo temblando, mientras recordaba a todos los que ha conocido,

\- lo he intentado, e ido por todas partes, pero no encontré nada,

\- y…. y… El doctor Ellidy, Sonic nunca supo donde esta,

\- Sally se sorprendió por lo que dijo Nicole, y mirándola con un poco de esperanza, respondió,

\- tienes razón, ¡El doctor Ellidy podría estar vivo!,

\- Nicole se alegro y sin perder tiempo, tomo la mano de Sally y la galo casi arrastrándola fuera de la base, e igual casi arrastrando despego del suelo, sacando un chillido de Sally que apenas logro tomar el vuelo, cuando Nicole comenzó a acelerar,

(en el vacío)

\- el mas allá del todo elimino al último neo dios con un rayo de energía, ya con todo despegado, el mas allá del todo bio como unos transcendidos aparecían, uno de ellos se acercó y le hablo,

\- ¿ella quiere verme?, el más allá del todo pregunto, a lo que el trascendido respondió en ese lenguaje extrañó,

\- la última oleada tardara un par de horas en venir, bueno en ese caso, el mas allá del todo, respondió antes de desvanecerse,

(en un lugar desconocido,)

\- en un vacío sin alguna especie de vida alguna. El lugar tiene estructuras cristalinas, las cuales permiten a una persona ver los eventos, tanto del pasado como del presente, cualquiera podría pensar que esto es la zona especial, pero no lo es, en realidad es una grieta temporal, En la Grieta del Tiempo, donde el tiempo es inexistente, en esta grieta barios trascendidos flotaban manteniéndola estable, pero en el centro estaba la única cosa que no era un diamante o un trascendido,

\- una ardilla movían femenina, como en sus treintaiocho años, con un vestido blanco, con zapatillas blancas y unos guantes blancos, estaba parada en el centro de la grieta viendo atraves de uno de los diamantes que flotaban en la zona, la ardilla vio lo que estaba pasando en su mundo natal, más específicamente a su hija, que estaba volando a lado de una lince,

\- tu hija no va nada mal, ¿no lo crees?, reina Elizabeth acorn

\- Elizabeth se dio la vuelta, viendo a Max cruzada de brazos, dando un suspiro Elizabeth pregunto,

\- ¿porque me sigues diciendo reina?, ya que te dije, que para ti no soy realeza, es más, tu siendo un dios eres mas realeza que yo,

\- ¡ja!, ¡yo!, ¡realeza!, repítetelo hasta que te lo creas, Max respondió, mientras prestaba atención a su aspecto, ya que Elizabeth era igual que Sally, las únicas diferencias es que, Elizabeth era mas alta y su cabello era más largo, fuera de eso era como una versión futura de Sally,

\- mmmm, no, tampoco me lo creo, Elizabeth respondió, mientras un trascendido floto hasta ella y hablo,

\- ¡ya llego la segunda oleada!, tanto Max como Elizabeth respondieron al mismo tiempo, Max miro a Elizabeth un poco sorprendida, y pregunto,

\- ¿tan pronto aprendiste el idioma de los progenitores?,

\- Elizabeth iba a responder, pero un portal se abrió sobre la grieta temporal, y barios neo dioses vieron atravez del portal, mientras lanzaban una enorme esfera de energía hacia ellas,

\- Elizabeth alcanzó a ver como Max la cubrió con una barrera de energía, junto con todos los trascendidos, antes que todo fuera consumido con la luz,

\- Elizabeth despertó aun dentro de la farrera de energía, mirando a su alrededor, vio como los trascendidos, serraban el portal que se abrió, pero logro ver a barios neo dioses siendo consumidos por una esfera de energía que los seguía,

\- eso debería calmarlos por un rato,

\- Elizabeth miro a su lado viendo a Max desvaneciendo la barrera, ayudándola a pararse Elizabeth vio que Max tenía desgarrada toda su ropa, probablemente por el ataque de los neo dioses, su ropa estaba total mente rasgada y quemada, dejando afortunada mente lo suficiente para cubrirla, como una sola tira de tela cubriendo su pecho como un escote, además que su Shorts quedo reducida a una minifalda, también sus guantes solo quedaban unos cuantos trozos de tela colgando de sus manos, y final mente su cabello quedo todo despeinado,

\- pero antes que Elizabeth pudiera decir un comentario, bio como sus ropas se regeneraron,

\- ahora… ¿cómo se arregla esto?, Max pregunto, mientras intentaba acomodar su cabello de nuevo, pero sin resultados, Elizabeth a ver esto sonrió y respondió,

\- ven Max, deja que yo lo arregle,

\- Max al escuchar su oferta acertó sin pensar, y dando la vuelta dejo que arreglara su cabello, ya que su forma física era de misma altura que de Sally, Elizabeth no tuvo ningún problema,

\- en lo que estábamos, antes que nos interrumpieran, aprendiste muy rápido como hablar el lenguaje progenitor, Max pregunto a lo que Elizabeth respondió,

\- fue muy fácil, uno de los trascendidos me dio un diccionario, Elizabeth respondió mientras un trascendido le materializaba un peine,

\- hoo, eso lo explica, y que piensas de los cambios que ice, Max respondió intentando no moverse,

\- bueno me alegro de que ese terrible futuro llano exista, ¿pero también tuviste que cambiar sucesos de otras líneas de tiempo?, Elizabeth volvió a preguntar, dando por erros un tirón al cabello de Max, que ni siquiera sintió,

\- es que, ya encarrerado el ratón,

\- hmmm, buena excusa, todavía recuerdo cuando lo cambiaste, y si, tenías razón, también me alegro de que hayas cambiado las otras líneas de tiempo, en diferentes universos, Elizabeth termino de arreglarle el cabello de Max,

\- gracias por el cabello, podría haberlo hecho yo, pero tendría que activar algunas funciones, que no quiero activar,

\- no hay de que Max, Elizabeth respondió sacudiendo la mano con desdén,

\- volviendo a ver un de las estructurar cristalinas, ambas vieron una repetición de Nicole asechando a Sally, como todo un depredador asechando a su presa,

\- no entiendo por qué Nicole se comporta así, tal vez no debí volver tan real su cuerpo, espero que así no sea como los movías llegan a la pubertad, Max hablo de forma curiosa,

\- Elizabeth poniendo las manos en sus caderas respondió,

\- te puedo asegurar que no es pubertad, tan solo vi cuando Amadeus llego a la pubertad, y nunca intento comerme a mí, ni a Nigel, aparte de comportarse un como envidioso, por así decirlo, con cualquier hombre tanto movían como humano que hablé o se acerqué a Rosemary,

\- entonces…. Tal vez fueron sus nuevos instintos, o algo así, Max volvió a preguntar,

\- si eso debe ser, recuerdo cunado Amadeus y Rosemary se ponían muy irritables, cuando no comían carne, una vez ambos mordieron a Nigel, mas específicamente su cola, ni ellos saben por qué lo hicieron, solo dijeron que pensaron que Nigel olía a pollo, pero pobre de mi marido, o mi novio en ese momento, pero pobre de él, no sabía que podía gritar tan fuerte, Elizabeth termino ahogando unas risitas,

\- Max estaba a punto de unirse a las risas, pero un trascendido se acercó,

\- ….

\- ¿otra oleada?, Max exclamo comenzando a frustrarse, y continuo, yo quería llevarte a ver el mas allá, ase un mes que querías ir ahí, mejor dicho, ase un mes que te prometí llevarte ahí,

\- no te preocupes, en estos tres meses que nos conocemos, me has llevado a tantos lugares increíbles, algunos no con un final feliz, pero… la intensión es lo que cuenta, Elizabeth dijo, intentando consolarla,

\- pensaba que te avía gustado ver la primera tribu de los echidna, y que si te cortaron algunos dedos, ice que te volvieran a crecer de todos modos, Max respondió, a lo que Elizabeth respondió molesta,

\- ¡ey!, ¡fue tu culpa de que me cortaran los dedos en primer lugar!,

\- ¡no es mi culpa que el jefe de la aldea sea un total imbécil!, ¡además de eso!, ¡engañaba a su esposa con sus cuatro hermanas!, ¡sus tres primas!, ¡y con su mama! Max respondió intentado defenderse,

\- ¡sí!, ¡lo era!, ¡pero tenías que ir y decirle!, ¡oye eres un pendejo!, ¡y un mil viejas! Elizabeth dijo enojándose más,

\- ambas se mantuvieron sin decir nada, hasta que Elizabeth respondió en cogiéndose de hombros,

\- está bien, si es un idiota,

\- el trascendido las miro antes de volver a preguntar,

\- ¿¡….!?

\- ¡si!, ¡ya voy!, ¡ya voy!, ¡no es que vallan a enojarse más de lo que ya están!, Max respondió frustrada y continuo, solo lleva a Elizabeth a ver el más allá, mientras yo me la rompo con esos neo dioses,

\- esta conversación no ha terminado, y voy, solo porque no quiero quedarme aquí y aburrirme, Elizabeth termino mientras el trascendido la tomaba de la mano antes de desaparecer, Max miro por ultima vez la grieta temporal antes también desaparecer,

(con Sally y Nicole)

\- Es serio pensaste que el rey estaba enserado en su habitación, ¡porque nunca pasarte de la puerta!, ¿en las cuarenta veces que lo intentaste?, Nicole pregunta levantando una sega,

\- en realidad fueron cuarentaiuno, contando la ultima vez que lo intente, Sally respondió rascándose detrás de la cabeza,

\- ambas estaban volando por encima del océano, en camino a la isla aislada donde esperan encontrarse con el doctor ellidy,

\- ¿en alguna de ella lograste acercarte?, ¿o algo así?, Nicole volvía preguntar esperando que la respuesta no sea no,

\- bueno…. una vez, pero solo logre pasar de la puerta antes que se abriera el piso y terminara en una red de telaraña, y con una enorme araña sobre mi envolviéndome en su red, Sally respondió estremeciéndose por el recuerdo,

\- ¿y como escapaste?, Nicole volvió a preguntar,

\- espere a que la araña se fuera, y con mis anillos logre liberarme, pero quede con mucha telaraña en sima, Sally termino suspirando,

\- espero que no te allá afectado tanto, Nicole pregunto, preocupada por su estado mental,

\- bueno si antes no tenía aracnofobia, pues ahora si la tengo, Sally respondió volviendo a estremecerse,

\- Nicole iba a intentar consolarla, diciéndole que debió ser tan malo, pero la isla aislada ya estaba muy cerca, atrayendo la atención de Sally la dirigío al lago de anillos, viendo en donde se dirigían Sally miro dudosa a Nicole y pregunto,

\- ¿porque aquí?, ¿por qué no en frente de su casa?,

\- Nicole la miro frunciendo el seño y respondió,

\- porque no quiero que al doctor Ellidy le dé un infarto por verte estrellándote en su jardín,

\- al ver su punto, Sally se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, pero casi choca con Nicole cuando se detuvo sobre el lago de anillos, dándose la vuelta en el aire, Nicole sujeto a Sally por la cintura,

\- bien Sally, vamos a aterrizar, ¡pero hazlo con cuidado!, Nicole dijo sujetando con más fuerza su cintura,

\- esta bien, con cuidado, Sally dijo decidiendo lentamente,

\- ¡sí!, con cuidado, Nicole dijo, pero Sally se tambaleó, provocando que Nicole casi perdiera el equilibrio,

\- ¡dije con cuidado!, Nicole gruño, a lo que Sally respondió,

\- ¡lo siento!, ¡no puedo controlarlo!,

\- bueno, de nuevo, Nicole dijo volviendo a vagar lenta mente, despacio Sally, despacio, con cariño, Sally le dio a Nicole una mirada de duda por la ultima palabra, por lo que dijo,

\- ¡como si besaras a Sonic!,

\- y como si fuera un comando de voz, la habilidad de vuelo de Sally se apagó, arrastrando a Nicole con ella, cayendo al lago, después de unos segundos tanto Sally como Nicole, emergieron del lago y nadaron a la orilla, ya en la orilla, Nicole con agua goteando de su pelaje y cabello, miro con enojo a Sally y dijo,

\- ¡que tierno!,

\- Sally con también mojada dijo,

\- no me importa si entro universo Sonic y yo somos novio, aquí es como mi hermano, y en las pocas veces que lo he besado, fue muy rápido, ¡por que enserio!, hasta Amy lo sabe, por que crees que no se enoja cadáver que lo o me besa,

\- ¡aun así!, ¡que tierno!, Nicole volvió a gruñir mientras exprimía su cabello, a subes que camino hacia la dirección de la casa del doctor Ellidy,

\- las dos chicas no se dirigieron la palabra mientras seguía el camino de tierra, hasta que Nicole sus piro y dijo,

\- lo siento, es que no me gusta mojarme, me recuerda cunado me dejabas caer en el agua, casabes que tú y el resto salían a jugar en la lluvia, en ese entonces no era aprueba de agua,

\- Nicole, eso paso hace 9 años, Sally respondió asiendo sus pirar a Nicole de nuevo,

\- lo sé, pero…. aun tengo el trauma, recuerdo como mis circuitos asían corto, asiéndome hablar incoherencias, entre ellas les dije a todos algunas groserías,

\- cómo decirle a Antoine que es puto, Sally dijo recodando la mirada de Antoine al escuchar el insulto, ya que en ese entonces solo Bunnie y Antoine sabían el significado de la grosería, a subes que Nicole no pudo evitar reír un poco,

\- jeje… si… y decirle a rotor que es un gordinflón de a su puta madre,

\- si… eso te costo un golpe en el estómago, la primera vez que le mostraste a todos tu forma holográfica,

\- si…. Uno por cabeza,

\- hey, algunos solo te dieron un zape, o un coscorrón,

\- antes que alguna de las dos chicas pudiera continuar, ya que, cuando salieron de la línea de árboles, se horrorizaron por lo que vieron,

\- frente a ellas estaba la casa del doctor Ellidy, o lo que quedo, ya que la casa estaba casi total mente destruida, las ventanas estaban rotas, gran parte del techo estaba destrozado, las paredes estaban agrietadas, y todo los Badniks estaban destruidos alrededor,

\- Nicole corrió hacia uno de los badniks y lo levanto del suelo, y lo examinó, mientras que Sally corrió a la puerta, que por alguna razón no esta tan dañado, abriéndola Sally vio la sala total mente destrozada, con algunos badniks destruidos, obvia mente hubo una pelea hay, caminando por los escombros bio la puerta derivada del laboratorio, asomándose por la puerta, Sally se horrorizo por lo que vio cayendo hacia atrás y dando un fuerte grito,

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAA¡,

\- Nicole, que estaba examinando la memoria de uno de los badniks escucho el grito, y sin perder tiempo entro en la casa corriendo, solo para ver a Sally colocando la puerta del laboratorio en su lugar bloqueándolo,

\- ¿Sally que paso?, Nicole pregunto, haciendo que Sally diera un salto por la sorpresa,

\- n… no…. E… es… nada, Sally respondió, pero por el tono de su voz, y ver que su pelaje era dos tonos más pálido, delato que le ocultaba algo,

\- ¿Sally que me estas ocultando?, Nicole volvió a preguntar, mientras se acercaba mas ella, Que a subes se puso en frente de la puerta aumentando mas sus sospechas,

\- na… nada, no… no hay nada aquí, Sally volvió a responder, pero al ver su mirada que se movía hacia todas las direcciones menos a la suya, Nicole noto que había algo en el laboratorio que no quería que viera, pensando en algo para que la deje pasar pregunto,

\- en ese caso, ¿por qué nos los vamos a buscar al doctor ellidy?,

\- si… pero… esta vez de tu por delante, Sally respondió, esperando a que Nicole comenzara a moverse, pero a la lince no se le encapo el destello de tristeza en los ojos de la ardilla,

\- Nicole comenzando a frustrarse, se puso en frente de Sally que se recargo en la puerta metálica que comenzó a inclinarse,

\- ¡si no te quitas ahora mismo y me dagas entrar!, ¡voy a moverte del camino y te romperé las piernas para que me estorbes!, Nicole amenazó, provocando que Sally comenzará a temblar, pero se negó a moverse,

\- n… no… voy a dejarte entrar…. Entiende, lo hago por tu bien, Sally respondió aferrando sus dedos en el marco de la puerta,

\- un nuevo mensaje son en la cabeza de Nicole,

/fuerza aun mentada en línea/

\- Nicole ahora enojada, sujeto a Sally de su chaleco y la arrancó de la puerta llevándose trozos del marco, y la estrelló en la pared más cercana, agrietándola, poniendo su cara lo más seca que podía, Nicole comenzó a gruñir y mostro lo mas que pudo sus colmillos provocando que Sally temblara de miedo,

\- ¡grrrrr!, ¡voy a entra ahí!, ¡grrr! ¡si te atreves a estorbarme!, ¡grrrr! ¡voy a terminar lo que empecé esta mañana!, ¡grrrrr!, ¡entendiste!,

\- Sally asintió la cabeza lo más rápido que pudo, además que una lagrima salió de la esquina de sus gafas, soltándola y aun temblando, Sally se movió del camino intentando mantener toda la distancia posible entre ella y lince enojada,

\- en su interior, Nicole estaba sufriendo, y mas al ver el temor en los ojos de Sally hacia ella, primero fue cuando la asusto en spy patrol, luego esta mañana cuando casi le rasga la garganta, y ni diez minutos después la estaba asechando, y ahora la acaba de amenazar, pero la frustración de la lince la izo ignorarla por ahora,

\- moviendo la puerta metálica, Nicole entro en el laboratorio, pero en el momento que entro vio la razón de por qué Sally no quería dejarla entrar,

\- en el suelo del laboratorio, con una mano en el pecho y una mirada de terror graba permanente mente en su rostro, ya hacia el cuerpo sin vida del doctor ellidy,

\- doc…. Doctor…. ellidy,

\- Nicole se horrorizo por la vista y lenta mente se acercó al cuerpo, ya cerca, Nicole se arrodillo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, sus instintos le gritaban que escaneara el cuerpo, para asegurarse que no era un clon o un robot, pero no pudo obligarse a hacerlo, simplemente no podía, poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho del cuerpo comenzó a sollozar,

\- doc…. Doctor…. ellidy, - doc…. Doctor…. ellidy, pa…. Pa… papa… papa…

\- en su interior, Nicole sentido como algo se estrujaba en su pecho, y cada vez que miraba el cuerpo sin vida de su padre, el dolor era peor, no que ría surtirse así, quería… quería que Sally la abrasara, quería que Sally estuviera con ella, la quería a su lado,

\- mirando la puerta del laboratorio Nicole vio a Sally sujetándose en el marco de la puerta, pero al ver que ahora estaba más pálida que antes y que cuando la vio comenzó a temblar al igual que le daba una mirada de terror, el dolor del pecho de la lince empeoró, ahora Sally le temía,

\- en cambio en la mente de Sally,

\- al ver a Nicole sufriendo no quería más que ir consolarla, pero nada vez que intentaba dar un paso la mirada de enojo de Nicole aparecía en su mente, asiendo que todo su pelaje se erizara e instintiva mente retrocediera, no lo podía creer, de todos los monstruos de este mundo de pesadilla que ponía temerle, incluyendo a Sonic exe, termino temiéndole Nicole,

\- los pensamientos de las dos chicas fueron interrumpidas cunado una aterradora pero familiar voz hablo,

\- ¿porque lloras?, si las I.A no tienen alma,

\- tanto Sally y Nicole vieron a la dirección de la puerta, y lo que vieron era aterrador, en la entrada estaba metal Sonic, pero no el metal Sonic que conocían, ya que su cuerpo metálico estaba abollado en diferentes partes, sus garras estaban cubiertas de sangre, su reactor estaba gravemente dañado, y final mente, la parte donde normal mente no tiene boca, el metal estaba desgarrado en la baja pero aterradora apariencia de una boca dentada,

\- ¿metal que te paso? Sally pregunto dando un paso atrás, que metal Sonic noto y se rio como Sonic exe, antes de responder,

\- buena pregunta princesa, y con gusto te responderé, metal Sonic comenzó a caminar alrededor de Sally y continuo, cuando Sonic exe ataco intente pelar contra él, pero fui rebrotado, aunque algo de su energía corrupta me inferto cuando atravesó ni reactor con su garra, ahora no necesito energía y mi ser de sangre a aun mentado, por lo que probé mis nuevos poderes con el único lugar que Sonic exe no ha ido, gusto aquí, cuando ese pobre viejo me vio en ese en laboratorio cuando comencé a destrozar sus badniks, cunado arranque la puerta, tan solo con verme callo al suelo y llano se movió, probablemente ya había muerto por el susto, antes de llego al suelo,

\- metal Sonic no pudo terminar ya que un gruñido se escuchó, mirando a la dirección del gruñido, metal Sonic vio a Nicole levantándose con su mechón de pelo tapando sus ojos, pero lo mas destacable era que sus colmillos estaban a la vista y que de ella venia los gruñidos,

\- ma… ma… mataste…. A… a mi…. padre,

\- eso fue lo último que metal Sonic escucho entes de ser lanzado al otro lado de la isla por un fuerte golpe, pero en el segundo que levanto la cabeza del suelo, Nicole le dio una patada, antes de sujetarlo por los hombros y levantarlo del suelo, para conectar tres golpes en su reactor dos en su cabeza otros cuatro en su reactor y final mente un golpe fuerte entre sus ojos, viendo una enorme roca a unos metro de ellos, lanzó a metal Sonic en trente de la roca, después caminando a un lado de la roca, y lo golpeo dos beses desquebrajándolo, después lo sujeto con ambas manos y dejo caer sobre metal Sonic, asiento temblar el suelo a su alrededor,

\- Nicole se recargo sobre la roca por unos momentos, antes de comenzar caminar de regreso a la casa de su padre,

\- papa…. papa… papi… Nicole sollozo mientras seguía el camino que metal Sonic al atravesar la isla,

\- ¡Te vas tan pronto!,

\- Nicole se dio la vuelta, a tiempo para ver a metal Sonic levantando la enorme roca sobre su cabeza, antes de lanzársela, Nicole logro golpear la roca destrozándola, pero de entre los escombros metal Sonic salió con un puño detraído listo para golpearla, por suerte Nicole logro atrapar su puño e intento regresarle el golpe, pero metal Sonic atrapo su puño,

\- ¿en serio eso es todo lo tienes?, metal Sonic pregunto mientras empujaba a Nicole,

\- todavía no termino, Nicole respondió empujando a metal Sonic,

\- ambos estuvieron intentando dominar al otro, hasta que metal Sonic noto las lagrimas en el rostro de Nicole, en su interior el robot sonriendo antes de decir,

\- ¿por qué lloras?, como ya dije, las I.A, o en este caso, las androides no tienen alma,

\- las palabras de metal Sonic la distrajeron lo suficiente, para poder liberar una de sus manos metálicas, para poder entregar un fuerte golpe en la barbilla de la lince lanzándola al aire, pero antes que volara de mesiado alto, metal Sonic la sujeto de uno de sus tobillos y la estrelló contra el suelo agrietándolo, Nicole miro hacia riba viendo a metal Sonic levantando sus brazos sobre su cabeza listo para bajarlas, pero entes que pudiera dar el golpe final, Sally salió volando de entre la línea de arboles entregando un fuerte puñetazo a la cabeza metálica de metal Sonic, lanzándolo a barios metros de distancia,

\- Nicole está a punto de levantarse, pero un mensaje so no en su cabeza,

\- /visión láser en línea/

\- metal Sonic le levantó del suelo mostrando una enorme abolladura en forma de puño en el costado de su cabeza,

\- valla, eso podría doler, metal Sonic pensó, mientras pasaba su mano por la abolladura,

\- Sally sin perder tiempo voló hacia él, pero metal Sonic logro esquivarla y la sujetó por su pie izquierdo, dando un par de vueltas metal Sonic estrello a Sally contra el suelo,

\- metal Sonic levantó una roca y estaba apunto de romperla en la cabeza de Sally, pero un par de rayos azules destruyeron la roca, mirando a la dirección de donde vino el rayo, logro ver a Nicole con los ojos serados antes de abrirlos disparando de sus ojos los mismos rayos azules, metal Sonic apenas logro moverse del camino, pero su mano derecha fue atravesado limpiamente, al verlo, Nicole volvió a disparar sus rayos, pero esta vez, metal Sonic sujeto a Sally que de nuevo intento golpearlo, y la puso en la trayectoria de los rayos de Nicole,

\- ¡HHHHAAAAAAAA!, Sally grito de dolor, haciendo que Nicole dejara de disparar, y gritar,

\- ¡Sally… lo siento!,

\- metal Sonic aprovecho para lanzar Sally sobre Nicole derivándola, viendo su oportunidad el robot malvado voló usando su turbina, elevándose varios metros por encima de la línea de árboles, y con un potente impulsó se estrelló sobre ambas chicas, llevándolas a través del suelo,

\- usándolas como escudo, metal Sonic a travesó varios kilómetros de tierra y rocas, hasta llegar a una cueva subterránea, ya en la cueva, metal Sonic soltó a las dos chicas dejando que se entrillaran contra la tierra y algunas rocas,

\- Nicole fue la primera en levantarse, solo para que metal Sonic le diera una patada clavándola entre una grieta en la cueva, Sally intento levantarse pero el robot tiro sobre ella una enorme Estalactita, Sally volvió a intentar levantarse pero metal Sonic entrego un golpe sobre su cabeza, provocando que sus gafas y sus auriculares se cayeran, inmediata mente sus ojos y orejas comenzaron a doler, cayendo de nuevo al suelo Sally gimió de dolor mientras serraba con fuerza sus ojos y cubría sus orejas con las manos, al ver el estado que estaba la princesa, metal Sonic aprovechó para arrancar del suelo una roca de tres beses su tamaño, y comenzó a caminar hacia la ardilla listada,

\- ¡DEJALA!, Nicole grito, mientras intentaba salir de la grieta, pero su grito lo único que logro fue que Sally diera un grito de dolor, incluso Nicole vio como algo de sangre salía de sus orejas,

\- metal Sonic al ver la reacción de la ardilla listada por los sonidos fuertes, dejo caer la roca y camino hacia Nicole asegurándose que sus pasos fueran lo mas ruidoso posible, y escuchar los gritos de dolor de Sally confirmó su excitó,

\- no la lastimes, nicoles susurró, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible,

\- o lo siento, metal Sonic respondió de forma sarcástica, pero igual susurrando,

\- en su interior se alegro un poco de que metal Sonic susurrará, y un poco más ver que Sally dejo de gritar y ahora solo gemía de dolor, pero su leve suspiro no duro mucho, ya que metal Sonic comenzó a gritar lo mas fuerte que pudio,

\- ¡porque te preocupa!, ¡no hace ni cinco minutos que la amenazaste con romperle las piernas!, ¡tal vez de ir con ella!, ¡y gritarle al oído!, ¡veamos que tanto te importa!,

\- con eso dicho metal Sonic camino hacia Sally y comenzó a gritarle, pero sus gritos los fue distorsionando en sonidos mas agudos, incluso a ella también le comenzaron a doler sus orejas,

\- ¡HHHAAAAAAAA!, Sally grito de agonía, por los gritos de metal Sonic,

\- pero el robot se detuvo al ver que la ardilla listada mantenía sus ojos serados, y al ver sus gafas cerca asumió que eran importantes, haciendo honor a su permanente sonrisa maniaca, metal Sonic sujeto los parpados de Sally y los forzó abiertos, al instante los gritos de Sally aumentaron de intensidad, a su vez que el robot continuo con sus gritos distorsionados,

\- Nicole intento con todas sus fuerzas salir de la grieta, pero no pudo, intento usar su visión láser para alegar a metal Sonic de Sally, pero el robot movió a la ardilla agonizante en el camino aumentando su sufrimiento,

\- Nicole detuvo de inmediato su laser, pero no sirvió de nada, ya que Sally seguía sufriendo, incluso vio que de sus ojos comenzaron a sangrar también,

\- ¡que pasa Nicole!, ¡no que te importaba! Metal Sonic grito en su dirección,

\- Nicole puso sus dos manos en un costado de la grieta y una vez mas intento salir, pero de nuevo no pudo, lágrimas de desesperación salina sin control de sus ojos, al ver al Sally sufriendo sin que ella pudiera hacer algo, ella sentía…. ella Sentía… Odio…. odio hacia metal Sonic, por haberle quitado su padre, por esta torturando a Sally, odio… hacia ella misma, odio por a ver echo que Sally le temiera, odio por haberla amenazado, odio…. Por su propia debilidad, odio…. por no poder hacer nada mientras la única persona que le quedaba en este mundo era torturada, quería…. quería destrozar a metal Sonic, quería que sienta lo que ahora mismo estaba sintiendo Sally,

\- repentina mente un mensaje sonó una vez más en su cabeza,

/furria artificial en línea/

\- el cuerpo de Nicole repentina mente se cubrió en llamas azules y electricidad, y con un grito de furia abrió la grieta con una fuerza mayor,

\- ¡GRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!,

\- corriendo hacia metal Sonic entrego un potente golpe en el robot, lanzándolo hacia un pilar de roca, levantándose metal Sonic vio a tiempo a Nicole entregándole un golpe más fuerte destrozando un costado del pilar, sujetándolo Nicole lo lanzo en frente de ella, y tomando el pilar de roca que comenzaba a caerse, lo sujeto con fuera y corría hacia metal Sonic estrellándolo contra la pared de la cueva y a través de él,

\- cerca de la Blaya, del suelo salió metal Sonic siendo empujado por un pilar de roca sostenida por una enfurecida Nicole,

\- clavando sus pies en el suelo, metal Sonic logro detenerse, mirando a la lince enfurecida, metal Sonic destrozo el pilar, y se lanzó contra Nicole, entregándole un golpe en el estómago y uno mas en su maravilla, aprovechando su aturdimiento el robot la estrelló el muelle, y comenzó a estrangularla,

\- ¡que pasa!, ¿acaso toque un nervia?, metal Sonic dijo, mientras apretaba mas el cuello de la lince,

\- Nicole gruño y le dio un cave sado a metal Sonic, aturdiéndolo el tiempo suficiente para lograr ponerse en sima de él, y comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez, pero cada vez mas rápido,

\- ¡WHOOOM!, ¡esta…!, Nicole lo golpeo,

\- ¡WHOOOM!, ¡vez…!, lo golpeo mas fuete,

\- ¡WHOOOOM!, ¡no…!, su golpe daño los sistemas de metal Sonic, y levantó sus brazos sobre su cabeza,

\- ¡vuelvas!, ¡WHOOOOOOM!,

-el golpe provocó que el muelle se partiera, al caer, metal Sonic logro caer de pie, y aprovechando que Nicole callo de frente, la sujeto por su cintura y la levantó para posterior mente caer de espaldas, asegurándose que la cabeza de la lince chocara primero contra el suelo, volviendo a levantarse metal Sonic entrego un patada en la mandíbula de Nicole lanzándola a aguas poco profundas, llevándose con ella uno de los troncos del muelle, al ver que Nicole se volvía a levantar metal Sonic intento tomar el vuelo, pero su turbina saco chispas, por lo que camino hacia ella, mientras la lince lograba pararse y recargarse en el tronco,

\- te saque de quicio, ¡¿verdad?!, el robot pregunto a lo que Nicole respondió,

\- esto…. Responde…. ¡tu pregunta!,

\- repentina mente Nicole tomo el tronco y lo uso para golpear a metal Sonic, lanzándolo varios metros hacia tras, corriendo hacia él, Nicole lo sujeto y corrió con el arrastras, a través de kilómetros de árboles y rocas, pero metal Sonic cada vez mas dañado, levantó los brazos y los bajo haciendo que Nicole perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo,

\- volviendo a levantase, Nicole un más enfurecida corrió hacia metal Sonic entregándole un total de quince golpes, con cada uno acompañado con un grito de furrio,

\- metal Sonic intento golpearla, pero Nicole sujeto su puño y le dio un cabezazo, después sujeto las rodillas del robot y haciéndolo girar lo lanzó contra una estructura rocosa,

\- metal Sonic levantó la cabeza a tiempo para recibir una potente patada de Nicole, la lince lo sujeto por los hombros y levantándolo, lo estrelló varias beses contra la estructura, agrietándola, posterior mente Nicole entregó un golpe en su reactor, dos en su cabeza, cuatro de nuevo en su reactor, una contra su mandíbula, y final mente, lo sujeto del hombro y entrego un poderosos golpe en su cabeza asiéndolo la estructura,

\- ¡GGGGRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!, Nicole rugió de furria, y sujetando a un maltratado metal Sonic, lo estrelló contra el suelo, y lo arrastró todo el camino de regreso a lo que quedo del muelle,

\- ya hay, levantó aun apenas en línea metal Sonic, y los lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al cielo,

\- - ¡GRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!, Nicole rugió una última vez, lanzando un más potente rayo contra el robot, perdiéndose contra el horizonte,

\- poco a poco la lince comenzó a calmase, ya más calmada Nicole vio como las llamas y la electricidad se desvanecía de su cuerpo se desvanecieron, repentina mente recordando por que se enojó, y voló lo más rápido que pudo por el oyó que ella y metal Sonic hicieron, volviendo a la cueva subterránea, donde encontró a Sally intentando alcanzar el sus auriculares y sus gafas, rápidamente tomo los dos objetos intento ponérselos de nuevo a Sally, pero la princesa se entremedio cunado Nicole puso su mano sobre su hombro, ignorando sus temblores puso cuidadosa mete las gafas y los auriculares, de inmediato Sally abrió sus ojos y miro a Nicole antes de preguntar,

\- ¿y metal Sonic?,

\- me dé sise de él, Nicole respondió de forma inexpresiva, mientras la ayudaba a parease,

\- ya de pie Sally miro sus quemadoras, mientras Nicole miraba la sangre que aún tenía bajo sus orejas y por debajo de sus ojos,

\- ¿estarás bien?, Nicole pregunto preocupada por su estado,

\- aun me duelen los ojos y mis orejas, Sally respondió, parpadeando dolorosa mente,

\- más preocupada, Nicole la sujeto suavemente y la llevó volando fuera de ahí y de regreso a la casa de su padre, aterrizando noto un agujeró, con la baja forma de una tumba, Sally al que Nicole miraba la tumba dijo,

\- intente llevar su cuerpo a su habitación y cubrirlo con sábanas, pero esa parte de su casa estaba destruida, por lo que cabe este hoyo,

\- fue lo mejor, el doctor… mi…. Padre, mese por lo menos esto, Nicole respondió, mientras se arrodillaba a lado de la tumba, Sally se arrodillas a lado de Nicole a su vez que ponía su mano en su hombro,

\- Sally... lo… siento… por haberte amenazado antes, no savia que lo hacía para protegerme, yo… Nicole no termino ya que Sally la abrazo,

\- no tienes por qué disculparte… yo habría hecho lo mismo,

\- Nicole al escucharla le devolvió el abrazo, mientras se quedaban en frente de la tumba,

(en otra parte)

\- Sonic exe sobre volando, vio como metal Sonic se estrellaba en el océano antes de sonreír diabólicamente,

\- todavía puedes serme útil, yo de metal,

\- con eso dicho apunto una mano en la dirección en donde se estrelló metal Sonic, lanzándole energía negra, después de unos segundos, dos ojos rojos enormes de vieron bajo la superficie del agua,

(en la grieta temporal)

\- Elizabeth reapareció junto el trascendido, y miro a su alrededor, pero al ver que Max no estaba voltio al trascendido y pregunto,

\- en el más allá hablé con muchos de mis antepasados, aunque ninguno me culpa por lo que ocurrió, se que lo que hice no estuvo bien,

\- el trascendido la miro y respondió en su lenguaje,

\- … … … … …..

\- si lo sé, la línea de tiempo era terrible, pero por mis arciones…. ahora zalgo viene por Max, y no sé si será lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlo, y… no se…. Que aria si algo le pasa, fue mi culpa de que ocurriera el paradox, ahora por mi culpa zalgo podría mátala, yo… yo… tengo que hacer algo, Elizabeth respondió, intentado aojar unas lágrimas,

\- … … … …..

\- el trascendido volvió a preguntar, a lo que Elizabeth volvió a responder,

\- ¡se que no puedo hacer nada contra zalgo!, pero puedo…. Puedo…

\- en ese momento a Elizabeth se le ocurría algo que podría funcionar,

\- voy a ayudar a mi hija con Sonic exe,

\- ¿…?

\- es trascendido pregunto dudoso,

\- sí, yo cause esto, pero como no puedo hacer nada contra zalgo, por lo menos ayudare a mi hija, pero no tengo tiempo para aprender a pelear sin armas, por lo que tendré que desterrar algo de mi pasado, Elizabeth respondí decidida,

(recuerdo del más allá del todo, fragmento de archivo, futuro roto, parte desconocida,)

\- en la sala del trono del castillo acorn, cerca del trono una losa del suelo comenzó a levantarse, mostrando ser más grueso de lo que perecía, pareciendo más un enorme ladrillo, ya cuándo el ladrillo estaba en su punto máximo, se escuchó un fuerte jadeo cuando el ladrillo se movió hacia un lado, poco después una escopeta recortada salió del agujeró sujetada por una mano enguantada, deslizando la escopeta aun lado la mano enguantada se sujetó por el lado del agujero y con un fuerte tirón la cabeza de Nicole salió, y con un tirón mas logro salir del agujeró, tomando la escopeta Nicole escaneo la sala, y lince tenia algo diferente en ella, lo diferente fue un arnés que sujetaba una mini caja fuerte, que es su interior se encontraba su minicomputadora parcialmente reparaba, además que el interior de la caja fuerte estaba cubierto con algodón para que no se dañe mas su computadora si se llega a caer, cuando termino de escanear la sala, escucho un jadeo, volviendo al agujero, vio a Sally con su único brazo apenas evitando caer de nuevo al agujero, y por sus constantes jadeos le costaba trabajo respirar,

\- rápidamente Nicole la sujeto teniendo cuidado en no hacer mucha presión en sus costillas, que a la manera difícil descubrió que las tenía rotas,

\- grrrr, Sally gruño mientras lograba sacarla del agujeró, sentándola en el trono del rey, Nicole revisó los vendajes en su pierna herida, viendo que un poco de sangre se había filtrado de los vendajes, además que algunos se habían aflojado, reacomodándolos, un golpe atrajo su atención, mirando la ventana, vio un pájaro regular a medio descomponer picoteando la ventana,

\- ¡vete!, Nicole gruño haciendo que el pájaro se fuera,

\- los zombis cada vez dan más miedo, Sally dijo intentando no gemir, aunque Nicole manipulará sus vendajes lo más suavemente posible, el simple toque le dolía,

\- Nicole volvió a reacomodar sus vendajes, pero cuando estaba a punto de terminar, el mismo pájaro se estrelló contra la ventana desbaratándose en el imparto, provocando que Nicole por la sorpresa apretara de mesiado sus vendajes,

\- ¡HHHAAAAAsssshhhhhh!, Sally no pudo gritar ya que Nicole le tapo la boca,

\- Nicole termino rápidamente de acomodar las vendas, pero no salto su boca, ya que Sally seguía gritando de dolor, pero si la abrazo tratando de calmarla, incluso vio como apretaba el soporte del trono con su única mano temblorosa,

\- ya Sally, ssshhh, sé que duele, solo tienes que resistir,

\- después de unos segundos, los gritos ahogados de Sally pasaron a jadeos, además que sintió una lagrima cayendo sobre su brazo, soltándola Nicole vio como Sally lenta mente y de forma temblorosa se puso de pie solo para casi caerse, rápidamente atrapándola, Nicole la ayudó a caminar, y asiendo el menor ruido,

\- hay que movernos, Sally dijo, mientras ella y Nicole caminaban por los pasillos,

\- después de un tiempo lograron llegar a la bóveda del castillo, entrando en el compartimiento donde aún estaba la corona y la espada, Sally miro a Nicole antes de preguntar,

\- Nicole, préstame un momento tu computadora,

\- la lince asedio de inmediato, y abrió la caja fuerte sacando su computadora, manteniendo un brazo para apoyarla, uso la otra para entregarle el aparató,

\- tomando la computadora, Sally se acercó al candado donde está la corona,

\- Nicole no espero que Sally usara el láser de su computadora para cortar el candado,

\- de volviéndole la computadora a Nicole, abriendo el recipiente, saco la corona, procediendo a ponérsela, para verificar si era la verdadera, casi al instante se sintió un poco mejor, cuando un brillo dorado la cubrió, Sally estaba a punto de quitársela para poder sacar la espada, pero un grito muy familiar se escuchó detrás de las dos chicas,

\- ¡que hacen qui!,

\- dándose la vuelta ambas vieron aún muy enfurecido Sonic exe, pero cuando el erizo endemoniado vio lo que Sally tenía en su cabeza se enfureció más,

\- ¡no dejare que se lo lleven!, Sonic exe grito antes de lanzarse sobre Sally, a su vez que empujo a Nicole aun lado,

\- ¡veamos cómo te sigues resistiendo a mi sin un alma!, el erizó endemoniado exclamo mientras sujetaba con fuerza el pecho de la princesa, y comenzó a introducirles energía negra,

\- ¡HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, Sally grito al sentir como algo muy adentro de ella era destrozado, a su vez que sintió algo caliente saliendo de sus ojos,

\- Nicole aun en el suelo vio como Sonic exe le hacía algo extrañó, por lo que rápida mente volvió a meter su mini computadora en la caja fuerte, y levantó del suelo la escopeta y corrió hacia Sonic exe, poniendo el cañón en su cabeza galo el gatillo, provocando que Sonic exe se moviera, aprovechando su oportunidad Nicole levantó a Sally del suelo, pero un grito enfurecido atrajo su atención, volteando la cabeza, Nicole miro a tiempo para ver a Sonic exe entregándole un poderoso golpe, llevándolas tanto a ella y a Sally fuera del castillo, y por encima de la ciudad y por barios kilometro por encima del gran bosque,

\- estrellándose, y rebotando carios metros creando una trinchera,

\- Nicole gimió mientras se levantaba dé la trinchera de forma dolorosa, puede que sea una holograma, pero por el anillo estrella negra todo los daños aun le dolían,

\- un gemido de dolor atrajo su atención, mirando la trinchera vio a Sally sosteniendo su pecho, acercándose a ella, jadeo al ver sus ojos, ya que eran igual que de los de Sonic exe ahora aunque la parte roja era un poco más opaca,

\- ignorándolo por ahora, se preocupó por la sangre que comenzaba a salir por debajo de ella,

\- Nicole, siento que mis piernas se adormecen, y no puedo moverme, Sally apena consiente pregunto,

\- Nicole más preocupada, cuidadosa mente la movió a un lado solo para taparse la boca para no gritar de horror,

\- esa es su columna, la lince pensó, ya que la columna de Sally sobre salía de su espalda, en la mitad de la columna estaba total mente partida a la mitad, Nicole también noto un tenue brillo en sus heridas, probablemente por la corona que sigue sobre su cabeza, Nicole sacudió la cabeza antes de levantar a la ardilla del suelo, y cargarla del cráter legos,

\- cual es mi estado, Sally volvió a preguntar, a lo que Nicole respondió de forma temblorosa, y apenas conteniendo las lágrimas,

\- so…. Solo, tenemos que encontrar un lugar seguro,

\- bien, Sally respondió a tiempo para desmallarse,

\- Sally… por favor no mueras, Nicole sollozo, esperando lo mejor,

\- después de unas horas, Nicole encontró un espacio vacío dentro de un árbol, entrando en ella, Nicole se sentó en el espació vacío, y de nuevo giro aun lado a la ardilla para ver su estado, como hace unas horas, su columna seguía afuera de su cuerpo, pero esta vez la parte partida estaba unida de nuevo, mirando la corona Nicole asumió que era lo que la estaba curando lenta mente, ya que el resto de sus heridas tienen ese mismo brillo cubriéndolas, Nicole está apunto de revisar su pierna dañada, pero sintió un pesadez en su cuerpo,

\- rápida mente, abrió la caja fuete y saco su minicomputadora, revisándola vio una alerta que es necesario reiniciar, mordiéndose el labio Nicole vio a Sally inconsciente antes de mirad de nuevo su computadora,

\- espero que no tarde mucho, Nicole suspiro antes de reiniciarse,

\- con su cabeza baja y su mini computadora cayendo sobre el vientre de Sally, Nicole comenzó a reiniciarse, pero por el anillo estrella negra, Nicole no se desmaterializó, solo quedo en un estado similar a estar dormida,


	5. Chapter 5

\- Nota del autor, este no es un capítulo en sí, sino un corto para que conozcan al mi personaje, el más allá del todo,

\- capítulo especial, el dolor de los dioses,

\- el más allá del todo eliminó la última oleada de los neo dioses, mirando su hueco vio partículas de luz pululando fuera del mismo, que reconoció como trascendidos que volvían a sus lugares como vigilantes eternos, mirando de nuevo al vacío, el más allá del todo no vio otra potencial amenaza para su hueco, él ser estaba a punto de ir al planeta mobius donde Sonic exe estaba, pero algo atrajo su a tensión, mirando a un punto afuera del hueco, recordó lo que es y como este punto nació,

(en el pasado)

\- en un pequeño punto separado del hueco, en su interior había un cementerio, un cementerio creado por el mas allá del todo solo por una razón, este cementerio era un monumento a lo que el y los trascendidos perdieron, su humanidad, a lo largo de las filas y filas de lapidas, que cada una tenía ya tenía impresas las palabras, aquí descansara por siempre y para siempre,

\- cada trascendidos flotaban a una de las lapidas y con luz divina tallaban en la roca los nombres de cuando eran humanos, en el momento que cada uno de ellos terminaba de escribir su nombre con rapidez se desvanecían, probablemente porque no querían ver y recordar lo eran antes,

\- en entre las tumbas hubo un destello y de el apareció una lince en particular, Max camino entre las tumbas mientras revisaba su cuerpo,

\- Elizabeth si que se esmero en diseñar este cuerpo, aun que fui yo quien izo este cuerpo real, el diseño fue total mente de elizabeth, Max pensó mientras se inclinaba en una de las tumbas vacías, el dios con forma de lince estaba apunto de escribir en esa tumba, pero un trascendido la detuvo,

\- …

\- ¿qué baya a la colina?, ¿para qué?, Max preguntó con fundida,

\- … el trascendido respondió,

\- ¿por que dedicar toda una colina para mí?, Max volvió a preguntar mas confundida,

\- … el trascendido volvió a responder,

\- tan importante soy, Max respondió sin saber como responder,

\- haciendo lo que el trascendido le pidió, Max camino hacia la única colina de este cementerio, al llegar bio una lapida mas grande que el de las demás, un trascendido que la estaba esperando floto hacia ella y pregunto,

\- …..

\- sebe bien, pero…. No se si pueda….

\- ¿….?, el trascendido pregunto confundido,

\- no hablo de la lápida, se ve bien, pero…. No se si puedo escribir mi…. mi antiguo nombre,

\- … el trascendido respondió antes de irse en un destello,

\- está bien, Max respondió mientras se inclinaba en la lápida,

\- levantando uno de sus dedos disparo un rayo a la roca y escribió la primera letra,

\- a,

pero en el momento que termino de escribir la primera letra sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte mas profunda de su ser, pensando que tal vez algo salió mal en la creación de su cuerpo revisó hasta el mínimo detalle de su interior,

\- Max se sorprendió al ver que este dolor no era de su cuerpo, sino de su alma, mas especifica mente el rastro ya casi inexistente de humanidad, mirando de nuevo la primera palabra sintió como esos rastros desataban oleadas de dolor en su cuerpo, pero ahora que sabia de donde venia el dolor supo que no era ni físico, ni psicológico, era espiritual, ignorando el dolor escribió la siguiente letra,

\- l,

\- ¡HAAA!, Max gimió mientras caía de rodillas, a su vez bio algunas gotas de agua caer al suelo, sintiendo el liquido caliente vagando por sus mejillas, supo al instante que estaba llorando, intentando ignorar el dolo ahora mayor escribió la siguiente letra,

\- e,

\- ¡HHAAAA!, Max sollozó mientras el dolor aumentaba, pudo sentir como sus lágrimas vagaban más rápido por su rostro, ya que los rastros de humanidad en su alma de dios quemaban, gimiendo escribió la siguiente letra,

\- x,

\- ¡HHHAAAA!, Max sintió como la poca humanidad que le quedaba quemaba más fuerte, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar como si los rastros no quisieran dejarla terminar, final mente entendió por qué sentía esto, este lugar, este cementerio lo creo para que ella y los trascendidos pudieran dejar atrás su pasado y recordarlo, la idea de un cementerio fue de todos los trascendidos ella solo creo, pero olvidar su humanidad es más difícil de lo que parece, es como dejar atrás todo lo que fuiste, no queriendo que los trascendidos la vieran, izo que en este cementerio lloviera con un pensamiento,

\- las gotas de lluvia suave cayeron sobre el cementerio ahora vacío, ya que todos los trascendidos ya habían terminado, resistiendo el dolor casi insoportable escribió las palabras que marcaría el fin de su yo anterior,

\- que descanse en paz,

\- ¡HHHHAAAAAAAA!, Max grito cayendo en frente de la tumba, "su" tumba, pero Max llano podía seguir, el dolor era de mesiado, intentando pararse sintió como esos rastros intentaban quemar el resto de su alma, volviendo a caer al suelo gimió y sollozó, pero el caer algo salió de su cuello, mirando al objetó sintió como el dolor se hizo más soportable, el objetó era un chip de luz dura, unido a su cuello con una cadena echa de un material descosido para los mortales, pero totalmente indestructible, pero no era cualquier chip, esto era la matriz de Codex, la I.A que tenia cuando aun era humano, pero recordando que Codex murió, el dolor aumento a uno que ni un dios podía soportal, pero con toda la fuerza de voluntad digna de un neo dios, Max logro levantarse quedando de rodillas, miro el nombre completo y sosteniendo con suavidad el chip, leyó por ultima vez su antiguo nombre,

\- aquí descansara por siempre y para siempre Alex, que descanse en paz,

\- sollozando Max volvió a caer al suelo, por alguna razón el dolor seguía ahí, mirando el chip en busca de con suelo, sintió que el dolor se aligero un poco, mirando la tumba y de nuevo al chip, supo lo que tenia que hacer, de nuevo levantándose, tomo el chip con las dos manos y se la quito lo más suavemente que pudo del cuello y lo coloco en la tumba, pero en lugar de que el dolor se fuera, un figura comenzó a materializarse en frente de ella,

\- dando un grito Max se paró ignorando el dolor comenzó a correr legos de la figura,

\- no hullas de tus miedos, ¡enfréntalos!,

\- esas palabras sonaron en su cabeza mientras corría legos, y aun sollozando comenzó a activar todas las funciones que mantuvo apagadas,

\- ¡ya no quiero sentir este dolor!, Max grito mientras se desvanecía,

(en el presenté)

\- el más allá del todo miro el cementerio, aun escuchando esa voz, desde ese momento mantenía todas sus funciones en línea, ya en este estado el dolor no le afecta, y cunado usaba su avatar se aseguraba de hacer lo mismo mientras este en solitario, ya que por alguna razón no sentirá dolor mientras tenga compañía, y esa figura en frente de su tumba era solo una ilusión, que el mismo creo de forma inconsciente,

\- mirando su mano, vio una nube llena de materia que poco a poco se convertirían en vida, pero esta nube de materia salió de donde estarían sus ojos, esto eran sus lágrimas, moviendo su mano sobre el hueco deposito la nube de materia, en unos miles de años esta nube se convertirá en vida, vida que nacerá del dolor de un dios, mirando el hueco el más allá del todo hablo nadie en particular,

\- esta nueva vida crecerá y progresará, de ella nacerán nuevas formas de vida, al igual que dioses menores, titanes y monstruos, me gusta pensar que estos seres no son necesarios, pero la triste verdad, es que estos seres son necesarios, más seguido de lo que me gustaría admitir, son muy contados los lugares de este hueco donde estos seres no son necesarios…. Pero…. al igual que todas las demás, estas nuevas formas de vida buscarán el poder supremo, pensando que con el todos sus sueños se harán realidad, pero no entienden lo que significa, tener que morir el tu anterior…. para que puedas renacer como un dios, se porque lo hacen, ¿pero? …. ¿Cómo? …. ¿cómo pueden calcular tan mal todo? … ¿cómo pueden ignorar? …. Que alcanzar el poder supremo… es una victoria…. tan….

\- el más allá del todo desvió la mirada de su hueco, y la puso en el cementerio antes de terminar,

\- vacía.

(recuerdo del más allá del todo, fragmento de archivo, futuro roto, parte desconocida,)

\- en las celdas del spy patrol, Nicole miro con miedo la una entrada a la habitación, ocasional mente estremeciéndose por los gemidos de los zombis cada vez más cerca, repentinamente un escalofrió subió por su espalda, al sentir algo caliente y húmedo en sus piernas, mirando hacia abajo, hace jurándose de mantener un ojo en la entrada, bio como un líquido caliente salía de un lado de la cadera de Sally, pasando su mano enguantada por el líquido, bio con creciente horror que era sangre, rápidamente pero con suavidad, movió el pelaje de la ardilla, mostrando un trozó de metal clavado en ella, sin perder tiempo, se quito su guante y lo uso para detener el sangrado, pero la sangre comenzó a empapar su guante, tomando su minicomputadora y sacando una de sus garras se corneto al sistema del spy patrol, usando su garra para tablear directamente los sensores donde solían estar algunas teclas, buscando en los sistemas de la nave encontró lo que buscaba,

/accediendo al sistema del hala médica/

/al 80% de capacidad/

\- espero que eso baste, tengo que deshacerme de los zombis primero, ya después llevaré a Sally a la sala médica, Nicole pensó mientras serraba su mini computadora, escuchando gemidos más cerca, ferrificó el rifle viendo que tenia el cartucho completo, moviendo suavemente a la ardilla inconsciente fuera de ella, y recostarla sobre uno de los soportes de la celda, revisando una ver mas el rifle miro la entrada de la habitación, estaba a punto de salir pero regreso para activar la cámara de su mini computadora, cerrando uno de sus ojos, bio a trabes de la cámara, acomodándola sobre el otro soporte de la celda, acomodo la mini computadora del como que vería tanto a Sally cono la entrada de la celda, mirando por última vez a la princesa que comenzaba a ponerse pálida por la falta de sangre, miro su único anillo-cuchilla pensó en llevárselo para poder luchar con los zombis si se ha cercaban demasiado, pero una imagen de varios zombis entrando en la celda acompañados por los gritos de Sally paso por su cabeza, decidiendo dejarle el anillo, salió de la celda y la cero de tras, normal mente tendría que llevarse su mini computadora, pero otra ventaja del anillo negro es que puede alegarse de su mini computadora una distancia mayor de que normal mente podría, verificando un par de beses más que podía ver a través de la cámara, antes de irse,

\- en el pasillo, Nicole camino en los casillos, con sus orejas moviéndose al mínimo sonido, mientras caminada una incomodidad le comenzó a molestar, ya que el pelaje de sus piernas además de sus pantalones estaban empapadas de sangre, la sensación húmeda a abecés pasaba en entre sus piernas haciendo que ocasional mente se sonrojé, esa misma sensación comenzó a incomodarla, deteniéndose en uno de los pasillos, doblo sus rodillas, la lince se sonrojo al sentir la humedad en entre sus piernas, estaba a punto de lamentar haber acunado a Sally cundo se desmallo, pero una imagen metal apareció en su cabeza,

\- lo siento Nicole, Sally dijo aun en la posición en la que Nicole la dejo y continuo, lamento haber sangrado sobre ti cuando me desmalle, no puedo evitarlo, solo quería volver con tijo, la ardilla termino mientras comenzaba a sollozar de tristeza y gemir de dolor,

\- Nicole ahora se sentía terrible por pensar así, ignorando la incomodidad sujeta con mas firmeza el rifle, serrando un ojo para ver como estaba Sally, se ha susto al ver un zombi intentando abrir la puerta a mordidas, que comenzó a abollarla ya que el zombi era un león,

\- ¡SALLY!, Nicole grito, pero al hacerlo el león salto los barrotes y comenzó a correr fuera de la habitación, escuchando gruñidos aproximándose a ella, miro al pasillo de la izquierda viendo montones y montones de zombis corriendo hacia ella, escuchando más sonidos detrás de ella, volteándose vio otras docenas de zombis corriendo hacia ella, escuchando unos sonidos más, miro la derecha viendo mas zombis,

\- hay mama, Nicole pensó mientras se metía a una de la grieta de las paredes, antes de salir por un pasillo libre, aun escuchando los gruñidos Nicole comenzó a correr intentando alegarse de ellos,

\- Nicole se detuvo en seco y pensó mientras se rascaba su barbilla, espera… Sally no dijo que vino aquí en un tanque… y si atraigo a todos los zombis enfrente de el y les disparo con el cañón,

\- al terminar sus pensamientos, Nicole miro el rifle antes de comenzar a disparar contra el techo, todos los zombis dentro de la nave corrieron hacia la dirección del sonido, corriendo por los pasillos Nicole surgió disparando casi topándose con varios zombis, encontrándose con un agujero hacia fuera de la nave corrió hacia ella, saliendo de la nave, Nicole corrió por fuera de la nave buscando el tanque, un mobiano leopardo comenzó a correr en cuatro patas al cansando a Nicole en segundos, el zombi dio un zarpazo abriendo la pierna de Nicole,

\- ¡HHHAAAAA!, Nicole grito mientras disparaba unos disparos en la cabeza del zombi, y comenzó a cojear viendo el tanque cerca de la entrada del spy patrol, sujetándose por una de las agarraderas Nicole intentó subir al tanque, pero otro zombi la sujeto por sus tobillos, dando un grito de sorpresa Nicole intento volver a dispararle, pero el rifle ya no tenía balar, golpeando al zombi con el rifle, Nicole logro subir al tanque, ya arriba noto que esto no era un tanque en sí, era un erc-90 sagaie, abriendo la compuerta Nicole entro y busco el botón de encendido, al encontrarlo lo presiono encendiendo el vehiculó, al encenderse rápidamente activo los sistemas de carga del cañón principal, pero en el momento en que apuntaba el cañón, barias manos entraron por la compuerta y la garraron por sus orejas y su cabelló,

\- ¡HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!, Nicole grito tanto por dolor como por miedo, mientras era arrastrada fuera del tanque, dando un cabezazo logro quitarse el zombi del sima, intentando entrar de nuevo al tanque, Nicole se sujetó por las agarraderas del interior, pero no evitó que los zombis comenzaran a morderle la espalda, sus caderas, sus piernas, e incluso su cola, y sus gritos aumentaron cuando los zombis comenzaron a desgarrar su piel,

\- ¡HHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!,

\- Nicole gimió mientas pixeles salían de los trozos que le arrancaban y los que salían de su cuerpo, intentando ignorar el dolor y las lagrimas de sus ojos, tomo los controles del cañón y lo apunto a la dirección de donde vienen los zombis, a su vez que tomaba una granada y le quitaba el seguro,

\- ¡hijo de…! ¿¡Por qué mi colita!?, Nicole grito cuando sintió como algo galo y desgarró la piel de su colita, dando un gruñido de dolor y enojo, soltó el gancho y lo lanzó sobre ella y jalo el gatillo del tanque, mientras gritaba,

\- ¡MUERDAN ESTO!,

¡KKKAAAA-BBBOOOOOMMMM!,

(cuatro horas después)

\- Sally se despertó encontrándose en mirando el techo muy familiar del spy patrol, la princesa se quedo mirando el techo por unos minutos hasta que sintió algo, levantando la cabeza vio que estaba cubierta con sábanas blancas que reconoció como las que tiene las camas de hospitales, pero no era eso que sintió, sacando su único brazo de por debajo de las sabanas, noto que no tenia ni sus guantes ni su anillo, levantando la sabana vio con incomodidad que estaba total mente desnuda, también noto que su zona amputada estaba vendada con vendas limpiar que también cubrían sus pechos, mirando mas abajo vio que también tenia vendas envolviendo sus caderas, y final mente vio que su pierna herida estaba envuelta igual en vendas, y ya no le dolía tanto, vagando la sabana la ardilla estaba apunto de volver a vagar la cabeza, pero escucho que la puerta se habría, volviendo a levantar la cabeza, bio a Nicole entrando en la enfermerías sosteniendo una caja fuerte en miniatura con un arneses unido, al verla Nicole dejo caer la caja y corrió hacia ella,

\- ¡SALLY!, Nicole lloro al abrasarla,

\- ni… ni…. Nicole, Sally sollozo de volviéndole el abrezo con su único brazo,


	6. Chapter 6

Nota del autor, descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de nada todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, menos mis personajes,

\- antes de empezar, mochos haters me mandaron barias amenazas, como que merezco morir si no borro esta historia, que Sally debió morir y quedarse así, y que Sally no merece que su madre siga viva, pues adivinen que, su odio me fortalece, mientras más me odien, ¡me vuelvo más poderosos! XD, pero como sea muerte a los haters y empezamos.

\- capitulo cinco, locura metálica,

(en el castillo acorn)

\- Elizabeth junto con el trascendido estaban en la bóveda real, pero en lugar de estar caminando por las bóvedas, estaban en frente de una puerta con avisos de clausura y prohibido el paso,

\- …..

\- el transcendido pregunto,

\- si… si estoy segura, Elizabeth respondió mientras abría la puerta,

\- rebelando unas espaleras que llevaba hacia abajo, entrando, Elizabeth bajo por las escaleras, con el trascendido flotando detrás, el brillo del ser ilumino las escaleras con forme ganaban, pero no pasaron ni diez segundos, cuando los pies de Elizabeth entro en el agua, mirando a su alrededor, Elizabeth vio que todo estaba inundado,

\- …

\- el trascendido preguntó,

\- ¿las tuberías se rompieron?, mmm… ni modo, tendré que nadar, Elizabeth estaba a punto de zambullirse en el agua, pero repentina mete un bote apareció por debajo de ella,

\- ¡…!, el ser exclamo,

\- ¿cómo sabes que el agua esta saturada de químicos?, Elizabeth pregunto mientras se sentaba en el bote,

\- … el trascendido respondió,

\- ¿que revise mis tobillos?, Elizabeth pensó, mientras levantaba ligera mente su vestido, viendo que sus zapatillas azules ahora eran blancas, también el pelaje de sus pies eran blancos,

\- que mal, Elizabeth pensó, mientras bajada su vestido,

\- … el ser dijo, mientras el bote comenzaba a moverse solo,

\- gracias, Elizabeth respondió, mientras el dote pasaba por el ahora túnel, Elizabeth distraída mente noto que aun después de años sigue teniendo el comportamiento de una reina, como ahora, estaba sentada con la postura firme y con sus manos cruzadas sobre sus piernas, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el trascendido pregunto,

\- ….

\- ¿¡que Max te conto a ti y al resto, que fue mi culpa que el mundo que Dara hecho pedazos?!, traidora,

\- ¿….?

\- sí, me temo que si fue mi culpa, Elizabeth dijo y continuo, como ya sabes, tengo los poderos de los titanes atlas y océano, cuando Max me llevó a la crecía antigua, hay conocí a esos dos titanes, y con la ayuda de Max logre convencer a Zeus que por lo menos a ellos los liberase, por su libertar me obsequiaron sus poderes, pero cuando los recibí, Max pensó que sería buena idea llevarme a casa, pero cuando llegamos empezó un terremoto, teniendo la "muy brillante idea de contrarrestar el terremoto", "con otro terremoto", termine rompiendo todo el planeta, por suerte deje el núcleo del planeta expuesto, provocando que su campo magnético mantenga mas o menos el planeta junto, sigo sin entender por que a nadie mas sele ocurrió, y simplemente dijeron que fue magia, pero bueno, después de romper el planeta Max me llevó de nuevo a la grieta temporal, para que aprendiera a usar mis poderos, Elizabeth termino,

\- después de unos segundos, el ser volvió a preguntar,

\- …

\- ¿porque estamos aquí?, Elizabeth suspiro antes de responder, lo que buscamos es muy importante para mí, es…. Es lo que antes usaba para pelear, cuando yo nigel, jules, Bernadette, Rosemary, Amadeus, Alexander y Amelia, éramos más jóvenes nos metíamos en problemas, la mayoría muy grandes,

\- ….. el ser pregunto,

\- Elizabeth bajo un poco la cabeza antes de responder, sí, Mas seguido de lo que gustaría admitir,

\- después de bar un suspiro Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza y continuo, yo y nigel teníamos unas armas que siempre traíamos con nosotros, pero las dejamos de usar cunado mi hija nacido, Elizabeth se detuvo y gruño antes de decir, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del resto, como ese par de tumores, también conocidos comúnmente como, jules y Bernadette, ya desde el principio no podían que darse quietos, ni cinco segundos, sin presumir entre sí que eran más rápidos, realmente me sorprendí cuando se casaron, y más, después que tuvieron a Sonic, ya que no podían ni abrasarse, sin tirarse los diente primero, incluso tenía un apodo, eran los tumores azules, Elizabeth se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza y continuo, me estoy desviando, pero lo que estamos buscando son mis armas, pero cunado pienso en cuanto tiempo ha pasado, de la última vez que las use, siento que ya estoy vieja, ¿abecés me pregunto así nigel se sentirá igual, al ver a nuestra hija?, ¿o jules y Bernadette con Sonic?, ¿o rosemary y Amadeus con tails?, o…. ¿Alexander y Amelia con amy?,

\- ….. el trascendido exclamo, haciendo que Elizabeth sonriera,

\- o, gracias, eres tan amable, Elizabeth dijo mientras juntaba las manos y de las ponía en un costado de su rostro, pero después puso una cara seria, poniéndose de pie sobre el bote, exclamo con una mirada alegre, pero sería,

\- y si tienes razón, ¡esta reina todavía tiene muchos que dar!, ¡y seguiré con cuerda hasta que mi hija me dé nietos!,

\- ….. el ser respondió, haciendo que Elizabeth se enojara mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas,

\- ¡¿qué quieres decir con?!, ¡pobre de Sally!,

\- …. Es ser dijo, a su vez que un túnel en atreva a la vista,

\- sí, es qui, ¡pero ni creas que esta conversación ha terminado!, Elizabeth dijo, mientras el ser detenía el vote, el túnel está elevado por unas escaleras, por lo que no estaba inundado,

\- saliendo del bote, Elizabeth camino hacia el túnel con el ser siguiéndola, caminado por el túnel el brillo del ser iluminaba la zona, mostrando una puerta blindad, acercándose en la puerta blindada, Elizabeth paso su mano por el metal crio, la puerta era grande y pesada, cualquiera diría que se necesita una máquina para abrirla, pero Elizabeth solo puso sus manos en la puerta, antes de abrirla como si nada,

\- en el interior, sostenidas por ganchos, avían tres armas y un escudo, una de ellas era una espada, muy parecida a la versión de energía de su esposo nigel, el otro era un escudó, igual que la espada, el escudo se parecía a la versión de energía de su esposo, pero las otras dos armas fueron lo que atrajo su atención, Unas especies de espadas ligadas a unas largas cadenas que están unidas a unos guanteletes dorados, los guanteletes parecían hechos de oro, pero en realidad eran de fibra de carbono, con plástico deformado en la parte donde van los brazos, las cadenas igual eren de fibra de carbono, las hojas de la espadas eran cortas y anchas en forma de flecha, con dientes a su alrededor como una sierra, los mangos de las espadas eran de madera, pero con varillas en su interior para reforzarlos, además de un par de anillos en cada una, igual para reforzarla,

\- pasando su mano por las hojas, sonrió recodando una época más simple, una época donde ella y sus amigos se divertían, como lo hacían los amigos de su hija a veces, enroscando las mangas de su vestido, sujeto los guanteletes en sus antebrazos,

\- …. El transcendido preguntó,

\- Elizabeth miro con determinación las espadas y respondió,

\- por supuesto, con eso dicho, en volvió sus manos en los mangos de las espadas y las saco,

(con Sally y Nicole)

\- las dos chicas se fueron de las islas aisladas ya hace barias horas, al regresar a tierra firme en centraron un hospital psiquiátrico, ya que Sally todavía tenia sangre seca en sus orejas y ojos, que pudieron haber limpiado con lo que pudieran rescatar de la casa del padre de Nicole, pero por respeto no hurgaron en sus cosas, decidiendo entrar al hospital, ambas caminaron de forma insegura por los pasillo, probablemente era un hospital normal, hasta que Sonic exe se apodero del mundo, ahora los pasillos tenían la pintura carcomida y grietas por todas partes, pasando por una de las puertas de los pacientes, una de las orejas de Nicole se crispo, mirando a la puerta de donde escucho un sonido, intento no prestar atención, pero cuando miro a Sally, la vio de puntas asomándose un una de las puertas, intentando una vez más contenerse, y fallando tristemente ya que su curiosidad pudo más que ella,

\- volviendo, vio una trampilla en la parte superior de la puerta, poniéndose de puntas abrió la trampilla, mirando dentro vio algo horrible, y recordó por que la frase de la curiosidad mato al gato,

\- en el interior avía una movían loba con los ojos dilatados, pero lo que asusto a la lince fue que la loba estaba masticando unos huesos, pero los huesos de un movían gato, el gato ya solo le quedaban parte del torso, un brazo parcialmente comido y la cabeza que aún se movía, Nicole miro al gato con horror, el mismo le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos dilatados, estirando su único brazo hacia ella, el gato poso una sonrisa retorcida y grito con todas sus fuerzas,

\- ¡TODOS FLOTAN!,

\- ¡HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, Nicole grito callándose hacia tras,

\- a dentro el gato y la loba se miraron antes de reír un como y chocar sus puños descompuestos, levantándose el gato mostro que el resto de su cuerpo estaba bajo un piso falso, las mordidas eran solo algodón pintado, y, por último, su brazo mordido era uno falso ya que el suyo estaba escondido dentro de su ropa,

\- ¡me toca!, la loba dijo fe forma alegre mientras se asomaba en la trampilla, mirando a Nicole que estaba aún en el suelo muy asustaba, sonriendo la loba canto,

\- únetenos, únetenos, únetenos, únetenos,

\- Nicole dio un agudo grito antes de salir corriendo,

\- que es, que es, déjame ver, el gato dijo intentando mover la loba al escuchar los gritos,

\- Dana incesante, solo planemos nuestra siguiente broma, la loba respondió mientras serraba la trampilla,

\- Sally dejo de mirar la trampilla donde había una movían zorro y un humano cantando una canción infantil, y giro su cabeza a tiempo para que Nicole chocara con ella, tirándola al suelo, levantado se la ardilla listada vio a Nicole temblando, ayudaba a subir, Sally le pregunto,

\- no tenemos que estar qui, podríamos irnos y buscar en otra parte,

\- Nicole sacudió la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada, a su vez que un mensaje sonó en su cabeza,

/escáner en línea/

\- repentina mente, todo se torno de color gris, y no podía moverse, y Sally tampoco se movía, la vista de la lince cabio a afuera de su cuerpo, y cada vez que veía algo, una ventana con toda la información aparecía en frente de ella, mirando a Sally más específicamente la sangre sobre ella, después de unos segundos una ventana de información apareció frente a ella,

/escaneando/

/sangre seca detectada/

/probabilidad de daños en ojos y orejas si no se remueven de inmediato/

/se recomienda limpieza/

/escáner fuera de línea/

\- Todo volvió a moverse y Nicole negó con la cabeza,

\- no Sally, necesito remover la sangre de tus ojos y orejas, podrían provocarte daños, Nicole respondió volviendo a caminar por el pasillo, pero esta vez se contuvo cadáver que escuchaba un ruido es las otras habitaciones, después de unos minutos llegaron a una habitación con una cruz roja,

\- entrando en la enfermería Sally cero la puerta detrás, pero al aselo una de las colas del vestido de Nicole quedo atorada en la puerta, provocando que uno de los tirantes del vestido de la lince se rompiera al estirarlo,

\- ¡HAY!, Nicole jadeó sosteniendo a tiempo su vestido para que no se callera,

\- ¡lo siento!, Sally se disculpó mientras desatoraba el vestido de la lince,

\- rápidamente la ardilla listada busco en la enfermería algo para a reblar su tirante roto, mientras que Nicole buscaba algo para limpiar la sangre de la princesa, buscando de entre los cagones Sally encontró una Abuja y algo de hilo quirúrgico, a subes que Nicole encontró algo de algodón y una botella de agua destilada,

\- Nicole, por favor desvístete, Sally pregunto haciendo que la lince se sonrojará,

\- ¿!qu… que¡?, Nicole pregunto sujetando mas fuerte el tirante roto,

\- Sally al ver su expresión también se sonrojo, y con timidez se corrigió,

\- me… me refería que…. si me permites tu vertido…. Para a reblar el tirante roto, Sally termino mostrando la Abuja e hilo para de mostros su punto,

\- ham…. Hamm…. Bueno, Nicole respondió aliviada, y continuo,

\- encontré esto, servirá para limpiar tus orejas y tus ojos, Nicole termino mostrando los objetos,

\- dejando los objetos en una de las mesas, y camino hacia la puerta por donde entraron, viendo que es más grueso de lo que debería ser una puerta intentando activar de nuevo su escáner, después de unos intentos logro encenderlo,

/escáner en línea/

\- nueva mente cabio a una vista aérea, y se concentró en la puerta en frente de ella,

/escaneado/

/puerta aprueba de ruido detectada/

/se recomienda serrar la puerta/

/para evitar aturdimiento de oídos sensibles/

/ de la progenitora\la princesa\la usuaria\hermana\Sally/

/escáner fuera de línea/

\- Nicole sin dudar cero la puerta y regreso con Sally, volviendo con ella, la bio pasando el hilo por el espació de la aguja, también encontró dentro de algunos estantes unas toallas, tomando una de las toallas camino de tras de una de las cortinas y procedió a quitarse su vertido, y envolvió la toalla a su alrededor, regresando con Sally sosteniendo su vertido roto, haciéndole una seña a la ardilla listada para que se sentara en una de las mesas, Sally sin dudar se sentó en la mesa, entregándole su vertido a Sally, Nicole se subió también a la mesa, tomando la Abuja e hilo la ardilla listada comenzó a volver a coser el tirante roto, a su vez que Nicole tomo la botella de agua y el algodón, mojando el algodón, comenzó a limpiar una de las orejas de Sally levantando ligera mente el auricular,

\- Sally miro el tirante roto mientras lo volvía a coser, con la duda en su cabeza pregunto sin esperar una respuesta,

\- ¿¡porque no se rompió cunado peleaste con metal Sonic!?, ¿¡y ahora si con un tirón!?,

\- Nicole un poco mas familiarizada con su escáner, lo volvió a activar, y miro el tirante roto,

/escaneando/

/daño en las fibras detectado/

/daño mas antiguo detectado/

/solo tres fibras restantes de daño anterior/

\- Nicole apago su escáner y respondió,

\- cunado pelee con metal Sonic debió dañarse,

\- si eso debió pasar, Sally respondió mientras seguía cosiendo el tirante,

\- Nicole siguió limpiando la sangre seca, hasta que tubo que quitar el auricular, quitándolo nicole espero a que algo pasara, pero al pareces serrar la puesta si Silvio ya que escucho a Sally susurra,

\- se siente bien quitarse esas cosas sin aturdirse en el proceso,

\- asomándose centro de su oreja vio algo aferrado con costras dentro, virando a su alrededor vio unas pinzas pequeñas, tomándolas, las uso para sujetar la costra y comenzó a sacarla, pero al hacerlo comenzó a sacar barios huesos aun pegados con los nervios, Nicole se tapo la boca para no gritar de terror, a su vez que varios avisos sonaron en su cabeza,

/error, error, error/

/daño fatal en oído de Sally/

/verificar si usuaria siente dolor/

\- Nicole tratando de no verse tan obvia, miro a Sally que siguió cosiendo sin darse cuenta de lo que sobre sale de su oreja, al ver que no sentía dolor mas mensajes sonaron en su cabeza,

/usuario\Sally no parece afectada/

/separe la cicatriz de los nervios y deje que vuelvan a su lugar/

\- Nicole rápidamente miro a su alrededor, encontrando un bisturí cerca de donde estaba, estiro su mano logrando alcanzar el bisturí, y comenzó a cortar la cicatriz, cuando lo logro, los nervios y los huesos regresaron al interior de la oreja de Sally con un latigazo,

\- Nicole…. ¿no escuchaste algo?, Sally pregunto, mientras que la oreja que arruinó y reparo la lince se sacudía repetidamente,

\- emmmm… no, no fue nada, Nicole respondió de forma nerviosa,

\- tal vez fue mi imaginación, Sally respondió mientras terminada de coser el tirante roto, mirándolo la ardilla listada sonrió y dijo,

\- puede que no sea tan buena como rosie, pero no lo hago mal,

\- se ve bien, Nicole dijo, al ver el tirante reparado, mientras se bajaba de la mesa y se sentó en el otro lado, comenzando a limpiar la otra oreja, pero esta vez teniendo cuidado a la hora de quitar las costras, pero en el momento que el algodón mojado entro en la oreja de la ardilla listada, Sally dio una risita a su vez que su oreja se sacudía,

\- jeje, no te muevas, Nicole rio,

\- lo… jiji… lo siento, es que ahora que no tengo nada para distraerme, jeje… no puedo, jeje… dejar de sentir cosquillas, Sally respondió apenas quedándose quieta,

\- ¡jijijijiji!, Sally siguió riendo, mientras Nicole continuaba limpiando su oreja, ocasional mente riendo también, ya que Sally doblaba sus orejas, obligándola a sujetar la, provocando que la ardilla listada riera más, pero cuando Nicole la sujeto de la cintura e introdujo el adobón en su oreja, provoco que Sally diera un chillido que sonaba muy parecido al de una ardilla regular,

\- Sally… ¿acabas de chillar como una ardilla común?, Nicole pregunto mientras la soltaba,

\- mmmm….. no, no chille, Sally respondió negándolo,

\- sí, ¡si lo hiciste!, como en las que encuentras en los parques, Nicole dijo, sonriéndole a la princesa que comenzaba a sonrojarse,

\- ¡no es cierto!, Sally grito mientras cruzaba los brazos, y daba un gruñido, pero el gruñido salió como otro chillido, que la izo sonrojarse más,

\- jeje, como digas, Nicole respondió mientras volvía a trabajar,

\- durante varios minutos Nicole limpia la oreja de Sally, ocasional mente teniendo que sujetarla, hasta que la lince sugirió que Sally se limpié sus ojos mientras ella terminaba, después de otros minutos mas terminaron,

\- poniéndose de nuevo su vestido, Nicole miro a Sally mientras ella se bajaba de la mesa, recordando lo que vieron en las habitaciones de los enfermos pregunto,

\- porque los que están en sus habitaciones no se comportan como…. bueno zombis,

\- Sally lo pensó por unos minutos antes de responder,

\- ya e estado en otro hospital mental, los zombis que estaban libres hay se comportaban como cualquier enfermo, lo bueno es que no me atacaban, de hecho, algunos me reconocieron, y para mi mala suerte decidí quedarme la noche,

\- ¿por qué dices mala suerte?, Nicole pregunto un poco confundida,

\- es por que la en la misma noche la energía del generador fallo, y las puertas de los que se debían mantenerse en aísla miento se abrieron, y…. mas para mi mala suerte me quede dentro de una de esas habitaciones, no me entere hasta que un enfermo disfrazado de payaso me intento arrancar mis orejas o mordidas, y casi lo logra ya que el enfermo era movían tiburón, por suerte algunos de los que me reconocieron escucharon mis gritos, después de que me quitaron el tiburón de encima, el mismo mencionó que pensó que rea su hija, que al parecer también era una ardilla, pero después de arreglar el generador, descubri en una de las computadoras que el que me ataco termino hay por que se comió a su esposa e hija, y el traje de payaso fue por que su hija se escondió en un armario después de escuchar los gritos de su madre, y uso el traje de payaso para hacerla salir,

\- Sally lamento que hallas pasado por eso, pero…. ¿qué tiene que ver con eso con el comportamiento raro de los zombis?, Nicole interrumpió haciendo que Sally sacudiera la cabeza, y continuara,

\- si… me estoy desviando, pero bueno, uno de los pacientes era antes uno de los médicos, pero paso a paciente por la esquizofrenia, el dejó notas en la computadora de su vieja oficina, de cómo los trastornos mentales los hacían inmunes a la locura, intenté encontrarlo entre los demás pacientes, pero no lo encontré, uno de ellos me conto que jamás volvió cunado intento estudiar los que estaban enserados, buscándolo, lo encontré dentro de la habitación donde estaba movían león y una tibre…. O bueno partes de él, el pobre era un conejo,

\- no… continúes… con eso entendí, Nicole interrumpió no queriendo saber más,

\- mmm. Bueno ya no tenemos Dana que hacer qui, porque no los vamos, Sally respondió abriendo la puerta de la enfermería,

\- pero repentina mente un temblor sacudió todo el edificio, provocando que tanto Sally como Nicole cayeran al suelo, rápidamente ambas se levantaron y corrieran fuera del edificio, ya afuera ambas vieron algo muy grande volando hacia ellas a una gran velocidad, lo que se acercaba se asemeja a un dragón mecánico grande, azul, fuertemente armado, con dos ojos alineados verticalmente en su cabeza, Tiene varias espinas largas en la parte superior de su cuerpo y muchas más pequeñas que corren por su espalda y su cola larga y curva, Tiene un lanzallamas como su mano derecha, y su mano izquierda tiene cuatro dedos con garras, tanto Sally y Nicole dieron un paso atrás, ya que lo que venía hacia ellas era,

\- ¡METAL OVERLORD!, ambas gritaron, a tiempo para que metal overlord lanzara hacia ellas barios misiles,

\- ¡ES HORA DE MI VENGANSA!, el dragón de metal rugió, mientras las dos chicas tomaban el vuelo, como la primera ver que metal Sonic tomo esta forma, comenzó a lanzar cristales, que Sally y Nicole apenas lograban esquivar,

\- ¿¡tienes un plan!?, Nicole pregunto mientras un esquivaba un cristal gigante,

\- sí, ¡lo tengo!, Sally dijo mientras esquivaba otro cristal gigante, y continuo, ¡eres mejor con la visión laser que yo!, atácalo a distancia mientras yo lo distraigo, solo espera mi señal, con eso dicho Sally se detuvo en el aire y voló hacia el robot gigante, que al ver la intento atacarla con una oleada de fuego de su brazo de lanzallamas, pero lo Sally paso atra vez de las llamas apenas sintiendo el calor y se estrelló contra el pecho del dragón metálico,

\- KA-BOOOM, una onda de choque emergió de donde Sally choco,

\- ¡GRAAAGH!, metal overlord rugió mientras retrocedía por el imparto,

\- ¡AIE! ¡AIE! ¡AIE!, Sally grito mientras caía sobándose la cabeza, ya que embistió al dragón metálico con la cabeza,

\- viendo que metal overlord quedo aturdido grito a Nicole,

\- ¡AHORA! ¡AHORA!,

\- Nicole al escuchar la señal disparó su visión laser, golpeando al dragón metálico,

\- ¡GRAAAAAAAAGH!, metal overlord rugió de nuevo, ya que su pecho recibió varias quemaduras y abolladuras, y dando un rugido de furia, metal overlord aun recibiendo sujeto a Nicole y la lanzó hacia abajo,

\- BROUM!, Nicole choco contra el suelo creando un cráter,

\- Sally aterrizo cerca del cráter e inclinándose pregunto preocupada,

\- ¿estás bien Nicole?,

\- la lince al escuchar su nombre salió de los escombros a subes que escupió un montón de tierra de su boca y respondió,

\- no me gusta el sabor a tierra,

\- al escucharla Sally sonrió y respondió,

\- a mi tampoco,

\- Nicole estaba apunto de responder, pero un rugido atrajo su atención, mirando hacia arriba vieron a metal overlord lanzándoles un total de treinta misiles,

\- estoba a doler, ambas chicas dijeron antes de ser importadas por todos los misiles,

\- KA-BOOOM!, una enorme nube de hongo se extendió por toda el área, varios objetos salían de la nube, la mayoría eran rocas que salieron volando, pero un par de ellos no eran rocas,

\- tanto Sally y Nicole volaron de la nube echando humo, Nicole logro estabilizarse en el aire, y rápidamente atrapo a la ardilla que no pudo estabilizarse,

\- ¿tienes otro plan?, Nicole pregunto,

\- de echo si lo tengo, Sally respondió mientras se enderezaba en el aire,

\- tu y yo volaremos a digresiones diferentes, metal no puedes perseguimos a las dos al mismo tiempo, mientras metal persigue a una, la otra lo ataca,

\- eso podría funcionar, Nicole respondió mientras se rascaba la barbilla,

\- ¡GRAAAAAAAAGH!,

\- un rugido atrajo su atención, viendo al dragón metálico volando hacia ella, ambas volaron a direcciones diferentes, metal overlord sin pensar mucho en cual seguir comenzó a volar, siguiendo a Nicole,

\- ¡GRAAAAAAAAGH!,

\- otro rugido atrajo la atención la lince, mirando hacia atrás vio a tiempo para esquivar un cristal gigante, pero al hacerlo el dragón metálico se acercó demasiado, abriendo su enorme boca intento serrarla sobre la lince,

\- CLAC,

\- ¡HHHAAAAA!, Nicole grito, apenas esquivando su boca serrándose, pero su colita, mas específicamente la punta perdió un mechón de pelo, el dragón intento volverla a morder, pero una enorme roca lo golpeo,

\- BROUM!,

\- ¡GRAAAAAAAAGH!, metal overlord rugió de dolor, girando su enorme cabeza, vio a Sally saludándole antes de volar a la dirección contraria, rugiendo el dragón la persiguió, Nicole espero un momento para sobarse su colita, para después seguirlos,

\- ¡GRAAAAAAAAGH!, el dragón rugió mientras lanzaba misiles, grítales, y sus púas,

\- ¡OUCH!, Sally gimió ya que uno de los cristales tuvo suerte y logro golpearla, aprovechando su tambaleo por el golpe metal overlord, aprovecho para sujetarla con su mano robótica, lanzándola hacia abajo, que porciento ya estaban volando sobre el océano, a si que Sally callo al océano y por el empuje se sumergió mucho,

\- eso…. no es bueno, Nicole pensó mientras el dragón gigante miro hacia su dirección, antes de comenzar a perseguirla,

\- ¡HAY!, la lince grito comenzando a volar a la dirección contraria,

(mientras tanto en el fondo del océano)

\- Sally abrió sus ojos mirando la oscuridad absoluta del océano, por un momento intento aguantar la respiración, sujetando su boca y nariz con sus manos, pero después de unos segundos noto que no le faltaba el aire, quitándose las manos dio un suspiro, viendo que era capaz de respirar bajo el agua,

\- esto es útil, la ardilla pensó mientras inhalaba y exhalaba,

\- después de unos segundos, recordó que seguía bajo el agua, mirando a su alrededor, solo pudo ver oscuridad y mas oscuridad,

\- incapaz de saber en donde es arriba y donde es abajo, tomo sus gafas y se las quito, repentina mente todo se volvió tan claro como el cristal, podía ver el lecho marico debajo de ella, y la superficie por encima de su cabeza, la ardilla estaba a punto de subir a la superficie, pero sintió algo tocando su espalda y su cola, mirando hacia atrás tuvo que evitar con todas su fuerzas en no gritar, ya que lo que estaba de tras de ella era un megalodon, pero a diferencia del que la estuvo acosando en las tuberías de la ciudad, este era muchísimo más grande, tan solo uno de sus ojos era casi de su mismo tamaño, también noto que es gigantesco tiburón estaba frotando la punta de su nariz en su espalda y su cola, intentó alegarse comenzó a subir lenta mente pero el megalodon agito una vez su enorme cola alcanzándola, al alcanzarla volvió a frotar su nariz en ella, recordando lo que aprendió en su infancia, que algunos tiburones les encanta que los busos les froten sus narices sensibles, tal parece a que los megalodon les ocurre lo mismo, mirando de nuevo hacia riba se preguntó cómo le estará yendo a Nicole mientras el megalodon frotaba su nariz en su cabello,

(en la superficie)

\- ¡HHHAAAAAAA!,

-¡HHHHAAAAAAA!

\- ¡HAY!,

\- Nicole grito mientras esquivaba por poco las mandíbulas de metal overlord, el dragón gigante ya se había cansado de dispararle, por lo que comenzó a intentar morderla con su gigantesca mandíbula, dando un maullido muy agudo, Nicole se agacho por debajo de la garra gigante del dragón metálico,

\- ¡JEJE!, ¡sonaste como una gatita asustada!, metal overlord rugió provocando que Nicole se ruboricé, aprovechando que la lince estaba distraída metal la atrapó con su garra gigante, viendo que su cabeza sobresalía de su garra, la acerco a sus ojos y dio un gruñido, provocando que todo el pelaje la del lince se erizará a su vez que comenzaba a temblar, detectando sus temblores metal pregunto,

\- ¡que paso con todo ese odio con en que me atacaste ayer!, ¡¿dónde está ese poder?!,

\- lo…. Lo deje en mis otros pantalones, Nicole respondió muy nerviosa,

\- en ese caso, metal overlord dijo antes de abrir su enorme boca y ha cercar lentamente a la lince,

\- ¡HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, Nicole grito intentando retorcerse fuera de su agarre,

(mientras tanto bajo el agua)

\- Sally se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito abogado de Nicole, mirando hacia riba, se concentró logrando ver por encima del agua, viendo a Nicole atrapada en la garra de metal overlord, mirando al gigantesco tiburón de tras de ella pensó en algo muy loco,

\- creo que llame estos volviendo loca, Sally pensó mientras atrapaba un pez que nadaba cerca de ella,

\- deslizándose por la nariz del megadolon, llego a una de sus fosas nasales, mirando al pez que aún se retorcía, lo sujeto en frente de la fosa nasal, y con un fuerte tirón le rompió el cuello matando al pez al instante, pero obtuvo lo que quería, ya que la sangre salió del as franquías del pez puerto y entro en la fosa nasal del megalodon, inmediatamente la pupila del tiburón de dilato y sin esperar Sally voló hacia la superficie con un megalodon enloquecido siguiéndola,

(en la superficie)

\- Nicole temblaba de miedo mientras metal overlord la sujetaba de su pie, colgando de cabeza con la boca abierta del robot por debajo esperando su bocadillo, mirando hacia abajo bio una sombra aumentando de tamaño por debajo del agua, notando que la lince dejo de temblar, metal miro hacia donde ella estaba mirando, a tiempo para que Sally saliera del agua sujetara a Nicole y entraran en su boca, mientras un gigantesco tiburón salió del agua también, atrapando la cabeza del robot entre las mandíbulas del megalodon,

\- en serio no puedo creer esto, Nicole exclamó sujetándose en uno de los colmillos de metal,

\- no puedes creer que estoy entre los dientes de metal y de un megalodon, Sally respondió atorado en las mandíbulas cruzadas de los dos gigantes, pero por su resistencia mejorada los dientes no lograban dañarla,

\- ¡no!, ¡no puedo creer que hallas atraído hasta aquí esta cosota!, Nicole grito señalando al megadolon

\- ¡fue lo primero que se me ocurrió!, Sally respondió mientras intentaba zafarse de las mandíbulas,

\- grrrr, Nicole gruño mientras metal sacudía la cabeza intentando quitarse el tiburón den sima, logrando zafarse de las mandíbulas, Sally tomo la mano de Nicole y se deslizaron de entre las mandíbulas de los dos gigantes, ya afuera vieron como el megalodon y metal tenían una competencia de quien muerde mas fuerte, pero sujetando al tiburón gigante con sus garras, metal overlord lo partió a la mitad y miro con mas odio a las dos chicas, que intentaban alegarse lentamente,

\- GRRRRRR, el dragón metálico rujió al lanzarse contra ellas, que gritaron al intentar esquivarlo, pero solo Nicole logro esquivarlo, Sally por otra parte fue atrapada por una de las garrar del dragón metálico,

\- gruñendo Nicole disparo su visión láser contra uno de los ojos del robot, que, al recibir el rayo, metal overlord rugió y disparo cristales, espinas, y misiles contra la lince,

\- ¡HHHHAAAAAA!, Nicole grito de dolor mientras era bombardeada constantemente,

\- ¡NICOLE!, Sally grito mientras se quitaba las gafas y disparaba su visión láser contra la garra que la estaba sujetando, pero metal overlord la miro y con un gruñido disparo un rayo desde su boca a la princesa, provocando que perdiera sus gafas, gruñendo Sally cerro sus ojos ya que el dolor por su visión mejorada no se izo esperar, pero eso no evito escuchar los gritos de Nicole,

\- intentando esquivar los ataques, Nicole voló intentando moverse a la espalda del dragón gigante, pero la atrapo en su otra garra y al igual que Sally, disparo un rayo desde su coba, pero esta ves metal no se detuvo por varios minutos, minutos que estuvieron llenos de los gritos de Nicole,

\- cuando final mente, metal overlord detuvo su rayo, Sally entreabrió los ojos viendo a Nicole con quemaduras en su rostro, pero también noto un extraño liquido verde saliendo de la esquina de su boca,

\- Nicole gimiendo de dolor por el rayo noto a Sally mirándola con preocupación, pero al sentir algo escurriendo de su boca, al pasar su mano por su labio, Nicole vio el liquido verde después de verlo por unos segundos el miedo y horror comenzó a llenarla, ya que este líquido verde era sangre, ``su sangre´´, Nicole comenzó a temblar de miedo por la vista de su propia sangre, que aumentó cuando vio que metal overlord estaba cargando su rayo, la lince comenzó a sollozar,

\- al escuchar lo sollozos, Sally comenzó a enfurecerse, antes le preocupaba que alguien hiciera llorar a Amy, y las cosas horribles que ella y el resto de sus amigos le Arián al bastado que la hizo llorar, pero si ver a Amy llorar la podría furiosa, ver a Nicole sollozar la enfureció más de lo que pudiera imaginaba,

\- serrando los ojos y gruñendo, Sally intento zafarse del agarre del dragón metálico, pero su fuerza mejorada no sirvió, intento e intento liberarse cada vez mas desesperada por los constantes sollozos de su amiga, entreabriendo sus ojos la princesa vio a tiempo como los sollozos pasaron a gritos de terror, ya que metal overlord estaba a punto de disparar su rayo de nuevo sobre Nicole,

\- la lince grito y lloro mientras se retorcía intentando desesperadamente liberarse, en la esquina de su ojo, vio a Sally intentando liberarse, pero al igual que ella no pudo, mirando la boca de metal, la lince se tensó preparándose para recibir el ataque, pero miro una vez más a Sally viendo que su cuerpo se relajó, por un momento pensó que se había rendido,

\- pero repentina mente, Sally abrió los ojos que brillaban mas de lo normar, además que partículas doradas emanaban de las esquinas de sus ojos, y sin previo aviso la garra del dragón exploto dejando libre a la princesa, que al ser libre rápidamente voló hacia el pecho del dragón atravesándolo y saliendo por el otro lado con metal Sonic arrastras,

\- estrellándose contra el suelo metal Sonic miro a Sally y su cuerpo gigante desmoronarse detrás de la ardilla listada, y con una voz sorprendida exclamo,

\- ¿cómo es posible?, ¿hace unos segundas ya había ganado?,

\- Sally solo lo miro con odio antes de responder,

\- nadie hace llorar a mi amiga,

\- ¡¿Qué?!, metal Sonic grito y continuo, ¡¿te volviste repentinamente tan poderosa solo porque lastime a esa lince?!,

\- gruñendo de enojo Sally volvió a responder, eso no es tu importancia ya que es hora de desmantelarte,

\- con eso dicho Sally tomo la cabeza de metal Sonic y le dio un cabezazo, después sujeto de nuevo su cabeza con una mano mientras con la otra le dio dos pañetados, provocando que metal chocara contra el suelo con abolladuras en su cabeza metálica, pero el robot no tubo tiempo para recuperarse, ya que Sally le entregó una patada para posteriormente sujetarlo con fuerza por el cuello, mirando al robot con odio Sally azoto a metal Sonic varias veces contra el suelo antes de lanzarlo varios metros, chocando con un pedazo de encumbro de su cuerpo gigante, cayendo al suelo metal vio a la princesa enfurecida caminando hacia él, con grietas en cada pisada que hacía, metal intento activar su propulsor pero las chispas y el humo de mostro que estaba dañado, al ver que Sally estaba unos metro de él, intento arrastrarse lejos pero la ardilla lo alcanzó, sujetándolo de uno de sus pies metálicos lo arrastro hacia ella para sujétalo de su cabeza abollada, solo para que clavar sus pulgares en sus ópticos del robot cegándolo, y por un momento metal se alegro de no poder sentir dolor, pero su pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Sally partido su cabeza a la mitad de cierto modo matando al robot,

\- Nicole vio como Sally mato a metal Sonic mientras se soltaba de la garra del dragón ahora destrozado, caminado lentamente hacia ella Nicole se ponía mas nerviosa por cada paso que hacía,

\- Sally miro el cuerpo de metal Sonic per sintiendo que alguien estaba detrás de ella, mirando a Nicole que dio un ligero salto cunado la vio, al verla la mirada de odio le la princesa paso a una de alegría y preocupación,

\- ¿Nicole estas bien?, la ardilla pregunto mientras abrasaba a la lince sin darse cuenta de que no traía sus gafas, y que las esquinas de sus ojos seguían emanado partículas de energía,

\- emm si, lo estoy, Nicole mientras de volvía el abraso y continuo, ¿pero que hay de ti?, ¿tus ojos están brillando?,

\- ¿que mis ojos qué?, Sally pregunto mientras soltaba a Nicole, que camino hacia unos pedazos de escombros de metal overlord, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de sus labios, aunque la idea de tener su propia sangre en sus guantes la asusto un poco, logro controlarse, tomando uno de los escombros con reflejo y lo puso en frente de ella, mirando su propio reflejo Sally bio sus brillantes ojos al igual que las partículas doradas,

\- ¿qué paso con mis ojos?, y…. ya no me duele estar sin mis gafas, y…. perdí mi capa, la ardilla se dijo a sí misma, viendo sus ojos y que su capa se había carbonizado dejando solo su cuello,

\- hamm, sobre tus gafas…. están aquí, Nicole dijo mientras sostenía las gafas, o bueno lo que quedo, ya que las gafas estaban echas pedazos, con los vidrios rotos y con el armazón doblado,

\- hay, mis gafas, y mi capa, ya me comenzaban a gustar,

\- Nicole iba a decir algo, pero su pie toco el cuerpo de metal Sonic, haciendo que se estremeciera, dejando caer el escombro la lince inquieta tomo la mano de Sally y comenzó a caminar,

\- por lo mucho que me gustaría quedarme qui, realmente me pone nerviosa las partes de metal Sonic por todas partes,

\- después de caminar unos pasos ambas tomaron el vuelo alegándose,

\- hay que decirle la verdad, Nicole dijo mientras volaban legos,

\- Sally ya sabiendo lo quería decir respondió,

\- si, hay que de sirle a Max que no entendimos nada, a partir de su explicación del infiniverso,

\- ¿porque no pudimos decirle que no entendimos?, Nicole pregunto, mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cara con frustración,

\- ¿no tengo ni idea?, Sally respondió,

\- y…. que estará haciendo hora, Nicole volvió a preguntar,

\- no tengo ni idea, Sally volvió a responder y continuo, tal vez haciendo algunas cosas de dios o algo así,

\- Nicole respondió mientras ambas chicas aterrizaron a varios kilómetros de donde pelearon con metal, caminado cerca de un árbol grande tanto Nicole como Sally se sentaron al pie del árbol, por primera vez sintiéndose cansada Nicole miro a su lado viendo que Sally estaba recargada en el árbol dormida, también vio que las partículas de energía de sus ojos, seguían saliendo, pero de forma más ligera y tenue, pesando que dormir un poco es una buena idea, ignoro las manchas en los guantes de su amiga mientras se recargo su cabeza en su hombro y cero sus ojos entrando en un sueño profundo,

(en otra parte)

\- Elizabeth está rodeada de varios zombis, sujetando con firmeza sus espadas las lanzó hacia los lados, clavándose en dos zombis, cuando la cadena se tensó, Elizabeth comenzó a dar varios giros desgarrando zombis ha su alrededor, ocasionalmente juntando los brazos y combinándolo con un movimiento de Jiro de sus caderas convirtiendo los zombis en una ensalada sangrienta,

\- ¡RRRROOOOAAAAEEEERRRSSS!

\- Elizabeth se giró viendo un zombi mutante corriendo hacia ella, Elizabeth corrió hacia él, dando salto golpeo la cara del zombi que era vagamente de un gorila, prosiguiendo con varios giros cortando y desgarrando la piel muerta del mutante, dando otro salto degolló el cuello del zombi, usando lo como plataforma Elizabeth salto y lanzó sus espadas clavándolas sobre los hombros del zombi, jalando con fuerza las cadenas Elizabeth se lanzó sobre el mutante, entregándole una patada doble sobre la cabeza a medio cortar del zombi arrancándosela, el cuerpo sin cabeza del mutante cayo al suelo sin moverse, desclavando sus espadas del cadáver escucho algo acercándose por dé tras, girando Elizabeth intento clavar su espada en lo que sea que esta de tras de ella, pero al ver lo que clavo, la reina puso una mano en su boca al ver lo que hizo,

\- ya sabía que estabas enojada con mijo, por mentirle a tu hija y a Nicole que reduje el poder de Sonic exe…. Pero no sabia que tanto, Max dijo mientras sostenía dolorosamente la hoja de la espada, ya que la punta estaba incrustada en su ojo derecho,

\- Elizabeth rápidamente desclavo su espada haciendo que Max tapara su ojo, Elizabeth se mordió el labio antes de dejar caer sus espadas al suelo, acercándose a la diosa con forma de lince, intento retirar la mano de Max para ver la herida,

\- ¡no espera Elizabeth no tengo nada!, Max intento convencerla aun con su mano en su ojo, pero sin resultados,

\- ¡vamos de jame ver!, Elizabeth insistió,

\- cediendo, Max dejo que Elizabeth quitara su mano de su ojo, mirando el ojo, Elizabeth noto que no tenía nada, como ya se imaginaba, pero aun así por atención se preocupó,

\- ¿contenta?, Max pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos,

\- Elizabeth no respondió, pero si le dio un pequeño beso al ojo de Max, como lo solía hacer son su hija cunado se lastimaba, pero el beso hizo que provocando que la lince se avergonzara,

\- si, si lo estoy ahora, Elizabeth respondió mientras se inclinaba para recoger sus espadas, volviendo a enderezarse Elizabeth noto que Max seguía avergonzada,

\- ¿qué pasa?, la reina pregunto con curiosidad,

\- m…. me acabas de avergonzar, Max respondió estremeciéndose,

\- ¿con quién?, ¿si solo estamos las dos?, Elizabeth volvió a preguntar, Max no respondió, pero señalo de tras de ella con un tenue rubor, mirando detrás suyo, Elizabeth vio cierta echidna con un brillo fantasmal cubriéndola, la fantasma estaba mirando lo cuerpos mutilados de los zombis con temor, al ver que la reina la miraba se estremeció, antes de saludar con nerviosismo,

\- o… hola, Tikal saludo mientras miraba nerviosamente entre la reina y la diosa, agitando su vergüenza, Max miro a Elizabeth antes de decir,

\- cuando volví aquí, me encontré con ella, pero… se desmallo unas quince veces cundo me vio, tenia la curiosidad de cómo se vería un fantasma al desmallarse,

\- Tikal al escucharla se sonrojo antes de responder de forma nerviosas,

\- bueno…. No siempre te encuentras con el avatar del dios supremo, y con… ¡un trascendido!, la echidna grito al ver al ser materializarse frente a ella, y al igual que cuando bio a Max por primera vez, sus ojos se desviaron y se desmallo, pero antes de llegar al suelo Max la atrapo al estilo de novia,

\- despertando Tikal vio que estaba en los brazos de la lince, abriendo sus ojos de lo mas que pudo la fantasma pensó,

\- ¡no puedo creerlo no puedo creerlo no puedo creerlo no puedo creerlo no puedo creerlo!, ¡estoy en sus brazos!, yo… Tikal no pudo terminar sus pensamientos, ya que se volvió a desmallar, unos segundos después despertó, solo para volver a desmallarse, después de volvió a despertar y volver a desmallarse, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, esto se repitió unas nueve veces más, hasta que Elizabeth tomo la chica fantasma de los brazos de Max, al despertar una ver más Tikal no se desmallo al ver que estaba en los brazos de la reina, pero si se puso nerviosa,

\- pu… puedes…. ba…. Bajarme…. Por…. por favor, la fantasma suplico,

\- okey, Elizabeth respondió vagando a la fantasma, ya en sus pies, Tikal miro a la reina con nervio sismo, notando esto Elizabeth se inclino para estar a la altura de la niña fantasma,

\- ¿te pongo nerviosas?, Elizabeth pregunto, al escuchar su pregunta Tikal se calmó un poco y respondió,

\- ¡o no!, ¡perdón reina Elizabeth!, ¡es que nunca e hablado con una reina!, ¡y…. no sé si debo inclinarme o algo parecido!, al escuchar su respuesta Elizabeth sonrió cálida mente antes de responder,

\- no te preocupes, y solo llámame Elizabeth,

\- ¡okey!, Tikal respondió de forma mas alegre, y continuo,

\- puedo sentir que tienes…. Poderes de titanes, ¿es cierto?,

\- si de echo si los tengo, fue un regalo,

\- ¡en serio!, ¡de quien!,

\- de atlas y océano, me dieron sus poderes por liberarlos,

\- ¡eso es increíble!, ¡conociste a los titanes!, ¿¡o algunos dioses!?,

\- si… triste mente también conocí a Zeus,

\- ho, no te hiso nada, ¿verdad?,

\- intento llevarme a la cama, ¡seis veces!,

\- ¡por chaos!,

\- Max miro alegremente como Elizabeth y Tikal hablaban como si fueran amigas de siempre, pero la conversación paso rápidamente a algo que poco a poco comenzó a entristecerla,

\- y sabes que zalgo viene, el tono de Tikal cambio a uno de mas serio, mientras decía eso,

\- si… lo se…. Pero…. No sé qué hacer, no se si Max pueda vencerlo, que tal si zalgo la destruye, el tono de Elizabeth cambio a uno de tristeza mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla, y en volviendo sus brazos a su alrededor continuo,

\- es mi culpa que zalgo este furioso, por quedar enserado aquí en este universo, no… no quiero que Max sufra por mi culpa,

\- Tikal al ser un espíritu esta consiente del paradox, y que fue Elizabeth quien convenció a Max de hacerlo, pero recuerda cómo fue la línea de tiempo que altero, y en lugar de estar enojada, estaba feliz que ese futuro horrible llano exista, está a punto de decirle que lo que hizo estuvo bien, pero noto que Max estaba mirando la distancia un poco…. Triste, tubo el impulso de ir a ver que tenía, pero sintió que la terminaría ofendiendo, pero Elizabeth también lo noto, y sin pensarlo camino hacia ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas,

\- ¿que tienes?, la reina pregunto atrayendo la intensión de Max,

\- no…. No es nada, la lince respondió, provocando que Elizabeth frunciera las cejas,

\- no me engañas, se que te pasa algo, si tienes miedo de zalgo yo…

\- ¡sé que no me comprendes!, Max grito provocando que Elizabeth diera un paso atrás sorprendida, al ver su expresión Max se calmo y continuo, desde el que hice el paradox tuve la sospecha que no entendiste nada cuando te Conte mis dimensiones reales, y ahora que te escucho que piensas que zalgo puede destruirme lo confirmó, se que te preocupas por mi…. pero cuando trato de explicarte lo que soy sigues sin entender, es por eso por lo que te preocupa que zalgo pueda matarme,

\- si…. Lo admito no entiendo, Elizabeth respondió triste mente,

\- Tikal miro de nuevo entre la reina y la diosa nerviosamente antes de hablar,

\- cre… creo que yo puedo ayudad,

\- tanto Max y Elizabeth la miro con un poco de esperanza, aumentando su confianza Tikal continuo, yo estoy consiente de Max y de su verdadera naturaleza, puedo explicártelo si quieres,

\- eso seria bueno, Elizabeth respondió,

\- al ver el asentimiento de Max Tikal se arrodillo en el suelo, que poco después Elizabeth se unió, Max se sentó a un lado de Elizabeth, ya cómodas Tikal comenzó,

\- veras como ya se sabe la omnipotencia es un poder que lo abarca todo, y la omnipotencia teda poder infinito, por lo que el todo es infinito, y el infiniverso es en sus propias dimensiones es infinito por lo que es todo, por que el todo es infinito, pero por encima del infiniverso está el hueco que es un punto intermedio entre los infiniversos y el vacío, hay habitan seres realmente omnipotentes, como los trascendidos, Tikal dijo mientras señalaba al ser blanco que flotaba a unos metros cerca de ellos y continuo, el infinito no tiene importancia en él hueco, y por encima de eso está el vacío junto con los neo dioses y el más allá del todo, por lo que si tiene sentido que el mas allá del todo y los neo dioses sobre pasen la omnipotencia,

\- bien eso tiene mas sentido, Elizabeth respondió ya entendiéndolo mejor,

\- pero… en ese caso… quien es zalgo, Elizabeth volvió a preguntar asiendo que Tikal se estremeciera,

\- Max mirando la reacción de Tikal, supo que ella no seria capas de contar la historia de zalgo, y temiendo que Elizabeth no la entienda, abrió un pequeño portal y saco un libro echo de piel de criaturas desconocida, con algunas rasgaduras que formaban la forma baja de un rostro gritando, sorprendiendo a Tikal ya que lo reconoció,

\- el…. el…. ¡Necronomicón!, la fantasma exclamo,

\- si, lo es, Max respondió antes de darle el libro a la reina,

\- ¡espera!, Tikal grito estirando el brazo intentando quitarle el libro, pero Max la detuvo sujetando su mano de forma suave pero firme,

\- no te preocupes, me aseguré de que todo su contenido este borroso, menos la información de zalgo, la lince dijo, calmando a Tikal mientras soltaba su mano,

\- Elizabeth al escuchar lo que dijo Max abrió el libro, haciendo lo posible para ignorar la piel, al abrirlo vio que todo estaba borroso e ilegible, incluso donde parecía que habían dibujos estaban borrosos,

\- Max se acercó a Elizabeth y tomo un separador del libro, abriéndolo en unas páginas que, si eran legibles,

\- en estas paginas encontraras toda la información que existe de zalgo,

\- gracias… solo espero que no me provoqué pesadillas…. Elizabeth iba a comenzar a leer, pero se detuvo y puso una sonrisa diabólica y continuo, y no te preocupes Tikal, no pasa de que emboque aun demonio del pozo más profundo del infierno, para que te Gale los pies y de tu colita mientras duermes, Elizabeth dijo mientras comenzaba a leer,

\- ¡mi colita no!, ¡todo menos mi colita!, Tikal chillo mientras abrazaba a Max con fuerza,

\- solo estoy bromeando, la reina detuvo su lectura y gruño al ver la reacción exagerada de la echidna,

\- Elizabeth solo está jugando Tikal, además, todos los hechizos y rituales de invocación están en el volumen 2 del Necronomicón, Max dijo,

\- no voy a preguntar cuántos Necronomicóns hay, Elizabeth dijo mientras volvía a leer,

\- calmándose Tikal soltó a Max de forma avergonzada y se mantuvo en silencio,

\- Elizabeth leyó el libro por barios minutos mientras Max y Tikal solo estaban estadas hay sin moverse, pero una rebaja de aire sacudió las rastas de Tikal, atrayendo la atención de Max,

\- la diosa silenciosamente estiro su mano y sujeto una de las rastas de la echidna, sujetándolo suavemente la levanto y la dejo caer, después sujeto otra rasta y repitió el proceso, sin darse cuanta Max dio un ligero maullido mientras seguía jugueteando con las rastas de Tikal,

\- Elizabeth estaba comenzando a asustarse por todo lo que estaba leyendo de zalgo, pero al escuchar el maullido miro a Max jugueteando con las rastas de Tikal, que la misma está sonriendo sin molestarle que Max juegue con ella, el miedo de Elizabeth disminuyo al ver la escena,

\- mientras que Tikal se sentía menos nerviosa con Max cerca, aunque era el avatar del dios supremo, su comportamiento curioso, le recordó a los chaos, que también jugaban con sus rastas, pero dio un grito cunado su diadema tipo tiara callo sobre sus ojos, al parecer, Max por accidente desato el seguro de su diadema,

\- lo siento, Max se despulpo mientras se rascaba por de tras de la cabeza,

\- no te preocupes…. Max, Tikal respondió mientras se volvía a acomodar su diadema, pero se detuvo teniendo una idea, volviéndose a quitar la diadema Tikal se acercó a Max, y sin previo aviso puso su diadema sobre la cabeza de la diosa, Elizabeth sintió como su corazón se conmovía por la escena, la diadema se acomodo perfecta mente en el espacio entre sus orejas, y algunos mechones del cabello de Max se levantaron sobre la diadema,

\- Max, con esa diadema parases una princesa, Elizabeth exclamo, provocando que Tikal diera una risita,

\- que insulto, soy una diosa, algo tan simple como una princesa se queda corto, Max dijo en broma, mientras se quitaba la diadema y se la devolvía a Tikal,

\- levantándose del suelo Elizabeth le devolvió el libro a Max, que abrió un portal y lo lanzó sin cuidado,

\- ya veo que zalgo apenas tiene el poder para destruir el planeta, no creo que te cueste trabajo vencerlo, Elizabeth dijo encogiéndose de hombros, pero noto que Max se puso inquieta,

\- ¿qué ocurre?,

\- es que… no voy a pelear con zalgo, Max respondió mientras fugaba con uno de sus mochones de cabello,

\- ¿¡QUE!?, Elizabeth grito asustando a Tikal,

\- es que…. no es mi lugar enfrentar a zalgo, no sería gusto, soy demasiado poderosa,

\- ya veo, por un lado, que bueno que te guste las peleas gustas, pero por otro, si no eres tu quien lo enfrente, quien lo ara, ya que mi hija y Nicole estarán muy ocupadas con Sonic exe, Elizabeth respondió mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas,

\- bueno tu ya estas casi a su nivel, solo necesitarías que tu viejo equipo te ayude a superar ese umbral,

\- tal vez tengas razón, Elizabeth dijo y continuo mientras caminaba en círculos, bueno asumiendo que Jules y Bernadette todavía sean igual de rápidos y que puedan aun transformase en sus super formas, que Rosemary todavía este obsesionada con las armas y explosivos grandes junto son la destrucción sin sentido, además que Amadeus allá madurado y dejara de usar un parche falso, que estorba sus habilidades con la espada, que Amelia todavía tenga sus habilidades mágicas, y que su esposos Alexander todavía tenga su martillo y que mi esposo se ponga los pantalones metafóricos y deje de contenerse, supongo que sí podría vencer a zalgo,

\- ya que hablas de ellos, es tan angel island, por si quieres verlos, Tikal dijo atrayendo la atención de la reina,

\- con que hay es donde se esconden todos, si hay que ir a verlos, ¡hay!, ¡ya me emociones!, Elizabeth dijo mientras daba saltitos, ya que estaba emocionada de ver a su esposo y a sus viejos amigos,

\- ¿Amelia y Alexander no son los padres de Amy?, Max pregunto atrayendo la atención de la reina y de la fantasma,

\- bueno, si, lo son, Elizabeth respondió, Tikal estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el grito de Max la callo,

\- ¡con razón Amy era tan fuerte!,

\- espera…. de que me perdí, Elizabeth pregunto mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano, mientras con la otra la ponía en su cabera,

\- bueno, para empezar, alguna ver les preguntaste sobre su árbol genealógico,

\- mmmm, no, Elizabeth respondió,

\- asintiendo Max continuo, para rápido, hércules es el antepasado de Alexander, y el mago merlín es el antepasado de Amelia, y por eso Amy rose tiene super fuerza y habilidades mágicas,

\- ¡QUE!, tanto Tikal y Elizabeth gritaron de sorpresa,

\- ve mas lento, explícalo mejor por favor, Tikal pidió mientras Elizabeth asentía,

\- muy bien, Max asintió mientras materializaba una imagen de una eriza rosa igual a Amy, pero con un enorme vertido azul, y continuo, solo miren a la hija de merlín, nimue la dama del lago, que es igual a Amy rose, además que la esposa de merlín es igual a Amelia, Max siguió explicando mientras cambiaba la imagen por la de una eriza naranjada, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda, también sus espinas estaban de la misma manera de Amy, aunque las espinas de atrás de su cabeza eran mas largas y estaban trenzadas con un moño rojo,

\- y también al hijo de hércules que se ve igual Alexander, Max volvió a decir mientras la imagen volvía a cambiaba, por la de un erizo rojo de ojos turquesa, con las espinas traseras peinadas hacia tras y con las espinas del frente peinadas hacia abajo, también era bastante musculoso, además de tener un bigote y barba en forma de candado,

\- espera…. No hércules y merlín eran humanos, y no se supone que hércules era un semidios, Tikal pregunto mientras inclinaba la cabeza aun lado y levantada una ceja,

\- no hércules no era un semidios, el solo nacido con una mutación genética que leda super fuerza, además si lo hubiera sido, no ya hubieras sentido si Amy o sus padres tenían algo de dios en ellos, Max respondió y continuo,

\- y si, tanto merlín y hércules eran humanos, pero…. ¿eso que tiene de malo?, si la mitad de la población son mobíanos, y la otra mitad son humanos, si solo se limitaran a las parejas de movían con movían, y humano con humano, sería una sociedad demasiado… serrada,

\- Max tiene razón Tikal, recuerdo que algunos de los guardias reales están casados con humanos o movían, ya que también hay guardias humanos, incluso he visto a sus hijos, y no son híbridos super mutantes, lo más que he visto son movían con los ojos de su madre o padre humano, o humanos con los ojos de su padre o madre movían, Elizabeth dijo mientras miraba a Tikal confundida,

\- o, ¡no!, no me refiero a eso, Tikal respondió y continuo, es que en la época en la que yo vivía, por lo menos en el territorio en dende vivía…. Bueno,

\- ese tipo de parejas se veía mal, ¿cierto?, Max dijo haciendo que Tikal asintiera tristemente, y continuo,

\- si mi padre no aceptaba ese tipo de relaciones, y ni siquiera aceptaba humanos, o cualquier especie que no fuera echidna de todos modos, Tikal termino con tristeza,

\- hey, no creo que tu padre fuera tan serrado, Elizabeth dijo intentando alegrarla,

\- pero al terminar esas palabras, Tikal cambio su cara de tristeza, a de una de enojo,

\- ¿eso crees?, entonces deja te dijo que mi padre era más cerrado que un bunker antinuclear, ¡GRRRR!, por esa misma mentalidad serrada, nunca tuve un novio que aguantara los primeros cinco días…. por lo menos sin intentar suicidarse, ¡GRRR!, ¡en serio padre!, ¡que mas da que sea un chihuahua!, ¡y que importa que apenas me llegue a la mitad de la cintura!, ¡GRR!, ¡porque no me dejas decorar mi diadema con flores!, ¡se ve bonito!,

\- Tikal siguió divagando, mientras las orejas de la reina y la diosa de doblaban contra sus cabezas, y lentamente daban algunos pasos hacia tras,

\- cre…. Creo, que Tikal tiene problemas, Max dijo mientras se encogía y se estremecía por las divagaciones de la fantasma, que poco a poco pasaban a gritos,

\- Elizabeth se inclinó y envolvió un brazo alrededor de Max, antes de responder,

\- si… si que los tiene…. ¿No conocerás alguien que pueda ayudar?,

\- si conozco a alguien, pero primero, ¿no deberíamos ir a ángel islán?, para…. ya sabes, ver a tu esposo y, a tus viejos amigos, y no creas que no e notado que estas evitando ir a verlos,

\- Elizabeth se tenso e intento dar una respuesta creíble, pero Max la interrumpió mientras quitaba su brazo y tomaba sus manos con las suyas,

\- se que tienes miedo, y no te culpo, de echo puedo imaginármelo, han pasado años desde que los viste, pero mientras más lo pospongas, más dolerá,

\- Elizabeth miro a la lince tomándose un momento para pensar sus palabras, real mente quería ver a su hija y a su esposo con todo su corazón, pero que les diría al verlos, no solo puede llegar y decir, hola mis amores, lamento no estar con ustedes estos 17 años, eso no suena bien, o, lamentos no estar para ti hija mía, pero mami ya llego, eso suena peor, total mente lo opuesto de mi yo normal, dando un suspiro miro a Max y respondió,

\- tienes razón, tengo miedo, pero ya quiero verlos, cuando la reina termino tono que Max estaba de puntas para estar a la altura de sus ojos, que le parecido bastante adorable, Max estaba a punto de decir algo, pero los gritos de Tikal aumentaron tanto que ya no podía ignorarlos,

\- ¡papa te juro que un día me vas a matar!, no espera, ¡ya estoy muerta!, ¡por tu pulpa!, ¡y ahora y por toda la eternidad!, ¡estoy atada a un dios del caos!, ¡que al principio me parecía lindo y amable!, ¡pero por cada siclo que paso con el!, ¡descubro que es un aguando!, ¡incluso con un Sonic loco desatado lo más que me dice es!, ¡mientras no se meta con los chaos no hay problema!,

\- ¿deberíamos hacer algo?, Max dijo ya que los gritos de la fantasma la inquietaban,

\- no, que se desaoje un rato, tal vez hasta le ayude, Elizabeth respondió mientras intentaba calmar a Max, al rascarle de tras de la oreja izquierda, que sin darse cuenta Max comenzó a ronronear mientras se calmaba, pero repentinamente se tensó, Elizabeth preguntándose que le ocurría pregunto,

\- ¿qué ocurre?,

\- o nada… Max respondió y continuo, solo que…. Tal vez seria bueno que uses otro tipo de ropa, por que…. Bueno, un vestido no es precisamente…. Adecuado para pelear,

\- Elizabeth se sonrojo, ya sabiendo lo que Max quería decir, y rascándose la cabeza respondió,

\- s... Sí, de…. Debo, llevar algo más…. Adecuado para pelear,

\- ve el lado bueno, por lo menos esos zombis que remataste murieron feliz, Max respondió intentando aligerar la incomodar, pero en lugar de eso, lo empeoro, ya que Elizabeth se sonrojo tanto que un poco de sangre comenzó a salir de su nariz, incluso Tikal dejo de gritar y miro con sorpresa a las dos,

\- Max…. No ayudes, Elizabeth dijo mientras de daba una palmaditas en la cabeza de la diosa,

\- o…. okey, Max respondió maldiciendo su boca,

(en otra parte)

\- Sonic exe estaba mirando a Sally y Nicole a la distancia, pero en lugar de estar enojado por que vencieron a metal, estaba feliz,

\- ¡esto genial!, Sonic exe comenzó con voz alegre, mientras caminaba de un lado al otro, ¡mi plan funciono!, ¡por fin podre pelear con ella!, ¡ya que sal ya no es una mortal!, ¡ya alcanzó su estado de semidiosa!, ¡que emoción!, ¡esto va a hacer emocionante!, ¡JAJAJAHAHAHA!, Sonic exe termino con una risa diabólica, pero su risa era demasiado fuerte, tanto que Sally y Nicole se despertaron de golpe con sus pieles erizadas, el erizo demoniaco vio que comenzaron a mirar por todos lados, pero antes de que miraran a su dirección, Sonic exe se izó invisible e intangible para que no pudieran verlo ni sentirlo, después de unos segundos, Sally y Nicole se miraron antes de encogerse de hombros y volver a recargarse sobre el árbol y volver a dormir,

\- descansen, por que cuando despierten, voy a probar sus fuerzas, Sonic exe susurró mientras veía a las dos durmiendo,

(recuerdo del más allá del todo, fragmento de archivo, futuro roto, parte desconocida,)

\- Nicole se despertó cuando su reinicio se completó, aturdida miro a la ardilla listada sobre sus piernas, al ver las vendas manchadas de sangre todo lo sucedido volvió a ella, rápidamente reviso las heridas de su amiga, solo para ver que sus heridas se avían serado por completo, tristemente su brazo todavía faltaba, pero del muñón cauterizado paso a un muñón total mente sanado y sin cicatrices, volteándola vio con alegría que su columna ya no sobre salía, y que ya le había crecido nueva piel al igual que nuevo pelaje, esta apunto de intentar despertarla, pero una idea paso por su cabeza,

\- ¿todavía podrá sentir sus piernas?, ¿o toda la parte inferíos de su cuerpo?,

\- intentando confirmar su hipótesis, le dio un pellizco en la rodilla de la ardilla, pero no vio que reaccionara, pellizcando más fuerte, esta vez en su otra rodilla, pero de nuevo su amiga no reacciono, preocupada desenfundo sus garras y rasguño la pierna completa, provocando que Sally despertara de golpe y diera un grito, cuando abrió sus ojos Nicole noto que ya no eran como los de Sonic exe, y tardía mente noto que todavía traía la corona sobre su cabeza,

\- Sally miro las marcas de rasguños en su pierna, pero antes de preguntarle a Nicole porque la rasguño, vio como las marcas se desvanecían sin dejar trasto, ambas asumieron que a la mejor la corona la estaba curando, saliendo le hueco las dos chicas se enderezaron, y miraron que aún era de noche,

\- que bien ya no me duele mi pierna, Sally dijo alegré, mientras daba algunos saltitos sobre su pierna, pero la ardilla se detuvo y miro inquieta a su amiga lince,

\- hamm Nicole…. Ya sabes que no me gusta usar una corona, y esas cosas, pero no quisiera quitármela si planeas…. volver a rasguñarme,

\- Nicole al escucharla se enojo un poco y respondió,

\- te rasguñe por….

\- recordando que Sally estaba inconsciente, decidió mejor no decirle que se le salió la columna,

\- no te veo como un poste de arañar, ''sabes'', Nicole dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos,

\- lo siento, Sally se disculpo mientras se quitaba la corona, pero algo raro ocurrió cuando se la quito,

\- todo el bosque se ilumino como si fuera medio día,

\- que acaba… Nicole no pudo terminar de hablar cuando unos ruidos se escucharon,

\- esos… son… ¿gritos?, la ardilla pregunto, ya que reconoció los ruidos como música,

\- baya si lo es… y parece como si…. estuvieran…. ¿Celebrando?, Nicole dijo, animando sus orejas para escuchar mejor,

\- creo que viene de por aquí, Sally dijo mientras caminaba a la dirección del ruido,

\- mientras las dos chicas caminaban, Sally desenvolvió una de sus vendas, y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura, tomando otra venda, sujeto la corona en su cintura, ya cuando lo termino vieron una luz no tan lejos de donde estaban, después de caminar unos pasos mas lograron salir del bosque, vieron a Knothole pero era diferente, no sabían por qué, pero algo no estaba bien, pero no pudieron pensar en eso, ya que un lodo gris mobiano apareció en frente de ellas, provocando que dieran un salto hacia tras,

\- ¡hola bienvenidas a Knothole!, el lodo gris dijo con alegría antes de irse,

\- ¿que acaba de pasar?, Sally pregunto,

\- a lo que Nicole respondió, no tengo ni idea, pero mejor hay que seguir moviéndonos,

(después)

\- las dos chicas estaban caminado hacia fuera del pueblo, ambas estuvieron intentado reunir información por una hora, pero cada vez que intentaban hablar con alguien, lo único que obtenían era que, estaban celebrando su independencia, que les recordamos a alguien que ya se fueron, y lo que irritaba cada vez más a Sally era, que le paso a tu brazo, oye necesitas una mano, creo que te falta algo, peleaste con una sierra y perdiste,

\- grrr, no puedo creer que casi todos, se hallan burlado de mí, no elegí esto, Sally gruño mientras triste mente ponía su mano en su muñón que solía ser su brazo,

\- no te preocupes, yo…. Nicole no pudo terminar, ya que vio que los ojos de su amiga cambiaban a los de Sonic exe, y como si fuera una señal vieron a alguien caminando hacia ellas, cuando se acercó lo suficiente ambas dieron un jadeo al ver quien era,

\- ¡AMY!, las dos chicas gritaron de alegría mientras corrían hacia ella, al llegar ambas le dieron un fuerte abraso, pero después de unos segundos notaron que Amy no les regresaba el abrazo, retrocediendo miraron que la riza no era total mente como la recordara, Amy en lugar de su color rosado claro y alegre, ahora era un color rosado con un tono gris, además que sus orejas estaban dobladas en contra de su cabeza, y final mente, una miraba de tristeza con un líquido negro que salía de sus ojos rojos

\- no…. No otra vez, la eriza rosaba gimió antes de dar media vuelta, e irse corriendo,

\- ¡AMY!, ¡espera!, las dos chicas gritaron mientras corrieran de tras de ella, después de perseguir a la eriza rosada por unos minutos, vieron una cabaña a lo lejos, y vieron a la eriza rosaba entrar en ella, caminado hacia ella Nicole intento abrir la puerta, pero no pudo porque estaba serraba con llave,

\- ¡Amy!, ¡déjanos entrar!, ¡Amy!, Nicole grito mientras forcejeaba con la puerta,

\- ¡Amy!, ¡Amy!, ¡abre la puerta!, Sally grito mientras golpeaba la puerta con su única mano, pero no escucharon nada del interior, pero después de intentar entrar por un rato más, se escuchó el grito de Amy del interior,

\- Sally en respuesta activo su único anillo-cuchillas, y corto el seguro de la puerta, derivando la puerta con una patada, las dos chicas entraron esperando encontrar a su amiga rosa, pero lo que encontraron las asusto y horrorizó,

\- el interior de la cabaña estaba cubierto de sangre seca en las paredes, además de varios cadáveres en el suelo, pero estos cadáveres eran de ellas y del resto de sus amigos, todos y cada uno de ellos estaban apuñalados, quemados, o descuartizados, y algo que asusto mas a las dos, era que el Amy estaba dentro de una chimenea totalmente quemada, lo que era total mente imposible ya que los cadáveres parecían estar hay por varios días,

\- ¡HHHAAAAAAAA!, ambas chicas dieron un fuerte grito de terror, y salieron corriendo de la cabaña, corrieron por el camino de regreso a Knothole, pero cuando llegaron todo el pueblo estaba en ruinas, con miedo ambas caminaron lenta mente, pero se detuvieron cuando vieron algo saliendo del suelo, cuando salió, vieron que era un lobo zombi, pero en lugar de los que ya habían visto, estos eran mas aterradores,

\- ¡ya se por que nos recordabas a alguien!, el zombi comenzó con voz ronca, ¡porque son las que tuvieron que morir!, ¡para alcanzar nuestra independencia!, ¡ahora deben morir para mantenerlo!, el lodo gruño mientras caminaba amenazantemente hacia ellas, Sally y Nicole intentaron correr, pero unas manos esqueléticas salieron del suelo, y sujetaron las piernas de las dos, mientras más zombis salían del suelo y comenzaban a rodearlas,

\- ¡HHHHAAAAA!, las dos chicas gritaron de terror, intentando zafarse de los cadáveres andantes que las sujetaban,

\- Nicole en terror absoluto, abrazo a su amiga y comenzó a gemir de miedo, Sally igual de asustaba abrazo a la lince con su único brazo y cerro los ojos, ambas temblaron mientras los zombis se acercaban lentamente, pero un estruendo se escucho y el agarre de sus piernas se liberó, abriendo lentamente los ojos, las dos chicas vieron como los zombis caían al suelo, y lo que sorprendió a las dos, fue que vieron sus versiones muertas y cadavéricas de ellas mismas,

\- ¡GRRRRRR!, ¡no les basto con matarnos!, ¡GRRRRR!, ¡ahora quieren matar nuestras versiones de otro universo!, una versión de Nicole, que era como una combinación de androide y zombi dijo con enojo,

\- ¡GRRRR!, ¡naugus hizo bien en maldecirlos!, ¡GRRRR!, ¡con su último aliento antes de morir!, ¡GRRR!, y pensar que pasamos años peleando con eggman y naugus!, ¡GRRRR!, ¡cuando el verdadero enemigo eram ustedes!, una versión de Sally muerta y cadavérica gruño, antes de mirar a las dos, ¡ahora corran!, ¡nosotras vamos a detenerlos lo mas que podamos!,

\- Sally y Nicole no sabían que decir, por lo que corrieron a la dirección de donde vinieron cuando despertaron,

\- en el camino, barios zambís salían del suelo y comenzaron a perseguirlas, siguiendo corriendo Sally y Nicole pronto fueron rodeabas por zombis, espalda con espalda, las dos chicas gimieron de miedo pensando que iban a morir hay mismo,

\- ¡ponte la corona!, la Sally muerta grito a lo legos,

\- ¡su poder las sacara de aquí!, la Nicole muerta también grito,

\- viendo que no tenían opciones, Sally tomo su corona y de la puso, a tiempo que los zombis saltaran sobre ella,

\- ¡HHHAAAAAA!, las dos gritaron y se abrazaron esperando el final, pero después de no pasar nada, abriendo los ojos, vieron que era de día y no había zombis por ninguna parte, ambas chicas dieron un suspiro, antes de caminar fuera del bosque, mientras comenzaban a caminar, Nicole noto que los ojos de su amiga volvían a la normalidad, pensando que era por la corona, Nicole se decidió que aria todo lo posible para que no se quite la corona,

\- a lo lejos, Sonic exe las miro con leve enojo,

\- pensé que mandarlas a ese universo, con un terrible fina acabaría con ella, pero bueno, es ora de acabar este juego, ya me comienzo a aburrir, con eso dicho, Sonic exe desaparición,


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo especial, reunión y cuentos.

(angel islan)

\- Elizabeth junto con Max y Tikal aparecieron en la isla flotante, solo que Elizabeth se veía deferente, por el comentario de cierta lince, Elizabeth ahora llevaba un pantalón deportivo de color negro, además de una playera blanca, con un arnés en su espalda, donde estaban sus espadas, unos tenis azules y sus guanteletes en sus brazos, y por ultimo su cabello fue atado por una cola de caballo simple, caminado hacia el altar de la esmeralda maestra, la reina se podía cada vez mas nerviosa, cunando estaban apunto de llegar a las escaleras Elizabeth se detuvo, viendo que no venía, la fantasma y la diosa se voltearon para verla inquieta,

\- ¡bien creo que esto fue una mala idea! ...q… ¡que tal si lo meditamos en otro lugar!, Elizabeth dijo mientras daba unos pasos hacia tras, al escuchar su idea, Tikal y Max se miraron entre si antes de asentir,

(cinco segundos después)

\- ¡NNNNNOOOOOO!, ¡BAAAAJAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!, Elizabeth grito, ya que Max subía las escaleras del altar, mientras la llevaba sobre su hombro, la reina sacudía sus brazos y sus piernas intentando zafarse del agarre de la diosa, por alguna razón Tikal se desvaneció cuando Max la sujeto,

\- ¡YA BAJAME!, Elizabeth grito, a lo que Max respondió,

\- okey, con eso dicho, Max bajo a Elizabeth al suelo,

\- ya en el suelo, Elizabeth se enderezó y estaba apunto de pedirle a Max que la lleve a otro lado, pero un par de voces se escucho que venía,

\- te lo dijo Bernie, Tikal nos oculta algo, no viste la sonrisa que nos dio al pedirnos que vengamos aquí, una voz masculina dijo,

\- no exageres Jules, una voz femenina respondió, cuando los que hablaban salieron a la vista, por detrás de la esmeralda maestra, Elizabeth se sorprendió y alegro,

\- primero salió una eriza de piel azul, con un mechón de cabello rubio, además de tener ojos azules, bestia tenis morados, pantalones de mezclilla con la parte inferior doblada, mostrando sus pantorrillas, también traía una sudadera morada sin mangas con una rasgadura en la espalda, para que saliera su única espina, también traía unos guantes negros sin dedos que llegaban hasta sus codos, con unas pulseras plateadas en ambas manos, y final mente un anillo dorado en uno de sus dedos, esta eriza era Bernadette the hedgehog, la mama de Sonic the hedgehog,

\- después un erizo salió detrás de Bernadette, el erizo era azul con pelo castaño, sus ojos eran marrón oscuro, además que traía una camiseta azul, que se perdían en su pelaje azul, unos pantalones azules, que también se perdían en su pelaje, unos guantes de color café, y botas rojas, al igual que Bernadette, traía un anillo dorado, este erizo era Jules the hedgehog, padre de Sonic the hedgehog, y el esposo de Bernadette the hedgehog,

\- sé que Tikal es una fantasma, pero, aun así, déjale las paranoide a Rosemary, y…. Bernadette no termino ya que vio a Elizabeth, que al ver que la miraba, la alegría de la reina paso a incomodidad,

\- ¿qué paso Bernie?, ¿te quedaste callada?, Jules pregunto, pero al ver a Elizabeth, quedo mudo al igual que su esposa,

\- Elizabeth comenzó a moverse de forma incomoda, por las miradas de sorpresa y shock de los dos erizos,

\- e…. e… Elí…. Eliza…. Elizabeth, Jules tartamudeo,

\- ¿eres tú?, Bernadette pregunto con lagrimas comenzando a salir de sus ojos,

\- hem…. Si…. Soy yo, y hemm….. hola, Elizabeth dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor, notando que Max estaba sentada sobre uno los pilares, al ver que la estaba mirando, la lince la saludo alegremente, Elizabeth estaba punto de lanzarle una de sus espadas por ponerla en esta situación, pero no pudo, ya que dos borrones azules la derivaron al suelo, levantando la cabeza del suelo Elizabeth vio a Bernadette y a Jules abrazándola,

\- todos pensamos que avias muerto Elí, los dos erizos lloraban sobre la reina, mientras que la misma no podía creerlo, la última y única vez que los vio llorar, fue cuando Sonic nació, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que la extrañaban, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los dos, les devolvió el abrazo con algunas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, los tres se quedaron en el abrazó por unos minutos, hasta que Jules mira con alegría a Elizabeth y hablo con voz alegre, todos deben saberlo, con eso dicho el erizo se levantó, y ayudo a su esposa y a la reina a levantarse, Bernadette envolviendo su brazo alrededor del brazo de Elizabeth mientras decía,

\- Jules tiene razón, todos deben saberlo, y con eso dicho el nuevo trio comenzó a caminar, pero Elizabeth miro de tras hacia Max que seguía en el pilar, al juntarse sus miradas, Elizabeth puso una cara de enojo, antes de rápida y silenciosamente lanzar una de sus espadas, al golpearla la lince dio un maullido antes de caerse del pilar,

\- ¿escucharon algo?, Jules pregunto a lo que Bernadette respondió,

\- no, no escuche nada,

\- yo tampoco escuche nada, Elizabeth mintió mientras volvía a guardar su espada,

\- okey, Jules respondió mientras volvía a caminar,

\- caminado alrededor de la esmeralda maestras, el trio comenzó a vagar por el otro lado del altar, y mientras bajan Elizabeth comenzó a escuchar algunas voces que reconoció y la emociono, o lo había hecho, ya que una ráfaga de balas casi le vuela la cabeza a Jules,

\- ¡Amadeus! ¡Que te e dicho sobre usar mis armas!, ¡mira nada más!, ¡casi le vuelas la cabeza al imbécil de Jules!, una voz femenina, pero muy enojada grito,

\- no te enojes Rosemary, además, no creo que allá alguna diferencia si le vuelo la cabeza a Jules, o a Bernadette, ese par no tiene mucha materia gris después de todo, una voz masculina respondió,

\- tienes razón, en ese caso…. Sigue disparando, la misma voz femenina volvió a responder,

\- ¡HEY!, los dos erizos gritaron antes, de dejar a la reina y correr hacia las voces, y un par de segundos después una fuerte discusión se escuchó,

\- ¡a quien llamas descerebrados par de terroristas!, las voces de Jules y Bernadette gritaron con enojo,

\- no es nuestra culpa que solo sean mucha velocidad, y nada de cerebro, la voz femenina respondió,

\- y a quien llaman terroristas, traseros espinosos, la voz masculina respondió,

\- Elizabeth sonrió al recordar como Bernadette y Jules discutían con Rosemary y Amadeus, por todo, recordó que una vez, discutieron por quien se comió el ultimo chili dog,

\- caminado hacia la dirección de la pelea, la reina finalmente alcanzó al ver a dos zorros, discutiendo con Jules y Bernadette,

\- el primer zorro, Tiene pelaje marrón y ojos azules claros, también Lleva un uniforme del Ejército del Reino acorn, y está armado con una espada, también usa un parche en el ojo izquierdo,

\- este zorro era Amadeus Prower,

\- el segundo era una zorra, tiene pelaje de color marrón / naranja con ojos azules, A diferencia de Amadeus, ella tenía cabello rojo, además que era largo casi hasta los hombros, traía unaS botas cafés junto con un pantalón camuflajeado, además de una playera gris con mangas negras, también traía unos guantes cafés, y final mente y lo mas destacable, era la enorme ametralladora montada en su hombro,

\- esta zorra era rosemary prower,

\- Elizabeth llego gusto a tiempo, ya que los dos zorros estaban apuntando sus armar a los dos erizos,

\- pensando que era hora de intervenir, Elizabeth corrió hacia ellos, con la intensión de detener la pelea, antes que pase a peor,

\- ¡te voy a hacerte unos cuantos hoyos nuevos!, rosemary grito, mientras apuntaba hacia la cara de Jules,

\- ¡vamos!, ¡dispara Rosemary!, ¡sabes que puedo esquivarlas!, Jules gruño mientras apretaba los puños,

\- ¡te daré un corte gratis bernie!, Amadeus grito, al apuntar la punta de su Espasa a Bernadette,

\- ¡no querrás saber dónde terminara tu espada!, ¡si tocas mi mechón favorito!, Bernadette grito al quitarse su mechón rubio de su rostro,

\- pero…. Si solo tienes un mechón, Amadeus pregunto al bajar un poco su espada e inclinar su cabeza con confusión,

\- por eso es mi favorito, Bernadette respondió al cruzarse de brazos,

\- ya vi de donde saco Sonic lo estúpido, Amadeus gruño mientras se daba una palmada en la cara,

\- ¡hey!, ¡a quien ya más estúpida!, ¡estúpido!,

\- ¡me refería a tu hijo!,

\- ¡y quien te dio derecho de insultar a mi hijo!, ¡y por cierto!, ¡no olvides que su hombre es Ogilvie Maurice!, Sonic solo es su hombre se héroe,

\- ¡yo me lo di!, ¡y no me importa su nombre ahora!, ¡no olvides que el mato a mi hijo!,

\- ¡entonces muérete idiota!,

\- ¡hija del mal!, ¡ahorita vas a ver!,

\- cuando los cuatro estaban a punto de atacarse, una Elizabeth muy enojada se puso entre ellos y grito,

\- ¡ya basta!, ¡ustedes cuatro!,

\- todo se detuvieron, y miraron a la reina, pero los más sorprendidos eran la pareja de zorros, que miraron a Elizabeth con los ojos bien abiertos,

\- Eli…. Elizabeth… e…. eres tú, Amadeus y Rosemary, dijeron al mismo tiempo,

\- si soy yo, Elizabeth respondió, dándose cuanta que los dos zorros la seguían mirando, incluso vio que las piernas de Rosemary comenzaron a temblar,

\- ¡ELIZABETH!, la reina escucho dos fuertes gritos, gusto a tiempo para que los dos zorros la tiren al suelo, Elizabeth vio que los dos lanzaron sus armas al aire al lanzase contra ella,

\- Jules y Bernadette intentaron atrapar la ametralladora, pero el arma resulto ser tan pesada como parecía, ya que el peso los arrastro al suelo, ya en el suelo, los dos tuvieron que mover la cabeza aun lado, ya que la espada de Amadeus casi se clava en sus cabezas,

\- Elizabeth se estremeció al ver que Jules y Bernadette casi pierden la cabeza, pero ignoro eso mientras veía a Amadeus y Rosemary abrazándola, devolviéndoles el abrazo, la reina sonrió mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre la cabeza de Rosemary antes de decirles,

\- los extrañe,

\- nosotros también, Amadeus y Rosemary respondieron,

\- oigan…. esto es conmovedor y todo, pero…. ¿alguien quiere venir a quitarnos esto den sima?, Bernadette pregunto ya que ni ella ni Jules lograban quitarse la ametralladora den sima,

\- en un minuto, Elizabeth dijo sin querer soltar aun a la pareja de zorros,

\- después cinco minutos, Jules ya cansado grito,

\- ¡oigan!, ¡mínimo tengan la compasión de acabar nuestro sufrimiento con una roca!,

\- ¡Jules!, ¡No les des ideas!, Bernadette dijo mientras le daba un golpe al hombro de su esposo,

\- después de varios minutos, Bernadette volvió a gritar,

\- ¡ya ayúdenos de una buena vez!, ¡ya no siento mis piernas!,

\- pero los gritos de la eriza fueron ignorados,

\- ¡hay!, ¡ayuden nos porfis!, Jules grito mientras unos fuertes calambres surgían en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, pero al igual que su esposa, fue ignorado,

\- ¡nuestro abrazo no duro mucho!, Bernadette grito al golpear la ametralladora con su puño, andes de dar un jadeó y taparse la boca,

\- acaso no…. nos quieres tanto…. ¡cómo quieres a Amadeus y a Rosemary?, la eriza pregunto mientras comenzaba a sollozar,

\- Bernie…. Desde cuando nos conocemos, Elizabeth pregunto sin mirarla,

\- 30 años…. ¿por qué preguntas?, Bernadette respondió mientras seguía sollozando,

\- porque, en esos 30 años, aprendí cuando estas llorando de verdad y cuando estas fingiendo,

\- ¡me lleva la chingada!, Bernadette gruño al cruzarse de brazos y dejar de llorar,

\- valla, yo si me lo creí, y eso que llevamos casados unos 20 años, dijo Jules al rascarse la frente,

\- porque eres menso, dijo Amadeus al levantarse final mente del abraso,

\- ¡oye!, ¡no le digas menso a mi menso!, Bernadette gruño,

\- ¡si!, ….. ¡Oye!, Jules gimió al escuchar que su esposa lo llamo menso,

\- ¿qué ocurre aquí?,

\- sí, ¿qué ocurre?, no ven que estoy afilando el hacha de mi martillo,

\- dos voces que reconocieron como las de Alexander y Amelia, se escucharon no muy legos,

\- los dos erizos entraron a la vista y se quedaron viendo a Elizabeth que se levantaba del suelo,

\- Amelia traía una playera amarilla, unos pantalones rosas, y unos zapatos rojos,

\- Alexander traía un pantalón negro, una camiseta blanca, y unas botas negras, además que traía un enorme martillo sobre el hombro, que una de las cabezas del martillo era un hacha,

\- cunado Elizabeth se sacudió la tierra, noto a los dos erizos la estaban mirando, mientras Rosemary levantaba con total facilidad su ametralladora,

\- ¡Elizabeth! Amelia lloro al correr hacia ella y darle un fuerte abrazo,

\- Amelia te extrañé, Elizabeth respondió al devolverle el abraso,

\- poco después las dos mujeres sintieron que dos fuerte y musculosos brazos las envolvían, y sintieron que se levantaban del suelo, mirando el propietario de los brazos vieron a Alexander sosteniéndolas, que al ver que lo veían, comenzó a cantar una canción que Elizabeth reconoció,

\- ¡te extrañé!, ¡tanto tanto tanto tttaaannnttooo!,

\- dando una risita Elizabeth comenzó a cantar también, ¡y cada día un poco más!, ¡jijiji!, ¿no puedo creer que todavía la recuerdes?,

\- obvio que, si la va a recordar, no olvides, que lo que tiene de musculoso mi amado, lo tiene de cariñoso, Amelia dijo al deslizarse del abrazo, y sentarse sobre uno de los hombros de su esposo,

\- pero claro que lo recuerdo, Alexander siempre ácido un físico culturista con un corazón en cada musculo, Elizabeth respondió mientras que también se deslizaba del abraso y se sentaba en el antebrazo de Alexander, y prosiguió en darle un beso en la mejilla al erizo musculosos,

\- hey no hablen de mí, cuando están sobre mí, Alexander respondió al devolverle el beso a Elizabeth,

\- creo que solo falto yo,

\- una voz que Elizabeth reconocería en cualquier parte, mirando por encima del hombro de Alexander, a alguien que hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza, su esposo y padre de su hija nigel, la estaba mirando con alegría que Elizabeth regreso, dando un salto del brazo de Alexander, la reina ardilla corrió hacia el y le dio un fuerte abrazo acompañado de un compartido beso en los labios,

\- escuche todo…. y estoy feliz que estés viva, nigel dijo al abrazar mas fuerte a su esposa desaparecida,

\- gamas volvamos a separarnos, Elizabeth respondió mientras comenzaba a sollozar,

\- nigel iba decir algo más, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando, Alexander los sujeto junto con el resto del grupo,

\- ¡jajajaja!, ¡qué bien!, ¡nuestro grupo de desmadrosos e inmaduros!, ¡se reúne otra vez!, Alexander rio al comenzar a dar vueltas con todos en sus enormes brazos, las mujeres chillaban y los hombres gruñían, pero las risas no se hicieron esperar,

\- ¡si!, ¡por fin volvió la única mujer del grupo que esta en perfecto equilibrio, entre super violento y responsabilidad y sentido común!, Jules grito con alegría, a lo que Amadeus respondió,

\- ¡si eso es bueno!, ya la última vez que Amelia y Bernadette intentaron comportarse como tu terminamos siendo corridos de Francia,

\- en mi defensa, no sabia que chiga tu madre, también era una grosería en Francia,

\- y yo como iba saber que a ese racista que odia las parejas entre especies, no se le tenía que decirle, ¡debe al diablo imbécil!, por que era un oficial de migración,

\- tanto Amelia y Bernadette, intentaron defenderse, pero nadie pudo decir nada, ya que Alexander se tropezó con su propio martillo, cayendo al suelo, todos los adultos gruñeron, menos Amelia que al estar el hombro de su esposo, logro saltar antes de caer,

\- mientras los demás se levantaba del suelo, Amelia pensó en voz alta,

\- estoy feliz que hayas vuelto, pero…. como volviste,

\- ella tiene razón, ¿cómo volviste?, Amadeus pregunto mientras ayudaba a su esposa a levantarse,

\- lo ultimo que supimos de ti, fue que eggman te uso como sujeto de pruebas para su portal de la zona especial,

\- ¿y cuando se enteraron de eso?, Elizabeth pregunto, ya que eggman la uso para su experimento en secreto,

\- ¡por que el mal nacido nos lo estrego en la cara!, ¡cuando nos traicionó!,

\- a okey…. Bueno cuando el prototipo del portal fallo, me mando a algo llamado una grieta temporal, y estuve ahí hasta que alguien me salvo, Elizabeth respondió,

\- ¿y quien fue el que te rescato?, nigel pregunto,

\- es bueno que pregunten, ya la iba a presentar de todos modos, Elizabeth dijo mientras comenzaba a camina por donde vino, pero se detuvo,

\- ella es algo tímida, así que no la asunten,

\- ¿pues cuantos años tiene?, Alexander pregunto,

\- dentro de una semana cumplirá dos años, Elizabeth respondió antes de irse, dejando uno adultos muy sorprendidos,

\- regresando por donde vino, Elizabeth encontró a Max en una situación muy entretenida, ya que estaba discutiendo con un par de cotorros no mobianos, pero noto un cambio, eso era que el aura divina ya no estaba, y sus ojos eran de nuevo azules, pero la reina ignoró eso, y le prestó atención a la escena,

\- ¡ya dime quién eres tú!, Max exigió con un gruñido,

\- tu…. uno de los cotorros respondió,

\- no, yo no, tu, Max volvió a preguntar,

\- si, soy tu, el mismo cotorro respondió,

\- ¡solo responde la maldita pregunta!, ¡¿quién eres tú?!, la lince una vez más pregunto con frustración,

\- ya te lo dije, una vez más el cotorro respondió,

\- ¿estas sordo?, Max gruño,

\- no tu siega, el cotorro respondió,

\- ¡no estoy ciega!, ¡tú lo estas!,

\- eso es gusto lo que dije,

\- ¿qué cabás de decir?,

\- yo no dije que, dije tú,

\- ¡¿es lo que estoy preguntado?!,

\- y tu contesta,

\- ¡cállate!, Max grito antes de señalar al otro pájaro, y volver a gritar,

\- ¡tu!,

\- ¿sí?, el primer pájaro pregunto,

\- ¡no tú!, ¡el!, Max dije señalando el segundo pájaro, antes de preguntar,

\- ¡¿cómo te llamas?!,

\- yo, el segundo pájaro respondió,

\- ¡sí!, ¡tú!, Max gruño mientras mostraba sus colmillos,

\- soy yo, el segundo pájaro dijo,

\- el es yo, y yo soy tu, el primer pájaro respondió,

\- ¡estoy a punto de golpearlos confusions!, ¡por ya me canse de estos juegos!, ¡EL YO TU!, ¡solo dejen que los agarre!, ¡voy a romperles mandarina!,

\- Elizabeth realmente se arrepintió de no traer una cámara, o algo conque grabar este momento divertido, incluso ya le dolían las costillas por contener sus risas, pero viendo que la lince iba enseria de golpearlos, pensando que era el momento de intervenir, camino a la diosa y el sujeto de la piel de su cuello, antes de levantarla con facilidad y comenzar a caminar legos,

\- ya cálmate Max, Elizabeth dijo viendo que la lince comenzaba de torcerse, mientras les gritaba a los dos pájaros,

\- ¡no sé qué demonios comen!, ¡pero son unas estupideces biogenéticas con alas!,

\- ya niña, relájate, Elizabeth gruño, pero al ver que la diosa no lo dejaba, decidió cambiar de tema,

\- estas manejando tu cuerpo a distancia, ¿cierto?, Elizabeth pregunto mientras la lince se levantaba,

\- dando un suspiro Max respondió, sí, yog sothoth está demasiado cerca de mi hueco, así que debo vigilarlo para que no intente nada, pero es till quien me preocupa,

\- Elizabeth se estremeció cunado Max menciono a yog sothoth, pero cundo menciono a till, todo su pelaje se erizo,

\- ¿porque te preocupa till?, Elizabeth pregunto nerviosamente,

\- es que no deja de mirarme, y ahora mismo le está gruñendo yog sothoth, y sin mencionar que no le caigo bien a ninguno de los dos… pero como sea, ¿qué tal la reunión?,

\- alegre que hayan cambiado de tema, Elizabeth respondió, mientras la bajaba al suelo,

\- todo fue bien, de echo ya quiero que los conozcas,

\- mmm, si por qué no, Max respondió al comenzar a caminar,

\- pero Elizabeth noto que la lince estaba preocupada, y realmente no le sorprendía, con dos seres casi tan poderosos como ella, que no son precisa mente buenos, y tan cerca de su hueco, creo que cualquier dios lo estaría,

\- vamos Max relájate un poco, Elizabeth dijo al comenzar a rascarle detrás la oreja derecha, que tubo el efecto inmediato de hacer que la lince comenzara a ronronear,

\- cuando, purrr, te dije, purrr, donde, purrr, esta mí, purrr, botón, purrrr, de, purrr, apagado, purrrrr, no, purrrr, esperaba, purrr, que, purrr, lo usarías, purrrr, tan, purrr, seguido, purrrrrrrr, Max dijo entre ronroneos mientras se inclinaba hacia la reina, que envolvió un brazo alrededor de la diosa, mientras con el otro le seguía rascando detrás de la oreja,

\- bueno, yo no te dije hicieras que la piel alrededor del tu botón de apagado fuera tan sensible, Elizabeth respondió,

\- después de unos pasos, ambas llegaron con los demás, que estaban hablando con dos personas que Elizabeth no avía visto,

\- una de ellas era vanilla the rabbit, que estaba ablando con Rosemary, o bueno, regañándola por no ponerle el seguro a sus armas,

\- y la otra era la pequeña cream the rabbit, siempre acompañada por su chao cheese, que estaba entretenida con una pequeña demostración de magia, por parte de Amelia, que usando una barita mágica creaba unas pequeñas explosiones de colores, también estaba Tikal hablando con una criatura que reconoció como chaos cero, que está haciendo algunos ruidos de burbujeo que al parecer Tikal era la única que lo entendía, diciéndole a Max que se quedara oculta, la reina camino hacia las dos conejas,

\- viendo tantos sobrevivientes de Sonic exe, Max sintió curiosidad de cómo se salvaron, por lo que activo su omnisciencia para ver lo que ocurrió en el pasado,

(meses antes, castillo acorn)

\- los padres de Amy, tails y Sonic, junto con nigel, vieron con horro a t-pup, que sobrevivo al choque del spy patrol, y un estando muy dañado, logro volar a la cuidad para advertir lo que paso, y lo hizo al mostrarles la grabación de como Sonic exe destruyo la nave, y como mato a casi todos los freedom fighters,

\- ¡qué diablos le paso a mi hijo!, Bernadette grito al ver como su hijo baria el suelo con sus amigos,

\- yap¡, el perro robot logro gemir antes de apagarse por el daño en su cuerpo,

\- ¡es no es bueno…! ¡que hacemos!, ¡Sonic se ha vuelto loco!, ¡y no sabemos quién sobrevivió de la nave!, alexander exclamó mientras caminaba de un lado al otro,

\- deja que yo lo responda viejo, una demoniaca se escucho en la sala del trono en donde estaban,

\- volteándose vieron un destello rojo, que al desvanecerse revelo a Sonic exe cruzado de brazos,

\- hijo….. ¿que estas haciendo?, ¿¡por qué mataste a todos tus amigos!?, Jules pregunto al dar un paso al frente,

\- yo ya no soy tu hijo, Sonic exe respondió con frialdad, y continuo,

\- soy un dios que tomo este cuerpo mortal, para mis propios objetivos, pero antes de lograrlos tengo que hacer que este cuerpo se todo mío, que no lograre si el alma de Sonic sigue aquí,

\- ¿¡que le quieres hacer!?, nigel pregunto, ya seguro que no es el Sonic que el todos los demás conocían,

\- le alegre que preguntes, solo voy a matarlos a todos ustedes, con eso su alma no podrá más, y será consumido por el dolor de matar todos los que le llegaron a importar, Sonic exe respondió antes de comenzar a caminar hacia ellos, todos sacaron sus armas o tomaron posturas de combate, siendo Jules y Benavente los últimos, al no querer pelear con su hijo, al ver que tratarían de defenderse, el erizo endemoniado limero un pulso de energía roja, provocando que todos no pudieran moverse, caminado con total calma hacia la pareja de erizos, Sonic exe los miro con alegría sádica, antes de decir,

\- ustedes primero, y con eso dicho, levantó un mano y la apunto hacia el par, antes de genero una bola de energía roja y negra, tanto Jules y Bernadette intentaron moverse pero era inútil, por lo que serraron los ojos y soltaron unas lágrimas, al saber que su propio hijo acabaría con sus vidas, por lo que esperaron su final, pero después de unos segundos no paso nada, y después de otros segundos más, no pasó nada, curiosos de por qué siguen vivos, abrieron los ojos solo para ver la mirada de tristeza y dolor de Sonic,

\- n….. no, n….. no me… obligaras….. hacer esto, la voz de Sonic salió de su boca confirmando que realmente era Sonic,

\- ¡tu vaz hacer esto!, ¡te guste o no!, ¡ya deja de resistirte!, la voz de Sonic exe sonó mientras la bola de energía aumentaba de tamaño,

\- ¡NO!, la voz de Sonic sonó al desaparecer la bola de energía, comenzar a sostener su cabeza, mientras lagrimas comenzaba a salir de sus ojos, que se mezclaban con la sangre,

\- ¡me obligarte a ver como matabas a todos mis amigos!, ¡ni siquiera sé si Sally sigue viva!, ¡no voy a quedarme viendo…! ¡como utilizas mi cuerpo para matar…! ¡a mi mama y a mi papa!,

\- de repente desapareció la parálisis de todos, y la pareja de erizo se apresuro en ir e intentar abrasar a su hijo, pero Sonic los detuvo, y comenzo a alegarse,

\- ¡mama…! ¡Papa…! ¡Aléjense!, ¡no quiero lastimarlos!, Sonic lloro mientras uno de sus ojos volvía al rojo y negro,

\- ¡ya me hartaste rata azul!, ¡voy a matar a estos dos mortales!, ¡y tu vas a verlo todo!, la voz de Sonic exe sonó al estirar un brazo, para agarrar a alguno de los dos erizos, pero el color rojo y negro se desvaneció, volviendo a la normalidad, mirando probablemente por ultima vez a sus padres, y al escuchar a dios diciéndole que no puede detenerlo, Sonic no pudo más,

\- ¡NNNNOOOOOOOO!, ¡GGGRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, Sonic dio un grito desgarrador, que rompió todos los virios del castillo, antes de tomara el poder de volar del dios que lo poseyó, para salir volando por una de las ventanas, y seguir volando en línea recta, hasta perderse en la distancia,

\- viendo su oportunidad, todos tomaron a la pareja de erizos con el corazón roto, y huyeron,

\- después de esa ultima imagen, Max vio como después Sonic exe de nuevo con todo el control del cuerpo de Sonic, volvió a la ciudad, solo para verla total mente vacía, enojado libero una maldición en todo el mundo, convirtiendo a casi a todo el mundo en los zombis que ya conoce, los que estaban en la isla flotante se salvaron por el poder de la esmeralda maestra, y Sally y Nicole solo por que Sonic exe se los permitió,

(tiempo presente)

\- Elizabeth camino hacia las dos conejas, que al notarla se inclinaron, y dijeron al mismo tiempo,

\- hola reina Elizabeth,

\- no tienen que inclinarse, por favor levantarse,

\- haciendo lo que dice la reina, las madre e hija se levantaron, aprovechando que cream regresaba con Amelia, se acercó a vanillla, antes de preguntarle en voz baja,

\- tu hija no se ve muy afectada por…. Todo esto, ¿Por qué?,

\- de eso puedes agradecerle al rey, vanilla respondió con un toque de enojo en su voz,

\- caminado hacia nigel, Elizabeth le pregunto a qué se refería vanilla, lo que respondió con nerviosismo,

\- bueno, no hace mucho cream vino al castillo, preguntando si savia algo un tal papa urbano ll, eso ultimo nigel lo susurró, provocando que Elizabeth se tapara la boca, rascándose de tras de la cabeza nigel continuo,

\- pero en ese momento no sabía quién era, y no queriendo que se fuera con las manos vacías, cobre algunos favores en el vaticano, para conseguir unas copias de toda la información de ese papa, y…. digamos que ahora cream es menos… sensible…. por así decirlo, además que ahora vanilla me odia por arruinar la inocencia de su hija, nigel termino a tiempo para que dicha la coneja pasara y le diera una palmada en la nuca, antes de seguir caminado,

\- pensando que era el mejor momento para presentar a su amiga, Elizabeth se aclaró la garganta, antes de atraer la atención de todos los demás, ¡todos!, quiero que conozcan, ¡a Max!, ella fue quien me saldo de esa grieta temporal, Elizabeth termino mientras señalaba a su lado esperando que Max supiera que era su entrada,

\- ¡guau!, ¡es invisible!, tanto Jules y Bernadette dijeron al mismo tiempo,

\- ignorándolos, Elizabeth dio un suspiro irritado antes de caminar hacia donde la dejo, solo para encontrarla escondida detrás de lo que solía ser un pilar del santuario,

\- ¡que haces!, ¡esa era tu entrada!, Elizabeth gruño mientras se ponía las manos en sus caderas,

\- es que no sabía que eran tantos, Max nerviosamente respondió,

\- ¡¿y qué esperas que haga?¡, además, todos nos están escuchando, Elizabeth dijo mientras señalaba el grupo,

\- ¡hay!, ahora estoy mas nerviosa, la lince chillo mientras sus orejas se doblaban contra su cabeza,

\- dando un suspiro Elizabeth le dio la espalda antes de responder,

\- okey, okey, solo voy a…. ¡MATANGA!,

\- todo el grupo se sobre salto cunado Elizabeth sujeto algo detrás del pilar, que fue acompañado con un maullido junto con el grito de una niña, que continuaron por un rato mientras que Elizabeth seguía jalando, hasta que dando un fuerte tirón logro sacar a una pequeña lince, y dando un suspiró de frustración, caminado de nuevo con ellos, sostuvo a la niña enfrente de ella antes de presentarla,

\- ¡todos!, ella en Max, es una lince, y también es una diosa,

\- al principio nadie dijo nada, pero se sorprendieron cuando chaoz cero rápidamente se puso enfrente de la niña, solo para arrodillarse y dar una reverencia,

\- ham, puedes levantarte chaoz, Max dijo, que el dios del caos obedeció al instante,

\- baya, realmente debes ser una diosa, para que el aguado se incline, Amadeus dijo mientras miraba al ser de agua retroceder, mientras que Tikal trataba inútilmente de calmarlo,

\- Elizabeth dijo que aún no cumples dos años, ¿es cierto?, Alexander dijo mientras se inclinaba enfrente la niña para estar a su altura,

\- si…. En unos días cumpliré dos años,

\- eres solo una bebe, el enorme erizo respondió mientras levantaba a la diosa, y la acuno en unos de sus enormes brazos,

\- puede que no tenga la edad que esperarías de un dios, pero no soy una bebe, Max dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos,

\- guau, hasta es adorable, Amelia dijo mientras se acercaba a la lince, y de ese modo uno a uno, todos se acercaron a la diosa para dar las gracias por traer a Elizabeth de vuelta, o para darle carillo como su fuera un gato doméstico,

\- esta es muy suavecita, Bernadette dijo mientras arcaizaba la cabeza de la diosa,

\- si, soy adorable y suavecita, y a deferencia de una reina que conozco, no meda vergüenza admitirlo, Max respondió mientras miraba a Elizabeth, haciendo que todos también la miraran, incluso Tikal y chaoz la miraron,

\- ¡ejem!, mejor seguían acariciándola, por que no van a poder hacerlo mismo con otro dios, Elizabeth respondió, intento desviar la a tención de ella, pero no evito que todos vieran su sonrojó,

\- ¿por qué otros dioses no se dejarían apapachar?,

\- simple, porque a la mayoría de los dioses no les gusta ser tocados por mortales…. por no menos no sin ser marcados,

\- ¿marcados?, todos preguntaron,

\- si quieren saberlo…. Hay toda una historia del tema, Max dijo,

\- sí, las marcas, esa historia es muy bonita, la historia de las marcas divinas, Elizabeth dijo, alegre del cambio de tema,

\- ¡yo quiero contarla!, Tikal dijo al levantar la mano y sacudirla,

\- okey Tikal, cuéntala tú, Max dijo mientras Alexander le rascaba de tras de sus orejas, provocándole unos cuantos ronroneos,

\- que bien, me encanta esa historia, la chica fantasma respondió mientras se arrodillaba, que poco después todos también se arrodillaron, viendo que todos prestaban su atención, Tikal se aclaro la garganta antes de comenzar,

\- bueno empecemos con la primera marca divina, en una época ya olvidada, hubo un dios que le encantaba tratar a los mortales como sus juguetes, los metía en juegos que si lo lograban completar, eran convertidos en sus esclavos, pero un dio un mortal logro resolver todos los juegos que el dios le ponía, hasta que finalmente el dios admitió su rebrota, y liberó a todos sus esclavos, pero por el paso de los días, el dios observó al mismo mortal que lo venció viviendo su vida, pero noto que el mortal a pesar de sus pocas posesiones, ayudaba siempre que podía, hasta que un día el dios bajo de su altar para hablar con el mortal, ignorando su posiciones como dios, y mortal, ambos hablaron y contaron sus historias, hasta que finalmente terminaron llevándose bien, creando una amistar duradera, y de ese modo el dios se volvió un ser bondadoso y de buen corazón, gracias a la buena voluntad del mortal que se convirtió en su amigo, y de ese modo pasaron los años, el dios mandaba una criatura ya extinta para llevar al mortal a su tembló para pasarla juntos, pero conforme pasaban los años, el mortal comenzó a envejecer, recordándole al dios su inmortalidad, no queriendo que su amigo muera algún día, creo una marca, esta marca compartiría su inmortalidad con su amigo, además que seria el símbolo, que considera el mortal como su igual, ni más, ni menos, dándole la noticia al mortal, se alegro por poder estar con su amigo para siempre, y de ese modo la marca que seria conocida como la marca divina, se fue haciendo conocido por todos los dioses que consideran por lo menos a un mortal como su igual, y del dios y el mortal, lo ultimo que se supo fue que ellos siguen juntos, y lo seguirán hasta el fin de los tiempo y más allá junto con todos los mortales que se ganaron la confianza y la amistar de un dios,

\- ¡qué bonita historia!, cream rio, al igual que cheese,

\- espera…. Entonces…. Elizabeth también tiene una de esas marcar, nigel pregunto mientras miraba a su esposa,

\- he echo la tengo, Elizabeth respondió mientras una marca brillante aparecía a unos centímetros por debajo de la palma de su mano,

\- como si fuera una imagen en 3d, la marca parecía un átomo con sus neutrinos girando a su alrededor,

\- ¡guau!, se ve bien…. Emmm, ¿Puedo tener una también?, Rosemary dijo la mirar a Max, que seguía en el brazo de Alexander,

\- ¡claro!, si quieren pudo darles marcas a todos, Max respondió alegremente,

\- esperen…. Primero, que hay que saber de las marcas divinas, Amadeus pregunto,

\- eso también lo es clicó yo, Tikal dijo mientras caminaba hacia la reina, para tomar su mano,

\- lo que tienen que saber es, que la marca divina comparte la inmortalidad del dios con el mortal marcado, además que es un símbolo que el dios considera a un mortal como su igual, otra cosa es que los demás dioses deben respetar al mortal de la misma forma como respetarían al dios que lo marco, además que tanto el mortal como él dios pueden sentir si el uno o el otro esta triste, y final mente, la marca le da la oportunidad al mortal de llamar al dios que lo marco,

\- esa información es interesante, pero primero…. Quiero acariciar a Max un poco más, Amelia dijo mientras volvía a carisias a la lince,

\- yo también quiero acariciarla, dijo Tikal al tomar la mano de choaz, antes de llevarlo cerca de ella,

\- vamos choaz te juntara….

\- Tikal no pudo terminar ya que Max salió del brazo de Alexander y corrió hacia la orilla de la isla,

\- lo ciento, pero tendrá que esperar,

\- ¿por lo dices?, Elizabeth dijo mientras se acercaba a la orilla, a tiempo para escuchar un estruendo que venía a lo legos,

\- ¡o diablos!, todos gritaron por los estruendos que aumentaban,

\- eso no suena bien, Elizabeth murmuro mientras entrecerraba los ojos,

(recuerdo del más allá del todo, fragmento de archivo, futuro roto, parte desconocida,)

\- Sally y Nicole corrían por sus vidas, ya que Sonic exe las perseguía, que minutos antes las había interceptado en el bosque diciendo que ya Tania ningún interés de dejarlas vivir, por lo que el erizo las estaba persiguiendo con intensiones de matarlas,

\- ¡HHHAAA!, Sally grito al saltar aun lado, para ebitar un spin dash por parte de Sonic exe, corriendo Nicole levantó a Sally y siguió corriendo, después de varios minutos, salieron del bosque, y para la sorpresa de las dos chicas, vieron la ciudad de mobotropolis, pero no pudieron contemplar la cuidad destruidas, ya que Sonic exe las volvió a atacar, corriendo hacia la ciudad, las dos chicas comenzaron a esconderse dentro de los edificios, pero Sonic exe desintegraba los edificios dejándolas a descubierto, dando una risa diabólica, Sonic exe sujeto a Sally por la garganta, antes de lanzar a Nicole hacia otro edificio, mirando a la princesa en su mano volvió a reír,

\- qué te parece sal, después de todo, no pudiste detenerme,

\- gimiendo, Sally solo miro con preocupación el edificio en donde Nicole se estrelló, mirando con dolor y tristeza al erizo, pregunto,

\- si dejo que meajas lo quieras…. ¿dejaras vivir a Nicole?,

\- que dando un poco confundido por la oferta, y por ignorarlo, Sonic exe pregunto,

\- ¿estas dispuesta a morir por Nicole?,

\- dando una mirada de tristeza y miedo la ardilla respondió,

\- Nicole es como mi hermana, y la amo tomo tal… y si alguna de las dos tiene que morir, prefiero ser yo,

\- Sonic exe lo pensó por unos segundos antes de responder,

\- esta bien, la dejare vivir, lo admito eres valiente, y con eso dicho, Sonic exe levantó la mano y atravesó el pecho, matando al instante a la ardilla listada, no queriendo que Nicole piense que la mato sin pelear creo un pequeño cráter y dejando suave mente el cuerpo de la princesa, antes de levantarse en el aire, e irse volando, a tiempo para que Nicole saliera de los escombros.


	8. Chapter 8

Nota del autor, descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de nada todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, menos mis personajes,

\- Capitulo seis, ¡pelea!,

\- Nicole se despertó dando un bostezó, y mientras se brotaba sus ojos para quitarse el sueño, se dio cuenta que estaba sobre una de las ramas del árbol, con su brazos y piernas colgado de la misma,

\- ¿cómo termine aquí?, la lince pensó al mirar hacia abajo, viendo a Sally aun durmiendo, pero al inclinarse perdió el equilibrio y se cayó del árbol, aterrizando la princesa dormida, que dio un grito al despertarse de golpe,

\- ¿Nicole?, Sally pregunto levantarse,

\- perdón, es que por alguna razón termine sobre el árbol, Nicole respondió mientras también se levantaba, ya de pie noto que la energía y las partículas volvían a emanan de los ojos de su amiga, ignorándolo por ahora la lince preguntó,

\- ¿y ahora que asemos?,

\- Sally pensó unos momentos su siguiente movimiento, pero antes de que pudiera responder, escucharon a una voz que las puso en alerta,

\- yo tengo una sugerencia, peleen por su vida,

\- volándose andas vieron a Sonic exe sonriéndoles, apretando los dientes las dos chicas levantaron los puños, y miraron con odio al erizo endemoniado,

\- creo que no tengo que conversarlas para que peleen conmigo, eso es bueno, ¡jeje!,

\- qué quieres monstruo, Sally pregunto con enojo,

\- como ya dije quiero que peleen conmigo, Sonic exe respondió dando una risa diabólica,

\- y que te ase creer que vamos a complacerte, Nicole gruño,

\- no sé, qué tal que fui yo quien revivió a metal Sonic, y lo mandé a la isla de tu padre, pensando que la tenía el control, cuando realmente yo lo tenía, el erizo malvado respondió mientras señalada a Nicole,

\- tu…. tú fuiste…. quien…. mando a metal…. para matar…. A…. a mi…. Nicole tartamudeo, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar,

\- a tu papi, ¡sí!, ¡fui yo!, ¡HAHAHAHA!,

\- Sally apretó los puños y estaba apunto de saltar sobre él, pero vio a Nicole apretando los dientes, y gruñendo con su temblor aumentando,

\- ¡GGRRRRRRRR!, ¡HIJO DE PERRA!, Nicole grito al volar hacia él, dando un golpe en la cara del erizo, provocando una onda de choque que arrancó el árbol en donde ella y Sally durmieron, pero Sonic exe ni se movió ni un centímetro,

\- ¿qué pasa?, ¿acaso ya se encabrono la gatita?, ¿acaso quieres a tu papi?, el erizo se rio,

\- provocando que Nicole soltara unas lágrimas, pero cuando la lince estaba por atacar de nuevo, algo grande golpeó al erizo, alegándolo un par de metros,

\- hablas e insultas mucho, para ser un dios, Sally respondió al dejar caer lo que quedo del árbol caído,

\- ¡GGRRRR!, ¡cómo te atreves!, ¡y para tu información!, ¡los dioses pueden hacer lo que se nos da la regalada gana!, Sonic exe gruño a tiempo para lanzarse contra la Sally, entregándole un poderoso golpe que la mando volando a varios kilómetros, y estaba a punto de seguirla, pero Nicole se metió en el camino,

\- todavía no acabo con Tigo, Nicole gruño,

\- decidiendo que se encargaría primero de la lince, Sonic exe entregando un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula de Nicole, haciendo que volara hacia tras hasta chocar con la parte baja de una montaña,

\- ¡GGGRRRRR!, la lince gruño al recuperarse del golpe, antes de correr hacia el erizo, que en el ultimo segundo le entregó a la chica un golpe en el estómago, antes de levantar los brazos y bajarlos sobre la cabeza de Nicole haciéndola chocar con el suelo, pero la lince rápidamente se recupero al colocar sus piernas debajo de ella para impulsase, dando un cabezazo en el estómago del erizo, haciéndolo caer de espaldas, viendo su oportunidad intento pisar su cabeza, pero Sonic exe rodo hacia tras antes de enderezarse y entregar un fuerte golpe en la cara de la chica, haciéndola volar hacia tras, corriendo, Sonic exe se puso en frente de ella para darle un golpe en su nuca, chocando con el suelo, Nicole miro a tiempo para mover su cabeza de la trayectoria del puño de Sonic exe, poniéndose de pie, la lince comenzó a retroceder, pero el erizo poseído, se rio antes de atacar en forma de bola, lanzándola varios metros, manteniendo su forma de bola, se le adelanto por debajo de ella, antes de volver a atacarla por debajo, haciéndola volar hacia riba, ya en el aire Sonic exe la siguió para sujetarla de su pie, antes hacerla girar varias veces antes de lanzarla a una dirección aleatoria, chocando y atravesando todo lo que se ponía en frente, pero entes de comenzar a perder impulso, Sonic exe apareció enfrente de ella en forma de bola, chocando contra la lince callo contra el suelo, pero el erizo volvió a aparecer en frente de ella dando una poderosa patada, haciendo retroceder varios metros, clavando sus pies contra el suelo, Nicole logro detenerse, poniendo sus manos en su estómago escupio algo de ese liquido verde por la boca, levanto la mirada para ver a Sonic exe riendo, dando un gruñido comenzó a caminar aun sosteniendo sus estómago, y de caminar comenzó a correr y de correr a volar, cuenda llegó con Sonic exe entrego un golpe en la cara del erizo, no deteniéndose hay, Nicole no soltó la cara del erizo para lanzarlo hacia una montaña cercana, pero antes de chocar, el erizo desapareció y reapareció detrás de Nicole,

\- buen golpe niña, incluso sentí cosquillas,

\- apretando los dientes, la lince sujeto al erizo antes de lanzarlo, persiguiéndolo Nicole entrego un puñetazo en su estómago, volviéndolo ha seguir, entrego una patada en su cara, y persiguiéndolo una vez más, entrego un cabezazo en su pecho, recuperándose de los golpes Sonic exe se detuvo en el aire atrapando a Nicole por el cuello,

\- mi turno, y con esas palabras voló hacia ella, al verlo acercarse, Nicole intento activar furia artificial, pero el erizo la golpeo en su pecho, provocando que varias chispas salieran de su cuerpo, pero antes que pudiera gritar de dolor, Sonic exe le dio otro golpe mandándola a volar hacia tras, dando una risa el erizo la siguió, para entregar una andanada de golpes y patadas, siguiendo con los incesantes golpes, Sonic exe finalmente entrego un poderoso golpe en su mandíbula mandándola hacia riba, pero no termino hay ya que se hiso bola para atacarla en el estómago, antes sujetarla de los pies y lanzarla hacia abajo, chocando con el suelo, callado a su lado, al ver que no se levantaba y solo se estremecía, Sonic exe se acercó, escuchando que estaba sollozando,

\- que pasa niña, ¿ya no puedes pelear?,

\- su única respuesta fueron más sollozos, dando un suspiro de frustración, la tomo por su cabello antes de forzar su cabeza hacia riba, mostrando que el líquido verde salía de su nariz y boca, queriendo divertirse un poco, sujeto una de sus orejas y comenzó a arrastrarla por donde vinieron, provocando que Nicole gritara y llorara por el dolor, incluso sujeto la mano de Sonic exe para intentar hacer que la soltara, disfrutando de su sufrimiento, el erizo poseído dio un fuerte tirón provocando que Nicole diera una grito de dolor acompañado de barias lágrimas,

\- ¡JEJEJEJE!, ¡tus gritos son música para mis oídos peludos!,

\- pero Sonic exe no noto que los gritos de Nicole taparon la llegada, por lo que no esperaba un puñetazo en su cara, haciéndolo soltar tal a Nicole, en el suelo Sonic exe levanto la mirada viendo una Sally muy enojada, mirando hacia tras, Sally vio a su amiga sollozando mientras se sobaba su oreja lastimada, mirando con odio al erizo en frete de ella, rápidamente lo sujeto en de su cara antes de arrastrarlo por el suelo, creando una enorme trinchera, levantándolo la ardilla listaba entrego una patada que lo mando a estrellarse contra una montaña,

\- sonriendo, Sonic exe miro a la princesa antes de decir,

\- esto se pone entretenido,

\- antes que Sally pudiera preguntarse a que se refería, Sonic exe entregando un fuerte golpe, haciéndola retrocedes algunos metros antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, y poniendo una mirada de alegre el erizo comenzó a caminar hacia ella,

\- veamos si te has vuelto más fuerte, o sigues siendo la princesa que juega a ser héroe,

\- princesa o no, voy a detenerte ahora, Sally dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo,

\- ¡eres libre de intentarlo!, el erizo demoniaco respondió, antes de correr hacia ella a una gran velocidad,

\- siguiendo su ejemplo, Sally se elevó del suelo antes de dispararse hacia él, volando y corriendo ambos chocaron, creando un enorme cráter, pero Sonic se hico bola en el último segundo, mandando a volar a Sally por varios kilómetros, dejando sola a Nicole que seguía sollozando,

\- volando detrás de la princesa, Sonic exe entrego otro golpe mandándola a una ciudad cercana, hasta chocar con un edificio cercano,

\- entrando en el edificio, Sonic exe miro a la princesa levantándose del suelo, solo para que el erizo la sujete del cuello, antes de lanzarla fuera del edificio, chocando con la calle de abajo, de nuevo levantándose, Sally vio como Sonic exe aterrizó no muy lejos de ella, solo para patear un camión hacia ella, que rápidamente salto sobre el camión, a tiempo que el camión exploto, mirando detrás el fuego, Sally no noto a Sonic exe corriendo hacia ella, entregando un golpe en su mejilla provocando que la chica se estrellara contra el suelo, rápidamente Sally se levantó logrando esquivar otro golpe de Sonic exe, que intento dar otro golpe, Sally bloqueo con su antebrazo, para posteriormente intentar golpearlo en el estómago, pero Sonic exe atrapo su mano, antes de golpear el estomago de la ardilla, haciéndola retroceder desgarrando el suelo, levantando la cabeza Sally se volvió a agachar para esquivar un golpe, para responder entregando el suyo, mandando a volar al erizo un par de metros, volando hacia él, la ardilla le dio un golpe al erizo estrellándolo contra el suelo, y estaba apunto de volver a golpearlo, pero Sonic exe le dio una patada, haciendo retroceder, pero no dándole tiempo para recuperarse, Sonic exe le entrego otro golpe en el estómago, antes de dar un golpe en su barbilla, haciendo que la ardilla volara hacia riba de la cuidad, logrando detenerse en el aire, Sally miro hacia abajo, viendo a Sonic exe volando hacia ella, no queriendo quedarse atrás, la ardilla bolo hacia él, encontrándose en donde terminaban las puntas de los edificios, ambos chocaron creando una onda de choque que destruyó las puntas de los edificio, estrellándose contra un edificio en construcción Sally, se levantó de tiempo para que Sonic exe la golpeara con una biga de acero, dando un gruñido la ardilla bolo hacia él, al chocar lo arrastro atravesó del edificio, antes de darle un golpe a erizo, pero antes de darle otro golpe, Sonic la golpeo mandadora través de uno de los edificio, subiéndola Sonic exe la embistió en forma de bola, antes de volver a seguirla para a embestirla otra vez, e intento hacerlo otra vez, pero Sally esquivarlo, antes de volver a chocar con él, arrastrándolo hacia el suelo, pero no se detuvo hay, la ardilla arrastro al erizo contra el suelo por barias calles, pero Sonic exe dio un rugido creando una onda de energía alegando a Sally de él, y eso fu lo que Sonic exe necesitaba, ya que la sujeto de su pie antes de hacerla girar varias veces, antes de lanzarla a gran velocidad, haciéndola atravesar varios edificios, gimiendo por el dolor, Sally comenzó a caer después de salir del ultimo edificio, solo para que Sonic exe chocara con ella, arrastrándola hacia riba, llegando al espacio, el erizo la lanzó contra un satélite antes de volver a envestirla, comenzado a caer al planeta, Sonic exe siguió golpeándola, atravesando la atmosfera y cayendo cada vez más rápido,

\- de regreso con Nicole, la lince un seguía sollozando, pero una de sus orejas se levantó al escuchar unos atronadores sonidos, mirando hacia riba vio como una bola de fuego caía, concentrándose en la bola de fuego, vio que en el interior estaba Sonic exe golpeando Sally mientras caían,

\- no puede ser…. ¡Sally!, Nicole grito al ponerse de pie, pero unas cuantas chispas salieron de su cuerpo, provocando que la lince se encorvara por el dolor, mientras un mensaje sonó en su cabeza,

/daños detectados/

/auto reparación en línea/

\- Nicole sintió que el dolor disminuía, pero seguía hay, ¡grrrr! ¡Puedo llorar después!, ¡Sally mee necesita!, la lince gruño antes de tomar el vuelo,

\- de regreso con Sonic exe y Sally, el erizo siguió golpeando a la ardilla listada, provocando que algo de sangre saliera de su boca, aunque su sangre ahora era dorada, la incesante oleada de golpes siguió hasta que finalmente chocaron con la ciudad, el choque provocó que toda la ciudad fuera barrida dejando un gigantesco cráter,

\- en el centro del cráter, Sonic exe estaba parado sobre una apenas consiente Sally, que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no desmallarse, sacudiendo la cabeza con deserción, el erizo endemoniado dijo,

\- me decepcionas sal, su pongo que sijes siendo una princesa que juega al héroe,

\- y con eso dicho Sonic exe levantó los dos brazos listo para terminar con la pelea, pero algo lo embistió arrastrándolo algunos metros legos de la ardilla, empujándolo, Sonic exe miro quien lo golpeo, viendo a Nicole entregando barios golpes en su estómago, pero los mismo no le hicieron nada, sujetando el puño de la lince el erizo poseído miro a Sally que un seguía clavada en el suelo, y dándole una sonrisa diabólica dijo,

\- ahora volvemos sal,

\- y con eso dicho, tanto Sonic exe y Nicole desaparecieron,

\- ni…. ni… Nicole, murmuro con preocupación, antes desmallarse,

(en otra parte del planeta)

\- los dos aparecieron en las montañas cerca de un lago, y sin perder tiempo Sonic exe golpeo a Nicole lejos de él, retrocediendo la lince se enderezó y miro con odio al erizo poseído,

\- dando una risa malvada, Sonic exe bolo hacia ella, que intento interceptarlo con su visión láser, pero el erizo dio un salto esquivando el rayo, ya en el aire se impulsó hacia abajo en forma de bola, intentando envestir a Nicole que en el ultimo segundo salto aun lado dejando que Sonic exe chocara contra el suelo, crenado un cráter al importar, usando de nuevo su visión láser Nicole disparo sus rayos, pero Sonic exe los bloqueo con la mano extendida, antes de correr hacia ella entregando golpe en la cara de la lince, antes de entregas otro igual en su rostro, para final mente dar un total de cinco golpes en su estómago, lanzándola hacia riba, el erizo se hizo bola antes de chocar contra ella, desgarrando el suelo mandándola a volar a gran velocidad, hasta que choco con una colina atravesándola,

\- en la trinchera que creo con su cuerpo, Nicole gimió antes de escuchar un mensaje en su cabeza,

/visión láser dañada/

/visión láser fuera de línea/

/buscando armas secundarias/

/armas secundarias en línea/

/activando láser tartico/

\- Sonic exe estaba punto de correr hacia ella, pero tubo que bloquear un rayo mas potente que la visión láser, mirando más de cerca hacia donde bolo Nicole, vio otro rayo yendo hacia él, lo bloqueo de nuevo, pero esta vez, el rayo explotó, y no basto con eso ya que múltiples rayos chocaron cintra el, provocando que el área en donde estaba volará por los aires,

\- en donde vinieron los rayos, Nicole sostenía su mano abierta que fue en dónde vinieron los rayos, mirando su propia mano, la lince vio una pequeña cúpula de algún material parecido al virio en el medio de su palma, pero no pudo seguir mirando su manos, ya que escucho un estallido sónico antes de tener el puño de Sonic exe en su cara, para posteriormente otros dos golpes igual de poderosos, antes de que el erizo la sujetara de la cara antes de arrastrarla por el suelo, para posteriormente lanzarla al lago, dando un rugido de enojo, Sonic exe la volvió agolpear, antes de comenzar a dar una serie de golpes acompañadas con estrellarla contra el suelo, o algunas rocas, y repitiendo lo mismo que hizo con Sally, la sujeto de su pie antes delirarla varias veces, antes de lanzarla, para posteriormente seguirla para darle un poderoso imparto en forma de bola, mandándola varios kilómetros atravesando todo lo que estaba en el camino, volando de tras de ella, Sonic exe se hizo bola una vez mas para embestir a la lince, empujándola hacia el suelo, al chocar, se creó un cráter casi tan grande como en el que dejo a Sally, que pronto comenzó a llenarse de agua, mirando a la lince en el cráter, Sonic exe dio otro suspiro de deserción,

\- esto a sido divertido…. Pero si no puedes más, supongo que pudo volver con sal y seguir fugando con ella,

\- con esas últimas palabras, Sonic exe comenzó a caminar legos,

\- gimiendo Nicole miro a Sonic exe alegándose, antes de mirar sus heridas, pero casi comienza a llorar por lo que vio, avía perdido sus pantalones y zapatos, pero eso no era lo importante, ya que la piel de sus piernas estaba desgarrada, mostrando mucha maquinaria en su interior, mirando más arriba vio que sus caderas tenían a descubierto costillas metálicas, además que uno de sus abrazos le faltaba toda la piel dejando ha descubierto un brazo robótico, y final mente miro su reflejo, que fue lo que mas la horrorizo, la mitad de su cara estaba desgarrada mostrando un cráneo robótico, viendo donde solía estar su ojo, vio un espacio vacío con algunos cables sobresaliendo, y un poco más abajo bio sus colmillos rotos y algunos faltantes, gimiendo Nicole vio como el líquido verde que ahora reconoce como su sangre se filtraba de su cuerpo,

/error, error, error/

/fallo total del sistema inminente/

/sistema del modelo androide apagado/

\- por unos momentos, Nicole sintió que su cuerpo se entumía, antes que otra alerta sonara en su cabeza,

/iniciando sistemas de modelo planet guardians/

/sistemas iniciados/

/iniciando reparación/

\- repentinamente Nicole sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a repararse, además que sentía como se fortalecía, levantando la cabeza vio que Sonic exe seguía alegándose, y poniendo una mirada de enojo, la lince comenzó a levantarse, el erizo de repente se detuvo cuando un extraño sonido se escuchó de tras de él, dándose la vuelta vio como que Nicole se ponía lente mente de pie, mientras la electricidad la cubría, apretando los dientes, Nicole pudo ver como las averías se reblaban, también sintió como su ojo faltante era remplazado a tiempo para recuperar la viste de ese ojo, y final mente vio como nueva piel seguida con pelaje, volvían a cubrís sus partes expuestas, pero lo único que no se reparo fue su ropa, pero no le puso atención a eso, ya que miraba con odio a Sonic exe que miraba con confusión, y dando un rugido la lince se disparo hacia el erizo, mientras un mensajes sonó en su cabeza,

/todas las armas…. en línea/

/sistemas de modelo anterior mejoradas/

\- chocando contra él, lo hizo dar vueltas en el aire antes que la lince volviera a pasar entregando otro golpe mandándolo hacia el cielo, pero no llego muy legos, ya que Nicole le dio otro golpe, mandándolo volando hacia un dirección aleatoria, pero de nuevo no se alegó mucho, ya que Nicole lo siguió entregándole varios golpes y patadas, antes de lanzarlo hacia abajo contra él suelo, pero antes de chocar, Nicole entrego otro golpe mandándolo a estrellarse contra un risco,

/cañones orbitales/

\- por debajo de la ropa de Nicole se movieron dos objetos largos, antes de que salieran dos cañones avanzados por la parte descubierta de su espalda, los cañones se parecían en mucho aun lanza cohetes, en la parte del frente tenía tres palas de metal largas, en el medio tenía un emisor de energía con forma de un cilindro de virio, en la parte de atrás concertada con el emisor de energía, habían varios cables expuestos y luces concertadas a la carcasa, además habían dos brazos mecánicos que salían de la espalda de la lince y se conectaban con la parte trasera de los cañones, aterrizando en el suelo, la lince se encorvo un poco antes que dos potentes rayos salieron de sus cañones, que, al llegar con el erizo, explotaron en una gigantesca explosión,

/láser tactico al máximo poder/

\- Nicole rápidamente bolo hacia él, antes golpear su pecho con la palma abierta disparado su rayo, sorprendentemente el ataque atravesó el pecho del erizo, dando un rugido, la lince puso mas poder en el rayo, antes de alejar su otro brazo y posterior mente golpear con gran fuerza al Sonic exe, mandándolo a rodar por el suelo, corriendo hacia él, Nicole lo sujeto por el cuello antes de golpear cerca del agujero que le hizo, para después golpear su cara y su estómago, haciéndolo tambalearse, que queriendo segarlo solo con eso, corrió hacia él, antes poner su palma en su hombro antes de disparar de nuevo su rayo, atravesando su hombro, para final mente dar un cabezazo y rematar con un ultimo golpe en la cara del erizo, haciéndolo caer al suelo,

\- jadeando, Nicole miro Sonic exe con los dos avugueros en su cuerpo sin moverse, y por un segundo la lince pensó que, había ganado, pero el miedo comenzó a llenarla, cuando el erizo comenzó a ponerse de pie sin ninguna dificultar mientras los dos hoyos que le hizo se serraban con total facilidad,

\- lo admito me impresione, no esperaba que pudieras hacer que sintiera los golpes, que tal si seguimos fugando, ¡jejeje!,

\- diablos, Nicole gimió, mientras Sonic exe se tronaba el cuello y los nudillos,

(en la ciudad destruida)

\- Sally se despertó aun en el cráter, gracia a la lluvia que comenzó poco después de desmallarse, levantándose, la princesa se limpió la sangre que aun salía de boca con su guante,

\- ¿ahora mi sangre es dorada?, Sally pensó mientras miraba la sangre dorada, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando sintió el agua cayendo contra sus orejas, rápida mente sujeto sus orejas, notando que ya no tenia sus auriculares,

\- ¡guau!, ¡ya no traigo mis auriculares!, ¡pero no me duelen mis orejas!,

\- la alegría de la ardilla listaba fue interrumpida por algo a lo que ya esta se esta acostumbrado, ya que desde que Nicole fue mejorada siempre escuchaba de ella sonidos de maquinaria, aun que no sabia que tan legos estaba, aun podía escuchar su sonido, pero ahora se escuchaba como si estuviera forzándose, concentrándose en el Sonido, Sally comenzó a escuchar los gritos de enojo de Sonic exe, además de los gritos de dolor de Nicole, mirando a la dirección del sonido, antes de intentar tomar el vuelo, pero como le ha estado ocurriendo últimamente, volvió a caer,

\- diablos…. Lo estaba haciendo bien apenas unos minutos, la ardilla listada pensó al ponerse de pie,

\- dando unos pasos hacia tras, comenzó a correr e intento volar de nuevo, pero volvió a caer, pero en lugar de caer de cara, callo en sus pies para comenzar a correr, e intentarlo de nuevo, dando otro salto, logro mantenerse en el aire, pero una vez mas callo, dando un gruñido, lo intento una vez más, y esta vez lo logro, al dispararse hacia el cielo,

(de regreso con Nicole y Sonic exe)

\- la lince callo contra el suelo creando grietas de telaraña, mirando hacia riba vio a Sonic exe giendo hacia ella en forma de bola, saltando en el ultimo segundo, logro evitar la envestida, pero antes de poder poner sus pies en el suelo, el erizo voló hacia ella entregando una patada en la nariz de la lince, haciéndola chocar contra el suelo, gimiendo Nicole toco su nariz lastimada, solo para encontrar metal en su lugar,

\- ¡hay!, ¡mi naricita!, ¡esta es la cuarta vez que me la destrozas!, Nicole gruño mientras su nariz de regeneraba,

\- es porque se siente bien tu nariz al golpearla, Sonic exe respondió,

\- entonces esto te gustara, Nicole respondió al entregar una patada en los huevos del erizo,

\- ¡GGRRRAAA!, hija de perra, Sonic exe gruño al sujetar la pierna de Nicole, y estaba a punto de intentar romper su pierna, pero al ver algo que le gusto decidido seguir mirando,

\- mmmmm, Nicole que bonitos calzoncitos púrpuras tienes hay,

\- recordando que sus pantalones fueron destrozados, cero sus piernas intentando que Sonic exe no le vea la ropa interior, mientras se ruborizaba,

\- ¡hey!, ¡estaba viendo eso!, ¡je!, no importa solo tengo que despejar los obstáculos, el erizo dijo al sujetar los muslos de la lince y abrirla de piernas,

\- ¡oye!, Nicole grito mientras comenzaba a lanzar rayos de sus manos, intentando obligar al erizo a soltarla,

\- después de algo de forcejeó, un borrón choco con el erizo, forzándolo a soltar a Nicole, aterrizando enfrente de la lince, apareció Sally que, al ver a su amiga en el suelo, rápidamente la ayudo,

\- ¿estás bien Nicole?, la ardilla listada pregunto al ver su ropa desgarrada,

\- si…. Lo estoy….. es solo que….. no se como le hace Amy, al pelear con un vestido todo el tiempo, Nicole respondió al sujetar su vertido, como si fuera a levantarse si lo soltaba,

\- te diré lo mismo que Amy me dijo cuando le pregunte, Sally respondió mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas,

\- ¿y eso es?, Nicole pregunto aun sujetando su vertido,

\- si ya tuvieron los calzones una vez, de que sirve, ocultarla de nuevo,

\- Nicole lo pensó por unos segundos antes de responder, mientras soltaba su vertido, buen punto,

\- Sally estaba punto de decir algo, pero Sonic exe aterrizó a unos metros de ellas,

\- veo que ya llegarte sal…. Esto se pone interesante,

\- mirando doce entre sí, tanto Sally y Nicole asintieron antes de ponerse en posturas de combate, mirando a su enemigo, las dos chicas no se movieron por unos segundos, hasta que,

\- ¡HHHHAAAAAAAAAA!, las dos chicas gritaron antes de lanzarse hacia el erizo, no queriendo quedar atrás, Sonic exe le lanzó hacia las chicas en un spin dash, viendo el ataque del erizo, Sally sin pensar se adelantó, chocando con el erizo, creando una onda de choque que convirtió toda el área en un cráter, haciendo volar a los dos hacia tras, Nicole que logro soportar la onda de choque, vio su oportunidad, por lo que saco sus cañones orbitales y disparo varias veces hacia el erizo, que al ver los ataques, se enderezó y desvió los disparos con una barrera de energía roja, antes de volar hacia ella, entregando un golpe en su barbilla, haciéndola retrocedes mientras instintivamente guardaba sus cañones, no dejándola recuperarse, el erizo entrego otro golpe, esta vez en su estómago, haciéndola caer de rodillas, Sonic exe estaba apunto de dar otro golpe, pero Sally bolo por detrás de el y entrego una patada en su cabeza, haciéndolo caer contra el suelo, recuperándose, Nicole entrego un golpe en la barbilla del erizo, haciéndolo levantarse del suelo a una posición parada, la lince intento dar otro golpe, pero Sonic exe atrapo su puño y respondió con un puñetazo en su rostro, pero entes de intentar dar otro golpe, Sally pateo la rodilla del erizo, haciéndolo caer de rodillas de nuevo, dando un gruñido Sonic exe intento disparar un rayo de su mano contra la ardilla listada, pero Nicole sujeto su mano desviando el disparo, Sally instintiva mente activo sus anillos cuchillas, pero algo raro ocurrió, las cuchillas en lugar de ser de color azul eléctrico, eran de color dorado eléctrico, queriendo ver lo que podían hacer, Sally ataco al erizo diabólico, contándolo en el pecho, haciendo que Sonic exe diera un grito de dolor, de dolor real, viendo que Sonic exe sintió dolor por las cuchillas de su amiga, Nicole escaneo las cuchillas,

/escaneando/

/energía extraña detectada/

/Sonic exe es afectado por energía extraña/

/sincronizando sistemas/

/sincronización completa/

\- queriendo ver si funciono, disparo sus rayos tarticos, golpeado al erizo provocando que gritara de dolor de nuevo, un poco alegres por poder hacer sentir dolor al erizo, las dos chicas atacaron con más pasión,

\- ¡grrrr!, ¿me están dañando de verdad?, ¡grrrr!, debo separarlas, o me pondrán en problemas, Sonic exe pensó mientras las dos chicas lo golpeaban repetidamente,

\- dando un rugido demoniaco, Sonic exe libero una onda de energía gigante, liberándose de las dos chicas lanzándolas varios kilómetros, poniendo en platica su plan, Sonic exe se disparo hacia la ardilla listaba para ponerse debajo se ella, antes de envestirla con un spin dash, mandándola hasta la superficie del planeta, donde se recuperó a tiempo para ver al erizo diabólico estando apunto de envestirla de nuevo, por lo que cruzó sus cuchillas en frente de ella, recibiendo el imparto del spin dash, Sally logro mantenerse firme, hasta que Sonic exe diera un fuerte grito de enojo, rompiendo las cuchillas de la princesa y envestirla con toda su fuerza,

\- ¡HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, Sally grito al volar sin control hasta desaparecer en las profundidades del espacio,

\- ¡SALLY!, Sonic exe escucho un grito por debajo de él, mirando hacia donde vino el grito, vio a Nicole apunto de volar hacia donde voló Sally, dando una sonrisa diabólica se puso en frente de la lince,

\- ¿adónde vas gatita?, el erizo pregunto al cruzarse de brazos, pero lo que Sonic exe no esperaba era que Nicole le diera un gruñido salvaje,

\- ¡GGGGGRRRRRRRR!, ¡quítate de mi camino!, la lince gruño antes de atacar al erizo,

\- ¡HHHHAAAAAA!, la lince grito al lanzar su puño que Sonic exe atrapó, crenado una onda de choque, sonriendo diabólica mente el erizo empujo a la lince, dando un gruñido Nicole comenzó a lanzar golpe tras golpe intentado darle al erizo, que atrapo cada uno para la frustración de la lince, dando una sonrisa retorcida, Sonic exe entrega un spin dash haciendo que Nicole atravesara la atmosfera y casi chocara contra el suelo, mirando hacia riba, la lince vio a Sonic exe a tiempo para que chocara con ella, de nuevo, haciendo que ambos chocaran contra el suelo, creando un mini cráter, en el centro del cráter, estaba Nicole con los brazos bloqueando los constantes golpes de Sonic exe, después de recibir varios golpes más, la lince entrego un cabezazo, haciendo que el erizo callera hacia tras, levantándose, Nicole gimió mientras se masajeo la frente, ya que el cabezazo le dolió bastante, tardíamente recordando que Sonic es de cabeza dura, aunque no pudo sobarse la frente por mucho tiempo, ya que Sonic exe mas enojado entrego un patada en la entrepierna de la lince, provocando que callera de rodillas gimiendo de dolor,

\- ¿no esperaba que eso te doliera?, al menos que… Sonic exe se detuvo antes de reír un poco,

\- eso significa que tienes lo que creo que tienes por debajo de tus calzoncitos, el erizo termino haciendo sonrojar a la lince, que cerró los ojos y con todas sus fuerzas golpeo el estómago del erizo mandándolo ha volar, dando un rugido de enojo, Sonic exe se recupero en el aire y estiro la mano envolviendo a la lince en energía roja, antes de lanzarla hacia al cielo, siguiéndola entrego un spin dash mandándola al espacio por encima del plante, entendiéndose, Nicole levanto la miraba viendo a Sonic exe con esa sonrisa que cada vez más odiaba, levantando una mano Sonic exe genero un bola de energía negra y roja,

\- esto tiene poder más que suficiente para destruir ente planeta, así que dime a quien le importa mas este planeta, a ti, o a sal, el erizo dijo antes de lanzar la bola de energía hacia el planeta, rápidamente, Nicole disparo su rayo táctico hacia la bola detrayéndola,

\- buen tiro, pero que tal con todas estas, el erizo dijo mientras generaba mas de cien bolas de energía, y lanzarlas hacia el planeta,

/misiles de plasma cardados y listos/

\- este mensaje sonó en la cabeza de la lince mientras sus cañones salían de su espalda, pero con varios mini misiles en envolviéndolos, sin pensarlo, Nicole disparó todos sus misiles, que se dividieron en más misiles que destruyeron todas las bolar de energía, pero entes que la lince pudiera sonreír, sintió un dolor masivo en su pecho, mirando lentamente hacia abajo, bio la mano de Sonic exe dentro de su pecho, levantando la miraba, vio la cara sonriente de Sonic exe mirándola, que respondió al clavar su mano mas profundo en su pecho,

\- ¡ggrrraaa!, Nicole intento gritar, pero el dolor la entumió, sonriendo, el erizo retorció su mano, provocando que el pecho de la lince sacara crispas,

\- ¡HHHHHAAAAAAAA!, Nicole final mente grito, mientras sujetaba el brazo del erizó, intentando inútilmente sacarlo de su pecho, incluso el brillo de sus ojos parpadeaba, el erizo siguió retorciendo su mano provocando que Nicole diera más gritos de dolor, pero después de retorcer su mano por quinta vez, Sonic exe sintió algo, envolviendo su mano en eso, lo apretó un poco,

\- ¡HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, Nicole dio un grito desgarrador, mientras sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos y flotaban en el vacío del espacio, además que su sangre verde comenzó a salir de sus orejas, nariz, boca, y de donde Sonic exe tiene clavado su mano, sonriendo, el erizo comenzó a sacar lo que sea que había sujetado,

\- ¡HHHAAAAA!, ¡HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, ¡HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, Nicole grito y lloro, mientras Sonic exe sacaba su mano, mostrando un objeto cristalino y redondo, con varios cables y enchufes rotos cubriéndolo, y con algo parecido a un átomo en su interior,

/error, error, error, núcleo de energía removido, fallo catastrófico del sistema inminente/

\- Nicole no pudo prestarle mucha atención al mensaje, ya que el dolor no la dejaba pensar bien,

\- esto parece importante, mmmmm…. Que pasa si hago esto, Sonic exe dijo, antes de aplastar el núcleo en su mano, provocando una explosión que no le hizo nada al erizo, pero si basto para empujar a la lince hasta ser atraída por la gravedad del planeta,

/sin energía, modo manual activado/

\- este mensaje sonó en la cabeza de la lince mientras caía, además que sus ojos verdes perdieron por completo su brillo, además que pasaron de un verde esmeralda, a un verde opaco, indicando que el cuerpo de la lince estaba apagado, chocando contra el suelo, Nicole no se movió, quedando con una mirada perdida, pero aun sin energía logro girar su cabeza par ver su alrededor, el cielo rojo, la neblina, y el la pesadez del ambiente, de este mundo destruido, sacando una lagrima, la lince lentamente se dio la vuelta, antes de poner sus manos por debajo de ella, y temblorosamente comenzar a levantarse, aunque comenzó a escupir sangre verde de su boca, no se dio, y lenta mente comenzó a levantarse,

/modelo planet guardians apagado/

/modelo geo androide…. en línea/

\- un nuevo mensaje sonó en su cabeza, mientras el agujero de su pecho comenzó a serrarse, incluso bio como un nuevo núcleo de energía se genero en su pecho, además que la electricidad la envolvía, dando un rugido, Nicole se disparó a gran velocidad hacia el espacio, Sonic exe viendo a la lince acercándose a él, se disparó hacia abajo, directo a la lince,

\- ¡HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!,

\- ¡HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!,

\- tanto Nicole y Sonic exe gritaron al dirigirse el uno al otro, cuando finalmente se acercaron lo suficiente para concertar sus puños, creando una enorme onda de choque que hiso temblar el planeta por debajo de ellos, retrocediendo, los dos se miraron antes de volver a lanzarse entre sí, al chocar provocaron otra onda de choque, que volvió hacer temblar el planeta, retrayendo sus puños, volvieron a golpearse, creando otra onda de choque, dando un rugido, Sonic exe intento entregar una patada, que Nicole esquivo al volar hacia tras, tomando impulso, los dos luchadores comenzaron a chocar creando ondas de choque pequeñas, pero cada vez que chocaban intercambiaban golpes, y algunas patadas por parte de Sonic exe, uno de los golpes desgarró los guantes de la lince, queriendo probar algo nuevo, Nicole saco sus garras y rasguño al erizo, sus garrar solo pudieron rasguñar ligeramente la mejilla del erizo, pero entes que Nicole pudiera intentarlo de nuevo, un nuevo mensaje sonó en su cabeza,

/puño de plasma en línea/

/aislando plasma en garra/

/sintonizando plasma a frecuencia de energía desconocida/

\- Nicole vio como sus garrar eran envueltas en energía dorada, rasguñando de nuevo,

\- ¡GGRRRAAAAA!, Sonic exe grito de dolor, al sujetar su pecho, pero la lince noto algo que no había notado antes, del pecho en donde había rasguñado, un extraño humo rojo salía de las heridas, pero no tubo tiempo de preguntarse por que el humo, ya que Sonic exe dejo de sostener su herida, y junto las manos, antes de separarlas, mostrando una esfera de energía roja y negra, pero al diferencia de hace unos minutos, este era diferente, la energía negra se manifestó en una esfera brillante, mientras que la energía roja bailaba alrededor de la esfera en forma de anillos, levitando la esfera en la punta de su dedo, Sonic exe miro a la lince con una dentuda sonrisa,

\- ¡veamos que tienes para detener esto!, y con eso dicho lanzó el ataque,

\- ¡maldita sea!, Nicole grito al disparar su rayo táctico con las dos manos,

\- al chocar los ataques, una enorme esfera de energía que se mantuvo estática, hasta que Sonic exe rio como loco, al poner un poco más de energía, empujando la esfera de energía hacia la lince,

\- ¡maldición!, Nicole volvió a gritar, al sacar sus cañones de su espalda, que poco después dispararon, uniéndose a los rayos tácticos, logrando empujar la esfera hacia Sonic exe, dando otra risa loca, el erizo empujó con más poder la esfera,

\- ¡no!, ¡no puedo perder!, ¡tengo que ganar!, la lince grito al ver como la esfera se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, intentando inútilmente empujarlo, solo pudo ver como la esfera ya solo estaba a unos centímetros de consumirla, no…. no puedo… no puedo ganar, Antoine…. Bunnie…. Rotor…. tails….. Amy, lo siento, Nicole lloro mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, y miro probablemente por última vez la dirección en donde Sally voló, pero al ver el vacío del espacio, sin saber si su amiga estaba bien, sintió algo que a estado sintiendo por un tiempo, desde que se re centro con Sally, a estado sintiendo que la perdió, que Sally murió y que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, aunque no tiene sentido, esa sensación de haberla perdido seguía hay,

\- no…. no puedo rendirme, no sé qué es esa sensación…. pero no voy a dejar que Sonic exe la mate…. ¿otra vez?,

\- sacudiendo su cabeza, Nicole rápidamente penso en algo, mirando su propio pecho, sele ocurrió algo,

\- esto… me va a doler, y con ese pensamiento dejo de disparar, dejando que la esfera llegara hacia ella, pero la lince logro mantener la esfera con una mano, mientras colocaba su otra mano en su pecho, antes de disparar, gimiendo Nicole temblorosamente quito su mano, dejando al descubierto su núcleo, conteniendo un grito de dolor, Nicole tomo su núcleo, y lo saco,

\- ¡HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, esta vez la lince no pudo contener su grito, pero ignoró el dolor, lentamente movió su núcleo que seguía conectado, con cables que se estiraban, y lo coloco cerca de su brazo con la que contenía la esfera de energía, que ya tenía casi toda su piel desgarrada, dejando que su núcleo flote por unos momentos, desconcertó un cable de su cuerpo, sacándole un grito descargador, pero ha Trávez del dolor, logro concertar uno de los cables a su brazo,

\- ¡HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!,

\- dando otro grito descargador, la electricidad envolvió el cuerpo de la lince, mientras una poderosa sobrecarga envolvió su brazo, desgarrando la poca piel que le quedaba, incapaz de soportar la energía, la libero el su rayo táctico,

\- Sonic exe estaba cruzado de brazos, asumiendo que los gritos de Nicole eran por ser desintegrada, pero se sorprendió cuando la esfera comenzó a ir hacia él, a toda velocidad, colocando su mano en frente, detuvo la esfera, pero un extraño brillo se vio en el medio, de la esfera, pero el erizo no pudo pensar en eso por mucho tiempo, ya que un enorme rayo exploto del medio de la esfera, destruyéndola pero el rayo no se detuvo, el rayo siguió en línea recta dirigiéndose hacia él, pensando que lograría resistir el golpe, cruzo los brazos y espero el golpe, pero cundo el rayo lo alcanzó, sintió como se le quemaban los brazos,

\- ¿Qué?, ¡HHHHAAAAAAA!, Sonic exe grito al ser consumido por el rayo, que fue visible desde la superficie del planeta,

\- cuando el rayo se disipo, dejo al descubierto a Nicole con todo su brazo y parte de su hombro quemado, jadeando con la mirada perdida en sus ojos, por el agotamiento, miro a su alrededor sin ver al aerizo, mientras su reactor volvía lentamente a entrar a su pecho, pensando que logro desintegrar al erizo, comenzó a relajarse, pero repentina mente una mano huesuda sujeto su pecho, mirando al dueño de la mano, bio a Sonic exe con la mayor parte cuerpo quemada, con mucho humo rojo saliendo de su cuerpo, indicando que realmente lo había lastimado,

\- ese ataque me dolió, y mucho, pero sigo siendo más fuerte que tú,

\- Nicole solo pudo gemir, aun con la mirada perdida, dando una risa loca, Sonic exe soltó a la lince que comenzó a caer a la atmosfera,

(en otra parte)

\- en un planeta, legos del sistema solar, Sally estaba en un cráter de espaldas, inconsciente, pero aun en el espacio el sonido se movía, aunque no se podía se podía escuchar de formas convencionales, pero eso no era ningún problema para los sentidos mejorados de la ardilla listaba, y lo que escucho fueron los gritos de su amiga lince, los constantes gritos desgarradores de Nicole la hicieron despertar, mirando hacia donde provenían los gritos, comenzó a poner una cara de enojo y apretó los dientes, pero sin darse cuenta, sus ojos cambiaron de su color azul a un color dorado, levantándose del cráter, rápidamente se disparó hacia la dirección de los gritos,

(son Sonic exe)

\- mirando a la lince aun cayendo hacia la tierra, sacudió la cabeza mientras comenzaba descender hacia la tierra, pero repentina mente sintió algo acercándose, mirando hacia riba vio a lo legos a Cierta ardilla listada acercándose, sonriendo, creo otra bola de energía como la que izo en su ultimo ataque contra Nicole, riendo como loco, lanzó la bola hacia la ardilla,

\- Sally voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia el planeta, pero vio algo acercándose, mientras más se acercaba logro distinguirlo como una bola de energía negra y roja, al principio pensó en esquivar la bola, pero a lo legos vio que Nicole se desplomaba hacia el planeta, enojándose voló más rápido, sin molestarse en esquivar la bola cada vez más cerca, pero para la sorpresa de Sonic exe, el pelaje de Sally comenzó a cambiar, su cabello rubio fresa, al igual que la franja de su espalda y su cola, cambiaron al color blanco puro, el pelaje del resto de su cuerpo cambio de marrón a plateado, y al igual que su cabello espalda y cola, el parche marrón claro de su cara y su vientre cambio a blanco, mientras el erizo comenzó a sentir una presión que reconoció,

\- conque sal final mente alcanzó el estado de diosa completa, tal vez pueda….

\- ¡KA-BOOM!,

\- una exclusión saco de sus pensamientos al erizo, mirando hacia donde bio la exclusión, vio a Sally volando hacia él, con rastros de su ataque detrás de ella, indicando que lo había atravesado, pero no pensó en eso por mucho tiempo, ya que Sally choco contra él, arrastrándolo hacia el planeta,

\- ¡BWOOM!,

\- una colosal una de choque se extendió por casi todo el planeta, pero los dos peleadores no se detuvieron hay, ya que Sally siguió empujando al erizo, enterándolo cada vez más, después de seguir empujando, final mente llegaron al centro del planeta, pero la ardilla listada no se detuvo y siguió empujando hasta salir del otro lado del planeta, hasta final mente chocar con la luna, de un cráter en la luna Sonic exe salió con un grito, en otra parte de la luna, no muy lejos, Sally salió de otro cráter, y rápidamente bio a Sonic exe no muy legos, dando un gruñido de enojo, voló hacia él, y en cuestión de milisegundos llego a su objetivó, a unos centímetros del erizo, dio un giro en el aire, y entrego un poderoso puñetazo en la mandíbula del erizo, pero Sonic exe aun con el puño de Sally en su mandíbula, se mantuvo firme, y con un gruñido demoniaco, le dio un manotazo al brazo de la ardilla listada, y entrego un puñetazo a la cara de la princesa, asiéndola caer hacia tras, pero detuvo su caída con su pie derecho, y regreso el golpe, de nuevo en la cara del erizo, pero no se detuvo, y de trajo su otro puño, y entrego otro puñetazo en la cara del erizo mandándolo a volar varios metros, hasta chocar con un cráter lunar dejándolo enterado en piedras lunares, Sally estaba punto de seguirlo, pero de los escombros comenzó a salir una niebla roja con electricidad,

\- ¡GGGGRRRRRRRRR!, ¡no voy a dejar me humille así!, ¡tú eres mi juegue!, ¡y yo soy dios!,

\- repentina mente todas las piedras explotaron del cráter, y un voy enojado Sonic exe salió del el, y floto por encima de la ardilla listada, y dando un rugido endemoniado se lanzó en un spin dash, que Sally atrapo con las dos manos, y lo empujó aun lado, haciendo que el spin dash de Sonic exe partiera un pedazo de la luna, que se elevo creando una cordillera,

\- ¡te lo dije que no soy tu juguete!, Sally grito mientras Sonic exe se ponían enfrente de ella,

\- riendo como loco, Sonic exe comenzó a lanzar barias esferas de energía roja, que Sally logro esquivar, saltando de un salo al otro, pero una de ella la alcanzo, pero instintiva mente atrapo la esfera, pero algo curioso comenzó a ocurrir, algún tipo de energía dorada se extendió alrededor de la esfera roja, no queriendo saber lo que estaba pasando, lanzó la esfera ahora dorada hacia el erizo diabólico, que no pudo esquivar, la esfera exploto al importar, dejando aturdido al erizo, viendo su oportunidad voló hacia él y lo tomo de la cabeza, antes y le entrego una patada, sacándole sangre al erizo, pero Sonic exe se recuperó rápido, y envistió a la ardilla listada con un spin dash, recuperándose del imparto, Sally entrego una serie de patadas y golpes al erizo, que respondió con sus propias patadas, y finalizar con otro spin dash haciendo retroceder a la ardilla listada barios metros, cayendo al suelo, rápidamente se levantó y voló a toda melosidad hacia Sonic exe, entregando una poderosa patada que lo mando hacia tras a toda melosidad, recuperándose del golpe, Sonic exe junto las manos y las separo generando un ataque como el que uso contra Nicole, y lo lanzó hacia la princesa, que en lugar de atravesarlo como izo momentos antes, lo atrapo al igual como el ataque de hace un momento, pero esta vez tuvo que esforzarse para que la energía dorada la envolviera, pero ya con el ataque en vuelto, lo soltó y le dio una patada a la esfera, mandado la de regreso golpeando directamente el estomago del erizo, no perdiendo tiempo, Sally voló hacia el y lo sujetó de la cara antes de estrellarlo contra el suelo, y comenzó a arrástralo por la superficie de la luna, antes de levantarlo y lanzarlo, volando tras él, lo alcanzó y lo rebaso, antes de detenerse en donde en cualquier momento Sonic exe volaría, pero entes que Sonic exe llegara, Sally levantó una pierna y entrego una patada en el estomago del erizo, dando un rugido de furria, el erizo intento golpear a la ardilla listada que logro detener el golpe con su antebrazo, levantando su mano, Sonic exe genero otra bola de energía, y envolvió su mano en ella, absorbiéndola de nuevo, pero al hacerlo su puño fue envuelto en energía roja, dando un rugido de odio, el erizo retrajo su puño envuelto en energía, lo lanzó hacia la ardilla listada, que al ver el golpe cruzo lo brazos en frente de ella,

\- ¡WHOOM!,

\- una explosión surgió de la zona, mandando a Sally volando hacia riba son control, Sonic exe salió del humo provocado por la explosión, y siguió a la princesa, alcanzándola entrego un spin dash en su espalda,

\- ¡HHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!, Sally de dolor al caer de nuevo al suelo lunar,

\- levantándose, Sally puso una mano en su adolorida espalda, mientras veía a Sonic exe riendo diabólicamente, enojada voló hacia él, pero sin darse cuenta, un aura dorada la envolvió, y las partículas doradas de las esquinas de sus ojos, cambiaron de dorado a planteado, sujetando la cara del erizo lo estrello contra el suelo, y comenzó a arrástralo como la había echo antes, solo que esta vez no se detuvo hasta darle la vuelo completa a la luna, al lograrlo comenzó a dar vueltas, cuando logro obtener el impulso necesario, Sally lanzó al erizo a la cordillera que habían creado, destruyéndola, no queriendo que vuelva a recuperar, volando tras él, pero Sonic exe salió de los escombros y se lanzó hacia la ardilla listada en un spin dash, viéndolo venir, Sally retrajo su puño y lo lanzo chocando con el spin dash, creando una enorme onda de choque, pero el spin dash logro empujar a la princesa, lanzándola hacia tras, desenvolviéndose, Sonic exe salto y volvió a lanzarse en otro spin dash hacia Sally, que logro desliarse hasta de tenerse, viendo el ataque Sally cruzo los brazos sobre ella, recibiendo el ataque,

\- ¡WHOOM!, una gigantesca onda de choque, izo temblar la luna entera, mientras la ardilla listada caía hacia el interior de la luna, con Sonic exe siguiéndola, recuperándose, Sally voló hacia él, comenzando a chocar repetidamente uno con el otro, creando pequeñas y grandes ondas de croque de color dorado y rojo sangre, pero lo constantes choque comenzaron a destrozar la luna, desde adentró hacia afuera,

(en el planeta)

\- Nicole de nuevo en un cráter, estaba reiniciándose por la pérdida de energía, cunado logro encenderse de nuevo, al instante sintió tanto a Sally y a Sonic exe en la luna, o lo que quedo, y estaban peleando, lentamente comenzó a levantarse, aun con su cuerpo adolorido, mirando hacia riba, bio destellos por encima del planeta, obviamente eran Sally y Sonic exe peleando, gimiendo comenzó a elevarse lentamente, mientras volaba hacia riba un nuevo mensaje sonó en su cabeza,

/modelo actual es incapaz de vencer objetivo/

/¿desea activar el modo sobrecarga?/

/advertencia el uso de sobrecarga no dorara mucho tiempo/

/por los seguros de seguridad/

/y te dejara en modo manual/

/segura que quieres activar esta opción/

\- Nicole lo menso por un segundo, antes de responder,

Si,

/modo sobrecarga en línea/

\- Nicole escucho algunos sonidos raros provenientes de su pecho, pero antes de preguntarse, si lo que hizo no funciono, una repentina oleada de poder la inundo, mientras las chispas de electricidad la cubrían, y en un parpadeo la lince se avía desvanecido,

(con Sonic exe y Sally)

\- en el espacio, tanto el erizo y la ardilla listada seguían chocando entre sí, en uno de los choques, tanto Sally y Sonic exe se golpearon en la cara, haciéndose retroceder, ambos quedaron con algo de sangre saliendo de sus mejillas, que al instante sanaron,

\- ¡HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, Sally grito al lanzarse hacia el erizo,

\- ¡GGRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, Sonic exe rugió al dispararse hacia la ardilla listada,

\- pero antes de que los dos chocaran, un borrón choco contra Sonic exe, arrastrando legos, confundida, Sally se concentró en el borrón, viendo que era Nicole quien arrastraba al erizo endemoniado, no queriendo dejarla sola, Sally voló hacia el par, chocando con lo que quedo de la luna, Sonic exe salió del cráter que se creó, y aun con Nicole aferrada a él, la sujeto de un lugar que la lince nunca espero, ya que Sonic exe la sujeto de sus bigotes de lince y la estrello contra el suelo, mirando su mano, el erizo bio barios bigotes que avía arrancado cunado la tiro, sacudiendo la cabeza, Sonic exe soltó los bigotes y piso con fuerza a la lince,

\- ¡GRAAAAAAA!, Nicole lloro, cuando el erizo la pateo,

\- ¡NICOLE!, un grito atrajo la atención de los dos, mirando hacia riba, Sonic exe vio a tiempo para que Sally se estrellara contra él, levantado se y siguiéndola, Nicole también se estrello contra el erizo, por ahora sin fijarse en el cambio de color de su amiga,

\- empujándolo, las dos chicas siguieron empujando al erizo hasta sacarlo de la superficie de la luna, y siguieron empujándolo, volando cada vez más rápido, cada planeta o asteroide que se topaban en el camino la atravesaban y seguían aceleraron, llegaron a atravesar incluso barrios soles, y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando entraron en un agujero negro, y salieron por otro agujeró negro más pequeño, y se estrellaron en un planeta que flotaba sin rumbó a la deriva, sin detenerse, Sally sujeto los brazos de Sonic exe, mientras Nicole sujetaba sus pies y sacaba sus cañones orbitales, Sally se sorprendió por los cañones, pero lo ignoró, mientras ambas estirabas al erizo, y la lince coloco sus cañones sobre el estomagó, para después dispararlos con toda sus potencia,

\- ¡GGGRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, Sonic exe rugió de dolor, mientras el rayo lo atravesaba y también atravesaba el planeta,

/tiempo límite alcanzado/

/iniciando apagado de emergencia de todos los sistemas/

/entrando en modo Manual/

\- un mensaje sonó en la cabeza de la lince, para poco después de unos segundos tanto Nicole como Sally jadearon cuando el aura de Sally desapareció y la electricidad de Nicole también desapareció, automática mente los cañones de la lince volvieron a guardarse, el brillo de los ojos de las dos desapareció, incluso las partículas de las esquinas de los ojos de Sally desaparecieron, y una fuerte sensación de agotamiento las inmundo, Nicole si entendió por qué su cuerpo fallo, lo avía llevado a su límite, y no le sorprendió que su cuerpo fallara, pero no entendió por qué Sally también se agotó,

/escaneando…./

/células de usuaria/hermana/Sally desgastadas por constante evolución/

/regeneración activa/

/usuaria/Sally/hermana estará agotada hasta que su factor curativo repare los daños/

\- por un lado, Nicole estaba feliz que su escáner todavía funcione, pero por otro lado, le preocupaba la salud de su amiga,

\- Sonic exe no pareció notarlo, ya que cunado lo soltaron se alego de ellas por unos metros, antes de gruñir de odio, mientras ponía una mano en el agujero de su estómago,

\- ¡ggrrrrr!, nunca pensé que tendría que usar esto….. pero no tengo otra opción,

\- repentina mente un total de siete objetos enormes aparecieron alrededor del erizo y comenzaron a girar, tanto Sally y Nicole no lo podía creer, eras las super esmeraldas del caos,

\- ¿cómo es que puedes usarlas…..? no eres puro de corazón, Sally gimió, apenas manteniéndose de pie,

\- porque a diferencia de chaos, yo soy un dios superior, y a los dioses superiores no nos afecta las restricciones de pureza de corazón, Sonic exe dijo, mientras las super esmeraldas giraban más rápido a su alrededor,

\- ¡ya valimos verja!, Nicole gimió,

\- ¡ese lenguaje Nicole!, Sally reprendió,

\- ¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, Sonic exe grito cuando las super esmeraldas fueron absorbida por su cuerpo, y después de un enorme destello blanco que ilumino toda la galaxia, cuando el brillo desapareció, el miedo inmundo a las dos chicas, ya que un erizo blanco flotaba a unos centímetros del suelo, este era hiper Sonic, o, mejor dicho, hiper Sonic exe, mirando sus manos, Sonic exe comenzó a gruñir de odio,

\- mi poder ahora es igual al de un anticuerpo, pero…. odio usar esto…. ¡tener que aumentar mi poder divino usando estas piedritas!, ¡que insulto!, ¡miren lo me obligaron hacer!, Sonic exe gruño mientras aterrizaba y miraba con odio a las dos chicas, que intentaron inútilmente volar para alegarse, al ver que intentaban escapar, el hiper erizo apretó con fuerza los puños,

\- ¡ustedes no van a ninguna parte!, ¡ahora sientan mi nuevo poder!, hiper Sonic exe grito al dispararse hacia ellas más rápido de lo que podían ver, al alcanzarlas en menos de un instante, las sujeto de sus caras, antes de volar hacia una dirección aleatoria con las dos chicas a rastras,

\- tardíamente las dos chicas se dieron cuanta que estaban muy dejos de su galaxia, mientras hiper Sonic exe las estrellaba con todo lo que se topaba, como si fueran guantes de boxeo,

\- ¡se los dije una vez!, ¡y de los dijo otra vez!, hiper Sonic exe comenzó, mientras comenzaba a envolver a la ardilla listada, en una energía roja, a su vez que el erizo se acercaba hacia el centro de una galaxia, mas especifica mente en el sol masivo del centro de la galaxia,

\- ¡ustedes no son nada frente a mí!, hiper Sonic exe grito al embestir el sol masivo con el cuerpo de la princesa,

\- ¡KA-BOOM!, el sol exploto, destruyendo toda la galaxia, e hiriendo a la ardilla listada,

\- ¡HHHAAAA!, Sally grito de dolor, pero hiper Sonic exe ignoro sus gritos de dolor, mientras volaba hacia otra galaxia, cubriendo con la misma energía a la lince, ya cerca del centro de la galaxia,

\- ¡por que!, envistió el sol masivo con la lince, destruyendo otra galaxia,

\- ¡HHAAAAA!, Nicole grito de dolor,

\- volando hacia otra galaxia, volvió envolver a los dos chicas de nuevo en su energía roja,

\- ¡YO!, el erizo volvió a envestir el sol del centro de esta galaxia, destruyendo dolo, con la ardilla listada,

\- ¡SOY!, el hiper erizo estrelló la lince contra otro sol, e impulsándose contado su velocidad, el hiper erizo arrastró a las dos chicas ya muy heridas por el espacio, acercándose cada vez mas a una galaxia especialmente grande,

\- ¡DIOS!, el hiper erizo grito al embestir a las dos contra el centro de esta galaxia, destruyéndola, pero el impulso del hiper erizo no lo dejo detenerse, hasta estrellarse en un planeta, aun con las dos chicas en sus manos,

\- mirando a su alrededor, hiper Sonic exe vio que de nuevo estaban en movíus, pero unos gemidos atrajeron su atención, mirando hacia abajo, vio a Sally y a Nicole en un solo cráter, ambas estaban sangrando por todos sus cuerpos, repletas de rasgaduras moretones y quemaduras, además que la poca ropa de no fue incinerada, quedo fundida a los cuerpos de las dos chicas, y con sangre verde saliendo de la lince, y sangre dorada saliendo de la ardilla listada,

\- veo que sieguen vivas….. unos mechones de piel quemada atrajeron su atención, una mirada más cercana mostro que eran lo que quedo de sus colas, dando una sonrisa loca, continuo, pero si ahora eres una diosa, sal, veamos si mueres como una,

\- el hiper erizo se paró sobre las dos chicas, para posteriormente sujetar las colas de las dos chicas derrotadas, y comenzó a jalar,

\- al principio la niñas solo gimieron, pero poco a poco sus gemidos pasaron a gritos aojados, pero cuando la piel de sus colas comenzaron a desgarrarse, tanto la ardilla listada y la lince, comenzaron a gritar con todas las fuerzas que les quedaban, incluso comenzaron retorcerse, en un inútil intento de liberarse, dando un último tirón, el hiper erizo arrancó las colas de las chicas, que quedaron paralizadas por el dolor, mirando las extremidades que arrancó, vio que la cola de la ardilla listada se disolvió en partículas de luz, mirando ahora la cola de la lince vio algo metálico en su interior, sacándolo, vio un cable con articulaciones mecánicas, con algunas chispas saliendo, encogiéndose de hombros dejo caer la cola de la lince, mirando que un seguían vivas las chicas, sujeto la oreja izquierdas y derecha de las dos niñas, y comenzó a tirar, nueva mente las niñas volvieron a gritar y comenzaron a patear al hiper erizo, pero de nuevo en vano, después de otro tirón, el hiper erizo arrancó sus orejas, provocando que las dos chillaran de dolor, nueva mente Sonic exe vio como la oreja arrancada de Sally se disolvió en partículas, y tiro como si fuera basura la oreja de Nicole, que solo sacaba chispas, hiper Sonic exe estaba a punto de arrancarles a las dos chicas sus otras orejas, pero se las cubrieron con sus manos, mientras seguían sollozando, gruñendo, sujeto sus manos, y se las arranco con una mordida, antes de escupir las extremidades, los gritos desgarradores de las dos niñas se escucharon por millas, riendo como loco, intento agarrarlas de nuevo, pero lo patearon e intentaron alegarse, dando un gruñido, las sujeto de sus tobillos, y las arrastró hacia él, rompiéndoles los tobillos en el proceso, provocando que las dos chicas chillaran de dolor,

\- bueno… si no me van a dejar matarlas, desgarrando sus cuerpos, voy a tener que hacerlo de la forma antigua,

\- al terminar, comenzó a golpearlas, pisarlas, y a patearlas, provocando mas gritos de las niñas,

\- gimiendo las dos se miraron, pero apenas, ya que sus visiones comenzaban aponerse borrosas, por la sangre que se filtraba de donde solía estar su oreja izquierda y derecha, podían sentirlo, estaban muriendo, si serraban los ojos una vez más, ya nunca podrán abrirlos de nuevo, la ardilla listada podía ver el miedo de la lince, y no la culpaba por tener miedo, ya que térmicamente vivio mucho menos que ella, estirando su única mano, sujeto la de su amiga, que la miro con confusión, a lo que Sally respondió, apretando su mano, entendiendo lo que quería decir, Nicole de volvió el apretón, sonriendo, tal vez por ultima vez, las dos amigas serraron los ojos,

\- viendo que con un golpe más morirían, hiper Sonic exe rio, antes de levantar los brazos,

\- me saludan al resto del equipo, el hiper erizo dijo al bajar sus brazos,

¡WHOOM!,

\- una colosal onda de choque, creo un enorme cráter de varios kilómetros a su alrededor, dejando atónito al hiper erizo, ya que una lince de cabello largo y negro, lo miraba de forma inexpresiva con los brazos cruzados, y con los puños del hiper erizo en sus hombros, sin inmutarse,

\- como veo, olvidaste mi advertencia de las super esmeraldas, ¿verdad?, Max dijo mientras caminaba hacia él, que comenzó a retroceder,

\- no se de que me hablas, hiper Sonic exe respondió, mientras negaba con la cabeza,

\- te advertí que, si las usabas, perderías el poco sentido común que te quedaba, sin mencionar que te volverías mas loco, Max dijo mientras descruzaba los brazos,

\- no me engañes niña, nunca me había sentido tan bien, el erizo respondió al elevarse unos centímetros en el aire,

\- si lo que digas, y estar a nada de matar a la ultima progenitora, no es estar loco, Max dijo al señalar a las dos chicas que aún estaban el cráter, inconscientes,

\- y eso me recuerda, la lince divina dijo, cuando sus ojos brillaron por un segundo, ante que las dos chicas fueran en vueltas en un destello de luz, cunado el destello se desvaneció, las dos estaban curadas, incluso tenía ropa nueva, Amelia, cuando quieras, Max volvió a decir, mientras un portal se abrió, mostrando a Amelia y a Elizabeth, que corriendo a lado de las niñas inconscientes antes de cargarlas hacia el portal, hiper Sonic exe intento detenerlas, pero Max puso su mano en su pecho, antes de empujarlo hacia tras, cruzando el portal, las dos adultas asintieron sus cabezas hacia la lince, que respondió al cerrar el portal, mirando de nuevo hacia el hiper erizo, que solo le gruño,

\- ¿acaso vamos a pelear?, ¿qué paso con su moral?, de no pelear con los que son más débiles que tú,

\- es por eso que voy hacer esto, Max dijo antes de tensarse, y después de unos gruñidos de la lince, se relajó, aun que el hiper erizo vio que estaba un poco encorvada,

\- como ya sabes, cuando controlo mi avatar a distancia, solo puede usar el uno por ciento de todo el poder que tendría si lo controlo directamente, y gusto ahora, acabo de trabar todas mis articulaciones, eso limitara mi movilidad en un noventa y nueve por ciento, eso debería ponerlos parejos,

\- ¡probémoslo!, hiper Sonic exe grito al dispararse hacia la lince, pero antes de entregar un golpe, al extrañó ocurrió, en un momento estaba en frente de la diosa, y en un momento después, estaba en un cráter, un lugar que no reconoció, además que su omnisciencia volvió, una cosa más que noto fue que su hiper forma lentamente se desvanecía, usando su recién recuperado poder, dio un bistazo a lo que ocurrió, resulta que, cuándo estaba punto de golpear a Max, moviéndose miles de veces más rápido que la luz, pero sin ningún problema, la lince se movió a una velocidad superior, tanto que para ella, él estaba congelado en frente, y con total facilidad, la lince levantó su brazo, y estiro su dedo, antes de tocar el pecho del erizo, y más rápido de lo que la omnisciencia le permitía ver, salió volando del planeta, y atravesó los planetas, galaxias, universos, multiversos, y así siguió, hasta atravesar un total de veinte infiniversos, y como si fuera una señal, el dolor inundo su cuerpo, y se volvió visible todos los destrozos que provocó, pero poco después todo los daño se repararon, y reapareció en movius, aun con mucho dolor, cayendo de rodillas, Sonic exe miro hacia riba, viendo a Max mirándolo con tristeza, mientras que a su alrededor, las super esmeraldas se regeneraban, ya que el golpe que la lince le dio, las había destruido,

\- maldición….. me contuve tanto como pude, pero aun así….. sigo siendo demasiado poderosa, la lince murmuro antes de arrodillarse en frente dé el,

\- pero por lo menos logre distraerte….. y are algo por Sonic ya que estoy aquí, una vez mas la lince murmuro, mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza del erizo diabólico,

(lugar desconocido)

\- un vacío negro, acurrucado en una bola, esta sonic the hedgehog, el héroe de mobius, o más bien lo que quedaba de él, ya que el erizo, que desde siempre ha preferido su libertar que cualquier otra, ahora, lo único que quería, era la muerte, ya que su vida actual mente no se podía considerar vida, las mejillas del erizo azul estaban manchadas por sus lágrimas, ya que desde que Axel lo encero en la parte más profunda de su mente, donde era obligado hacer la peor cosa que le puede pasar, y justo a tiempo, una voz se escuchó en la oscuridad,

\- ¿Sonic?, ¿eres tú?, esta voz le pertenecía a cream, que caminaba fuera de las sombras, muy asustada,

\- y en contra de su voluntad, el erizo se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia la coneja, ya sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, Sonic intento gritarle a cream que corriera, pero su boca se negó a moverse, y antes que la niña pudiera gritar de miedo, Sonic le hizo un spin dash a la coneja, reduciéndola aun charco de sangre, ahora cubierto por la sangre de la coneja, final mente pudo soltar una lagrima, por haber matado a una de sus amigas, otra vez, en esto sea reducido su vida desde la ultima vez que recupero el control de su cuerpo, Axel lo ensero qui para que sufra, y lo a echo, en la forma de obligarlo a matar a cada uno de sus amigos, una y otra vez, algunas veces, usaba armas, como cuchillos y pistolas, otras veces los mataba a puros puñetazos, y en los casos menos violentos, acababa con todos usando sus spin dash, aunque si, terminaba cubierto de la sangre de todos, pero por lo menos ellos no sufrieron,

\- el erizo comenzó a ver, como todos los que conoció, tanto familiares como amigos, comenzaron a salir de las sombras, pero antes que comenzaran las masacre, todos se desvanecieron, mirando a su alrededor confundido, Sonic vio como las sombras comenzaron a desvanecerse, mientras una luz comenzó a consumirlo todo,

(en el mundo físico)

\- repentina mente Sonic exe sintió como su único prisionero, el alma de Sonic, sele era arrebatado, el erizo endemoniado, vio imponente, como una esfera de luz azul se materializaba en la mano de la lince, y con todo el cuidado que podía, Max levantó la mano, dejando que el alma del erizo azul hacienda,

\- mirando una vez mas al erizo diabólico, sacudió la cabeza, antes de desaparecer en un destello, Sonic exe solo pudo gruñir, antes de caer al suelo, inconsciente,

(recuerdo del más allá del todo, fragmento de archivo, futuro roto, parte…. final)

\- Nicole sollozaba mientras abrasaba el cuerpo sin vida de Sally, pero sin saberlo, sus sollozos comenzaron a atraer a todos los zombis de la cuidad, y mientras todas las hordas se acercaban, la lince siguió sollozando sin impórtale lo que se le acercaban, en otra parte, encima de un edificio, Sonic exe miro como lentamente los zombis rodaban a la lince,

\- yo prometí que no le haría daño a Nicole, pero nunca prometí que la protegería de todo los demás, el erizo endemoniado pensó, mientras sacudía la cabeza, antes de dar la espalda, e irse,

\- Nicole siguió sollozando, pero comenzó apretar con más fuerza el cuerpo de su amiga, cuando en escucho los gemidos de los zombis acercándose, cada parte lógica de su cabeza le gritaba que hullera, pero se dejó, no quería alegrase de su amiga, sintiendo el aliento podrido de los no muertos, miro la cara sin vida de Sally, tal vez por ultima vez,

\- sa….. Sally.…. yo….. lo siento….. por….. no….. ser fuerte….. para protegerte…. Para proteger a todos… si esta es…. la ultima vez que puedo verte….. solo quiero decirte….. que…

\- la lince puso su frente en la de la ardilla listada por un momento, antes de levantar la cabeza y gritar con todas sus fuerzas,

\- ¡TE AMO HERMANA!,

\- y con ese grito, la horda entera se lanzó sobre ella, pero antes que los zombis lograran poner una mano sobre ellas, todo se detuvo, absoluta mente todo se detuvo, incluso Sonic exe se detuvo, y dentro de una de las casas destruidas, un reloj de manecillas que aun funcionaba, el segundero comenzó a moverse hacia tras, segundo por segundo, pero después, la aguja grande también comenzó moverse hacia tras, y final mente la aguja pequeña comenzó a moverse hacia atras, lentamente las manecillas comenzaron a moverse cada vez más rápido, mientras toda la realidad comenzaba a disolverse, cuando las tres manecillas eran borrones por la velocidad, uvo un destello que se tragó toda la realidad, y en ese momento, todo…. Cambio,


	9. Chapter 9

Nota del autor, descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueño de nada todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, menos mis personajes,

\- capítulo siete: familia,

(angel island)

\- Elizabeth estaba sentada en el suelo arenoso de ángel island, con lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, con su hija acostada sobre sus piernas, aun inconsciente, y con nigel estaba sentado gusto a su lado, dejando que nuevas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, beso por novena vez la frente de su hija, ya que no podía creer lo mucho que se perdió, como la bebe que una vez mecía por las noches, se convirtió en la valiente y hermosa princesa que tenia en frente de ella, su corazón le dolía por haberse perdido sus primeras palabras, la primera vez que camino, y todo lo que quiso experimentar como madre, por lo menos una vez en su vida, sintiendo la tristeza de su esposa, nigel puso su mano en su hombro, que Elizabeth respondió al poner su mano libre en la de su esposo, levantando sus cabezas, el rey y la reina vieron que vainilla y cream cuidaban de Nicole, a un par de metros de distancia, y no pudieron evitar recordar lo rápido que recuperaron a su hija,

(minutos antes)

\- eso debió doler, Max se estremeció por quinta vez, mientras que todos los adustos y una niña coneja, solo ponían estremecerse, cada vez que la isla se estremecía por las constantes ondas de choque,

\- ¡Max!... ¿¡qué diablos está pasando!?, Elizabeth grito, apenas manteniendo el equilibrio,

\- bueno….. tu hija y Nicole se… estas partiendo la cara con Sonic exe justo ahora,

\- ¡QUE!, Elizabeth grito al tambalearse hacia la lince, que ni se mobia ni un centímetro de su posición ni siquiera por los temblores, cuando llego con la lince, se aferró a ella para mantener el equilibrio,

\- ¡que esta pasando!, Elizabeth pregunto,

\- ahora mismo están….. ¡hay pervertido!, Max gruño mientras su pelaje se erizaba del enojo,

\- ¿¡que por qué!?, ¿¡que pasa!?, la reina volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez con preocupación,

\- no es nada, Sally acaba de darle un buen golpe a Sonic exe, Max respondió,

\- durante barios minutos, todos solo podían mantener el equilibrio, mientras que la lince daba gruñidos o sobre saltos, pero después de unos minutos, todo se calmó, y la lince bruscamente miro hacia riba, pero los temblores se detuvieron, y la isla dejo de moverse, y durante unos minutos todo estuvo tranquilo, hasta que Amelia atrajo la atención de todos, además que Max puso una cara de enojo, aun mirando hacia riba,

\- ¿¡algo le pasa a mi magia!?, Amelia dijo al sacudir su carita, que era una barita de mago de salón, pero con las puntas de metal, en lugar de puntas blancas,

\- a la mejor ya no tiene energía, alexander dijo al poner su mano sobre el hombro de su esposa,

\- no es posible… mi barita se alimenta de mis reservas mágicas, Amelia respondió al golpear su Marita en la palma de su mano,

\- la única forma que esto ocurra es….

\- que algo le pasara a la misma magia, Max interrumpió a Amelia, atrayendo la atención de todos, mirando hacia la lince, todos vieron que Max seguía mirando hacia riba, pero ante que pudieran indagar más, la lince puso una cara de sorpresa, antes de gritar,

\- ¡cuidado!,

\- Max grito mientras abrazaba a la reina ardilla,

Después de eso, una enorme onda de choque casi deriva la isla, y tiro a casi todos al suelo,

\- soltando a Elizabeth, Max se movió hacia Amelia,

\- dime Amelia, ¿puedes abrir portales?, Max pregunto al ayudar a la eriza a levantarse,

\- bueno…. Si, pero no puedo con mi magia así,

\- ignorándola, la lince se movió hacia Elizabeth,

\- cuando la magia de Amelia vuelva a funcionar, necesito que me sigan,

\- la lince no dejo que nadie le preguntara que estaba haciendo, ya que se desvaneció,

\- Elizabeth, ¿que esta haciendo esa niña?, Bernadette pregunto al correr hacia donde estaba la lince,

\- probablemente…. haciendo una de las suyas, Elizabeth respondió,

¡WHOOM!,

\- un temblor masivo sacudió la isla flotante,

\- recuperando el equilibrio, Elizabeth sintió un tirón que a lo largo del tiempo que ha conocido a Max, a llegado a acostumbrarse, el tirón le indico en donde estaba la lince,

\- ¡mi magia ya funciona!, ¡rápido Elizabeth hacia donde!, ¡y espero que sepas adonde debemos ir!, Amelia grito mientras comenzaba a girar su barita en círculos,

\- emmm…. Si…. Si se hacia donde ir, Vamos hacia allá y un poco por allá, Elizabeth dijo mientras señalaba a una dirección aleatoria,

\- ¡necesito actitud y longitud!, Amelia grito de nuevo,

\- si…. Emm…. Mucho de longitud y mas actitud, Elizabeth respondió de forma torpe,

\- ¿es en serio?, Amelia pregunto con voz plana,

\- ¡no e usado esto desde que tenía catorce años!, Elizabeth respondió con algo de vergüenza,

\- porque no intentas leer su mente para ver la dirección, alexander sugirió,

\- cariño…. Sabes que ya no hago eso…. Desde que Amadeus y Rosemary se casaron, Amelia dijo mientras se sonrojaba,

\- alexander tiene razón Amelia, Elizabeth comenzó, busca en mi mente la dirección, y no te preocupar, yo no pienso en como sabrían la carne de erizo, y en la destrucción sin sentido,

\- en mi defensa, es algo natural en los zorros que nos guste la carne de erizo, y también la carne de conejo, Amadeus intento defenderse, pero lo único que logro es a ser que vainilla lo miro con enojo mientras le tapaba las orejas a cream, además que Jules y Bernadette dieron un paso de distancia,

\- y en mi defensa, no puedo evitarlo, crear armas y hacer explotar cosas con ellas es divertido, la destruían y yo nacimos para ser uno mismo, además, de donde creen que miles saco su inteligencia, Rosemary también intento defenderse, pero lo único que logro fue que todos menos Amadeus dieran un paso de distancia,

\- okey esto es incómodo, nigel dijo mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza,

\- está bien te leer la mente, ya luego seguimos discutiendo, Amelia dijo mientras ponía un dedo en la frente de Elizabeth, mientras que el portal terminaba de abrirse, mostrando a Max en frente de un hiper Sonic exe, y a Sally y Nicole en un cráter, rápidamente las dos mujeres corrieron hacia las dos chicas inconscientes, aguantando sus emociones maternas, Elizabeth cargo a su hija, mientras que Amelia cargaba a Nicole, volviendo al portal, Elizabeth vio a Max mirándola, asintiendo su cabeza, Elizabeth noto que Amelia también asintió con la cabeza, poco después el portal se cerró,

(en el presente)

\- Elizabeth levanto la cabeza, mirando a Max que había aparecido minutos antes, la lince estaba sentada con la cabeza baja, ya le había preguntado que tenía, pero solo le había dicho que no quería hablar de ello, pero Rosemary atrajo la atención de Elizabeth, mirándola, noto que también estaba mirando la lince,

\- siento que algo anda mal ella Elizabeth, Rosemary pregunto,

\- no te equivocas…. Yo también creo que le pasa algo, …. Voy a hablar con ella, Elizabeth respondió, mientras se levantaba y de entregaba a nigel su hija un inconsciente, caminado hacia donde Max se había sentado, Elizabeth se inclino ligera mente en frente de la lince,

\- ¿que tienes?,

\- nada… Max respondió de forma cortante,

\- frunciendo las cejas, Elizabeth se sentó a lado de Max, y la envolvió con su brazo,

\- no me engañas Max….. por favor dime lo que te molesta, Elizabeth insistió,

\- dando un suspiro, Max se recargo en el hombro de Elizabeth, antes de responder,

\- en primer lugar, aún tengo a yog sothoth y a till, rugiéndose gusto en frente de mí, en segundo lugar, todos los dioses mayores están asustados, por como le rompí la cara a Sonic exe aun conteniéndome todo lo que pode, en tercer lugar, la mitad de los transcendido están en una junta o algo así, discutiendo que se va alterar en el hueco, cosa que me pone nerviosa, ya que soy yo la que toma la decisión final, pero si dijo por así dente que no me gusta la decisión, van a discutir de nuevo, mientras que la otra mitad esta tratando de calmar a todos los dioses mayores, por como ellos dices, la demostración de mi enorme y aterrador poder,

\- Elizabeth solo pudo acariciar la cabeza de la lince, ya que le costaba trabajo imaginar el estrés que debe sentir en este momento,

\- tienes que ser fuerte Max…. Cuando eres la máxima autoridad solo te puede ocurrir dos cosas, Elizabeth dijo al girar la cabeza de la lince para mirarla,

\- ¿y cuáles serían?, Max pregunto mientras ponía su mano en la de Elizabeth,

\- uno….. la presión y el estrés solo te hacen más fuerte, o dos… te hace pedazos, Elizabeth respondió,

\- eso significa que solo puedo volverme mas fuerte, Max dijo al retirar las manos de Elizabeth de su cara, y continuo, por que no se puede romper lo que ya está roto, la lince termino, levantándose Max estaba apunto de irse, pero Elizabeth la tomo de la mano,

\- Max…. Elizabeth estaba punto de decir que se preocupe, y que todo estará bien, pero la lince la interrumpió

\- necesitó estar sola un rato,

\- con una mirada de tristeza Elizabeth soltó la mano de la lince, que en lugar de teletransportarse como normalmente hace, solo camino hacia el bosque,

\- ¡es….. espera!, Elizabeth grito haciendo que la lince se detuviera,

\- quiero llevar a todos al panteón, y quisiera que te quedes a cuidar a mi hija y a Nicole,

\- …. Okey, Max respondió mientras volvía asentarse en donde estaba, asiéndole señas a todos, Elizabeth logro que todos los adultos la siguieran, los últimos en irse fueron nigel que dejo a Sally en los brazos de la lince, que puso la ardilla listada en el suelo aun lado de ella, mientras que vainilla le entregaba a Nicole, que la puso alado de Sally,

\- caminado unos pasos de distancia, Elizabeth pronuncio unas palabras en lenguaje trascendido que solo Max podía entender, y sorprendiendo a casi todos los adultos, un trascendido apareció en frente de Elizabeth,

\- llevamos al panteón, Elizabeth le dijo al ser, sin inmutarse por la aparición,

\- el trascendido miro a Max, que asintió dando su aprobación, mirando de nuevo a Elizabeth el ser de luz estiro los brazos y en un destello, todos los adultos desaparecieron,

(en el panteón)

\- todos los adultos aparecieron en el panteón, mirando a su alrededor, casi todos miraron con curiosidad exerto Elizabeth, ella ya ha estado aquí antes, pero la deprimía, puede que Max y los trascendidos lo hallan creando para no olvidar su pasado, pero ella lo veía como un amargo recuerdo de todo lo que perdieron,

\- ignorando la represión que este lugar le causaba, noto que algunas cosas habían cambiado, en primer lugar, habían bancas alrededor del lugar, en segundo lugar, estaba lloviendo, pero no era lluvia fuerte, más bien era una llovizna suave, adecuado para el ambiente depresivo del lugar, en tercer lugar, aparte de la lluvia, había una neblina ligera cubriéndolo todo, dándole un aire de misterio al lugar, y final mente un enorme muro en frente de todos ellos,

\- acercándose al muro, Elizabeth noto que hacían palabras escritas en ella, pero lo que atrajo más su interés, fue que las palabras escritas cambian de lenguaje a varios que ella podía en tender, pensando que lo que estaba escrito en el muro tenía algo que ver, lo leyó, y por la esquina de su ojo vio que todos hicieron lo mismo,

(leyendo el muro)

\- bienvenido o bienvenidos al panteón, en este lugar descansa él pasado del todos los trascendidos, pero también fue creado por tres propósitos,

\- el primero como ya se menciono es que todo los trascendidos puedan escribir en estas lapidas sus antiguos nombres cuando aun eran mortales,

\- el segundo es que cualquiera que puedo encontrar este lugar, pueda aprender algo de la historia de los trascendidos, esto se logra al tocar una de las lapidas con la intención de saber quien era este ser,

\- el tercer propósito es que este lugar sirva como recordatorio de lo importante que es recordar tu pasado, que sin importar que ahora seas un dios y que antes fueran un mortal nunca debes olvidad de donde vienes sin importar que,

\- ya sabiendo esto, se debe advertir que cuando los trascendidos escribieron sus nombres en las lapidas, las infundieron con todas las emociones que le quedaban, siendo la mayoría de ellas la tristeza, por lo que el panteón siempre emana tristeza en el ambiente, que afecta a todos los que lo visiten, por lo que se advierte que si son de corazón sensible no se queden mucho tiempo aquí, y aun que no sean de corazón sensible, no se les recomienda acercarse al centro del panteón, ya que ahí está un monumento del que creo este sitio y el actual dios supremo y el más poderoso de todo lo que usted o ustedes conocen como realidad,

\- el más allá del todo,

\- o como tal vez lo, o más bien la conozcan,

\- Max la lince,

\- la razón de por qué no se recomienda acercarse mucho a su monumento, es porque el más allá del todo (Max la lince) infundio por error un poco de toda su tristeza, si desenan verlo de cerca tendrían que convencer a un trascendido para que los proteja del ambiente, si no encuentran un trascendido se les recomienda mantener la distancia, o, busquen un dios mayor para que los proteja,

\- eso es todo lo que deben saber del panteón, disfruten su visita,

(fin del muro)

\- Al terminar de leer el muro Elizabeth supo por que cambia de lenguaje, era para que cualquiera pudiera leerlo sin importar que idioma tenga, mirando a los demás, noto que todos miraron con asombro la parte del muro que decía que Max, la lince tímida que conocieron era el ser más poderoso de esto que llaman realidad, caminado hacia una de las bancas la reina se sentó con la cabeza baja y dando un suspiro, atrayendo la atención de todos,

\- antes que comiencen ha preguntar…. Dejen que les cuente todo lo que se de Max, Elizabeth dijo al levantar la cabeza, viendo que todos le daban toda su atención, incluso los normal mente inquietos Jules y Bernadette la miraban con toda su atención, dando otro suspiro, comenzó a contar todo lo que sabía de la lince sabiendo que esto tomaría un rato, además que noto distraídamente que Amelia uso su barita para generar una cúpula trasparente sobre todos para que no se mojaran,

(en angel island)

\- Sally estaba actual mente dormida-inconsciente, pero un cosquilleo en su nariz comenzó a molestarla, intento quitar la molestia al sacudir su nariz, pero no funciono, por lo que intento soplar la molestia, y funciono, pero solo por un par de segundos, ya que la molestia volvió a hacerle cosquillas, pero esta vez, algo de la molestia que al parecer era pelo entro en su boca parcial mente abierta, esta vez con pelo picándole su nariz y en su boca, la ardilla listada abrió lentamente lo ojos, encontrando una oreja de lince cubriéndola desde su nariz hasta su barbilla, aun medio dormida, volvió a soplar, provocando que la oreja de la lince se sacudiera un poco, a su vez que un suave gruñido se escuchó sobre su pecho,

\- no eres una lince salvaje Nicole… así que no me gruñas, Sally dijo aún más dormida que despierta,

\- yo le gruño a quien quiera, Nicole respondió medio dormida, ya que al parecer la lince estaba acostada sobre el pecho de la ardilla listada,

\- como quieras, Sally respondió al volver a dormir,

\- pero dos segundos después las dos chicas se despertaron de golpe, hice miraron entre sí, notando que ambas estaban en posiciones un poco extrañas, mirando hacia abajo ambas notaron que Sally tenía sus piernas juntas y dobladas aun lado, con Nicole sentada cómodamente en los muslos de la ardilla listada, mirando un poco más arriba, se bio que Sally tenía una de sus manos en una de las piernas de la lince, mirando un poco más arriba, se bio la otra mano de Sally en la cadera de Nicole, esta vez mirando a un lado se vieron que las dos manos de la lince estaban en los hombros de la ardilla listada, y final mente el chaleco arrugado de Sally y el pelaje aplanado de la mejilla izquierda de Nicole, dejo bastante claro que la lince tenía su cabeza descansado en el pecho de la ardilla listada,

\- mirándose al terminar su inspección, ambas se mantuvieron calladas mientras sus caras comenzaron a ponerse rojas, aunque fue más visible en Sally, por su pelaje y cabello actualmente blanco y plateado, pero algo atrajo la atención de ambas, ese algo fue que al mirar sus narices estaban juntas, pero tan juntas que los puentes de sus narices estaban arrugados,

\- !KYYYYAAAAA!,

\- ambas dieron un fuerte grito al aparatarse una de la otra, muy sonrojadas,

\- no es por quejarme…. Pero por razones como esas, todos nuestros amigos creen que hay algún tipo de shipping entre nosotras, Sally dijo mientras se podía de pie, pero sin mirar a Nicole por la vergüenza,

\- lo dice la que tenía su mano en mi pierna, dijo Nicole aun en el suelo, y luchando para que su sonrojo se detuviera,

\- pero yo no estaba sentada en tus piernas…. Pero por lo menos nadie nos vio, no soportaría otra indirecta de Sonic, Sally dijo mientras desarrugaba su chaleco, y alisaba el pelaje se sus piernas, que quedo alborotado por tener a Nicole sentada en ella,

\- como esa indirecta muy directa de Sonic, de hacer que unas muñecas de peluche de nosotras se besen, Nicole dijo al ponerse de pie, y también sin mirar a Sally por la vergüenza,

\- por lo menos Amy le dio un martillazo, por usar sin permiso lo que iban a ser nuestros regalos del día de san Valentín, aunque fue tierno de Amy de hacer versiones de peluche de todos, Sally respondió aun sin mirarla,

\- pero ignorando eso…. ¿en dónde estamos?, Nicole pregunto al mirar a su alrededor,

\- no tengo ni idea, lo último que recuerdo fue a Sonic exe estando a punto de…..

\- Sally no termino esa oración, ya que repentinamente las dos chicas recordaron que estaban a punto de morir en manos de Sonic exe,

\- ahora con su vergüenza siendo remplazada por preocupación, ambas acortaron la distancia entre ellas, y comenzaron a revirarse,

\- ¿qué fue lo que paso?, estaba segura que nos iba a matar, Nicole pregunto al revirar la oreja que Sonic exe arrancó de Sally,

\- no tengo ni idea, ¿pero por qué soy blanca?, Sally respondió revisar la mano de Nicole que Sonic exe arrancó, y mirando su pelaje blanco,

\- no sé qué paso…. Pero me alegra que un estemos vivas, y sobre tu pelaje, cambio de color durante la pelea, Nicole respondió, notando distraída mente que las partículas de luz, seguían emanado de las esquinas de los ojos de Sally,

\- veo que ya despertaron,

\- una voz las sobre salto, y miraron a la dirección de la voz, viendo a Max caminado hacia ellas, notando que no tenía su aura cubriéndola, y sus ojos eran azules,

\- emm, hola, Nicole dijo, de forma nerviosa, y con la esperanza que no las allá visto cuando estaban…. Acurrucadas,

\- y quiero que sepan que, si en serio de aman tanto como para dormir de esa forma, yo no las juzgare, porque cuando yo una era…. Ya saben, tenía algunos amigos gay, y una que otra amiga lesbiana, Max dijo mientras desviaba la mirado un poco, pero al decir eso, provocó que las dos chicas se volvieran a sonrojar,

\- yo…. Ella…. Nosotras, am, Nicole balbuceo, a lo que Sally se aclaró la garganta, y aun sonrojada, respondió por ella,

\- no negaré que yo y Nicole si nos queremos mucho, pero no de esa forma, no sé cómo Nicole me vea, pero yo la quiero como si fuera mi hermana, aunque admito que dormir con ella encima es bastante cómodo y…. Sally se detuvo y miro a Nicole mientras se sonrojaba aún más, ya que la lince hizo lo mismo,

\- bu…. Bueno, es…. Es que, eres cálida…. Y tú pe… pelaje…. se siente como peluche,

\- por favor para, y si yo también te quiero como una hermana, y prefiero no pensar sobre ese comentario, que mi pelaje se siente como peluche, Nicole la interrumpió,

\- por unos segundos, que parecieron horas para Sally y Nicole, nadie dijo nada, un qué Max confundida miro a la ardilla listada y luego a la lince repetidamente,

\- M…. Max dijiste que conocías algunos gays y lesbianas, acaso tu….

\- no, Max interrumpió,

\- nunca me intereso tener una pareja, ya que nunca me atrajo ese tema, y porque nunca super cuál de los dos géneros me atraía, y ese es un campo minado que no quiero pisar,

\- una vez más hubo un silencio incomodo,

\- y….. desde cuando puedo usar el ultra instinto, Sally pregunto al mirar de nuevo su pelaje,

\- ah eso…. No es el ultra instinto de dragón Ball super….. aun que se parezca, eso es tu estado de dios completo, como puedes ver, tu pelaje que regularmente es de color canela, es ahora blanco, además tu pelaje color canela claro, ahora es de color gris claro, y tanto tu cabello como la franja que llega hasta tu cola es de color plateado, Max dijo al sellarla los colores de la ardilla listada, y continuo, así que…. creo que debo darte la bienvenida divinidad,

\- ¿qué quieres decir?, Sally pregunto al cruzarse de brazos,

\- lo que quiero decir es, felicidades ya eres una diosa, Max dijo mientras hacía aparecer confeti alrededor de la ardilla listada,

\- am…. Okey, bien…. Por… mí…. eso creo, Sally dijo, mientras Nicole se sacudía el confeti de encima, además que bio a Max comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa,

\- y…. ¿tu estas bien? …. Te veo un poco nerviosa,

\- s… si, lo estos, es que los dioses me ponen nerviosa, Max respondió mientras desviaba la mirada,

\- ¿por qué lo hacen?, Sally pregunto al dar un paso adelante, a lo que Max dio un paso hacia atrás,

\- es…. Es que….. Max gimió al dar otro paso atrás,

\- Max… ¿por qué los dioses te poner nerviosa?, Sally volvía a preguntar algo preocupada,

\- notando la inquietud de Max, Nicole activo su escáner,

/escáner en línea/

/analizando comportamiento de Max la lince/

/análisis completo/

/alerta estrés en niveles altos y aumentando/

/se recomiendo no insistir con la pregunta de Sally/hermana/usuaria/

\- ammm, Sally no creo que debas, Nicole intento detenerla, pero la ardilla no le hizo caso, ya que tenía una mirada que Nicole reconoció, era la mirada que Sally pone cuando quiere ayudar, sin saber si lo va a empeorar,

\- es….. es que….. que yo….. yo no…. Max gimió al dar otro paso atrás, al ver que Sally dio otro paso adelante,

\- ¿Max me comienzas a preocupar?, ¿qué te pasa?, Sally pregunto al estirar la mano para tocar el hombro de la lince, que, dando un gemido, dio tres pasos hacia tras,

/niveles de estrés en niveles críticos/

\- Nicole al escuchar el mensaje, noto que una de la oreja izquierda de Max comenzó a sacudirse, al igual que el parpado de su ojo derecho,

\- es que….. es que….. es que, Max gimió al caminar hacia tras, pero se detuvo cuando su espalda choco con el tronco de un árbol, doblando las orejas, Max intento pasar entre las dos chicas, pero Sally la sujeto del brazo,

\- teniendo que poner más fuerza de lo que esperaba, Sally logro evitar que la lince hullera, a siendo que tardíamente Max recordará que nunca destrabo sus articulaciones, queriendo saber que la molestaba, Sally le dio lo que ella pensó que era un suave tirón, sin saber que Max dejo de poner fuerza al iniciar el proceso de destrabar sus articulaciones, lo que dio como resultado, que Sally por error estrellara a Max contra el árbol de antes, al ver esto, Nicole se tapó la boca para ahogar su grito de sorpresa, mientras la otra lince se deslizaba hasta llegar al suelo, con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos, además que otro mensaje sonó en su cabeza,

/niveles de estrés en niveles nada saludables/

/observación/

/¡diablos!/

\- lo…. Lo siento, yo no quise, Sally intento disculparse, al arrodillarse a su lado, mientras sus orejas se doblaban contra su cabeza,

\- de sesionó a todos….. Max susurró mientras comenzaba a temblar,

\- qu…. Que, Sally y Nicole dijeren confundidas,

\- que de sesiono a todos, Max dijo al levantarse, y aun con las orejas dobladas, y con su cabello tapando sus ojos, continuo, todos los dioses que me conocen se de sesionan al conocerme, porque al ver el avatar del más allá del todo, esperan un ser perfecto y hermoso, que tiene todas las respuestas de todos los problemas, pero en su lugar me tiene a mí, alguien que la mayoría del tiempo no sabe lo que hace, porque solo me guío por mí sentido de lo bueno y lo malo, y todos me critican solo por eso,

\- en ese momento Max comenzó a temblar,

\- dicen que no merezco mi posición, que soy una de sección de todo lo divino, un desperdicio de poder, que debería dejar de existir, que yo y todos los trascendidos solo entorpecimos el orden natural, si no basta con eso, ahora mismo tengo a un grupo grande de dioses, intentando armar una rebelión, para destruirme, aun que puedo con ellos sin importar cuantos sean….. no se detendrán sin importar que, no me dejarán de otra más que matarlos, aunque pueda a reblar cualquier consecuencia de matar a un dios…. No quiero matarlos…

\- en ese momento Max comenzó apretar los dientes hasta el punto que sus colmillos comenzaron a lastimarla, tanto Sally y Nicole vieron un rastro de líquido blanco y brillante saliendo su boca, además que unas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas,

\- Sally y Nicole no tuvieron que adivinar, para saber que ese líquido blanco era su sangre, pero las dos chicas no pudieron hacer más que taparse la boca, mientras Max continuaba,

\- yo…. Y toda mi rasa…. Solo queríamos….. protégelos a todos, sacrificamos toda nuestra mortalidad para lograrlo, para lo dioses la mortalidad no vale nada, pero cuando pasa de un mortal a un dios…. Te das cuenta de lo vacía que es el poder absoluto, pero no me importó….. a CODEX no le importo, me convertí en esto, salvarlos de no solo de la destrucción…. Los salvamos de dejar de existir…. ¿Real mente es tan malo eso?, que tanto dioses y mortales siguán con sus vidas, mientras que los transcendidos se la pasan manteniendo el equilibrio, mientras que me encargo de proteger y cuidad como lo que ellos conocen como todo, yo….. solo….. quería….. que… tuvieran… lo que… bajas… tendré…. Felicidad,

\- una vez más, Sally y Nicole solo la vieron llorar, pero con una creciente necesidad de consolarla, las dos chicas dieron un paso al frente,

\- pero….. tal vez….. tengan….. la razón, Max murmuro al arquear las manos, desenvainando sus garras, al ver sus garras de lince, las dos chicas dieron un paso atrás, por parte de Sally, algo gritaba en su cabeza que no se hacer cara a esas garras, y por parte de Nicole, un mensaje sonó en su cabeza,

/peligro/

/la capacidad de corte de las garras de Max la lince es…/

/pueden rasgar el tejido de la realidad con facilidad/

/se recomienda estrictamente no acercarse/

\- tomándose un momento para quitarse los guantes, y mirar sus propias garras, Nicole noto que las suyas se veían más grandes y afiladas, mirando de nuevo las pequeñas y hasta cierto punto lindas garra de Max, un pensamiento paso por su cabeza,

\- las apariencias enserio que engañan,

\- aun con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, noto tardíamente que a pesar que Max era igual de alta que ella y Sally, se veía que Max era más joven, no tan joven como tails o cream, pero si más que ellas, haciéndola pensar en cuantos años tiene Max realmente, pero dejando eso aun lado activo su escáner, ya que el comportamiento de Max se le hacía raro,

/escaneando red neural de Max la lince…/

/escaneo fallido/

/frecuencia de red neural desconocida/

/comenzando variaciones de frecuencia/

\- aun sollozando, Max se tapó el rostro con sus manos mientras continuaba,

\- ¡ellos tal vez tengan razón!, ¡¿porque tuve que ser yo?!, ¡¿porque esa maldita maquina tubo que fallar cuando entre?!, ¿¡porque mi padre tuvo que ser el nuevo general de este nuevo ejército?!, ¡¿porque tuvo que confiar en mi para ser el primero!?, ¿¡porque mi madre tubo que desaparecer en un maldito desgarró dimensional?!, ¡si no hubiera desaparecido ella sería el más allá del todo!, ¡y yo no!,

\- en ese momento y para la sorpresa las dos chicas, Max entero sus garras en su rostro, provocando que sangre blanca se filtrara de entre sus dedos, preocupada por el estado mental de Max, Nicole reviso su escáner,

/variaciones aun en progreso/

\- ¡soy un fracaso!, ¡no debería existir!, ¡tal vez por eso mi padre no me reconoció cuando lo encontré en los trascendidos!, ¡GRRRRR! ¡quisiera nunca haber existido!, ¡hago todo mal!, ¡GGRRRRR!, ¡todo lo empeoro!, ¡cuando intento hacer algo bien….. solo lo arruinó más! ¡GGRRRRR!, ¡pero aun con todo mi poder….! ¡La única cosa que no puedo hacer…! ¡Es evitar mi existencia!, ¡GGRRRRR!, ¡nunca quise esto!,

\- esto se estaba saliendo de control, Sally y Nicole solo pudieron ver como Max se lastimaba, pero por cado gruñido que daba, la lince enteraba más sus garras en su cara, extrayendo más sangre, y si no hacían algo pronto, Max terminara por arrancarse la cara, y la simple idea las aterraba,

/frecuencia encontrada/

/escaneando…../

/escaneo completo/

/advertencia/

/tristeza en niveles críticos/

/remanentes de autismo detectadas/

\- los ojos de Nicole se ensancharon por la sorpresa, desde que conoció a Max sabía que tenía algo, aun que creía que simplemente era algo ingenua como silver y nada más, pero esto, era diferente, y ver que paso por todo lo que dijo antes, la hizo sentir mal de varias formas,

/advertencias/

/daño en rostro de Max la lince aumentando/

\- ese mensaje la saco de sus pensamientos, al ver que la lince dejo de hablar, y en su lugar, seguía sollozando, gimiendo, y gruñendo, mientras se rasgaba mas la cara, incluso creyó ver algo de musculo entre los dedos de la lince,

/observación/

/se recomienda los siguientes métodos para calmar a Max la lince/

\- repentina mente una serie de sugerencias para calmarla se cargaron en su cabeza, mirando a Max y luego a Sally que intentaba pensar en algo para de tenerla, puso una mirada decidida ya sabiendo que hacer, sacudiendo el hombro de su amiga, atrajo la atención de la ardilla listada,

\- camina lentamente hacia ella, y luego abrásala,

\- no teniendo una idea mejor, Sally hizo lo que se le dijo, caminado lentamente hacia ella, envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, pero el sentir el contacto, Max se estremeció y se tensó, por primera vez, sin saber que hacer ahora, Sally miro a Nicole buscado consejo, que respondió al señalar a Max y al comenzar a acariciarse su cabeza lentamente, y poniendo un dedo en sus labios, Sally inmediata mente entendió lo que Nicole le qué quería decir, rápidamente comenzó a acariciar lentamente la cabeza de Max, y mantuvo silencio, aunque comenzó a sentir como se humedecía su chaleco, y de su chaleco la humedad paso a su camiseta, y la ardilla listada comenzó sentirse algo incomoda cuando la humedad paso de su camiseta a su brasier, y de su brasier a la delgada capa de pelaje en su pecho, en ese momento Sally comenzó a repetirse una y otra vez a si misma que la humedad eran las lágrimas de Max, y no su sangre, pero era obvio que era la sangre de Max, pero se aferró a la mentira, ya que la perspectiva de estar manchada con la sangre de alguien más, la incomodaba,

\- a unos metros de distancia, Tikal vio lo que ocurría, mientras estaba escondida entre los árboles, ya había escuchado los rumores que Max solía ser autista, pero nunca espero que fuera verdad, realmente era algo triste, ver al ser mas poderoso caer en un colapso así, hacia que le doliera su corazón fantasmal, pero ahora la echidna se sintió mal por su arrebato que hizo en frente de Max y Elizabeth probablemente la estaba asustando y ella ni cuenta, haciendo que la chicas fantasma no quería más que ir y abrazarla, pero por lo poco que sabía del trastorno, era mejor no hacer ruido y dejar que Sally la calmara, pero aun así no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas por la diosa atormentada,

(mientras tanto en el panteón)

\- Elizabeth camino por los caminos del panteón, con todos los demás siguiéndola, la reina tenía una mirada triste pero decidida, mientras caminada hacia el centro del panteón, todo los demás la seguían unos pasos atrás, con el trascendido detrás de ellos, realmente no saben hacia donde va Elizabeth, pero lo que si saben es que el ambiente se estaba poniendo más pesado conformé se acercaban mas a lo que parecía el centro del panteón, se notaba en el ambiente, ya que una neblina que lenta mente comenzaba a espesarse conforme seguían, al ver a su esposa así, nigel no pudo evitar recordad como se puso así de repente,

(minutos antes)

\- eso es todo que se de Max, Elizabeth termino al bajar la cabeza, todos los adultos se quedaron callados, sin saber que decir,

\- estera….. quieres decir que esto ya paso, Amadeus pregunto al parar ser de las bancas, en los que todos de habían sentado,

\- si…. Algo así, Elizabeth respondió, al sentir las lágrimas comenzado a picar sus ojos,

\- pero…. ¿qué paso para que Max tuviera que alterar el tiempo?, nigel pregunto al acercarse a Elizabeth,

\- nuestra hija murió…. Sonic exe la mato… y dejo a Nicole rodeada de zombis con el cuerpo de nuestra hija en sus brazos, todos dieron un paso atrás al escuchar eso, pero Elizabeth ignoró eso y continuo,

\- al ver eso….. hice lo que creí correcto…. Y manipule a Max para que alterará el tiempo…. pero creo que no entendió muy bien lo que dije… por que no solo altero nuestro universo…. también altero casi todos los demás…. Es por eso que hay dioses queriendo armar una revolución….. y por eso los neo dioses la atacaron,

\- al terminar, Elizabeth dejo que las lagrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas, todos jadearon al escuchar eso, pero ignorando eso los mas que pudo, nigel estaba a punto de intentar consolar a su esposa, pero un brillo del brazo de Elizabeth la atrajo atención de todos, mirando su brazo, Elizabeth vio su carca brillando de color rojo, dando un jadeó, la reina se levantó y miro su marca por unos segundos, antes de poner una mirada seria, y sin decir nada, Elizabeth comenzó a caminar hacia dentro del panteón, con todos los demás comenzado a seguirla con la duda en sus rostros,

(en el presente)

\- Elizabeth siguió caminado hacia el centro del panteón, hasta que Bernadette la alcanzó, y comenzó a caminar en reversa, mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza,

\- y…. bueno…. ¿Adónde vamos?, la eriza pregunto,

\- al centro del panteón, Elizabeth dijo al mirar su marca que paso de rojo a amarillo,

\- ¿no que no nos ha cerquemos aquí….? O bueno eso decía el muro,

\- el muro decía que no nos acerquemos, al menos que tengamos aun trascendido o un dios mayor con nosotros, y el ser de luz que flota detrás de nuestras colas no es de adorno,

\- ha ya veo….. y cuanto tiempo nos falta para llegar,

\- Elizabeth estaba a punto de responder, pero el ambiente se volvió cada vez más pesado, haciendo que la reina comenzará a soltar lágrimas, y noto que Bernadette también comenzó a llorar,

\- ¿porque estoy llorando?, la eriza preguntó, al pasar su mano por su cara, y sintiendo las lágrimas,

\- mirando hacia tras, Elizabeth noto que poco a poco todos comenzaban a llorar en contra de su voluntad, mirando al trascendido, Elizabeth hablo de nuevo ese lenguaje extrañó que nadie entendió,

\- el ser de luz asintió, y con un pensamiento, una barrera cubrió a todos, haciendo que dejaran de llorar,

\- ¿que fue eso?, Rosemary pregunto al limpiarse las lágrimas,

\- eso, mi zorra y loca con las armas amiga, es una pequeña parte de toda la tristeza de Max, Elizabeth respondió,

\- ¿así que ese muro no mentía…..? ¿¡y a quien dices zorra!?, Rosemary gruño al apuntar su ametralladora hacia la reina,

\- por que eso es lo que eres… por que la ultima vez que revise, no eras una loba,

\- Elizabeth respondió, tratando de no pensar en donde saco la ametralladora,

\- prefiero el termino vulpina, si no te molesta Elizabeth, Rosemary respondió, al bajar su ametralladora,

\- como sea hay que seguir, Elizabeth dijo al volver a caminar, todos volvieron a seguirla, pero alexander y Amelia se quedaron atrás,

\- no me sentido así desde que vimos titánic, Amelia dijo al aferrase a su esposo,

\- si eso no se siente bien, alexander dijo al cargar a su esposa y seguir al resto,

\- después de unos minutos, la niebla aumento tanto que ya no era visible nada, y la lluvia paso se suave a una fuerte lluvia, aunque Elizabeth no parecía ofertarle, ya que seguía caminado sin detenerse y sin problemas, pero los demás no tenían tanta suerte, ya que todos menos Elizabeth se tropezaron con una lápida más de una vez, y realmente todo estaban felices que no allá nadie enterado aquí,

\- ya llegamos, la reina dijo, a lo que todos miramos a lo que Elizabeth miraba,

\- enfrente de ella, por encima de todos las demás lapidas, había un monumento en una pequeña colina,

\- ¿qué es esto?, nigel preguntó al acercarse al monumento, y ponerse a lado de su esposa,

\- es el monumento de Max, Elizabeth dijo atrayendo la atención de todos,

\- en todo este lugar solo hay lapidas…. ¿Por qué el de Max es un monumento?, alexander pregunto aun con Amelia en sus brazos,

\- por que Max el muy importante para los trascendidos, por eso este monumento, Elizabeth respondió al ver como el trascendido que los acompañaba ponía su espectral mano en la superficie del monumento,

\- ¿y a que venimos?, Amadeus pregunto al mirar alrededor del monumento,

\- Elizabeth iba a responder, pero Amadeus atrajo llamo la atención de todos,

\- oigan, ¿qué es esto?,

\- mirando así donde miraba Amadeus, vieron un parche de césped aplanado, en frente de en donde debería estar la placa de piedra con el nombre de Max, pero la tabla estaba cubierta con una tela negra, con las esquinas clavadas al miro, para que no se callera,

\- ¿por qué la tela?, Amelia pregunto al bajar de los brazos de alexander,

\- yo lo puse, Elizabeth respondió,

\- ¿Por qué lo pusiste?, nigel pregunto,

\- mirando la placa cubierta de tela, la reina respondió,

\- por que Max sufre cada vez que ve su antiguo nombre,

\- ¿por qué sufre?, alguien pregunto, pero Elizabeth no presto atención a quien izo la pregunta, y aun mirando la placa respondió,

\- como ya les dije….. cuando Max se trasformo en el más allá del todo… su alma también cambio…. pero de forma forzada…. como resultado…. una pequeña parte de su alma sigue siendo humana…. como resultado…. Cada vez que escucha su antiguo nombre…. O cuando esta completamente sola…. Ese pedazo de humanidad que según ella, son como grietas en su alma, la quema… asiéndola sufrir…. Y como casi siempre está aquí….

\- ¿por qué pasa demasiado tiempo aquí?, alguien la interrumpió, pero de nuevo, Elizabeth no presto atención,

\- ¿ustedes en donde piensan que vive un dios?, Elizabeth pregunto sin mirarlos,

\- ¿en un tembló?,

\- ¿en otra dimensión?,

\- ¿en un castillo sobre las nubes?,

\- puede que si en la mayoría de los casos…. Pero no con Max, Elizabeth respondió y continuo,

\- como el más allá del todo, solo esta afuera del hueco, solamente mirándonos y Dana más, y como Max….. se queda en este parche enfrente de su tumba…. Bajo la lluvia….. sin compañía….. sola…. Sufriendo….. Elizabeth termino al poner su mano en el parche de césped,

\- eso es triste…. ¿Pero se veía tan alegre?, ¿y por qué sufre cuando está sola?, entiendo lo de escuchar su antiguo nombre…. Mas o menos, ¿pero por que sola?,

\- esta vez viendo que Amelia izo la pregunta, Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza,

\- no lo sé…. Pero creo que es porque se mantiene entretenida, al estar con alguien, y eso basta para distraerla lo suficiente para que no sienta ese pedazo de su alma quemarla, la reina respondió, mientras pasaba una mano por un cuadro que estaba casi al ras del piso,

\- ¿tan grande es su sufrimiento?, ¿cómo para causar esto en el ambiente?, Rosemary pregunto a señalar toda el área, refiriéndose a la nebrina y a la lluvia,

\- ignorándola, y sacando el cuadro del monumento, Elizabeth saco algo de si interior y lo guardo en su bolsillo,

\- como sea, ya tengo lo que buscaba, ya podemos irnos, Elizabeth dijo en voz alta,

\- ¿pero no respondiste a mi pregunta?, Rosemary gruño al ver como su amiga ignoró su pregunta,

\- tal vez sea mi culpa en parte, Elizabeth dijo atrayendo la atención de todos, mientras se sentaba en el parche de pasto,

\- a que te refieres, Rosemary volvió a preguntar,

\- antes ella y yo nos llevábamos mejor, decía que mi personalidad le recordaba a su mama, je, más de una vez me dijo mama por asiente, pero durante un tiempo pensé en algo….

\- ¿en qué pensabas?, uno de ellos le pregunto, pero Elizabeth no prestó atención de quien le pregunto, pero aun así respondió,

\- por las varias veces que me dijo mama…. Creí que ella me creo… para remplazar a su madre,

\- eso no tiene sentido, Max tendría que alterar los recuerdos y la historia de nuestro planeta, y ella puede tener tanto poder y…..

\- una vez más, Elizabeth ignoró quien pregunto y solo respondió,

\- por esa razón pensé que yo estaba en lo cierto, así que un día,

(meses antes)

\- en el espacio en una burbuja de aire, Elizabeth y Max flotaban, acababan de ver aun ser cósmico, como ha pasado desde que las dos se conocieron, Elizabeth la acompaño, pero como el ser cósmico habita en el espacia, Max tubo que crear una burbuja de aire, ya que obviamente Elizabeth no es capas de sobrevivir en el vacío del espacio,

\- Elizabeth miro a la lince no sabiendo como preguntar lo que a estado sospechando por un tiempo, así que poniendo una mirada seria, simplemente sacudió el hombro de Max para atraer su atención,

\- ¿qué es Elizabeth?, Max pregunto al mirarla,

\- ¿me creaste?, Elizabeth pregunto sin rodeos,

\- am… ¿no?, Max respondió confundida,

\- ¡no me mientas!, ¡ahora explícame el por qué ultima mente me dices mama!, Elizabeth regaño, haciendo que Max se encogiera,

\- es que…. Max intento explicarse, pero Elizabeth no la dejo responder,

\- ¡dime porque los trascendidos dicen que mi personalidad!, ¡mi forma de actuar!, ¡y mi comportamiento!, ¡es igual al de tu madre!,

\- ¿no sé de qué hablas…? Max dijo al empujarse así misma contra la burbuja,

\- ¡he tenido la sospecha que habías creado para remplazar a tu madre!, Elizabeth gruño al acercase a Max, haciendo que la lince las teletransportara al planeta mobius más cercano,

\- apareciendo en un callejón, Max reventó la burbuja al picarlo con una de sus garras, ya libre de la burbuja, la lince camino fuera del callejón, pensando en teletransportarse y dejar a Elizabeth, pero temía que tal vez no la escucharían los trascendidos, por lo que decidió simplemente alegarse y dejar que Elizabeth se calme,

\- ¿¡adónde vas!?, Elizabeth grito al perseguirla, notando que los mobianos de su alrededor no la reconocieron, aunque sí reconoció la cuidad como mobotropolis, lo que la izo pensar que Max si la había creado,

\- no quiero hablar de esto, Max dijo al adentrarse en la multitud,

\- ¡Max no me ignores!, Elizabeth gruño al alcanzarla y sostener el brazo de la lince,

\- ¡déjame!, Max gimió al jalar su brazo y doblando sus orejas, pero Elizabeth no la soltó,

\- ¡no hasta que me respondas!, Elizabeth grito atrayendo la atención de los que caminaban a su alrededor, pero por suerte todos pensaban que era solo una madre regalando a su hija,

\- ¿quieres que te responda?, ¡está bien te responderé!, Max gruño al liberar su brazo del agarre de Elizabeth,

\- ¡tú nunca remplazaras a mi mama!, la lince grito, haciendo que todos los de su alrededor se callaran,

\- ¡sin importar cuanto te parezcas!, ¡no lo eres y nunca lo serás...!

\- SMAK,

\- Max cayó al suelo de golpe, cuando su cabeza giro brusca mente hacia la derecha, Elizabeth jadeo al ver lo que hizo, incluso todo los de su alrededor jadearon, tapándose la boca, Elizabeth se inclino y estiro la mano, pero Max la miro y comenzó a retroceder, mientras veía las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos,

\- Max… yo…. Elizabeth intento acercarse, pero Max se levantó y comenzó a correr,

\- ¡Max!, ¡espera!, Elizabeth grito al correr detrás ella, pero la lince corrió más rápido de lo que ella podía, y el vestido y los zapatos no ayudaron, ya que mientras corría, su vestido se levantó incluso escucho algunos hombres chiflándole, pero lo ignoró, y se concentró en que tenía que alcanzarla rápido, ya que en cualquier momento la lince se teletransportaría, viendo que la lince se dirigía a una calle que ella reconoció, esa calle se desviaba en forma de ese, y terminada en un callejón sin salida, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, escalo un edificio y corrió por encima de la calle, mientras que Max corría por la calle de abajo en forma de ese, saltando por los techos de los edificios, Elizabeth alcanzó el final de la calle, saltando del techo, Elizabeth exactamente en frente de la lince, que freno hasta detenerse,

\- Max solo déjame…. Elizabeth estaba a punto de disculpase, pero Max floto del suelo y paso por encima de la ardilla listada, que salto intentado atraparla, pero no lo logro, aterrizando detrás de Elizabeth, Max volvió a correr, haciendo que la reina notara tardíamente que en lugar de un callejón sin salida, había un túnel conducía a la calle, enfrente de un parque,

\- ¡qué mal!, Elizabeth gruño, corriendo detrás la lince, y logrando alcanzarla lentamente, cuando las dos estaban corriendo por el parque, atrayendo la atención de los que paseaban por ahí, logrando sujetarla por el brazo de nuevo, Max una vez más intento zafarse, pero esta vez Elizabeth no la soltaría, al envolver sus brazos alrededor de la lince,

\- ¡suéltame!, Max gimió, al retorcerse en los brazos de la ardilla listada, aunque contenerla era difícil, Elizabeth estaba feliz que Max no se teletransportará, comenzará a volar con ella arrastras,

\- ¡lo siento por abofetearte!, ¡no sé porque lo hice!, Elizabeth dijo haciendo que Max se calmara lo suficiente como para dejar de retorcerse, viendo que la lince se estaba calmando, la ardilla listada continuo, mientras recargaba su barbilla en la cabeza de la lince,

\- debí confiar que no me mentías, es… solo que…. Sabes que olvida lo que pregunte…. Solo olvídalo,

\- es…. Está bien… Max murmuro al darse la vuelta aun en los brazos de Elizabeth, mirándola a los ojos la lince recargo su cabeza en el pecho de la ardilla listaba, a lo que Elizabeth respondió al acariciarle la cabeza y al rascarle detrás de las orejas, haciendo que Max comenzará ronronear, provocando que todos los que las miraban en el parque sonrieran, pensando que era solo un momento de madre e hija,

(en el presente)

\- después de eso, la comben si de no irnos, ya que era temprano…. Y porque quería arreglar el daño que cause, paseamos por el parque, cominos helado… y vi que la razón de que no me reconocieran, y que las calles fueran un poco diferente, era porque la ciudad era new modotropolis, y en ese universo soy una ardilla de tierra llamada Alicia….. y….. nos topamos con los que me habían chiflado, y… les…. Rompí las mandíbulas, después de eso tuvimos irnos antes que me agarrara la policía, pero aun así… desde ese día ya no me ha dicho mama, ni una sola vez, Elizabeth termino con un suspiro, al levantarse del parche del piso,

\- rayos… no me puedo imaginar lo que debe sentir ahora, Rosemary dijo al hacer una mueca,

\- podría decírselo… pero prefiero que lo sientan, la reina respondió al mirar a la vulpina,

\- puede que me arrepienta de esto, pero…. como lo vas hacer, Bernadette pregunto al ponerse nerviosa por alguna razón,

\- al escuchar lo que dijo la eriza azul, Elizabeth comenzó a sonreír,

\- cimble, bajando la barrera, la reina respondo sobresaltando a todos,

\- ¿pero por qué?, Jules pregunto al mirar la barrera con temor,

\- recuerda que hace tiempo les dije que me vengaría, Elizabeth respondió al cruzarse los brazos,

\- uh… yo no me acuerdo, Amadeus dijo, al encogerse de hombros, a lo que Elizabeth lo miro con algo de odio, y cruzándose los brazos respondió,

\- tengo que recordarte…. que por tu culpa mi colita es dos centímetros más corta,

\- en mi defensa, estaba borracho, y creí que eras una zombi y que tu colita era tu cabeza, Amadeus se defendió,

\- eso dice lo a los doctores que pasaron semanas, haciendo que mi piel sanara lo suficiente como para que mi pelaje volviera a crecer, Elizabeth gruño, antes de mirar a alexander,

\- y tú, tengo que recordarte que me rompiste las piernas en esa fiesta de año nuevo,

\- te a vertí que no debías bailar conmigo, necesitas los reflejos ninja de Amelia para que no te pise,

\- ¡me lo dijiste después de dejar mis rodillas dobladas hacia el otro lado!, Elizabeth grito,

\- okey se me olvido,

\- mirando ahora a Jules y a Bernadette, la reina se puso roja de furia con estos dos,

\- y ustedes dos, ¡me grabaron mientras me bañaba y luego lo subieron a la internet!,

\- escuchamos gritos…. Y pensamos que estabas en peligro, Jules trato de defenderse, pero solo logro que Bernadette se diarera una palmada en la cara, por la pésima escusa de su esposo,

\- ¡estaba cantando!, Elizabeth grito, antes de mirad a Amelia,

\- qué hay de la maldición de la diarrea explosiva,

\- me equivoque, pensé que se la ice a nigel, Amelia se sonrojó al encogerse de hombros,

\- ¡eso dice lo a mi colon lastimado!, Elizabeth gruño antes de mirar a Rosemary,

\- ¡y da la casualidad que ese mismo día que estaba en el baño por la maldición!, ¡tú decides volar las tuberías del castillo con una granada!,

\- esa tubería me miro raro, Rosemary respondió al desviar la mirada,

\- Elizabeth giro la cabeza, mirando al último que le faltaba,

\- y nigel…. Elizabeth hablo con una voz extrañamente dulce,

\- uh si querida, Nigel hablo, temiendo su respuesta,

\- ¡recuerdas cuantas veces se te olvidó mí!, ¡cumpleaños!, ¡y nuestro!, ¡aniversario!, Elizabeth grito haciendo que todos incluso el trascendido se alegaran de ella,

\- se me olvida…. Es que Ser rey es estresante, nigel intento defenderse, pero solo logro que Elizabeth diera un gruñido molesto,

\- ¡yo también me estreso!, ¡y aun así!, ¡me acuerdo de tu cumpleaños!, ¡y de nuestro aniversario!,

\- hay si te agarró, Jules dijo, a lo que Bernadette respondió al golpear su brazo,

\- no tienes que responder, Elizabeth dijo al darle una señal al trascendido, que si previo aviso, bajo la barrera,

\- casi al instante, todos cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a llorar, incluso Elizabeth cayó al suelo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, por lo comentarios de todos,

\- ¡eso es cruel Elizabeth!,

\- ¡prometo no olvidar tu cumpleaños y nuestro aniversario nunca más!,

\- ¡me siento igual que cuando vi la película de siempre a tu lado en el cine!,

(en otra parte)

\- Sonic exe se tambaleaba no muy lejos de donde peleo con Max, o más bien, donde Max lo venció con un solo golpe,

\- ¡maldición!, ¡con un solo golpe….! ¡Fui vencido!, ¡esto era un juego….! ¡Pero esa maldita niña se tubo que meter donde no la llaman!, ¡grrrr!,

\- ¿quieres desacerté de ella?, aun voz dijo por detrás de él,

\- mirando hacia tras, Sonic exe casi se asusta por lo que vio,

\- una cabeza de conejo deforme flotante estaba detrás de él, pero Sonic exe sabía quién era esta cabeza,

\- TILL, Sonic exe gruño al dar un paso atrás,

\- ¿cómo llegaste aquí?, Max…. dijo el más allá del todo no te hubiera dejado entrar,

\- no estoy aquí realmente, lo que vez es solo una ilusión, pero dime… quieres desacerté de Max verdad,

\- Sonic exe no sabía si responderle a este ser, ya que una de las cosas que el y Max tiene en común, es que no confía en nadie que venga de afuera de este hueco, pero sacudiendo la cabeza respondió,

\- sí, sí quiero deshacerme de ella…. ¿pero por qué te interesa?,

\- ¡eso quería escuchar!, ahora presta atención,

\- Sonic exe no sabía qué hacer, así que solo escuchó lo que tenía que decir,

(en angel island)

\- Sally estubó acariciando a Max los últimos cinco minutos, variando de acariciar su espalada y detrás de sus orejas, pero después de otros cinco minutos, se alego la ardilla listada,

\- y por un momento Sally y Nicole pensaron que verían la cara destrozada de Max, pero cundo la lince las miro, vieron que no tenía ni una marca en su cara, solo tenía una mirada triste,

\- yo….. lo ciento por el drama que hice,

\- no pasa nada, Nicole dijo, al poner su mano en el hombro de Max,

\- como sea…. ¡Tikal ya puedes salir!, Max grito a la dirección de los árboles,

\- ¡hay!, una voz se escuchó cuando Tikal salió de entre los árboles muy avergonzada,

\- ¡Tikal!, tanto Sally y Nicole gritaron al lanzarse sobre la chica fantasma, y la abrasaron,

\- Max estaba apunto de decir algo, pero una de sus orejas se sacudió,

\- oigan, puede seguir con eso en un momento, ya que vienen algunos que quieren verlos,

\- no sabiendo a lo que Max se refería, dejaron de abrazar a la fantasma, gusto a tiempo para que un portal se abriera,

\- mirando con curiosidad el portal, vieron como unos erizos azules salían del portal,

\- ¿Jules?, ¿Bernadette?, Sally y Nicole preguntaron, atrayendo atención de los dos erizos,

\- hola niñas que bueno que estén bien, Jules dijo al verlas,

\- antes de poder preguntar algo, los dos erizos se fueron corriendo, y del portal salieron otro par de erizos,

\- ¿alexander?, ¿Amelia?,

\- que bueno que ya despertaron niñas, ha hora tenemos algo que hacer, Amelia dijo al tomar la mano de alexander,

\- una vez más, los dos adultos se fueron antes que pudieran preguntar algo,

\- mirando el portal vieron a Rosemary y Amadeus, salir del portal,

\- ¡de donde vienen!, las dos chicas gritaron,

\- que bueno que estén bien, pero no tenemos humor de hablar ahora, Rosemary dijo al caminar a lado de las dos chicas,

\- y al igual que antes, la pareja se fue,

\- una vez más vieron alguien salir del portal, pero esta vez Sally jadeo al ver a su padre salir del portal,

\- ¡papa!, Sally grito al correr hacia su padre y darle un abraso,

\- hola hija como estas, nigel dijo al devolverle el abrazo a su hija,

\- ¿cómo estoy yo?, ¡no te he visto en meses!, Sally grito al sacudir a su padre,

\- no es que no quisiera verte mi niña, nigel dijo al sostener las manos de su hija, notando que su hija esta llorando, viendo su tristeza, el rey la abrasó de nuevo, y le dio un beso en la frente de su hija,

\- a hora mi niña, escucha, en unos momentos vendrá alguien que quiere verte, así que, por favor quédate en frente del portal,

\- si…. Papa, Sally digo al forzarse soltar a su padre, que se alegó unos pasos,

\- hola rey, Nicole saludo a nigel, sacudiendo su cabeza, el rey camino Asia la lince,

\- no tienes que decirme así, hasta donde me importa, tú también eres mi hija, nigel dijo al abrasar a la line, que se tensó por el abraso, pero luego se relajó, y estaba a punto de decir algo, pero vio algo saliendo del portal,

\- Sally miro con curiosidad la silueta que salía del portal, hasta que una mujer muy parecida a ella salió del portal, y dentro de ella algo se encendió, algo en su interior le decía que conocía a esta mujer,

\- la mujer la miro con sorpresa y sin de sir nada, comenzó a caminar hacia ella, dando un paso atrás, Sally levantó la mano y la mujer izo lo mismo, la mujer dio otro paso hacia delante, y esta vez Sally no dio otro paso atrás, en su lugar se quedó en donde estaba, dando otro paso adelante, la mujer puso su palma con la de Sally, que instintivamente entrelazo sus dedos con los de la mujer, que izo lo mismo,

\- repentinamente la respuesta de quien es esta mujer, sonó no en su cabeza, si no en su corazón, la respuesta subió por su pecho, y por su garganta, y sin saber si era la respuesta correcta, Sally hablo con voz temblorosa,

\- ma….. ma…. ¿mama?,

\- la mujer sonrió y soltando una lagrimas respondió,

\- si…. Si lo soy…. Hija,

(en un lugar desconocido)

\- Sonic agrio los ojos, viendo que estaba en algo parecido a un jardín, pero mucho más grande, levantándose, comenzó a caminar por los alrededores,

\- ¿en donde estoy?, el erizo azul pregunto al rascarse de tras la cabeza,

\- ¿ sugar-hog?, una voz que el erizo azul reconoció, se escuchó detrás de él, mirando hacia tras vio a bunnie, pero sus piernas y brazo eran orgánicos,

\- ¿bunnie?, ¿en donde estamos?, ¿y como es que ya no eres una cyborg?, si la ultima vez que te vi te avía mata… Sonic se callo en ese momento y desvió la mirada,

\- yo lo… ciento…. Por…. Ya sabes, el erizo azul murmuro, pero se sorprendió al recibir un abraso de la coneja, que no pudo evitar de volverlo, el erizo azul se mentiría a si mismo, si no estuviera feliz de verla, después de haberla matado con el resto del equipo, esperaba que lo odiara, que le temiera,

\- sé que no es tu culpa sugar-hog, tener aun dios loco poseyéndote no te deja con muchas opciones, y estamos en el lugar adonde vamos cuando morimos,

\- espera espere espera, quieres decir… ¿el cielo?, ¿con ángeles y esas cosas?, ¿y como sabes que era un dios el que me poseyó?, ¿y eso significa que estoy muerto?, Sonic pregunto al separarse del abraso,

\- bueno… para empezar, Sonic exe decía casi a cada rato que él era dios, y después que todos morimos y llegamos aquí, una Equidna rosa llama Aurora-La nos contó de axel, y, por último, ¿en serio no notaste la aureola en sima de tu cabeza y de la mía?,

\- al escuchar esto, Sonic miro hacia riba de su cabeza viendo una aureola blanca y circular, que parecía estar envuelta en llamas doradas, mi mirando por encima de la cabeza de bunnie, vio una aureola igual a la suya,

\- guau… no lo había notado…. Y donde están los demás, y….. ¿al alguien más aquí?, Sonic pregunto al empujar su aureola con el dedo que solo se movió un poco antes de volver a su lugar,

\- los demás están escondidos por allá,

\- la coneja dijo al señalar unos cuantos árboles no muy legos de ellos,

\- ¿por qué se esconder?, Sonic pregunto a comenzar a caminar hacia los árboles,

\- cuando apareciste por un momento pensamos que eras Sonic exe, pero al verte mejor vimos que eras realmente tú, pero pensamos que no debías ver de inmediato a tails, por la forma que murió, tampoco con Amy, y te voy a decir lo que ella dijo,

\- aclarándose la garganta, la coneja puso las manos en sus caderas, y haciendo una perfecta imitación de Amy, hablo,

\- en serio que quiero abrazar a mi Sonic ku, hasta ponerlo más azul, que delo que ya está, pero al verlo, recuerdo los comentarios bastantes sucios, que Sonic exe me dijo mientras los golpeábamos alrededor del spy patrol,

\- Sonic al recordar esos comentarios que nunca esperaba que salieran de su boca, desvió la mirada,

\- y si escuche esos comentarios entre golpizas, bunnie dijo también desviando la mirada, con un leve tinte rojo en sus mejillas,

\- durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero aclarándose la garganta de nuevo, la coneja continuo, y mientras rotor y Antoine discutían sobre quien te saludaría primero, vine a verte, probablemente siguen discutiendo, no creo que hallan notado que me fui en primer lugar,

\- que bien, ¿y que estamos esperando?, ¡ballamos!, el erizo azul dijo alegre del cambio del tema, comenzar a correr hacia los árboles, pero al recordar que bunnie ya no podía seguirle el paso, se detuvo y comenzó a caminar, mientras que la coneja lo alcanzó,

Nota del autor, antes de irme, tengo que avisar que ya solo quedan dos capítulos mas y el epilogo, para terminar esta historia, sin nada más que decir, adiós,


End file.
